La leyenda de sailor earth
by luis-kun
Summary: NUEVO CAPITULO ARRIBA (cap 17, FINAL!) 3 sailors de una leyenda olvidada vuelven para enfrentar nuevos peligros, n.n me harian un gran favor si dejaran reviews, porfa no les cuesta nada y me ayudan a mejorar, TERMINADO
1. una visión del futuro

**LA LEYENDA DE SAILOR EARTH  
Por Luis- kun **

**_Capitulo 1_**

Todo el universo esta regido por 2 fuerzas el orden y el caos, estas 2 fuerzas no son malas ni buenas pero son necesarias para regir el universo no podria existir una sin la otra, a diferencia del orden que siempre se encuentra en en cualquier lugar y rige todo las cosas vivas, el caos se encuentra dentro de las personas esperando a salir a que alguien lo ayude a escapar pero el caos utilza espejismos y engaños tales como el poder para lograr que alguien le entregue su cuerpo, sin embargo una vez el caos logro reunir sufiente energia negativa para asi librerarse y empezo a apoderarse del universo, pero hubo una esperanza una sailor scout intento contener parte del caos dentro de su cuerpo para evitar que siguiera haciendo daños al universo, sin embargo el caos fue demasido fuerte y la vencio, la sailor se dio cuenta de su error y imagino lo siguiente que pasaria, el caos la dominaria completamente y la haria hacer cosas horribles asi que decidio mandar su semilla estelar su luz de la esperanza, a la scout que fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para derrotar al caos, ella sabia que seria un viaje largo pero esta tendría que encontrarla terde o temprano.

  
NOTA: este fanfic se lleva cabo solo un año después de la aparicion de sailor galaxia la vida no ha cambiado mucho para nuestras sailor scouts su unico gran cambio ha sido el cambio de año y que Darien se ha ido a E.U.A.

Capitulo 1:  
UNA VISION DEL FUTURO:

El extraño hombre caminaba por las oscuras y tenebrosas sombras del palacio, para cualquier persona le pareceria escalofriante siquiera mirar aquel castillo tan alto que parecia tocar el cielo y con torres negras y encorvadas que parecian estar agachadas por miedo de que algo las golpeara, pero aquel hombre parecia disfrutarlo parecia que le gustara esa oscuridad, quiza lo habria disfrutado mas si no hubiera tenido que dar una noticia tan terrible as su amo, sabia que comunicarle esta información seria suficiente para provocar su ira, sin embargo preferia decirselo ya que si lo descubria de alguna otra forma seguramente lo mataria, el extraño hombre se detuvo frente a una gran puerta., resignado dio un paso adelante, al mismo tiempo la puerta se abrio como si supiera que el estaba ahí y que queria entrar, el sujeto entro la gran oscuridad de la habitación que era interrunpida por una tenue luz de procedencia desconocida, bajo esa luz sentado sobre un trono estaba el, nisiquiera se animaba a decir su nombre por miedo a que lo destruyera por insolente:  
-maestro- logro decir el hombre, ahora bajo la luz se apreciaba mejor su figura era alto con el pelo tan oscuro que se confundia con la noche llevaba puesto una extraña ropa era como un especie de uniforme militar completamente negro solo algo resaltaba del traje una extraña medalla en forma de una estrella, era dorada y en el centro habia una estrella mas pequeña negra el pico principal de la estrella estaba hacia abajo.  
-debo comunicarle que sailor galaxia ha sido eliminada-dijo el hombre temblando  
la persona que se encontraba sentada en el centro del haz de luz sobre un trono rojo sangre solo se rio y levanto su mano hacia el extraño hombre   
-eres un idiota atlas- dijo una voz desde la oscuridad, al mismo tiempo el hombre salio volando y choco contra la puerta por la que habia entrado.  
.-en realidad crees que no estaba enterado de estos acontecimientos. he dejado pasar el tiempo atras para que asi las sailor scouts de la tierra bajen la gurdia a ti te a costado 5 meses para descubrirlo- prosiguió la extraña y aspera voz 

Atlas abrio la boca para tratar de disculparse , después de todo no era su culpa la distancia que habia de la tierra al asteroide era demasiada y era en realidad una suerte que lo hubiera sabido pero a el nada le complacia, logro ponerse de pie sabia que no loperdonaria si no lo hiciera antes de que pudiera disculparse fue lanzado nuevamente hacia atrás por el mismo poder a duras penas se levanto sabia que auque su amo no pudiera salir de su prisión tenia un poder impresionante y una vez que encontrara los cristales seria mas poderoso  
-es hora de que iniciemos nuestro viaje a la tierra,-dijo el hombre en su trono debemos hallar los cristales protectores mientras no los tengamos yo no podre entrar a la tierra y eso no nos sirve, escuchame bien atlas tienes el tiempo que tardemos en llegar a la tierra para prepararte tu y los otros, a nuestra llegada deberan estar listos para destruir a las sailor scouts, si las destruimos antes de que despierten a las otras 2 sailor scouts de la tierra ya no tendre de que preocuparme.  
-maestro- lamento mi insolencia pero yo tenia entendido de que eran 3 sailors de la tierra y no 2 - dijo atlas temiendo volver a ser lanzado contra la pared  
-tienes razon atlas pero lamentablemente una de ellas desperto durante la pelea contra sailor galaxia, todo esto es culpa de ese estupido guardian pero cuando lo ecuntre me encargare de su muerte, recuerda atlas 7 meses ese es el tiempo que nos tomara llegar al tierra, no quiere excusas ya que en cuanto traspasemos la atmosfera esa estupida sailor saturn nos descubrira, por algo es la sailor mas poderosa, ademas si la sailor que desperto es esa inútil de sailor golden star en cuento iniciemos el viaje lo sabra recuerdealo solo 7 meses, ahora vete y cuentale a los otros-   
atlas se marcho y dejo al hombre solo -muy pronto arreglaremos cuenta mi querida sailor earth disfruta de la poca libertad que te queda- estas palabras sonaban mas que como una realidad que como una amenaza.  
  
Esa era una noche hermosa en la tierra, la luna llena brillaba con intensidad sobre la ciudad de Tokio, en una bella y enorme mansion una chica se levantaba asustada , por su ventana entraba la luz de la luna e iluminaba su rostro se notaba que no tendría mas de 14 años llevaba su pelo negro hasta los hombros y tenia unos hermosos ojos purpura, a lo lejos se podian oir unos pasos acercándose rapidamente de repente la puerta se abrio pero la chica no mostro ninguna reaccion tenia los ojos fijos en la luna  
-Hotaru, estas bien- habia 2 mujeres en la puerta la primera tenia el pelo de color verde agua y ojos verdes la otra tenia pelo rubio muy corto y ojos azules, las 2 se veian muy asustadas si habia algo que lograba sacarlas a ambas de control era su pequeña hija adoptiva la primera de ellas se sento junto a la niña mientras que la otra encendia la  
luz, ante todo esto la niña no respondio solo se limito a seguir observando la luna   
-Hotaru- dijo la mujer de cabello turquesa - te pasa algo malo, tuviste una pesadilla-  
-sabes que nos lo puedes decir pequeña- dijo la otra mujer   
la pequeña solo siguio mirando a la luna   
- La luz dorada de las estrellas ha llegado a tokio, la oscuridad pronto nos cubrira.-  
-de que hablas hotaru -pregunto asustada la chica de pelo corto   
-es esta otra de tus visones- pregunto con mas calma la de cabello turquesa  
pero la niña no respondio simplemente se tendio en la cama nuevamente  
dejando muy desconcertadas a sus 2 madres  
-haruka, sera mejor que se lo contemos a luna inmediantamente-  
-tienes razon michuru algo me dice que el peligro se acerca-  
-y que es ese algo, quiza sea que hotoru quien nos ha advertido con sus visione muchas veces antes lo dijo o es solo tu intuición femenina-dijo michiru al tiempo que le daba un cariñoso golpe en la cabeza  
-bueno yo solo intentaba ser un poco dramatica- respondio en su defensa la aludida   
-descuida no le contare a nadie que te crees nostradamus ahora vallamos a dormir mañana se lo contaremos después de todo a esta hora seria imposible despertar a serena-   
-michuru algunas veces creo que tienes 2 personalidades, pero bueno esta bien se los contaremos mañana - dijo haruka

  
Mientras tanto en otro lugar la luna era observada por otro ser una hermosa gata de color negro y con una marca de luna en la frente, la gata observaba la luna atentamente como si entablara una comunicación con ella, ya lo habia hecho en otras ocasiones cada vez que necesitaba pensar sobre algo seriamente tenia la idea de que esto la ayudaba a hacerlo, pero esta vez era diferente esta era una decisión que afectaría la vida de serena para siempre y no solo la de ella si no tambien de las sailor scauts el problema es que esta desicion no era nueva desde que descubrio que serana era en realidad su princesa la habia que haber hecho es mas no era siquiera una desicion que ella debia hacer era un mandato directo que le hizo su reina antes de morir uno que solo ella conocia y que debio de haber cumplido, pero porque era tan debil porque dejaba que sus emociones interfirieran por el momento penso que lo mejor era dormir después de todo al dia siguiente empezaban las clases y dependia de ella despertar a serena, la gata dio un suspiro seria mas facil tomar esa descicion que despertar a serena. 

  
**_NOTAS DEL AUTOR:  
Bueno este es mi primer fanfic de sailor moon debe decir que lo escribi hace ya algunn tiempo asi que no esta muy bien de hecho este es el primero que escribi solo que lo tuube guardado un buen tiempo y ahora decidi continualo espero que les guste._**

**_POR FAVOR NESECITO SUS COMENTARIOS PARA SABER SI VOY BIEN   
ENVÍENLOS A:  
Luismanuel119@hotmail.com_**  


Regresar"

Siguiente"


	2. Adios vida de chica normal

_**CAPITULO 2:  
ADIOS VIDA DE CHICA NORMAL:**_

Hacia un hermoso dia en la ciudad de Tokio y esta se encontraba especialmente activa, esto quiza se debia a el termino de la primera semana clases, por todos lados se podian ver estudiantes caminando y comprando que al terminar el dia habian decidido salir de compras para celebralo, todos se encontraban muy felices para siquiera notar al extraño hombre vestido de negro que los observaba desde arriba de ellos:  
-estupidos- mascullo atlas flotando sobre las personas, la verdad se encontraba de muy mal humor, habia que tenido que esperar una semana para iniciar su primer ataque y ya se encontraba bastante aburrido  
-tenemos que encontrar a una buena victima primero- dijo su amo  
-pero señor yo solo podria acabar con los humanos después de quitarle su cristal protector- dijo atlas   
-y después aparecerían la sailors y te descubrirían- le respondio su amo  
-pero yo soy lo suficientemente poderoso para vencerlas a todas ellas- le insistio atlas  
-como lo sabes a caso has peleado con ellas antes, ademas nunca podrias vencer a sailor saturn su poder no se compara con el mio pero a ti te aplastaria con su técnica especial- le respondio - y ten en cuenta que de seguro ella ya sabe que estamos aquí y ya alerto a las demas sailors asi que de seguro esperan tu ataque quiero que esperes 1 semana asi bajaran su guardia un poco y podras atacar a quien tu quieras-   
Atlas sonrio al recordarlo eso sirvio para ahuyentarle su mal humor habia llegado el momento pronto se divertiria ahora la pregunta era a quien atacar primero -cualquiera de esos pobres diablos puede tener el cristal y en verdad son demasiados bueno tendre que elegir uno al azar-  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
El gran bullicio de la ciudad no parecia llegar hasta aquella chica, al perecer el estar devorando 2 grandes conos de helada de fresa tenia toda su atencion, al parecer el mundo podia acabarse antes de que ella dejara de comer y esto quiza era lo mejor ya que su forma de comer atraia las miradas de asombro que le dirigían todos los que pasaban por ahí ademas su aspecto no ayudaba mucho a pesar de tener que aparentaba tener unos16 años todavía usaba el cabello en 2 largas coletas esto la hacia tener un aspecto muy extraño lo cual no ayudaba mucho a las chicas sentadas junto a ella que trataban de disimular un poco su vergüenza dando pequeños mordiscos a sus helados mucho mas pequeños en tamaño que los de su amiga.   
-¡Serena¡- grito una chica de largos cabellos negros puedes de dajar de comer como cerdo esta es tu segunda ronda de helados en media hora ya detente que no ves que nos haces quedar en vergüenza ante todos   
-hum- la chica parecio no haber oido lo que dijo su amiga y dejo de comer por unos instantes - que dijiste rei-  
-dije que dejaras de comer asi pareces un animal hambriento-  
-dejame en paz rei yo puedo hacer lo que quiera si te da vergüenza vete a comer a otra mesa-  
-lo haria, pero no hay otra mesa en todo el local, ademas te sugiero que sigas mi consejo por que de verdad te ves muy gorda-  
-como te atreves-le respondio serena mientras una vena se aparecia en su cabeza- deberias de tenerme respeto soy tu princesa supestamente debes protegerme de todo  
-protegerte no tratarte bien, ademas en cierta forma te protejo de las colorias sailor pig- respondio tranquilamente rei  
-rei sera mejor que ya te calmes- intervino otra de las chicas que las acompañaba en la mesa era la mas alta en la mesa y llevaba su pelo castaño recogido en una cola de caballo  
-gracias lita- dijo serena con lagrimas en ojos- tu siempre me comprendes  
-no es eso, serena - contesto rei- lo que pasa es que no quiere que hagas otro d tus escenas  
Serena: rei eres muy mala acto seguido la chica se puso a llorar como si no hubiera mañana  
.mina: tenias que seguirle verdad rei- dijo la chica con una gran gota en la cabeza  
amy: si sabias que lloraria, no puedo creer que lo hagas a propósito sobre todo cuando prometiste que no lo harias, recuerda que hotaru nos dijo que el enemigo ha llegado a la tierra y este podria ser nuestro ultimo dia de paz y por eso decidimos venir aquí en primer lugar  
rei: lo siento, pero por lo que sabemos este enemigo podria tardar meses en aparecer después de todo ya ha pasado una semana desde que hotaru sintio que alguien entraba a nuestra atmosfera y no ha pasado nada  
lita: como sea rei sabes que no deberias hacerla llorar  
rei: es solo que es tan facil ni siquiera me esfuerzo  
ninguna de esta chica se daba cuenta que eran observadas por un par ojos a unos cuantos metros de ahí  
artemis: luna por que hacemos esto- dijo un gato blaco que en esos momentos tenia una gran gota en la cabeza debido a que veia como serena se deshacia en lagrimas  
luna: ya te lo dije esto me ayudara a probar aserena y ver si ya esta lista  
artemis: para que  
luna: es un secreto ya te lo dije  
artemis: asi que me arrastreas hasta aquí me haces espiar a las chicas y no dices por que  
luna: en primera yo jno te oblique a seguir me tu dijiste a donde vas y yo dije es un secreto y después te pusiste a rogarme que te trajera lo recuerdas  
artemis: pues yo no lo llamaria exactamente rogar  
luna : silencio no me dejas oir, dijo la gata mientras se ponia nuevamente a espiar por entre los cubos de basura entre los cuales estaban escondidos, quiza me equivoque, penso la gata, serena no esta lista para esta nueva responsabilidad solo por que demostro un poco de madurez no significa que ya esta lista  
flashback:  
los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana iluminándola completamente, a los pies de la cama una luna despertaba al sentir como el sol calentaba su pelaje,   
-a veces es mejor dormir un poco mas sobre todo cuando no has sormido bien en toda la noche- penso la gata mientras recordaba que la noche anterior se habia quedado en vela pensando que hacer, en esos momentos algo le vino a la mente y se paralizo lentamente volteo a ver el reloj que habia en la mesa de noche marcaba 15 minutos antes de la 7, Dios mio penso la gata hoy es el primer dia de clases de serena y no se ha levantado no la dejaran entrar,  
-¡ serena¡ serena¡ grito la gata con fuerza a un bulto en la cama pero este se quedo completamente quieto, ni modo a situaciones desesperadas medidas desesperadas dijo la gata mientras tomaba viada y saltaba hasta el otro lado lado de la cama donde penso que se encontaba la cabeza de serena, sin embargo al tocar el colchon fue catapultada hasta el otro lado de la habitación   
donde aterrizo justo en el bote de basura  
-oh-se quejo la gata- eso va adoler por un rato-  
en ese instate entro serena a su habitación ya vestida completamente  
serena: luna que te paso- dijo la chica al ver el deplorable estado de su gata- iba de salida pero me faltaban unas cosas y regrese por ellas  
luna: serena realmente eres tu pero pense que seguias dormida  
serena: pues no me desperte a las 6, después de todo es el primer dia de clases y no queria llegar tarde  
luna: en serio, oh serena nunca crei que llegaria este dia donde finalmente fueras responsable y te comportaras como la reina que eres   
Serena: gracias luna - dijo la chica mientras tomaba su mochila  
Tal vez la juzgue mal penso la gata- serena ya esta en 2do de preparatoria y ya es suficintemente madura quiza este lista para aceptar una nueva responsabilidad los pensamientos de la gata fueron interrumpidos por el sonido que hacia serena mientras tomaba algunas cosas necesarias para la escuela  
Luna: serena apuesto a que no puedes esperar a llegar a la escuela y ver que nuevas cosas aprendes verdad  
Serena: si tienes razon, pero lo mejor de todo es que lita me prometio que si llegaba temprano me llevaria el almuerzo hoy estoy ansiosa  
Dicho esto salio de la recamara dejando a su gata fria. De eso ya habia pasado casi una semana penso penso que serena habia demostrado un poco de madurez y por eso la habia estado siguiendo toda la semana sin embargo nada perecia haber cambiado.  
Una explosion la hizo volver a la realidad asustada la gata volvio su vista hacia el lugar de donde provino, lo que vio le helo la sangre por entre los edificios alcanzo a ver como grandes columnas de humo se levantaban a su alrededor la gente corria despavorida tratando de alejarse lo mas pronto posible de ahí , sin pensarlo 2 veces ambos gatos salieron de su escondite y corrieron al lugar donde las chicas estaban sentadas, sorprendentemente al llegar ahí ellas ya no estaban y solo alcanzaron a ver como estas corrian hacia un callejón cercana los gatos las siguieron al llegar ahí un remolino de luces de colores los sego momentáneamente al abrirlos de nuevo observarton a 5 chicas vestidas con trajes de marinero   
Luna: valla veo que han reaccionado bastante rapido - dijo un poco sorprendida la gata  
S. moon: luna como llegaste hasta aquí tan rapido desde la casa  
Luna: bueno, yo esque, "hay por que no sali buena para mentir" pensaba la gata miestras sentia la mirada inquisitiva de su dueña  
Artemis: eso no importa ahora - dijo el gato mientras le guiñaba el ojo a luna-lo que importa es que vayan a averiguar que esta pasando   
S mars: tienes razon artemis, vamonos chicas  
S moon: oye quien te puso a cargo la ultima ves que me fije yo era la lider  
S Júpiter: este no es el momento para que se peleen - les grito la chica con una enorme gota en la cabeza- ahora vamonos  
Mientas todas las sailors corrian rapidamente por entre las calles de juban luna se deshacia en agredecimentos hacia artemis por ser su salvador  
Finalmente las chicas llegaron al lugar del incidente era mas espantaso de lo que se habian imaginado un centro comercial ardia en llamas por todos lados habia miles de heridos, niños llorando por sus madres, y gente gritando el nombre de familiares no amigos que no lograban encontrarlos, en todos sus años como sailors no habian visto algo asi  
S mercury: chicas - dijo la sailor finalmente rompiendo el silencio, nadie habia notado que se habia puesto su visor y analizaba algunas datos en su computadora- mis lecturas indican que hay mucha gente atrapada adentro, debemos buscar una forma de entrar para resacatarlas  
S moon : ya veo- dijo la chaca con un poco de tristeza- amy encargate del fuego lita, mina, rai y yo buscaremos una entrada.  
S mercury: bien - dijo la chica, al instante empezo a crear una esfera de agua esta fue tomando forma hasta convertirse en un arpa formada solo de agua- ¡rapsodia acuatica de mercurio¡ -grito la chica mientras tocaba el arpa al hacerlo miles de pequeños hilos de agua se desprendian de ella y se dirigían hacia el fuego- sera mejor que vayan buscando una entrada- les grito amy mientras seguia tocando su arpa- esto podria taradar un poco.  
Rapidamente las demas chicas se dirigieron al edificio lamentablemente se dieron cuenta que el daño a la estructura del edificio habia sido mas grande de lo que pensaron, por lo tanto ninguna de las entradas se veia por ningun lado  
S Júpiter: estoy harta- dijo la sailor del trueno con decisión - apartense, si no encuentro una puerta abrire una- al instante puso ambas manos sobre su pecho al hacerlo su tiara empezo a brillar y de ella salio una pequeña antena un trueno cayo de los cielos hacia la antena y su energis se acumulo es esta-trueno de Júpiter- dijo lachica mientras se preparaba para lanzar la energia acumulada- resuena- al instante la energia acumulada salio disparada en forma de rayo hacia una de las paredes del centro comercial chocando ruidosamente y levantando una gran humareda, cuando el humo se disipo un gran hueco en la pered se habia abierto   
S moon: genial Júpiter, tenias tiemo de no usar ese poder  
S Júpiter: gracia s moon, como hace mucho que no usaba mi traje de sailor quise desempolvar algunas de mis viejas técnicas, pero debo decir que no recuerdo que ese ataque fuera tan destructivo  
S mars: eso es lógico al convertirnos en super sailor todas nuetras técnicas han subido de nuvel  
S venus: bien creo que lo mejor sera que entremos, - ¡sailor mercury como vas¡-   
S mercury: ya termine, dijo la chica mientras se levantaba del suelo, debo decir que es imposible que lo apague todo desde aquí afuera, pero por lo menos esta controlado  
S moon: bien entonces que esperamos ¡vamos¡- dijo serena con una mirada de decisión  
El centro comercial estaba en peores condiciones de lo que se imaginaron desde afuera, muchas tiendas habian sido derribadas por la explosion y mucha gente aun se encontraba atrapada, pero gracias a la computadora de s mercury era facil localizarla, pero sacarla era otra cosa mucha gente habia quedado tan atascada entre los escombros que era necesario que las sailors usaran sus poderes de vez en cuando   
S mercury: bueno creo que hemos terminado ya no detecto a ninguna forma de vida en este sector del centro comercial   
S moon: oye mercury no seria posible que hubiera mas gente atrapada en los demas sectores del centro  
S mercury: no lo creo, según mis análisis anteriores esta fue la unica parte que sufrio daños, pero si quieres averiguo  
S moon: gracias amy  
S mars: oigan que creen que provoco esta explosión chicas, ustedes creen que fue el nuevo enemigo del que nos hablo hotaru  
S venus: podria ser, pero este no es el estilo de los enemigos anteriores la mayoria solo atacaban de una victima a la vez ademas nunca ninguno hizo estallar un centro comercial  
S mercury: ¡chicas detecte algo¡-dijo la chica con cierto temor en su voz, -pero es muy extraño son 2 energias distintas, una es humana pero la otra tiene mas fuerza ,velocidad y poder que un humano  
S Júpiter: entonces tiene que ser un demonio, donde esta  
S mercury: siganme  
Las sailor siguieron a mercury por el centro comercial, conforme avanzaban se drieron cuenta que las palabras de mercury eran ciertas, la parte dende habian estado antes estaba completamente destruida pero esta parte estaba intacta como si nada hubiera pasado,  
S mercury: aquí es dijo señalando un pasillo delante de ellas,   
Lo que vieron las dejo sorprendidas un hombre alto y vertido de una manera extraña se encontaba sosteniendo en sus manos una especie de burbuja oscura con un cristal dentro el cristal era de un tono amarillo en su interior se distinguia una pequeña rosa,.  
Atlas: asi que por fin han llegado sailors scouts, vaya que les tomo tiempo estaba empezando a impacientarme  
S moon: quien eres tu y por que atacaste el centro comercial  
Atlas :vaya veo que la pequeña princesa es un poco insolente ese me gusta como premio respondere a tu pregunta mi nombre es atlas y en cuanto a lo del centro comercial bueno la verdad es que no tengo una respuesta nesecitaba una victima y busque un lugar con gente de donde escoger y este centro comercial fue lo primero que vi   
En ese instante las chicas notaron a una chica que se hallaba detrás de atlas se veia bastante extraña ya que tenia ambas manos sujetandose la cabeza y decia cosas sin sentido  
S mars: que le has hecho a esa chica   
Atlas: vaya otra pequeña insolente, veo que pelear contra sailor galaxia no less enseño modales, pero bueno si quieres saber por que no le preguntas a tu amiga- les dijo mientras señalaba a s mercury quien se encontraba analizando a la chica con su visor y haciendo calculos en su mini computadora  
S mercury: bueno- dijo la chica al notar que todos se volteaban a mirarla-esa chica al parecer no tiene nada físicamente, pero su mente es algo extraña no parece estar mandando ninguna señal que tenga sentido  
Atlas: bueno pues felicidades realmente eres una cerebrito no pues bien tienes razon no le e hecho nada al menos físicamente  
S Júpiter: a que te refieres   
Atlas: bueno no tengo por que decirlo pero ya que pronto van a morir considérelo un ulltimo servicio, le he quitado a esa chicaa su cristal protector   
S venus : que es eso  
Atlas: a ustedes los humanos siempre han tenido esa particularidad de que siempre quieren amar a alguien y protegerlo con todas sus fuerzas no importa que su corazon sea el mas negro de todos de alguna manera siempre amaran a alguien por eso son tan faciles de manipular porque tienen esa idea de si no es mio no sera de nadie  
S mars: eso no explica nada  
Atlas: bueno es lo siguiente le he quitado a esa chica su cristal protector es basicamesta todo lo que ella ama lo que le interesa, a pesar de eso esto no es lo que buscaba  
S venus: oigan chicas - dijo dirigiéndose a las otras sailors- eso no explica nada de por que la chica esta en ese estado  
S mercury: que no entiendes imaginate que alguien te quite todo lo que amas todo lo que deseas proteger con todas tus fuezas, no quisiera conocer a la persona que siga cuerda después de eso  
S moon: bien si no es el cristal que buscas_ dijo la sailor dirigiéndose hacia atlas- nos lo puedes regresar  
Atlas: no lo creo necesitan una razon para pelear - dijo mientras se guardaba el cristal en una bolsa de su camisa- asi que ha llegado el momento de que ustedes mueran mis queridas sailors ha sido un honor   
S mars: bueno nesecitamos una estrategia yo digo que s moon hara de señuelo para que nosotras rescatemos a la chica  
Todas: bien  
S moon: oigan esperen un momento por que yo debo hacer de señuelo no tengo ninguna forma de defenderme, ademas yo nunca podria hacer enojar a alguien tanto como para que quiera matarme  
(luis-kun: disculpa s moon pero has prestado algo de atención sobre la trama del programa)   
s Júpiter: solo actua natural  
S moon : y que te hace pensar que moriremos atlas, lucharemos contra ti y te venceremos en el nombre de la luna - dijo lo hacia mientras se ponia en su ya tradicional y conocida por todos pose  
Atlas: ay por favor- dijo atlas mientras una gran gota en la cabza se deslizaba por su cabeza- esa pose es la cosa mas ridícula de lo que jamas he visto solo por eso seras la primera en morir- al instante atlas empezo a formar una esfera de energia en sus manos y lanzársela hacia s moon  
La cual con una agilidad nunca vista por las otras sailors logro esquivarla para derespués caer Mientras tanto sailor venus formaba su cadena de amor para atraer a la chica hacia ellas  
Pero Atlas no perdio el tiempo y se preparo a lanzar otra esfera de energia a la sailor  
-sailor moon- gritaron todas las chicas al momento de ver a la sailor caer y ver la enorme esfera de energia acercársele  
-tierra tiembla- el grito resono por todo el lugar mientras una esfera de energia chocaba contra la de atlas haciendo ambas desaparecieran con el impacto  
atlas: vaya asi que ya han llegado- penso atlas para sus adentros mientras se ponia inspeccionar con la vista el lugar- ahí estan - dijo atlas por fin mientras lanzaba un pequeñe rayo de energia hacia un pilar del centro comercial  
al instante 4 chicas salieron de este esquivando el rayo con gran facilidad  
(luis-kun: vaya me excedí al decir que las cuatro salieron de detrás del pilar estan bien delgadas pero no anorexicas)  
s uranus: vaya nos descubrio quien lo hubiera imaginado  
s neptune: bueno tenia que pasar alguna vez  
s saturn: quieres decir que se estan poniendo viejas  
s neptune: como te atrves no nos ponemos viejas solo maduramos  
s pluto: ya ustedes 3 este no es el momento de discutir eso, lo importante ahora es derrotar a este enemigo-dijo mientras volteaba a ver a atlas quien tenia una gran gota en la cabeza  
atlas: bien ya me canse de esto las matare rapido- al instante atlas concentro una gran cantidad de energia en sus manos para después lanzarla hacia arriba creando una lluvia de energia   
s saturn: pared del silencio- mientras decia esto alzo su silent glaive (luis-kun creo que asi se escribe) y creo una barrera que protegio a todas las sailors del ataque  
atlas: vaya es verdad todo lo que he oido en verdad eres fuerte pero no tanto -al instante empezo a formar una gran esfera de energia azul  
(luis- kun: se lo que estan pensando pero no es la genkidama)  
la esfera alcanzo grandes medidas cuando atlas penso que era suficente dejo de hacerla crecer - nunca podras con esto s saturn eres fuerte pero no podrás mantener el campo de energia para protegerte - después de esto les lanzo el ataque el cual se impacto directamente contra la pared del silencio la cual empezo a ceder  
s saturn: no podre mantenerla chicas lo siento- después de esto la pared de energia se desvanecio y choco contra las sailors explotando en una gran explosion.

_NOTAS DEL AUTOR:  
Siento dejerlo asi pero creo que ya esta muy largo y a mi no me gusta hacerlos kilometricos asi que lo siento por que si ponia lo que segui era facil otras 2 hojas sorry_

_NO OLVIDEN ESCRIBIME MI MAIL ES luismanuel119@hotmail.com  
Y si de plano les da flojera pues mandenle un mail a ulti y diganle que les gusto para que ella me diga a mi, muchas gracias _

Regresar"

Anterior"

Siguiente"


	3. La aparición de una estrella

_**CAPITULO 3:  
LA APARICION DE UN ESTRELLA**_

Atlas observo con agrado lo que quedaba del centro comercial su ataque habia causado un gran daño en el punto de impacto, el humo levantado por la explosion hacia miuy difícil visualizar todo el lugar pero aun asi sabia que era imposible que las sailors siguieran vivas, no podrían haberlo hecho sin el escudo de sailor saturn  
-tontas- dijo atlas en voz baja mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios- sabia que esa estupida de sailor saturn no me atacaria si sus amigas estaban en problemas, ese es la debilidad de los humanos no pueden evitar proteger a quien les importa, bueno ahora solo me queda ver que hago con esto- dijo atlas mientras sacaba de su bolsillo el cristal que le habia quitado a esa chica momentos antes, este seguia desprendiendo un tenue brillo dorado- bien creo que lo mejor sera destruirlo ya no sirve para nada- atlas hizo levitar el cristal frente a el para después formar un pequeña esfera de energia en su mano derecha  
-lo siento- se oyo decir una voz femenina a lo lejos- pero yo me llevare eso, dicho esto una cadena dorada formaba por corazones tomo el cistal y lo atrajo hacia donde estaba  
atlas volvio su cabeza hacia donde fue atraido el cristal, solo para recibir un ataque justo en el rostro que lo impulso hacia atrás, poco a poco levanto su cabeza frente a el se encontraban todas las sailors  
atlas: como lo hicieron , como lograron escapar- su voz sonaba asustada no podia creer que siguieran vivas  
S uranus: bueno no es de tu incumbencia, pero como has nos has dicho tanta información creo que te debemos algo- la sailor se mostraba mas que confiada ante esta situación- eres un tonto creiste que estabamos indefensas sin sailor saturn-dijo mientras señalaba a la niña que se encontraba desmaya en brazos de s moon- pero se te olvido que teniamos a la salor del tiempo con nosotras  
Atlas volteo su cabeza hacia salior plutón la cual se veia algo cansada pero tenia una gran sonrisa de satifaccion en el rostro  
S plutón: es cierto yo no puedo interferir en la linea del tiempo- dijo la sailor como respuesta a la mirada que atlas le dirigia- pero es mi deber proteger el pasado para que el futuro se cumpla, asi que era mi deber salvar a las sailor de una muerte segura  
S neptune: bueno atlas ahora que lo sabes no nos queda otro cosa mas que acabar contigo  
Listas chicas- dijo la sailor refiriéndose a sus demas compañeras   
Todas las sailor avanzaron hacia atlas mientras este se levantaba del suelo  
S moon: esperenme- les grito mientras dejaba a trataba de poner a sailor saturn en el suelo para seguir a sus amigas  
S uranus: tu no vendras salior moon  
S moon: pero de que hablas uranus yo tambien quiro pelear  
S neptune: y exactamente como planeas hacerlo, no tienes ningun podre de ataque y tu cetro fue destruido por galaxia, si vas solo estorbaras  
S Júpiter: ellas tienen razon s moon ademas si vas quien cuidara de ellas-dijo mientras señalaba a los cuerpos de sailor saturn y la chica que habian salvado, durante la explosion e habia desmayado, a pesar de que le habian devuelto su cristal pero seguia sin despertar  
S mercury: no te preocupes serena estaremos bien   
S moon tenia lagrimas en sus ojos mientras observaba como sus amigas se alejaban para pelear con atlas  
Luna: no llores serena ellas estaran bien - dijo su gata tratando de roconfortarla  
Artemis: si tienes que confiar en ellas  
S moon: tienes razon debo confiar en que ellas lograran derrotarlo  
Las sailors se acercaron hacia atlas, el cual ya se habia incorporado y ahora les dirijia una mirada de furia a todas ellas,  
S neptune: maremoto de neptuno  
su poder se dirigio rapidamente hacia atlas,ante la mirada atonita de las sailors, este simplemente creo una esfera de energia para contrarestarlo  
S uranus: como es posible que aun tenga la energia para contrarestar el ataque de sailor neptune  
Atlas: niñas tontas- su rostro detonaba confianza- en verdad creyeron que con que unos de sus ataques me diera ya me ganarian, en verdad son unas idiotas,- atlas solto una caracajada   
S Júpiter: maldita sea, ese tipo nos engaño, le dare una lección por jugar por nosotros  
La sailor alzo sus manos sobre su cabeza, mientras un pequeño para rayos crecia de sus tiara atrayendo una cantidad de energia electrica - ataque de hojas de roble de Júpiter- dijo mientras jiraba sobre su eje y lanzaba cientos de proyectiles eléctricos hacia atlas, este solamente estiro su mano frente a el y creo un escudo de energia el cuual detuvo todas las pequeñas hojas electricas  
Atlas: estupidas- dijo atlas mientras todas las sailors le dirigían una mirada de sorpresa,- sus poderes no son suficientes para vencerme y menos ahora  
S mars: a que te refieres  
Atlas: sencillo solo mirense, han caido en mi trampa, se la han pasado usando sus poderes para salvar a esos tontos humanos, debo decir que esperaba que que todas ayudaran pero fue tan facil debilitar a las demas, solo tuve que poner en peligro a todas ustedes y sabia que sailor saturn tendría que poner su escudo, aunque debo admitir que lo sailor pluto fue un bonus muchas gracias sailors, muchas gracias por ser tan idiotas.  
S mercury: quieres decir que lo del centro comercial lo hiciste a propósito, que pusiste en riego a cientos de personas solo para poder debilitarnos y matarnos mas facil.  
Atlas: correcto  
S uranus: eres un cobarde  
Atlas: y que de cualquier forma nunca hubieran podido vencerme con sus poderes, la unica razon de todo esto fue para debilitar al unico obstáculo que tenia sailor saturn, ahora mueran   
Atlas estiro sus brazos hacia donde se encontraban las sailors empezando a crear una esfera de energia la cual se elevo unos instantes por sobre su cabeza para después dividirse en 7 esferas las cuales fueron directamente hacia las sailors, golpeándolas a todas y lanzándolas lejos de el  
Atlas: bien ahora pasemos asustos de mayor importancia- dijo mientras se acercaba hacia donde se encontraban sailor moon y sailor saturn quien todavía no habia recuperado el conocimiento  
Las sailor restantes solo veian aterrorizadas desde donde habian aterrizado, debido al ataque de atlas se encontraban demasiado cansadas para seguir luchando  
Atlas: bien ahora eliminemos al ultimo obstáculo para mi amo- miestras empezaba a formar otra pequeña esfera de energia para dirigirla hacia saturn, s moon solo lo veia horrorizada que podia hacer ya no tenia su cetro por lo tanto ya no podia atacar ni defenderse del ataque  
S moon: -no te sera tan facil- dijo con un tono de decisión en su voz, mientras con su cuerpo cubria completamente el de saturn  
Atlas: niña estupida, queria que vieras morir a tu amiga pero si estas tan segura de que qiuieres morir para protegela pues entonces- dijo mientras la esfera de sus manos se hacia mas grande- tendran que morir juntas  
Sailor moon cerro sus ojos esperando a que el dolor invadiera su cuerpo no habia salida moriria, espero la descarga de energia pero esta nunca llego, uso todo el valor que habia en su cuerpo para abrir un poco los ojos, lo que vio la dejo asombrada frente a ella se encontraba la figura de una sailor scout desconocida para ella esta tenia el pelo de un tono azul claro el cual le llegaba hasta los hombros, su traje de sailor era igual que el de las otras solo que los colores de su falda y moños eran de un azul claro del mismo tono de su cabello y estos estaban salpicados por pequeñas estrellas doradas, llevaba puesto unos botines serena la mirada completamente anonadada no sabia que hubieran otras sailors y como es que habia aparecido frente a ella ¿dónde estaba atlas? Volteo su cabeza buscándolo lo vio tirado en el suelo a unos metros de donde ella se encontraba   
S moon: disculpa- dijo con voz temblorosa- quien eres tu, eres una sailor scout  
¿?:silo soy, mi nombre es sailor golden star- su voz sonaba fria como si le molestara contestar esas preguntas  
s moon: tu venciste a atlas  
s golden star (sgs): no no lo hice solo le di una patada esta fingiendo para hacer que me acerque pero se que sigue tan vivo como hace un rato- su voz seguia teniendo ese tono frio  
atlas: veo que eres mas inteligente que las otras sailors- dijo mientras se ponia de pies- y or lo que pude ver mas fuerte tambien-dijo mientras se sobaba la mejilla donde momentos antes habia recibido la patada de sgs la cual lo habia lanzado algunos metros-jamas te perdonare por haberme quitado la oportunidad de acabar con sailot moon y saturn, ni creas que por que me lanzaste lejos eres mas fuerte que yo  
s gs: eso lo se atlas que opurtunidad tengo yo si todas las sailors te atacaron y no lograron nada, y yo ni siquiera he alcanzado el nivel de super sailor- aun seguia parada frente a s moon y su voz seguia demostrando una frialdad increíble  
atlas: entonces te rindes muy sensato de tu parte debo decir  
s gs: yo no dije que me rendia solo dije que no tengo los poderes para vencere- al instante alzo su mano derecha al cielo en su palma se empezo a formar un resplandor de energia le cual formo la forma de una estrella dorada -cubrete los ojos-dijo refiriéndose a s moon, sin perder tiempo serena le hizo caso cerrando sus ojos fuertemente la oyo claramente decir -luz estelar- aunque sus parpados estaban cerrados pudo percibir como una fuerte luz salia de algun lugar para después oir los gritos de atlas, cuando sintio que la luz desaparecio abrio sus ojos s gs seguia parada frente a ella son su mano estirada hacia arriba  
atlas: que me has hecho niña tonta no puedo ver- atlas se cubria sus ojos y gritaba del dolor que le causaban estos  
s moon noto los gritos de atlas y miro a la nueva sailor frente a ella  
s moon: que le has hecho  
s gs: te lo explicare luego ahora alejemos de aquí- dijo mientras tomaba a saturn del suelo y la ponia sobre sus hombros, para después empezar a correr en dirección opuesta a la de atlas, finalmente lograron refugiarse detrás de unos arboles que se encontraban un poco lejos del lugar de la explosión, s gs deposito a saturn en el suelo y la recargo contra un arbol  
s moon: bien lista para explicarme  
s gs la miro por un rato para analizarla después hablo con su misma voz fria  
s gs: solo he cegado atlas, pero es temporal no durara mucho sera mejor que aproveches esta opurtunidad para huir lejos de aquie y esconderte aquí nos encontrara  
s moon: no, no lo hare  
s gs: pero que dices si te quedas en este lugar moriras  
s moon: no puedo irme- dijo con decisión- en primera las chicas me necesitan y en segunda si huimos el no se detendra ante nada para encontrarnos de nuevo, ya viste lo que hizo hoy estoy segura de que lo hara de nuevo, lo mejor sera que usemos este tiempo pera ir por las demas y tratar de vencerlo de nuevo  
s gs: pero ya viste que sus poderes no son suficientes de que servira intentarlo otra vez  
s moon: salvaremos vidas, no es ese nuentro deber  
s gs la miraba impresionada como una niña podia preocuparse tanto por los demas en vez de ella misma se parecia mucho a ella una imagen vino a su mente -te encontare- dijo en un susurro  
s moon: que dijiste  
s gs: nada -dijo recuperando la compostura- bien pelearemos contra a atlas pero tu deberias huir con esa chiquilla después de todo por lo que vi no puedes pelear  
luna: eso no es totalmente cierto- dijo la gata mientras salia de unos arbustos que se encontaban cerca ante las miradas perplejas de las 2 sailors

_NOTAS DEL AUTOR:  
Bueno primero que nada se que este cap. es muy corto pero el otro sera mucho mas largo se que ahora la trama esta un poco enredosa pero paciencia pronto tendran respuestas, bueno hasta luego y no olviden mandarme cualquier pregunta, comentario o queja a:  
Luismanuel119@hotmail.com  
  
Avances del proximo capitulos  
Muchas explicaciones sobre quien es sailor golden star y su origen, la pelae definitiva contra atlas y finalme luna toma su decision_

Regresar"

Anterior"

Siguiente"


	4. La leyenda de sailor earth

_**CAPITULO 4:  
LA LEYENDA DE SAILOR EARTH **_

Ya no puedo mas, no se cuanto resistire, mi cuerpo ha llegado al limite, pero no importa debo seguir esta es mi misión yo debo proteger a Serena no importa que, extraño a pesar de que todas mis amigas me llaman la cerebrito del grupo ahora me encuentro tan confundida no se que ocurre todo lo que ha pasado me parece tan extraño, primero la explosion del centro comercial aun no me explico como setsuna pudo sacarnos a tiempo luego cuando creimos tener la ventaja en la pelea nos encontramos con que todo ha sido una trampa de Atlas, mi confusión ha ido en aumento desde que atlas uso sus poderes contra nosotras lo primero que recuerdo después de despertarme es una fuerte luz seguido por los gritos de atlas, luego artemis llega a decirnos que lo sigamos, ya no se que podamos hacer nuestros poderess son inútiles contra el y nuestra mayor defensa hotaru, ha utilizado todos sus poderes, a pesar de esto se que debo sobrevivir debo cumplir la promesa que le hize a mi madre, al fin veo a serena, pero quien sera esa chica que se encuentra junto a ella con un traje de sailor, oh Dios por favor que no sea otro enemigo.

Artemis: luna ya estamos aquí, puedes comenzar

Luna: gracias artemis, a pesar de no saber que esta pasando has sido muy comprensivo

Artemis: solo hago mi trabajo lo sabes

S uranus:¡alguien puede decirme que es lo que esta pasando¡ bramo la joven de cabellos color arena

Luna: no hay necesidad de gritar s uranus, con mucho gusto se los dire, pero antes de eso quisiera saber quien eres tu? Dijo la gata dirigiéndose a s goldenstar  
Todas las sailors se volvieron a la sailor, las outer sailors le dirigieron una mirada de desprecio

S uranus: que no es lógico es una aliada de ese atlas que trata de destruir a nuestra princesa

S neptune: si dinos quien te envio 

S gs: yo no trato de destruir a nadie- dijo la chica de cablles celestes sin ninguna emocion en su voz- yo solo salve a su amada princesa por que ninguna de ustedes fue lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo 

S uranus: como te atreves a decir eso nosotras pudimos haberla salvado sin tu ayuda- la voz de Haruka estaba llena de indignación- ademas nadie te pidio que intervinieras  
S gs: tienes razon hubiera sido mejor dejarla morir ahí a manos de ese sujeto- su voz seguia sonando sin ningun tipo de emocion- después de todo mi trabajo no es el de proteger a chiquillas inútiles que no puedes defenderse por si solas

S neptune: como te atreves a llamar asi a nuestra princesa

S moon: ¡ya basta!- se oye gritar a la chica, al momento todas las sailor interrumpieron su pelea

S neptune: pero princesa

S moon: pero que neptune, s goldenstar tiene razon, yo no puedo defenderme todos mis ataques dependian de mi cetro y ahora que ya no esta, ya no sirvo para nada

Luna: s moon, ese no es cierto, de hecho la unica culpable por la que no tienes poderes de ataque como las otras sailors he sido yo- la voz de luna sonaba infinitamente triste las sailor la miraban completamente sorprendidas- por mi culpa todas ustedes han sufrido si yo hubiera cumplido la misión que me encomendo la reina serenity, se hubiera ahorrado mucho sufrimento de s moon y quizas las demas sailors no hubieran tenido que sacrificar sus vidas en tantas ocasiones- las lagrimas empezaban a surcar por el rostro de la gata- lo siento mucho en verdad lo siento-

S moon: a que te refieres luna, no es tu culpa que yo no tenga poderes activos como las demas

Luna: si lo es, veras cuando yo llegue a esta tierra se me encomendo una misión

S mars: si ya sabemos era buscar a la princesa que resulto ser serena y reunir a las sailors scouts

Luna: no era ademas de eso veran:

----flashback-----  
la tierra se podia ver perfectamente desde ahí, ese veai tan hemosa desde ahí, alumbrada por las multiples estrellas del universo, en esos momentos pasaba algo muy extraño el esapcio entre la luna y la tierra era cruzado por 2 pequeñas capsulas, pero si podia haber algo mas extraño que esto era el coontenido de las capsulas 2 gatos, los 2 pertenecientes al consejo real de la reina serenity soberana de la luna, muchos años habia servido a la soberana de la luna y no habian dejado de hacerlo en esos momentos se dirigia al llamado planeta azul para cumplir su ultimo mandato encontrar a su hija, en el interior de una de esas dos capsulas se encontraba luna, pero en esos momentos se encontraba durmiendo en un sueño tranquilo impuesto por su reina, la gata se encontraba soñando esta se encontraba observando a la tierra desde el palacio en la luna   
¿?: es hermosa verdad- dijo una suave voz detrás de la gata  
al instante esta se volteo para encontrarse cara acara con la reina serenity

luna: reina serenity, sabia que estaba viva, sabia que todo eso del ataque de negaverso era un sueño

serenity: te equivocas, luna en realidad paso en estos momentos te diriges ala tierra para encontra a mi hija  
luna: pero entonces como es que esta aquí

serenity: estoy utilizando lo que me resta de vida y energia para esto, mi pequeña amiga  
grandes lagrimas se resbalaban por el rostro de la gata negra al comprender que ya nunca veria a su antigua gobernante 

sernity: no debes llorar, debes ser fuerte luna, no solo por ti si no tambien por mi hija y el resto de las sailors, a ellas les espera un camino difícil en la tierra, estoy segura que el nega verso tratara de conquistar ese palneta ahota que el reino de la   
luna a sido destruido

luna: pero reina, usted lo destruyo utilizando el podre del cristal de plata, usted sacrifico su vida para que este ya no causara mas daños, por que volveria entonces

sereniy: de la misma forma en que surgio por primera vez l mal existe en los corazones de todos y busca distintas formas de salir esta vez tuvimos suerte pero en el futuro no lo se asi que quiero pedirte un favor especial

luna: lo que sea reina

serenity: quiero que busques a sailor moon

luna: no recuerdo a ninguna sailor con ese nombre durante el milenio de plata

serenity: no la recuerdas por que no la conociste, ella estaba encargada de proteger el lado oscuro de la luna  
luna: ella sola

serenity: asi es sus poderes eran impresionantes mas de lo que te puedas imaginar, por desgracia como utilize tanta energia en transportar a las sailors no pude hacer que sus poderes regresaran con ella por completo de cualquier forma la he enviado junto con el resto de las sailor a la tierra y quiero que la busques toma- dijo mientras le mostraba un broche circular dorado con 4 esferas de colores en las puntas y una luna creciente en el centro- este es el broche de transformación de sailor moon este contiene el poder de la luna para activarlo tines que decir ¡por el poder del prisma lunar!  
No lo olvides mi pequeña amiga 

Luna: no lo hare su majestad  
Al instante el broche empezo a brillar con una luz dorada y se elevo la luz de este se fue haciendo mas nítida hasta que al final este desaparecio 

Luna: ¿a donde se ha ido?

Serenity: no te preocupes cuando lo nesecites volvera, ahora escucha con cuidado mis poderes se estan acabando ya y no podre mantener esto por mucho tiempo, quiero que cuando encuentres ami hija actives el poder del cristal de plata con tus poderes mi amiga, de esa manera podre entregarle el resto de sus poderes sailor moon y con ellos podra derrotar a cualquier cosa que amenace a la tierra, confio en ti luna se que lo haras bien  
Al instante la imagen deserenity asi como el resto del paisaje en el que se encontraba luna empezo a desaparecer 

Luna: reina serenity,por favor no se valla la nesecito por favor no nos deje

Serenity: se que lo haras bien, confio en ti-dijo esto en un susurro mientras su imagen termindaba de desaparecer

---fin del flashback---

luna: cuando llegue a la tierra- prosiguió la gata con lagrimas en los ojos- trate de cumplir mi misión lo mejor posible, primero localizamos a mina y la reconocimos como sailor venus lamentablemente ella tenia que mudarse a Inglaterra asi que mande a artemis con ella, yo me quede en Japón para localizar al resto de las sailors, y fue cuando encontre a serena, algo me habia llamado la atención en ella una energia extraña que provenia de ella, y como no la reconoci como ninguna de las otras sailors pense que se trataba de sailor moon asi que le di el roche de tranformacion, al principio pense que tenia que ser un error ya que serena no se mostraba como una verdadera sailor, pero como nunca conoci a la verdadera sailor moon no sabia que pensar finalmente cuando el cristal de plata aparecio y revelo que ella era la princesa me di cuenta de todo

s uranus: a que te refieres con todo?

Luna: a que todo habia sido planeado por la reina serenity ella desde un principio planeo que su hija se concirtiera en sailor moon, ella sabia que la energia que serena tenia como princesa me haria pensar que ella era una sailor scout, y fue por eso que no pude cumplir con el resto de la misión 

S mars: no entiendo, luna que tenia que ver que la princesa y   
sailor moon fueran la misma persona , no te impedia darle sus verdaderos poderes, no hacia ninguna diferencia

Luna: si, si lo hacia según lo que me habia dicho la reina   
serenity la antigua sailor moon tenia poderes impresionantes y ya saben como era sailor moon en aquel entonces descuidada, llorona y sin ninguna habilidad como sailor, como podia con la responsabilidad de tener tanto poder? Después de que finalmente vencio a beryl, pense ue ya habia madurado un poco pero no estaba   
segura y no sabia que hacer 

S venus: pero por que has esperado tanto tiempo para despertar esos poderes, por que no lo hiciste cuando apaerecieron los demas enemigos por que hasta ahora?

Luna: por que cuando obtuvo el cristal de plata como fuente de poder para transformarse, de las manos de la reina sarenity ella no desperto sus verdaderos poderes, asi que pense que hacia lo correcto al no darselos, pense que debia esperear un poco y cada vez que pensaba en hacerlo de alguna forma ella obtenia nuevos poderes ya asi llegamos hasta aquí y ahora no nos queda otra esperanza para vencer a atlas que activar los verdaderos poderes de sailor moon

S Júpiter: pero como lo haras luna?

Luna: debo unir mis poderes con los de el cristal de plata, pero no se cuanto tiempo vaya a tardar esto 

S mercury: y ahí es donde entramos nosotros verdad? Quieres que las protejamos a ti y sailor moon mientras lo haces

Luna: asi es, tambien quisieraa pedirte tu ayuda- dijo la gata dirigiéndose a sailor golden star que se encontraba recargada en un arbol cercano y tenia su vista fija en sailor saturn que seguia desmayada pero ahora bajo os cuidados de sailor plut

S gs: mi trabajo no es proteger a su princesa- dijo con el mismo tono de voz frio 

S neptune: como te atre-pero no pudo terminar ya que fue interrumpida por sailor golden star

S gs: sin embargo mi deber es proteger a la tierra ya que yo soy una sailor guardiana de la misma 

S urunus: asi que nos ayudaras, biem solo no estorbes, ahora dime cuanto tiempo dura el efecto de tu poder sobre a atlas 

S gs: ya debia haberse terminado serqa mejor que esten preparadas niñas- sobra decir que esto molesto mucho todas las sailors- como ya saben atlas es muy fuerte y ahora debe estar furioso  
Luna: bien- dijo la gata antes de que alguna de las sailors pudiera contestarle algo a sailor golden star- entonces empezemos sailor moon por favor ponte frente a mi y concentrate en tu poder 

Sailor moon: bien - dijo la chica cerrando sus ojos-  
Luna tambien cerro sus ojos y empezo a concentrarse después de unos segundos la luna creciente en la frente de ambas empezo a brillar con un color dorado, inmediatamente después ambas empezaron a separarse unos cuantos centímetros del suelo, al instante un delgado rayo de luz salio del símbolo de luna y choco contra el broche en el pecho de eternal sailor moon este comenzo a brillar envolvió a ambas en un circulo de luz color plata

S Júpiter: wow, eso es algo que no se ve todos los dias

S mars: chicas, tengan cuidado puedo sentir una presencia maligna acercándose

S neptune: bien chicas, vayamos hacia ella no podemos permitir que se le acerque a sailor moon, sailor mars de donde viene esa energia

S mars: proviene de esa dirección- dijo estirando su brazo hacia unos arboles lejanos

S uranus: bien vamos hacia haya- al instante todas las sailor se dirigieron hacia donde se ancontraba atlas ecpeto sailor golden star, la cual se habia quedado observarndo a sailor saturn, antes de irse sailor plut la habia recargado a un arbol

S gs: te encontrare, o mejor dicho las encontrare hermanas -dijo en un susurro apenas audible en el cual el tono de su voz cambio a uno mas dulce

¿?: vaya no pense que fueras a ayudarlas- dijo una voz proveniente de un arbol cercano

s gs: no lo hice por ellas lo hice por la tierra, es mi deber protegerla junto con mis hermanas, ¿o no fue eso lo me dijiste Gaia?

Gaia: si, si lo fue- dijo la extrña figura mientras salia de su escondite y entraba a la luz que despedia un farol cercano dejando ver a una pequeña perrita escoces de color café claro- es solo que nunca pense que lo hicieras tan rapido, pense que te harias de rogar asi como lo hiciste cuando te pedi que intervinieras en la explosión del centro comercial

S gs: mi deder no era el de salvar gente de una explosión yo soy una guardiana de la tierra, ademas no sabiamos que se trataba de una amenaza de este tipo, de haber sabidoq que alguien como atlas apareceria yo hubiera llegado antes que ellas- su voz seguia sonando igual de fria que antes

Gaia: bien lo admito fue mi error, aun asi eso no explica por que la salvaste- dijo volviéndose hacia sailor moon y luna que seguían flotando envueltas por la luz

S gs: eso no es de tu incumbencia- dijo aparatardo el rostro para que gaia no notara su sinrojo

Gaia: a mi no me engañas naoko se por que la salvaste, fue por la misma razon que observas a esa pequeña con tanta atención- dijo con una voz seria- te recuerdan a tus hermanas ¿no es asi?  
Sailor golden star seguia dandole la espalda a gaia para que ella no pudiera notar que la habia alterado de aquel modo finalmente respondio:

S gs: y que si lo hacen? 

Gaia: vamos naoko no puede seguir culpando por lo que paso hace ya tantos años estoy segura que ellas no te culpan, ademas fue decisión de las 3 sellar a la tierra con sus poderes, tu no tuviste la culpa

S gs: quizas no, pero si era mi deber protegerlas cuando renacimos, era mi deber y no pude evitar que nos separarn en el orfanato después de la muerte de nuestros padres todo fue mi culpa- dijo mietras las lagrimas surcaban su rostro

Gaia: non llores mas naoko- dijo con una voz infinitamente dulce y suave- las encontraremos ya lo veras ahora lo importante es ayudar al restro e las sailor a derrotar a atlas o no podras reunirte con ellas

S gs: tienez razon- dijo mientras se limpiaba la lagrimas que tenia en el rostro- ahora no es el momento de lamentaciones- dijo mientras empezaba a correr en dirección hacia donde atlas de encontraba, al llegar se encontro con que la pelea ya habia empezado desde hacia tiempo, atlas atacaba con esferas de energia pero no podia contra todas ya que se le acercaban de diferentes lugares exasperado lanzo una esfera de energia hacia sailor mars la cual sailo disparada hacia un arbol cercano, atlas se dispuso a rematarla pero fue detenido por una parata en el estomoga proporcionada por sailor golden star.

Atlas:: tu otra vez- dijo tratando de recuperar el aliento- quien demonios eres, la chica no presto atención y le propino a atlas un serie de golpes que lo derribaron

S gs: quieres saber quien soy, bien te lo dire- dijo mientras le daba una patada en un costado- soy la sailor que protege a la sailor desde el espacio, soy la sailor guerrera ¡sailor golden star!

Mientras tanto serena se encontraba en un lugar extraño y conocido al mismo tiempo, como si este fuera parte de un sueño que no lograba recordar muy bien, no sabia como habia llegado hasta ahí lo ultimo que recordaba era como la luz la cubria después aparecio ahí, su traje de sailor habia desaparecido este habia sido reemplazado por su vestido de princesa pero con una diferencia en el pecho seguia llevando su broche de transformacion, caminaba sin rumbo fijo por un campo lleno de flores hasta que se topo con un lago de aguas cristalinas que parecia reflejar todo su alrededor como un espejo se detuvo para mirarlo por un largo rato y observo la hermosa luna reflejada en el, fue cuando se dio cuenta esta no era la luna se trataba de la tierra 

Serena: entonces este debe ser el milenio de plata- se dijo a si misma mientras seguia con los ojos fijos en el reflejo de la tierra

Luna: a si es te tardaste mucho en comprenderlo- dijo la gata mientras se acercaba por detrás de serena y se ponia a su lado

Serena: luna que hacemos aquí

Luna: ni yo misma lo se, la reina no me dijo que pasaria después de unir nuestros poderes- la gata volteo hacia quedándose muda de lo que vio

Serena: luna que te pasa- dijo volviéndose en la dirección que luna se encontraba mirando, al hacerlo se encontro con la figira de una mujer que les sonreia con gran dulcura y que traia puesto un vestido muy parecido al de serena pero mucho mas elegante que el de esta, y cuyos largos cabellos plateados estaban peinados en 2 colas 

luna: reina serenity- dijo por fin saliendo de su asombro la gata

Serena: madre

Serenity: las habia estado esperando- dijo con la voz amable que la caracterizaba- desde hace ya mucho tiempo

Atlas se encontraba enojado esas niñas lo estaban haciendo batallar bastante,

Atlas: hubiera podido vencerlas pero no estaba preparado para sailor golden star- se dijo a si mismo- quizas no tenga ningin ataque ofensivo como el resto se las sailors pero pose un gran fuerza física- dijo mientras se tocaba el costado donde habia sido golpeado por sailor gs hace solo unos minutos- demonios tendre que vencerlas una a una no puedo con todas al mismo tiempo, bueno la primera sera esa estupida sailor mercury- dijo volviéndose hacia ella- sus poderes no son tan fuertes como las otras, pero por culpa de sus estrategias ya he sido golpeado en varias ocasiones por el resto de las sailors, bien entonces comencemos- al instante comenzo a crear un esfera de energia de gran tamaño para después lanzarla en solo segundos a sailor mercury, esta no pudo hacer nada para protegerse del ataque y salio disparada hacia el otro punto del lugar para caer desmayada a causa del ataque

S mars: como te atreves a atacar a nuestra amiga de esa manera- dijo mientras le lanzaba uno de sus talismanes para paralizarlo

Atlas: descuida tu seras la siguiente-al instante cubrio su mano derecha con energia y le dio un potente golpe en el estomago a la chica, esta no pudo gritar del infinito dolor que sintio, ni siquiera se movio, solo cayo desmayada ante la sorpesa del resto de las sailors

Atlas: bien quien sigue ahora- dijo con una sonrisa macabra

  
Serena aun no salia de su asombre frente a ella estaba su antigua madre, aun seguia igual que como la recordaba de cuando le dio el cristal de plata, aun seguia teniendo esa sonrisa calida y llena de cariño, y aun le provoca ese sentimiento de paz innterior 

Serenity: mi pequeña princesa- dijo rompiendo el silencio que las envolvia- perdon por apresurar las cosas pero hay mucho que conntar y no disponemos de mucho tiempo

Serena: lo entiendo madre, es solo que no me explico como es que estas aquí

Serenity: estoy, pero al mismo tiempo no lo estoy, este lugar no es tu querido milenio de plata hija mia

Serana: pero entonces que es

Serenity: nos encontramos dentro del cristal de plata bueno al menos tu conciencia, tu cuerpo y el de luna aun sigue en el mismo lugar donde lo dejaron, yo soy solo una fraccion de mi espiritu que yo misma encerre aquí para esta ocasión, ahora estoy segura de que tines muchas preguntas y estoy dispuesta a contestarlas todas  
Serena: bien la primera pregunta que tengo es por que me decidiste que me convirtiera en sailor scaut, yo n soy como el resto de las chicas, yo no tengo ninguna habilidad como guerrera, por eso nunca sere una buena sailor madre, por que no trajiste a la verdadera sailor moon del milenio de plata para que reviviera de nuevo en la tierra

Serenity: bien la razon por la que decidi que fueras una sailor es para evitar que pasara lo mismo que pasa en la luna, para evitar que estuvieras desprotegida ante un nuevo ataque de los enemigos, lo recuerdas verdad? Cuando moriste en la luna ninguna de las sailors pudo protegerte del enemigo asi que pense que lo mejor seria que tu tuvieras tus propios poderes, tenia toda la intención de revivir a sailor moon pero cuando lo intente no pude encontrar su espiritu por ningun lado, lo unico que encontre fue su poder asi que decidi que luna te lo entregara, sabia que no tenias ningun entrenamiento como guerrera a si que no te entregue todo el poder de sailor moon de una sola vez, crei que cuando recordaras que eras la princesa estarias lista para manejar el verdadero poder, pero veo que de cualquier forma lo has obtenido 

Serena: a que te refieres madre, luna me dijo que este no era mi verdadero poder

Serenity: es y no lo es al mismo tiempo

Serena: Lo siento pero no te entiendo madre

  
Serenity: escucha con atención mi pequeña hija, ese poder que tienes ahora es el eternal power ese es el máximo nivel de una   
sailor sin embargo el poder de una princesa es muy elvado tambien y al unirse pueden formar un nuevo poder mas fuerte que el nivel eternal, eso es lo que yo queria que unieras tus poderes de princesa con los poderes que obtendrías como sailor moon por eso queria que en cuanto surgieras nuevamente como princesa luna te diera los verdaderos poderes de sailor moon para que ambos poderes se fusionaran en ese momento antes de que fuera muy tarde, lamentablemente ella penso que no estabas lista y dejo pasar el tiempo asi tus poderes como princesa y tus poderes como sailor moon se distanciaron y esa fue la razon por la que te entregue el cristal de plata para que a pesar de esta distanciacion ambos poderes aun tuvieran un pequeño lazo que los uniera

Serena: quieres decir que yo misma soy la culpable de no poseer poderes activos como sailor

Serenity: asi es, a ti no te gusta lastimar a la gente mi pequeña a si que por eso los poderes que poseia sailor moon en el milenio de plata no surgieron en ti, y si lo hicieron tu no te diste cuenta de estos, en lugar de eso decidiste utilizar tus poderes de princesa y empezaste a hacerlos crecer, esto no hubiera estado tan mal pero fuentes externas te hicieron avanzar niveles de sailor y tu misma en lugar de hacer crecer tus poderes de sailor con ellos decidiste que era mejor no lastimas a la gente si no ayudarlos a sanar

Luna: en pocas palabras serena cada vez que tus niveles de sailor aunmenteban inconscientemente tu suprimiste los poderes que venian en ese nivel y en lugar de eso usabas tus poderes de princesa para pelear

Serana: entonces es mi culpa, por que soy debil mis amigas sufrieron tanto

Serenity: no mi pequeña tu y sailor moon son muy diferentes la sailor moon del milenio de plata era solitaria aun mas que sailor saturn y tu siempre estuviste rodeada de amigos y personas que te querian era natural que cuando tus poderes y los de ella se unieran uno suprimiera al otro

Serena: pero por que madree por que sailor moon era tan solitaria, ni siquiera luna o alguna otra de las sailors la conocia 

Serenity: bien dejame contarte mi pequeña es una historia larga y empieza con una leyenda: la leyenda de sailor earth:

Hace ya mucho, mucho antes de que se viviera el esplendor del milenio de plata, el reino de la tierra y el reino de la luna vivian en paz y armonia ya que ambos eran los unicos astros habitados en nuestro sistema solar, en ese entonces vivian 3 princesas todas ellas hijas del soberano de la tierra todas ellas elegidas como protectoras de la tierra, entre ellas existia sailor earth la segunda hija del rey de la tierra amble y siempre se preocupaba por los demas, ella siempre confiaba en todos y en todo, esto fue el principio del fin de esta epoca de paz entre la tierra y la luna, sailor earth convencio a su padre de desaparecer la barrera protectora de la tierra la cual existia desde hace generaciones y evitaba que algo la invadiera, el rey convencido por su hija acepto y desaparecio la barrera, pero inmediatamente los invasores trataron de apoderarse de la tierra sin embargo no eran rival para las poderosas hermanas guardinas, pero entonces aparecio caos sus poderes eran devastadores y podia poner a cualquiera bajo sus servicios entrando a sus corazones arrepentida por su error sailor earth tarto de eliminar al caos junto con sus hermanas y utilizaron todos sus poderees lamentablemente estos no fueron suficientes para eliminar al caos y solo lo expulsaron fuera de la tierra, agotados y viendo que parte del caos que se habia escondido en el corazon de las personas no habia sido eliminado utilizaron el restro de sus poderes para sellar a la tierra de la misma forma que antes y al hacerlo crearon 3 crsitales que se encargarian de mantener esa barrera mientras estos estuvieran el caos no podria entrar a la tierra.  
La soberana de la luna en ese tiempo al ver esto decidio crear a sus propias sailors protectoras, para que estas defendieran el reino de la luna de algun ataque y utilizando el poder del cristal de plata creo a 2 sailors ambas con gran poder la mas poderosa de estas fue sailor saturn que se encargaria de vigilar desde el espacio a la luna, la otra cuyos poderes eran mas debiles que lo de sailor saturn pero aun suficientemente fuertes para proteger a la luna era sailor moon, conforme paso el tiempo y la luna fue creciendo en belleza y poder se decidio crear a mas sailors para que ellas ayudaran a proteger el reino y asi se crearon el resto de las sailors cuyos poderes no eran tan fuertes por haber utulizado tanto poder del cristal de plata para crearlas a todas ellas pero aun suficientes para proteger al reino 3 de ellas las outher fueron mandadas a ayudar a sailor saturn en el espacio y las otras 4 que fueron llamadas inner se quedarian a pronteger el reino sailor moon por su gran poder fue mandada solo a proteger el lado oscuro de la luna, esta permanecio en secreto de las otras sailos y del resto de los habitantes de la luna para ser un arma secreta en caso de un ataque

Serena: pero madre tu dijiste que las sailors de la tierra habian sellado a la misma entonces por que a travez de los años que nosotras hemos defendido a la tierra han logrado entrar diferentes entes malignos entre ellos el caos

Serenity: eso fue mi culpa mi pequeña cuando yo las envie a la tierra yo rompi esta defensa y es por ello que el mal ha logrado entrar lo siento por mi culpa ustedes han tenido que llevar una vida lejos de lo normal protegiendo a la tierra  
Serena: no te preocupes madre, pero hay algo raro el nuevo enemigo esta buscando los cristales protectores ¿para que los querrian si ya no son necesarios para entrar a la tierra, ahora que el escudo creado por sailor earth fue destruido?

Serenity: piensa en esto recuerdas por que beryl ataco al milenio de plata

Serena: por que amaba a darien y al no ser correspondida dejo que la maldad la invadiera

Serenity: exacto este mal, era el caos que no habia sido erradicado de su corazon por las sailors de la tierra y beryl se dejos consumir por el dejo que su amor se convirtiera en odio ¿ahora dime serena, si amas a alguien con todo corazon no darias tu propia vida para protegerlo?

Serena: claro que si yo no podria vivir si algo le pasara a darien o alguna de las chicas

Serenity: exacto ese es el poder del cristal protector, proteger a alguien de todo mal, y si beryl obtuvo tanto poder por tan solo amar a alguien imaginate que este sentimiento se expanda a querer proteger a toda la humanidad, lo mas segura es que la persona que esta tratando de encontrar los antiguos cristales protectores quiera convertir la energia de estos en negativa para asi obtener mas poder

Serena: ya veo entonces no hay tiempo que perder- dijo la chica con decisión- madre por favor has lo que tengas que hacer para despertar mis poderes de sailor 

Serenity: bien hija, quiero que entiendas una cosa antes los poderes que te dare solo seren fisiscos el verdadero cambio tiene que venir de ti, ahora dame tu broche por favor- dijo mientras extendia su brazo hacia serena

Serena: aquí tienes- dijo mientras se lo entregaba

Serenity lo tomo y lo coloco sobre sus 2 manos cerro sus ojos y se concentro al instante el cristal en su interior empezo a brillar y se torno de un color plateado el broche se elevo de las manos de serenity aun con el brillo de color plata y se dirigio lentamente hacia serena 

Serena: eso es todo- dijo un poco sorprendida al ver que su broche seguia igual ecepto por el color plata que habia tomado el cristal del centro

Serenity: no te dejes guiar por las apariencias te aseguro que ahora tendra poderes que nunca imaginaste ahora para activar el broche debes decir ¡ETERNAL CRISTAL POWER, TRANSFORMACIÓN!

Serena: bien- dijo mientras se ponia de nuevo el broche- aquí vamos ¡ETERNAL CRISTAL POWER, TRANSFORMACIÓN!

Al instante el broche comenzo a brillar, las ropas de princesa de serena desaparecieron, y al mismo tiempo del broche salieron miles de listones color plata que brillaban como la luna, estos fueron formando un traje de sailor, al final, de la espalda de serena 2 hermosas alas de color blanco con destellos de plata salieron,   
Al terminar la transformación serena se volvio hacia el lago para verse con detenimiento, las diferencias con su antiguo traje eran pocas pero significativas: el primero de los pliegues de su falda de la cintura para abajo de su falda ahora era de color plateado intenso, el siguiente era tambien plata pero mas claro el ultimo de ellos era de un color blanco, los moños de su pecho y espalda tambien habian cambiado estos tambien eran plateados y loslistones del listos de su espalda eran ahora mas largos que antes y le llegaban hasta la rodilla, y al igual que su falda estos empezaban plateados para terminar de un color blanco, sus alas al igual que sus botas ahora destelleaban con chispas plateadas con cada movimiento de la sailor, sus hombreras aun seguían ahí solo que de color blanco finalmente la luna creciente seguia brillando en su frente

Serena: oh, no- se dijo la chica completamente preocupada

Luna: que pasa serena- dijo bastante preocupada la gata

Serena: es que creo que subi de peso

Ante esto tanto a luna como a serenity se les formo un gota en la cabeza

Luna: quieres dejarte de tonterías tenemos trabajo que hacer- dijo bastante exasperada- lo ve reina serenity es por eso que no creia que estuviera lista para tener esos poderes

Serenity: se que esta solo jugando luna- dijo con una sonrisa a la gata- ahora sera mejor que se vayan les espera una dura batalla

Serena: tines razon madre- al decir esto tanto luna como ella empezaron a desaparecer- madre adios y muchas gracias te promento que hare todo lo que pueda para proteger a la tierra

Serenity: adios y cuídense- dijo la antigua gobernate del milenio de plata al ver a su hija y su antigua consejera desaparecer, ceñudo desaparecieron, la reina seguio mirando el lago - mis queridas sailor resistan un poco mas muy pronto las ayudare- dijo en un susurro mientras una suave brisa empezaba a soplar

NOTAS DE AUTOR:  
Bueno por fin termine este capitulo debo decir que es el mas largo que he hecho pero creo que valio la pena, se que prometi dar un poco mas de información de sailor golden star, pero creo que con lo que di ya quedo un poco mas claro quien es y que esta haciendo si se que debi haber terminado con esto de atlas de una buena vez pero por cuestion de espacio no pude sorry bueno ahora una cosa como ya deben de saber los manga de oro 2002 ya empezaron por favor si les gusta este o algun otro de mis fics que tambien se publican en esta pag. Voten por mi se los agradeceria mucho bueno adios  
RECUERDEN SI TIENEN ALGUNA DUDA O COMENTARIO ENVÍENLA A  
Luismanuel119@hotmail.com

AVANCES DE PROXIMO CAPITULO:  
FINALMENTE SABREMOS TODA LA HISTORIA DE SAILOR GOLDEN STAR, Y VEREMOS EN ACCION A LOS NUEVOS PODERES DE SERENA 

Regresar"

Anterior"

Siguiente"


	5. Batalla a la luz de luna

_**CAPITULO 5: **_

_**Batalla a la luz de la luna:**_

La luz de luna se filtraba por los arboles, iluminando los restos de la batalla que acababa de acabar, por todo la arboleda se observaban los daños ocasionados por la misma, tambien se podia observar claramente a las defensoras de la tierra identificadas por cada uno de los planetas del sistema solar, sus cuerpos encontraban esparcidos por todo el lugar, estos mostraban claramente las heridas provocadas por la lucha que habian protagonizado hacia solo instantes, solo se observaba una figura en pie en ese lugar:

Atlas: demonios esas niñas me hiceron batallar mas de lo que pense- atlas se encontraba en medio de la destruida arboleda observando el cuerpo inmóvil de sus adversarias- pero bueno ahora solo me quedan esas 2 estupidas sailor moon y sailor saturn , esa tonta de s. moon no sera ningun problema, pero si esa saturn desperto me podria dar bastantes, lo mejor sera encontrarlas rapido- dicho esto su cuerpo se elevo unos centímetros del suelo- bueno no debe ser muy difícil localizarlas- al instante empezo a volar lentamente por entre la arboleda

  
Los pasos de sailor moon podian oirse por desde muy lejos la chica corria desesperada en direccion hacia donde artemis le habia indicado que la batalla se estaba desarrolando, es asombroso como las cosas podian dar un giro tan repentino, hace solo unos minutos ella se encontraba en paz con su madre en su presencia se habia sentido feliz, segura, amada, pero ahora todo esto habia quedado atrás, desde que desperto del trance junto con luna, habia estado corriedo para encontrar al resto de las sailors, sus defensoras, sus guerreras, sus amigas, tenia miedo, miedo de no encontrarlas con vida al haber perdido la batalla, esos temores la hacian correr con mucha mas fuerza por la arboleda

S moon: por favor chicas no se mueran- dijo mientras sus pies seguian moviendose lo mas rapido que podia

  
Se sentia inmensamente feliz en ese lugar, no importaba donde estuviera eso era lo de menos, nunca se habia sentido tan bien como ahora, corria entre las enormes y hermosas praderas llenas de flores y dejaba que el viento jugara con sus cabellos negros, fue cuando lo noto sus hermosos ojos purpura se fijaron sobre ella, hace tanto que no la veia y sin embargo no habia cambiado absolutamente nada, los mismos ojos llenos de dulcura, la misma sonrisa llena de calidez que la hacia sentir segura y llena de paz   
- reina serenity- dijo al fin la chica

serenity: hola mi pequeña saturn, tenia muchas ganas de verte

  
finalmente se detuvo, al hacerlo puedo sentir su propio corazon palpitando fuertemente en su pecho, el camino habia sido un poco largo y ella no estaba acostumbrada a corresr de esa manera, fue cuando las vio y los latidos de su corazon se paralizaron por el miedo que recorrio su cuerpo, ahí tiradas en el suelo estaban sus amigas y compañeras, las lagrimas empezaron a recorrer su rostro y su mente vago por miles de ideas antes de acercase a la mas cercana a ella

s moon: sailor Júpiter- llamo dulcemente- estas bien- empezo a mover el cuerpo de su amiga pero esta no reacciono, pensando lo peor acerco su cabeza hacia su pecho y logro escuchar los debiles latidos del corazon de su amiga, sintiendose liberada, quizo hacer lo mismo con el resto de las sailors, pero una debil voz llamo su atención

s mars: no, no te preo… cupes todas estamos bien solo un poco debiles- 

s moon: raye, Dios mio pense que toda habian muerto- lentamente se acerco a la chica quien se encontraba en el suelo, mientras las lagrimas seguian surcando su rostro 

s mars: no llores serena, debes ser fuerte, solo mirate eres una sailor completa y si mal no recuerdo puedes utilizar poderes activos ahora, por lo que debes preocuparte ahora es po ti y hotaru, escuche a atlas hablar y va tras ustedes, debes detenerlo y ayudar a hotaru, cof, cof- la chica tosio y al hacerlo un poco de sangre salio de su boca s moon la miro con cara de asombro y las lagrimas volvieron a salir por sus ojos- no llores mas serena, yo estare bien solo necesito, descansar un poco-lentamente sus ojos se cerraron, sailor moon se seco son su mano las lagrimas que tovian no se secaban, la tristeza habia quedado atrás habia sido reemplazada por enojo y odio hacia atlas, lentamente se levanto y se empezo a correr hacia donde hotaru se encontraba, sin dolor, sin tristeza, solo con furia en sus ojos 

  
hotaru: hola su majestad le gustaria juntar flores conmigo, son muy bonitas

Serenity: mi pequña niña, por lo que veo sigues conservando aquella inocencia tan revitalizante,  
La niña solo rio ante esto, y volvio a su tarea de juntar de flores, mientras lo hacia formaba una corona con las mismas y al terminarlas se la puso en la cabeza a serenity.

Hotaru: le gusta se majestad?

Serenity: me encanta, ahora recuerdo que te gustaban mucho las flores, lo siento mucho

Hotaru: y por que- dijo mientras volvia sus manos a hacer otra corona de flores

Serenity: por que por mi culpa estas de esa manera, cada vez que sueñas lo haces con lugares asi en los que eras feliz, pero yo arruine todo primero en el milenio de plata te mandamos fuera a un lugar inhóspito sin ninguna de las cosas que te gustaban y ahora que renaciste en la tierra por segunda vez tu deber como sailor hizo que no disfrutaras tu niñez yo lo siento mucho, de verdad siento que uno de los pocos lugares en los que te sientas feliz son tus sueños- la reina habia perdido su sonrisa y una suave lagrima caía por su mejilla

Hotaru: no simpre estoy a salvo en mis sueños- dijo la chica mientras se acercaba a la ex soberana de la luna y suavemente le quitaba la lagrima de su mejilla- a veces tambien tengo horribles pesadillas del futuro, sobre las desgracias que se acercan

Serenity solo la miro con una infinita tristeza

Hotaru: pero sabe algo no importa, por que asi como me asustan me dan esperanza de que todo saldra bien de que nunca debo rendirme, eso fue lo que me enseño su hija, y no lo cambiaria por nada, prefiero unos instantes de felicidad al lado de mis amigas a una vida llena de soledad sin ellas.

Serenity: sigues siendo igual de comprensiva como te recordaba mi querida sailor, te llman la sailor de la destrucción pero en realidad eres la sailor de la esperanza, ya que siempre podemos contar contigo para que derrotes al mal, muchas gracias

Hotaru sonrio y se sento a los pies de su reina mientras volvia a jugar con las flores

Hoaturu: es cierto- dijo mientras dejaba de jugar- tuve otro sueño esta vez sobre angeles

Serenity: y era bonito ese sueño- dijo mientras le pasaba una mano por sus cabellos negros

Hotaru: al principio no, tenia mucho miedo y solo habia destrucción y tristeza, pero luego ellas aparecieron- dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios

Serenity: ellas?

Hotaru: si ellas, hermosos angeles con alas luminosas y que con sus poderes derrotaron al mal

Serenity: te gustaron mucho esos angeles verdad?

La niña solo movio la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo como respuesta

Serenity: estoy segura que pronto las conoceras- dijo mientras le dedicaba una gran sonrisa

Hotaru: en serio? Eso me gustaria mucho 

Serenity: ahora es el momento de que te vayas mi pequeña sailor de la esperanza, te necesitan 

Hotaru: muchas gracias por todo reina- dijo mientras su figura empezaba a disolverse de aquel campo de flores

Serenity: adios mi pequeña niña- dijo al ver que la sailor habia desaparecido por completo -quiza conocer a esos angeles no te haga tan feliz como crees- pronuncio la soberana con tristeza 

Atlas se encontraba volando por la arboleda a gran velocidad buscar a sailor moon y a sailor saturn no habia sido tan facil como el habia pensado, ahora ya estaba molesto, fue cuando la vio ahí a recostada en un arbol como si estuviera esperando solo por el estaba sailor saturn sonrio para si al ver a la sailor de la destrucción tan indefensa era casi poetico lentamente se acerco hasta ella, cuando se encontro frente a ella estiro su mano frente a el y al hacerlo la chica se levanto en el aire como si fuera una marioneta levantada por hilos imvesibles

Atlas: bien, creo que hasta aquí llegaste sailor saturn- dijo mientras formaba una esfera de energia en su mano- de haber sabido que era tan facil no me hubiera preocupado tanto- dijo con una sonrisa en los labios- bien pues adios

Sailor moon: detente ahí atlas- dijo la chica quien habia llegado en el justo momento en el que atlas se preparaba para lanzar la esfera de energia- si quieres matarla tendras que empezar conmigo- dijo la chica con furia

Atlas: vaya, pero si la pequeña fierecilla a sacado las garras- dijo al notar la ira en la voz de sailor moon- y parece que lo ha hecho con un nuevo disfraz, pero si crees que eso sera suficiente para derrotarme esta equivocada- al instante sailor saturn dejo de flotar y cayo al suelo- bien ella puede esperar después de todo esta dormida- dijo con una sonrisa torcida- bien entonces empecemos fierecilla, ya quiero ver de lo que eres capaz- al instante atlas se lanzo sobre la chica y la golpeo en el estomago para después patearla logrando asi que sailera volando hacia un arbol cercano- vaya pense que eras mas fuerte

Sailor moon: esto aun no ha terminado- dijo reincorporandose - ahora veras - al instante puso sus manos frente a ella y empezo a concentrarse al hacerlo una luz blanquecina aparecio y de ella se formo un cetro de plata, la parte superior era un corazon con grandes alas de cristal y en el centro brillando estaba un cristal color plata, que parecia contener el arcoiris dentro de el - esta es tu ultima oportunidad atlas rindete ahora

Atlas: huy , que miedo un cetro- dijo con ironia atlas- yo pense que sacarias una espada o algo asi no estaba preparado para eso, creo que me voy a desmayar del miedo- dijo mientras se reia de la sailor

Sailor moon: tu lo pediste atlas, ahora pagaras por todos tus pecados- al instantela chica alzo el cetro delante de ella y se concentro por un momento el cetro comenzo a brillar, para después volver a su estado natural- por que- dijo la chica aun con los ojos llenos de furia- por que no pasa nada

Atlas: eso fue todo, crei que seria mas espectacular, bueno que se le va a hacer, bien sailor moon ahora te enseñare como se lucha en realidad- dijo mientras se lanzaba contra la sailor y la golpeaba varias veces en el estomago, luego le propino una fuerte patada en la cra, para después formar un esfera de energia y lanzarsela a la chica, quien no pudo si no recibirlo de frente y salir volando hacia atras   
  
S moon: ya veras atlas- dijo mientras se levantaba conficultad- no me ganaras, mis amigas hicieron todo lo posible por detenerte mientras yo obtenia nuevos poderes, y ahora con ellos te detendre - al instate su cetro comenzo a brillar despidiendo una luz muy nitida que toco a atlas 

Atlas: ahhhhhhhhhh- grito el hombre lleno de dolor

S moon: eso te ayuda atlas, a entender que elmal no es el camino- la luz se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco al hacerlo a la figura de atlas se pudo visulumbrar - pero como- dijo la chica llena de sorpresa

Atlas: hay por favor en realidad pensaste que eso iba a funcionar-dijo co una sonrisa- y que me dices de mi actuación te gusto bien ya hiciste tus trucos baratos ahora te demostrare que en una pelea no se debe tener ninguna piedad por el enemigo, si este amenaza tu vida lo debes eliminar y no tratar de sanarlo par que sea un chico bueno- dijo con sarcasmo

S moon solo lo miraba con los ojos llenos de sorpresa , mientras atlas se fue acercando a ella con una gran esfera de energia en sus manos

Atlas: bien ahora moriras- dijo mientras tomaba a sailor moon de cuello y levantarla con facilidad- y después le seguira tu amiga sailor saturn, no se por que el amo dijo que nunca las podria derro…- atlas solto a sailor moon y la esfera de sus manos desaparecio, por un momento sailor moon penso que sus poderes si habiam funcionado y que solo habian tardado en actuar, pero fue entonces la vio sailor saturn se encontraba detrás de atlas y habia enterrado su silent glaive en la espalda de este

S saturn: mi mision es proteger a la princesa- dijo con una voz llena de enojo- soy la sailor de la destrucción sailor saturn - dijo mientras sacaba su arma de la espalda de atlas haciendo asi que una gran cantidad de sangre brotara de esta 

Atlas: maldita niña debi matarte cuanto tuve la oportunidad- dijo mientras se palapaba la profunda herida provocada por la sailor- pero ni creas que me has vencido, de hecho estoy seguro que te vencere fácilmente ahora- dijo mientras sonreia débilmente

S saturn: como puedes estar vivo después de mi ataque- dijo completamente sorprendida

Atlas: no soy tan debil como tu, o acaso crees que no se por que no usaste tus poderes contra mi?

S saturn. No se de que hablas- dijo mientras retrocedia un poco ante la sorpresa de que el supiera la razon

Atlas: no tienes el suficiente poder niña y sabes que si lo usas moriras, ya que has aprendido a usar una parte de tu poder pero en estos momentos estan tan cansada que no podras controlarlo si lo utilizas

S saturn- te felicito al parecer sabes mucho de mi, pero no creas que con eso me venceras

Atlas: tienes razon te vencere con esto- dijo miestras lanzaba a la chica una esfera de energia la cual la lanzo hasta un arbol cercano- y ahora el toque final- al instante empezo a lanzarle miles de esferas de energia las cuales la retorcerse de dolor en el suelo- bien con eso sera suficiente ya hora sigues tu - dijo volviendose hacia sailo moon, quien se habia quedado petrificada la ver la escena 

S saturn: esto todvia no a acabado- dijo mientras se levantaba usando su lanza como un baston- mi deber es proteger a la princesa y mientras me quede un soplo de vida en mi corazon no me rendire

Atlas: vaya tu si eres un buen oponente sailor saturn- dijo con un gran sonrisa- bien solo por eso te dare un regalo, te permitire ver la muerte de tu amiga pero para eso debes estarte quiete asi que toma asiento- en ese momento le lanzo un esfera de energia la cual se dirigio directamente a la pierna derecha de la chica al tocarla el sonido de la piena rompiendose seguido por los gritos de dolor la chica llenaron el lugar

Atlas: bien ella ya no nos molestara mas- dijo a sailor moon- ahora empezemos a jugar quieres?

  
Los gritos, lso horribles gritos de su amada pequeña llegaron hasta sus oidos aun cuando se encontraba desmayada, rapidamente se desperto, solo para sentir el terrible dolor que inundaba su cuerpo. Sacando fuerzas de su flaqueza se levanto, retiro su cabello oscuro con reflejos verdes de sus ojos y dirigio una mirada a su alrededor, miro al resto de sus amigas se encontraban en la misma o peores condiciones que ella misma, fue cuando lo sintio la fuerza y el poder de la luna completamente desconocido para ella peor al mismo tiempo le provocaba un sentimento de melancolia 

S plut: este es el antiguo poder de la luna- dijo en un susurro- no hay tiempo que perder debo despertar al resto de las chicas e ir en busca de sailor moon- dijo mientras se dirigia a despertar a sus amigas- hotaru espero que estes bien

  
Serena se encontraba asustada ya no sabia que hacer, su cetro no habia funcionada con anterioridad contra atlas, y ahora se encontraba muy lastimada y no solo eso ya no habia nada que hacer ninguna de sus amigas podia ayudarlas ahora, todo estaba perdido

Atlas: bien ahora si moriras, sabes sailor moon mi amo te detesta con todo su ser ya ahora entiendo por que es por que eres una cobarde, nunca has luchado en verdad solo te has escondido detrás de las sailors y tus poderes de curacion estupidos, nunca has luchado en realidad, de hecho nunca has sido una verdadera sailor, solo has sido el instrumento para evitar destruir insectos pero fuera de eso cualquier demonio del pasado hubiera sido fácilmente vencido por las sailors, ahora que ya te he vencido y mi amo destruya este mundo te daras cuenta de que tu estupida intervención como sailor ha sido completamente inútil

Serena sintio como todas sus palabras llegaban directamente a su corazon y atravesaban su alma como si fuesen una helada daga, el tenia razon nunca habia hecho nada como sailor siempre habia evitado las batallas y habia prefirido mantenerse como una observadora en todas las batallas antes de pensar en hacerle daño a alguien, nunca penso en luchar, lentamente vio las battalas pasadas frente a sus ojos todos esos momentos que vivio con sus amigas al final solo un rostro habia en su mente, este le daba uns tierna sonrisa y un mensaje: el verdadero cambio debe de venir dentro de ti- depuse el rostro de su madre desaparecio dejandalo sola nuevamente, pero esta vez sin ningun miedo y con energias renovadas ya sabia que hacer

Atlas: te has quedado muy callada s moon en que piensas

S moon: pensaba en que tienes razon, yo nunca he ayudado mucho en la batalla, y eso era por que yo siempre he pansado que hay algo de bondad en todos, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que estaba equivocada a veces hay personas que no se tientan el corazon para atacar y hacer daño a personas inocentes y que no les importa otra cosa mas que ellos mismos, ahora entiendo lo que me dijo me madre yo siempre mantuve los poderes de sailor moon alejado por que no queria lastimarlos si no ayudarlos pero ahora comprendo que hay quienes no quieren ayuda y solo quieren destruir y tu atlas eres uno de ellos ahora preparate por que sentiras los verdaderos poderes de la luna, y veras que son mas fuertes de lo que piensas- la descion brillaba en los ojos de la chica

Atlas : huy que miedo- dijo sarcastico

S moon: dudas de mi? Duda de esto- nuevamente estiro sus brazos hacia el frente, el símbolo de la luna en su cabezo empezo a brilla con colores plateados y dorados, mientras entre sus manos brillaba una pequeña esfera de color plateado, lentamente acerco sus manos a su pecho, haciendo asi que la esfera creciera en tamaño, el color plateado de esta se hizo mas intenso- adios atlas, lamento no haber podido ayudarte- dijo con un dejo de tristeza en su voz - ¡RAYO DE LA LUNA PLATEADA!- grito fuertemente la chica provocando asi que la energia de sus manos llegara a un tamaño superior para después salir disparada en direccion a atlas, este no pudo moverse ni pronunciar palabras solo rebio la energia por completo En su pecho el cual fue atravesado por la misma, no hubo gritos de dolor ni tampoco resistencia solo la sorpresa estaba en sus ojos, para después desaparecer junto con el resto de su cuerpo

S moon observo impavida el espectáculo que de la muerte de atlas aun seguia en el mismo lugar como hipnotizada por lo que acababa de observar, a su espalda oia las voces de sus amigas llamandola, sabia que habian llegado justo en el momento en que su poder atravesava el corazon de atlas pero no le importaba sabia que habia hecho lo correcto, sintio como una mano amiga se posaba en su hombro haciendola mirar atrás, para encontrarse con el rostro de s uranus

S uranus: princesa- dijo con cierta dificultad por las heridas en su cuerpo- eso fue impresionante

S neptune: si- dijo la chica mientras el viento mecia sus cabellos aguamarina- nunca pense que tuvieras esa clase de poder

Sailor moon solo sonrio, se sentia mucho mejor como si hubiera liebrado algo que hacia mucho tiempo hubiera querido hacer observo como todas las demas sailors la miraban entre el asombro y la alegria, en esos momentos sailor plut logro ver a su hija adoptiva en el recargada en el arbol y como su sangre manchaba su bota derecha, sailor plut corrio hacia ella

Sailor plut: te encuntras bien- le dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla

S saturn: si solo me duele mucho la piena, eso es todo- dijo mientras trataba de poner una sonrisa en su rostro pero la borraba al sentir como el dolor de su pierna

S plut: no trates de moverla, esta rota, sabe estoy muy orgullosa de ti por proteger a la princesa tu sola- dijo mientras le dirigia un sonrisa a la cual fue contestaba débilmente por hotaru

S gs: bien si el peligro ya ha pasado, yo me retiro- dijo con su voz fria de siempre- nos vemos

S moon: espera por que no te quedas con nosotras, asi seremos mas fuertes cuanod aparesca un nuevo enemigo- dijo mientras corria en direccion a ella y le tomaba las manos

S gs: no lo creo- dijo mientras se soltaba de ella- yo lucho sola- dijo mientras empezaba a caminar en direccion contraria a las sailors

S moon: eso no es cierto, mi madre me lo dijo en el pasado existian 3 hermanas que se encargaban de proteger a este mundo tu eres una de ellas verdad? Entonces donde estan las otras, donde estan tus hermanas

S gs se detuvo ante el comentario de sailor moon, sintio como la tristaza la invadia y las lagrimas se aproximaban a sus ojos, pero las detuvo asi como siempre lo hacia

S gs: eso no te interesa- dijo tratando de esconder la tristeza levantada por el comentario

S moon: No lo sabes verdad? Nosotras podriamos ayudarte a encontralas no tienes que hacerlo sola- dijo mientas se acercaba a la chica de cabellos azules

S gs: escucha dijo sin moverse de su posición, tu no tienes por que meterte en mis asuntos yo las encontrare sola, después de todo yo las perdi, por mi culpa no estan a mi lado- esta vez no pudo evitar que las lagrimas salieran y corrieran por sus mejillas - adios dijo mientras empezaba a correr a toda velocidad perdiendose en la oscuridad de la noche

S moon: te estaremos esperando para cuando quieras unirtenos sailor goldenstar

**_NOTAS DEL AUTOR:  
Bueno al fin termine este capitulo me tomo todo el mes pero ya esta listo, bueno solo quiero decir que ya la historia empezo por completo y que las cosas desde aquí solo se pondran mejores (creo yo) bueno eso de ponerle poderes a sailor moon pues lo hize por que la pobre es la sailor que menos hace y de la que mas hablan asi que decidi que jugara un papel mucho mejor en la pelea y no solo en eso de transformar monstruos a humanos bien hasta aquí mis notas, nos vemos en el proximo capitulo y recuerden dudas comenterios y cualquier cosa (menos virus) a mi mail:  
Luismanuel119@hotmail.com  
  
Avances del proximo capitulo:  
Los tristeza invade a sailor goldenstar y con ella los recuerdos  
El proximo captulo :  
"Memorias de una sailor"_**

Regresar"

Anterior"

Siguiente"


	6. Memorias de una sailor

_**Capitulo 6: **_

_**MEMORIAS DE UNA SAILOR:**_

Las suave brisa mecía los cabellos azul pálido de la chica, mientras esta se encontraba mirando al horizonte, y su mirada azul observaba con placidamente el hermoso amanecer, le gustaba verlo, era algo que solía hacer hace mucho tiempo incluso antes de que naciera en esta época, lentamente giro sus ojos hacia la ciudad bajo ella, era enorme ya llevaba un año ahí tratando de encontrarlas y no lo había logrado, todo lo que había hecho era conseguir daros poco útiles sobre ellas, pero nada que le ayudara a encontrarlas, y como hacerlo las 3 eran muy pequeñas cuando fueron separadas y apenas si ella recordaba algo solo tenia 3 años cuando todos eso había pasado y lo único que venia a su mente cuando trataba de recordarlas era sus sonrisas y una sola frase -te quiero mucho hermana mayor- era todo luego oscuridad, sangre muerte, lagrimas, tristeza, separación, soledad venia a su mente 

-veo que lo haces de nuevo- dijo una voz procedente de una pequeña perrita escocesa cuyos colores ocres eran movidos por el viento - no deberías atormentarte tanto algún día las encontraremos-

-quizás tengas razón, gaia pero no puedo evitar preguntarme si ellas estarán bien, si no les faltara nada, pero al mismo tiempo no quisiera encontrarlas-

gaia: naoko, De que hablas? encontrarlas es lo único que te a preocupado incluso antes de convertirte en sailor, de hecho fue por eso que yo te encontré por que viniste al Japón a buscarlas

naoko: si a buscarlas, a tratar de recuperar el tiempo perdido- decía mientras sus ojos se tornaban de cristal y las suaves lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas- no ha convertirnos en sailors que tratan de proteger a este mundo sin importarles sacrificar su vida para hacerlo, que no entiendes gaia si las encuentro será solo para arriesgarme a perderlas de nuevo esta vez para siempre, y eso es lo que no puedo soportar, no quiero que pase lo mismo que paso en el reino terrestre de nuestro padre

gaia: eso no pasara naoko, estoy segura que ahora ninguna morirá, ahora sabemos muchas cosas que antes no sabíamos hemos crecido, somos mas fuertes

naoko: lo crees así gaia, una cosa que no puedo soportar de ti es que me mientas, después de todo esperaste 5 años para decirme que era una sailor durante los cuales te hiciste pasar por una mascota común y corriente- el ceño de la chica había cambiado ahora miraba a su perruna amiga con su clásica mirada de hielo- una mascota muy exigente si mal no recuerdo

FLASHBACK

La chica caminaba por las enormes calles de Tokio, en realidad era fácil perderse en ese lugar, y mas cuando no se conocía a nadie, además había descubierto que pasear por esa ciudad era un poco peligroso ya que en cualquier momento aparecía monstruos que eran vencidos por extrañas niñas en falditas, era algo bastante extraño en New York no se veían esa clase de cosas o al menos no tan seguido, sonrió mientras observaba las calles de la ciudad, esta parte se le hacia conocida, miro hacia una de las múltiples tiendas de la ciudad si definitivamente le era conocida, ahí estaba la perrera en que había adoptado a su acompañante, sonrió mirando hacia su bolso de la cual se asomaba la cabeza de una perrita escocesa 

Naoko: quieres volver a visitar tu antiguo hogar- le dijo con una sonrisa a la pequeña perrita- será divertido

La chica entro al establecimiento y observo a la persona que lo atendía, al verla no pudo evitar sonreír, era la misma que la había atendido en aquella ocasión en que obtuvo a gaia

Naoko: hola- saludo la chica- como has estado, me recuerdas lila

Lila: hola- saludo la chica de cabellos verdes con un poco de confusión- lo siento no te recuerdo, pero- la chica noto a la perrita que traía- oh pero si la recuerdo a ella, gaia no es cierto, dijo al tiempo que se acercaba a acariciar a la pequeña perrita-

Naoko: así es, no puedo creer que la recuerdes a ella y a mi no

Lila: pues una perrita como esta no es fácil de olvidar, aun recuerdo llego completamente sola al establecimiento y por si fuera poco ella misma se metió a una jaula, y como por arte de magia a los pocos minutos una pequeña entro y la adopto, bastante extraño, esa pequeña- dijo la chica con un poco de tristeza- se veía muy triste el día que vino y solo gaia pudo hacerla sonreír, incluso recuerdo que en cuanto la vio decidió llamarla así, me pregunto por que

Naoko: pues ni yo misma lo se han pasado 4 años desde entonces y aun trato de buscar esa respuesta

Lila: 4 años, oh Dios mío tu eres naoko, pero pensé que te habías mudado a New York 

Naoko: así fue pero he regresado

Lila: y puedo preguntar a que

Naoko: vengo a buscar a alguien- dijo la chica mientras la tristeza la inundaba-

Lila: oh lo siento te hice recordar algo malo

Naoko: no te preocupes, es solo que llevo aquí 4 semanas tratando de encontrar a mis hermanas y no lo he logrado nada, solo he seguido pistas que no me llevan a ningún lado, por eso no quería irme en primer lugar sabia que lo hacia, seria mas difícil encontrarlos 

Lila: lo siento mucho, de verdad, espero que logres encontrarlas

Naoko: gracias, escucha necesito que me digas donde queda el registro de niños de Japón

Lila: el registro de niños?

Naoko: así es, estoy pensando que quien quiera que adopto a mis hermanas las registros bajo otro nombre por lo cual necesito encontrarla

Lila: con mucho gusto te lo diré, la oficina de registros se encuentra en el centro de la ciudad, solo toma el tren que se dirige hacia haya y llegaras con facilidad

Naoko: muchas gracias, nos vemos -dijo la chica al tiempo que salía del lugar y corría en dirección a la estación del subterráneo, 

Paso en una abrir y cerrar de ojos el cielo se torno de rojo y miles de luces doradas salieron disparadas de una dirección desconocida, al mismo tiempo una extraña luz dorada la había cubierto su asombro fue máximo al notar que la luz surgía de un extraño símbolo que su perrita tenia en la frente, algo así como un circulo del cual de la parte superior salía una cruz invertida (algo asi como el signo de sailor mercury solo que al revés y un circulo en lugar de un corazón) la chica observo con claridad a través de la luz como los rayos dorados atravesaban a las personas y al hacerlo una extraña flor dorada salía del punto de impacto para después abrirse y mostrar un cristal que brillaba con una luz dorada 

Naoko: que esta pasando- se dijo la chica para si mientras observaba el macabro espectáculo detrás de la cortina de luz-

Gaia: no es el momento de esa clase de preguntas ahora debemos huir mi poder no puede protegernos mas

Naoko soltó al animal al darse cuenta de que esta había hablado, este callo de cabeza al suelo y al hacerlo empezó a tomarse la cabeza entre sus patas al sentir el dolor ( luis kun: que, los gatos son los que siempre caen de pie, los perro caen de cabeza, si no me creen hagan el intento =) )

Naoko: gaia, tu hablas- dijo la chica sin salir de su asombro

Gaia: este no es el momento para eso T_T , hay como me dolió sabes saber que hablo no es pretexto para querer matarme, no has oído de los derechos de los animales, que te pasa o que, Dios no soy una acróbata

Naoko: vaya -_-! Que bueno que no decidí cambiarte el nombre a "maroma" como planee después de adoptarte realmente no te queda

Gaia: -_-! Maroma, que te pasa no soy un animal de circo, deberías ir a que te revisen la cabeza, estas loca, me oyes loca

Naoko: silencio debes de respetar a tu dueña, además no creo que este sea el momento de pelear- dijo la chica al notar que los cristales que hace unos momentos brillaban ahora se tornaban oscuros-

Gaia: hay dios, lo olvide, ahora si que estamos en problemas

Naoko: y eso por que- dijo la chica mientras se acercaba a analizar uno de los cristales que habia salido de una de las personas-

Gaia: O_O que estas loca no te acerques a el 

Naoko: por que- dijo mientras una luz cubría a la persona y lo transformaba en un extraño ser, de piel verdusca y con un gran maletín en su mano izquierda- que es eso

¿?: sailor ejecutivo- dijo el ser mientras trataba de golpear a la chica que logro esquivarlo solo por centímetros

gaia: por eso -_-!

Naoko: aaaaaa, por que me pasan estas cosas, ayuda- dijo la chica mientras lograba eludir otro ataque del ser- hay no - dijo mientras observaba como el resto de las personas se transformaban en monstruos- esto no va a terminar bien-

Gaia: bien no queda mas opción- dijo la perrita mientras hacia brillar el símbolo en su frente, del cual la misma luz dorada salio por esta vez se concentro en la frente de naoko haciendo aparecer el símbolo de una estrella de 5 picos- con eso será suficiente- se dijo así misma la perrita

Al sentir el rayo de gaia dándole en su frente y después la aparición de su símbolo sintió como si liberaba en ella emociones y sentimientos del pasado, podía ver miles de imágenes del pasado tan claramente como si sucedieran en ese momento, era hermoso todo lo era, desde los enormes prados llenos de flores hasta el castillo que se alzaba blanco como las nubes en el medio del mismo, pero sobre todo, era hermoso verse así misma riendo y divirtiéndose junto con otras 2 niñas a su lado fue cuando todo se aclaro para ella, esas 2 eran sus hermanas las mismas que buscaba con tanto amor en el presente habían estado con ella en esa otra vida, en ese pasado glorioso que habían compartido hace ya mucho tiempo, eran hermosas ambas lo eran, era extraño conocerlas y desconocerlas tanto al mismo tiempo solo quería seguir observándolas por mas tiempo pero luego todos los bellos momentos que vivieron fueron reemplazados por uno solo, en el cual el castillo blanco ahora se tornaba rojo, rojo con el color de la sangre de los enemigos que atacan el mismo, rojo con la sangre que sus mismos guardias y amigos derramaban tratando de huir o proteger a su rey, su soberano, su líder, pero sobre todo su padre, luego se vio a ella misma vestida en un vistoso traje de princesa en el cual junto con sus hermanas se unían para derrotar al mal, el mal que ella misma había dejado entrar a su mundo solo confiando en su hermana, por la cual haría lo que fuera, pero ahora se daba cuenta sus pensamientos habían estado equivocadas su hermana mostró amor, piedad, cariño y solo recibió a cambio muerte y desolación solo eso y nada mas, así que ahora ella daría lo mismo y todos morirían por sus pecados por atreverse a atacarla a ella y a sus hermanas sabia que esos seres que ahora se encontraban frente a ella también darían muerte y desolación y ella lo evitaría sin importar que alzo su mano en el aire y siguió los dictados de su corazón gritando:  
Naoko: poder estelar acción- al instante una pluma de transformación apareció en sus manos para después brillar y dejar salir de ella miles de rayos dorados que rompieron las ropas que usaba solo para reemplazarlas por un traje de sailor color azul cielo salpicado de estrellas- bien ahora pagaran por todo el mal que han hecho- dijo la sailor con un tono de voz completamente frió, para después dirigirse al ser que la había atacado primero y atestarle un golpe certero justo en el estomago el cual lo dejo sin aire, aprovechándose de la situación la chica le dio otro golpe justo el barbilla el cual dejo al ser fuera de combate

Gaia: vaya nunca imagine que el cambio seria tan marcado- pensó la perrita al ver como su antigua y dulce dueña ahora combatía salvajemente contra el resto de los monstruos

S gs: bien, ahora todos pagaran, pagaran por habernos separado, por dejarme en la soledad a mi y a ellas - dijo mientras golpeaba a un monstruo tras otro - yo les enseñare que no deben meterse con la familia real de la tierra

Gaia: ya es suficiente naoko- dijo al ver que todos los monstruos se encontraban en el suelo, pero la chica seguía golpeándolos sin cesar- golpearlos no te devolvera a tus hermanas

La sailor reacciono ante la mención de estas y dejo de golpearlos, miro con desprecio el cuerpo de los seres, y avanzo en dirección a gaia

S gs: bien tienes mucho que explicar- dijo mientras levantaba al can del suelo

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

  
Las calles se llenaban poco a poco de gente que se dirigía a sus trabajos o escuelas, la chica de ojos de hielo observaba como todos avanzaban lentamente hacia sus destinos, dejo de hacerlo para dirigirse ella misma a su escuela, hacia un año que ella se había transformada en sailor golden star, y los cambios en su carácter habían sido bastante marcados ahora que recordaba como eran las cosas en su antigua vida era mas difícil estar lejos de sus hermanas y no podía evitar sentirse culpable por estar separadas de estar juntas esta tierra no correría tanto peligro, se dirigió hacia la puerta de su hogar para después salir del mismo y encaminarse hacia su escuela 

  
La pequeña de ojos púrpura no podía mantenerse en pie entre tanta gente, le era muy difícil caminar con las muletas pero a nadie parecía importarle que ella estuviera luchando contra la gravedad solo les interesaba llegar a tiempo, finalmente cayo al suelo empujada por uno de los muchos transeúntes

¿?: Necesitas ayuda? Pregunto una voz desde arriba de ella al tiempo que le ofrecía una mano para que pudiera levantarse

Hotaru: si- dijo mientras volteaba a ver al poseedor de la voz- kurosawa- dijo la chica al reconocer al chico de ojos miel y piel blanca que le había ofrecido ayuda, al verlo directamente a los ojos un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas

-por favor llámame kyo, tenor, después de todo nos conocemos desde hace tiempo, ahora vamos- dijo el chico ofreciendo su espalda para que la chica subiera en ella- no quieres llegar tarde a clases, creo que hoy te toca el servicio-

Hotaru: si gracias- dijo la chica mientras se montaba en la espalda de se amigo para después empezar su camino a la escuela, el cual fue bastante silencioso ya que la timidez natural de la chica no le permitía dirigir palabra- 

Kyo: bien ya llegamos-dijo el chico mientras entraba al aula de la sailor de la destrucción- creo que este es tu salón, verdad-

Hotaru: si-dijo sin que el rubor desapareciera de las mejillas- muchas gracias por todo kurosawa, quiero decir kyo-

kyo: no tienes por que dármelas tomoe solo hice lo correcto- dijo mientras se dirigía a la salida del salón- nos vemos tengo que irme por que yo también tengo que hacer el servicio-

hotaru: espera, kyo- dijo al tiempo que bajaba la cabeza para que este no notara el gran rubor en su rostro- tu también puedes llamarme por mi nombre-

kyo: así lo haré, Hotaru nos vemos- dijo mientras salía apresuradamente con dirección a su salón

-vaya veo que has usado la técnica de conquista numero 3, la damisela en apuros, yo prefiero casi no usarla ya que no todos los hombres son muy caballerosos, pero veo que tu te sacaste la lotería- dijo una voz femenina detrás de la chica, la cual al oírla se sobresalto de una manera espectacular

Hotaru: por que- pensó la chica- por que de entre todas las personas que pudieron haberme visto fue ella quien lo hizo T_T, Dios mío ahora como saldré de esta- se dijo mientras se volvía hacia la dueña de la voz- hola kaoru- dijo fingiendo tranquilidad -como has estado- 

Kaoru: perfectamente, pero dime quien era el - le contesto la chica de cabellos rosados y ojos grises,- o acaso piensas ocultármelo

hotaru: no como crees- contesto la chica, mientras pensaba para sus adentros -prefiero enfrentarme a atlas que tener que explicarle- T_T

  
la chica de cabellos color mar caminaba lentamente por los pasillos de la solitaria escuela, exceptuando por aquellos que habían tenido que hacer el servicio en la escuela se encontraba sola, le gustaba llegar temprano a clases pero esta vez si que se había excedido, pero últimamente su mente no parecía concentrarse en nada solo la llevaba de un lugar a otro y no le permitía alejarse de la sorpresa que tenia pensada su madre, quizás se debía a que era extraño que su madre le guardara secretos estaba acostumbrada a siempre contarle todo y ella hacia lo mismo pero esta vez ninguno de los intentos por hacerla confesar habían dado resultado, solo le quedaba esperar a que ella misma le revelara la sorpresa, además estaba el asunto del nuevo enemigo, aun no sabían nada de el, y había resultado mas destructivo que los otros, a pesar de haber pasado 3 días de la explosión del centro comercial aun no se sabían el numero de victimas mortales y algunas de las personas que habían logrado rescatar habían muerto a causa de sus heridas en el hospital, eran demasiadas cosas y no sabia en cual concentrarse para coronarlo todo estaban los nuevos y devastadores poderes que serena había demostrado en la batalla de atlas, no sabia que pensar, acaso de ahora en adelante serena sola se encargaría de proteger a la tierra después de todo ni todas las sailors había sido capaces de derrotar a atlas pero serena lo hizo sola y sin ayuda, miro hacia el patio de la escuela el cual empezaba a llenarse, pronto empezarían las clases, lentamente se dirigió a su salón para tratar de concentrarse en sus clases, esperaba poder hacerlo.

  
Los cabellos negros de la joven se mecían al compás de ella mientras barría con suavidad las hojas caídas de un árbol del templo, era demasiado trabajo ser una sacerdotisa pero lo hacia gustosa, quizás como una forma de agradecer a su abuelo que la había hospedado ahí aun después de la muerte de su madre y de que su padre la abandonara, al darse cuenta de que su mente la llevaba de nuevo a ese momento, sacudió su cabeza tratando de así de sacar el recuerdo, ella misma sabia que no debía permitirse pensar en el, ya que era una seña de extrañarlo, pero no podía extrañarlo, ni que decir quererlo el la había dejado cuando mas lo necesitaba, se marcho sin mirar atrás y ni siquiera pensar de nuevo en ella, por eso no podía permitirse si quiera dejar que su imagen entrara a su mente, volvió a su trabajo muy pronto seria hora de entrar a la escuela y debía terminar, a lo lejos escucho a su abuelo llamándola, la chica dejo lo que estaba haciendo para ir a su lado

Abuelo: rey, te hablan por teléfono-dijo el anciano con un poco de pesar en su voz

Rey: a esta hora? Que raro, quien es abuelito- dijo llena de curiosidad

Abuelo: lo sabrás si contestas

Rey: huy tienes razón- dijo al tiempo que se daba un leve golpe en su cabeza como señal de arrepentimiento, para después dirigirse al aparato telefónico- si quien habla- dijo mientras ponía la bocina en su oído, pero al oír la voz al otro lado del teléfono instintivamente  
Lo colgó con fuerza, para después salir del lugar- abuelo me tengo que ir o llegare tarde- dijo mientras corría apresuradamente en dirección a la salida del templo-

Abuelo: rey- fue lo único que atino a decir su el anciano al ver a su nieta correr escaleras abajo del templo

  
La oscuridad reinaba en aquel lugar, nuevamente aquel castillo que se elevaba en ella era testigo de nuevas vidas por así llamarlas, dentro de el los únicos 3 seres vivos en aquel asteroide se encontraban reunidos

¿?: mi lord que haremos ahora que atlas ha sido destruido- pregunto el único ser que se encontraba en el rango del alo de luz

lord: seguir con lo planeada, todos rabiamos que atlas seria destruido por las sailor por eso le di toda la libertad, lo que me tiene extrañado es que haya sido tan rápido y por sailor moon nunca pensé que esa llorona tendría poderes de tal magnitud, pero bueno para eso son los experimentos para saber a que nos enfrentamos, bien laser quiero que tu te encargues ahora de distraer a las sailor mientras que nuestra querida dark aquí presente se encarga de encontrar los cristales para que yo pueda salir de aquí y obtener mas poder al mismo tiempo,

laser: si señor, pero no entiendo por que ella se tiene que encargar de encontrar los cristales, yo puedo encargarme de ambas cosas

lord: por que yo lo digo, quieres empezar a retarme laser, recuerda que puedo destruirte con solo pensarlo y ahora mismo retarme no te hará ganar puntos conmigo así que haz lo que te digo si no quieres morir aquí mismo

laser: si señor- dijo con cierto temor en su voz

lord: bien pues espero que realices un buen trabajo, o si no ya sabes lo que pasara

laser: si lo se, a la perfección- dijo mientras se retiraba del lugar, para después salir por la enorme puerta oscura

lord: bien pronto nos desharemos de otra basura, pero dime mi querida dark, crees que dure lo suficiente para que tu puedas encontrar los cristales- dijo dirigiéndose a la silueta que se encontraba entre las sombras, la cual no respondió solo sonrió de manera enigmática- eso es lo que mas me gusta de ti dark no le temes a nada, ni siquiera a mí eso es bueno, pero escucha bien el temor lleva a respeto y el respeto es algo que yo busco en todos mis sirvientes, así que lo mejor será que me temas o prepárate a desaparecer después de todo yo te hize recuerdas- la figura en la oscuridad volvió a sonreír, para después desaparecer

  
**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**  
QUE YA SE ACABO?, PUES SI ASI ES ESTE CAP. LO HICE CON EL PROPOSIO DE EXPLIXCAR UN POCO DE NAOKO QUIEN ES, QUE BUSCA, POR QUE, Y TAMBIEN PLANEAR UN POCO A FUTURO LES ASEGURO QUE TODAS LAS DUDAS QUE DEJE AQUÍ SERAN RESPONDIAS EN LOS SIGUIENTES CAPITULOS, BUENO HASTA ENTONCES  
DUDAS Y COMENTARIOS:  
Luismanuel119@hotmail.com

**AVANCES DEL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO:  
El nuevo enemigo vuelve a atacar pero esta vez, lo hará con mas fuerza y afectando gravemente a alguien,  
El siguiente capitulo será:  
LAGRIMAS DE MERCURIO**

Regresar"

Anterior"

Siguiente"


	7. Lagrimas de mercurio

**_Capitulo 7:_**

_**Lagrimas de mercurio:**_

Que hermoso, que hermoso es todo esto, puedo sentir sobre mi piel las pequeñas gotas de agua que caen, puedo sentir como estas recorren mi cuerpo y lo acarician como una madre a uno de sus hijos, es tan hermoso, me pregunto si es por eso que llorare?  
Miro hacia atrás y veo los cuerpos exánimes de mis amigas, ahí tirados como cascarones vacíos que fueron arrojados al suelo, sigo llorando será acaso por ellas, será acaso por que ni siquiera mi princesa se salvo de la masacre, será acaso por que siguiendo el ejemplo de serena todas se lanzaron a protegerme, incluso sailor golden star, aun sin conocerme peleo hasta el final, me agrada pensar que lo hizo por mi pero su orgullo no le dejo decírmelo, se parece tanto a Haruka en ese aspecto, aun no puedo creer que todo este perdido, me alegra tanto que la pequeña hotaru no este aquí, no quiero imaginar que hubiera pasado si ella también hubiera esta aquí, ya que a pesar de la mas fuerte de nosotras su cuerpo sigue muy débil de la batalla contra atlas, y no solo eso, ella uso mucho de su poder para curarnos, estuvo durmiendo por 4 días enteros después de curarnos y ni siquiera pudo usar se poder sobre ella, lo único que logro fue hacer que su pierna rota pasara a un estado de luxación por lo cual aun tiene que usar el yeso, según me contó setsuna, su poder de curación ya no podrá ser tan efectivo como antes ya que hizo un uso extremo de el.  
Sigo llorando, afortunadamente el no puedo notarlo se que no puedo ya que mis lagrimas se funden con la lluvia haciendo imposible diferenciar una de las otras, lo puedo ver claramente frente a mi, se que me esta diciendo algo lo noto pues veo sus labios moverse, pero no puedo escucharlo, acaso mis oídos se habrán cerrado para que yo no tenga que escuchar mi propia muerte, será eso? Me pregunto que me dirá en verdad me gustaría saber que tiene que decir antes de lanzarme esa esfera de energía que tiene en las manos, se que no sobreviviré al impacto estoy muy cansada y esa esfera ya demostró ser muy efectiva con mis amigas.  
Será acaso que por eso lloro? Por que estoy a punto de morir, es extraño ya he muerto antes y nunca me sentí tan asustada, quizás ahora lo hago por que he perdido toda esperanza, después de matarme a mi, se encargara de terminar el trabajo con mis amigas.  
Vuelvo mi rostro hacia abajo, no quiero verlo mas, no quiero ver mas el rostro de mi verdugo, los pequeños charcos formados por el agua me permiten observarme, lo mas seguro es que sea la ultima vez que lo hago así que me miro con atención, estoy realmente hecha un desastre, mi cuerpo sangra del brazo izquierdo, y mi intentos por tratar de hacer que la sangre deje de fluir por mi costado derecho son inútiles y mi traje de sailor esta destrozado, definitivamente este es mi fin.  
Vuelvo nuevamente mi rostro hacia el, al parecer se ha cansado de hablar y esta dispuesto a acabar conmigo, cierro los ojos al verlo lanzar la esfera de energía, pero no puedo evitar abrirlos de nuevo, quizás para contemplar mi propia muerte, solo veo una gran luz que lo cubre todo y luego la oscura muerte cubriéndome.

  
FLASHBACK:  
La joven genio corría por las calles de la ciudad tratando inútilmente de cubrirse con sus manos la lluvia que azotaba la ciudad, en otras ocasiones hubiera disfrutado enormemente sentir las gotas cayendo sobre ella pero ahora no tenia tiempo, debía llegar a su casa lo mas rápido que pudiera, la razón, debía llegar a su casa lo antes posible eso si no quería atrasarse para cumplir la promesa hecha a su madre, hacia 2 semanas esta le había pedido de favor que en ese día no llegara tarde a su casa, al parecer le tenia ago planeado y la necesitaba ahí lo mas temprano que pudiera y que por ningún motivo fuera a hacer alguna de sus desapariciones misteriosas que acostumbraba, no sabia exactamente que era lo que su madre quería comunicarle pero sabia que debía ser importante ya que esta no acostumbraba a pedirle que fuera a casa especialmente los días que trabajaba en el hospital pero contrario a lo usual esta vez su madre debía estar ya esperando en casa lista para darle su sorpresa, mientras seguía corriendo recordó el por que se había retrasado, se habían reunido en el templo hikawa para discutir sobre el nuevo enemigo pero especialmente sobre la nueva sailor que había aparecido nadie sabia nada sobre ella excepto que pertenecía a la antigua familia real de la tierra, siguió corriendo sin detenerse hasta llegar a su hogar, lentamente abrió la puerta principal esperando a ver a su madre esperándola pero no encontró a nadie, se descalzo y pensó que lo mejor seria cambiarse de ropa al parecer su madre se había atrasado ya que no se encontraba tampoco en su acostumbrado sillón en la sala, donde solía leer el periódico al llegar, subió las escaleras con rapidez hasta llegar a su habitación, donde se quito las pesadas ropas y las reemplazo por cómodas y secas prendas para el hogar, después de esto bajo las escaleras pesando que lo mejor seria comer un refrigerio antes de que su madre llegara, lentamente avanzo hacia la cocina al pero al abrir la puerta que conectaba a esta con el resto de la casa se quedo atónita, miro a las 2 figuras que se encontraban en la cocina sentadas al desayunados que tenían como era posible que esa imagen fuera real, lentamente volvió sus ojos hacia la mujer de cabellos tan azules como los de ella con la diferencia que los de esta se podían apreciar algunas canas debido al tiempo trascurrido, la joven quedo con sus ojos fijos en su madre por unos instantes para luego parpadear varias veces y tallarse los ojos para comprobar que lo que veía era real, al abrirlos nuevamente se encontró con que su madre le sonreía ampliamente como confirmando sus pensamientos, la joven volvió su rostro hacia la otra figura de la habitación, una sonrisa se abrió paso por su rostro luego la joven corrió hacia la figura masculina y lo abrazo como una niña 

Amy: papa, realmente estas aquí- logro decir la joven después de unos instantes

Sr mizuno: así es mi pequeña gota de agua, me da mucho gusto verte

La joven de cabellos color mar profundo se encontraba frente a su espejo dándose los últimos toques para estar lista, había pasado una semana desde que su padre había llegado a la ciudad y ahora era tiempo de el para irse, amy había decidido acompañarlo pues era domingo y deseaba estar mas tiempo con el, la joven sabia que su padre no podría prolongar por mucho su estadía ya que el era un artista y viajaba de ciudad en ciudad buscando inspiración para sus obras y compradores para las mismas, sin embargo una semana no era suficiente para ella, ya que a pesar de ser poco el tiempo que compartía con el le tenia un gran amor y le dolía en cierta forma se partida, se dio una ultima mirada antes de levantarse para después salir de su habitación, mientras bajaba las escaleras recordó esos días pasados con su padre, según le había dicho este la razón por la que su madre había estado tan misteriosa era por que esta ya sabia de su llegada pero pensaron mantenerlo en secreto como una sorpresa para la joven sailor, y vaya que habían logrado su cometido, le daba gusto pensar que al fin el resto de sus amigas habían conocido a su padre, recordó este día con especial cariño.

FLASHBACK:

La junta semanal de las sailors se estaba llevando a cabo como de costumbre en el templo hikawa después de la escuela, las jóvenes guerreras, ya se hallaban ahí reunidas, todas excepto amy lo cual era bastante estresante para todas, ya que se encontraban preocupadas por el nuevo enemigo este no había atacado en un tiempo y a pesar de que se encontraban preparadas no sabían si esta vez podrían vencer, ya que sus poderes no habían hecho mucho en el pasado y esta vez no contarían con la ayuda de sailor saturn, ya que esta aun no se recuperaba por completo, y lo peor es que no podían dejar que serena hiciera todo el trabajo, sus poderes habían demostrado ser muy potentes en el pasado pero desde ese día que peleo contra atlas no los había utilizado y se negaba a entrenarlos para controlarlos completamente y ahora con el extraño atraso de su amiga mas responsable no sabían que pensar.

Rei: amy ya se tardo demasiado, debemos ir a buscarla- dijo la joven al tiempo que se levantaba de donde estaban sentadas 

Lita: es cierto, quien sabe en que peligros pueda estar-continuo esta mientras seguía a su amiga hacia la salida del lugar

Mina: o.o no creen que es muy precipitado chicas

Rei: no, no lo creo cuando fue la ultima vez que viste a amy llegar tarde- le respondió la joven que se había detenido frente a la puerta 

Mina: es cierto, nuca llega tarde, debe estar en problemas debemos ir a buscarla- dijo la joven rubia mientras se unía al grupo de ayuda

Haruka: Todas ustedes exageran demasiado, pero en estas circunstancias no podemos darnos el lujo de no saber donde esta un de nuestros miembros mas importantes así que creo que debemos buscarla- dijo la joven de cabellos cortos al tiempo que se unía al grupo de rescate 

Michiru: -_-!, como siempre la voz de la razón haruka, pero antes de lanzarse a buscar como locas por la ciudad yo tengo una idea mejor- dijo la joven al tiempo que saca un extraño reloj de pulsera de entre sus ropas con una estrella en el frente y el símbolo de neptuno en el centro- la llamaremos por el comunicador 

Rei: o.o! claro esa era la segunda parte del plan

Michiru: -_- si estoy segura de que tan pronto como hubieran recorrido los primeros 15 kilómetros en su búsqueda lo hubieran recordado, ahora déjame ver donde esta - le respondió la sailor de las profundidades, mientras abría su comunicador y se enlazaba con amy (luis-kun: no me pregunten como lo hizo nunca dijeron como funcionaban los comunicadores) al mismo tiempo el resto de las jóvenes imitaron a michiru para enterarse de donde estaba su amiga (luis-kun: -_- chismosas si me preguntan a mi) 

Michiru: bien parece que ya hice contacto- dijo la joven al ver claramente el rostro de su compañera de lucha aparecer en la pequeña pantalla del comunicador

Amy: si hola pasa algo- les respondió el pequeño rostro de la joven del otro lado de la pantalla

Rei: como que si pasa algo,- le respondió la joven sacerdotisa con su tono "peculiar" de voz- teníamos una junta recuerdas, donde estas, que serena te paso lo irresponsable o que 

Serene: oye, no tienes que insultarme rei

Rei: eso no fue un insulto fue la verdad

Resto de las sailors : u_u! por que siempre pasa lo mismo

Lita: lo que rei quiso decir- dijo hablando un poco mas fuerte para que su voz se escuchara sobre los gritos de pelea de rei y serena- es que si te paso algo por lo cual no pudiste llegar a la reunión

Amy: lo siento chicas no me paso nada, solo la olvide- dijo la joven con un poco de pesar- por favor discúlpenme

Mina: lo olvidaste- le respondió la joven bastante sorprendía- pero amy tu nunca olvidas nada, segura que te encuentras bien

Amy: si, segura, nos veremos luego esta bien? Nos vemos- dijo la joven justo antes de cortar la comunicación

Michiru: esto no puede estar bien- dijo la joven después de cerrar su comunicador- actuó de una manera muy misteriosa, no creen?

Lita: si, casi como si nos ocultara algo

Mina: pero que podría ser, me refiero a que, que seria tan importante para que amy nos lo oculte

Rei: pensándolo bien a estado actuando raro desde hace ya bastante tiempo lo recuerdan- dijo la joven abandonando su pelea verbal con serena

Haruka: a que creen que se deba

Michuru: la verdad es bastante raro, en especial en ella ya que nunca se anda con secretos 

Mina: ya lo descubrí- dijo la joven sobresaltando al resto de las ahí reunidas- seguramente amy ya encontró novio- los ojos de la joven se convirtieron en 2 enormes corazones- y tiene miedo de decírnoslo por que nuestra belleza es tan espectacular que cree que se lo robaríamos

Rei: pero eso no puede ser posible mina-dijo la joven restándole importancia al comentario de su amiga

Mina: y por que no 

Rei: por que no es posible que ella encontrara novio antes que yo- le respondió la joven al tiempo que estrellas aparecían en sus ojos- solo imagínense esa atrocidad la bella de yo olvidada por los hombres, conformándose por personas de belleza regular como amy por que creen que no podrían estar a mi nivel, es tan horrible ser tan hermosa

Lita: o.o! creo que estas exagerando rei- dijo la joven tratando de que rei se bajara de su nube por un momento- pero quizás lo que sea que le pase amy es algo malo y no nos lo dice por miedo a involucrarnos

Michiru: eso tiene sentido, pero que seria eso 

Serena: debemos averiguarlo- dijo la joven con decisión-si nuestra amiga esta en peligro debemos ayudarla

Haruka: vaya cabeza de bombón si que te has enseriado últimamente al parecer ya maduraste- dijo la joven sorprendida por el comentario de su princesa

Serena: además, si tiene novio quiero conocerlo antes que nadie- agrego la choca haciendo caso omiso del comentario de haruka

Michiru: o.o claro esta que no ha madurado mucho

  
Las jóvenes guerreras se encontraban en un hermoso parque buscando a la sailor del agua, habían llegado hasta ahí gracias a la señal del comunicador de amy pero ahora no podían ubicarla, ya que el comunicador nunca les había dado una señal exacta antes cuando necesitaban reunirse con algún miembro del equipo estipulaban el lugar o solo seguían los gritos de las personas para encontrar el lugar donde se encontraba el monstruo que debían derrotar, pero ahora al encontrarse en aquella situación se daban cuenta de lo obsoletos que eran sus comunicadores, solo las inner sailors habían acudido de alguna manera haruka y michiru encontraron la búsqueda de amy algo tonta y decidieron irse a su hogar, pero esto no pareció siquiera hacer pensar de nuevo a las jóvenes que se lanzaron por completo a conocer al galán de su amiga

Rei: sabia que esto era una mala idea, no se por que le hicimos caso a serena- dijo una muy fastidiada de caminar sailor mars

Lita: pues no te quejes ya, además cuanto tiempo nos puede llevar encontrarla   
Rei: por lo que veo una eternidad

Mina: haya esta miren- dijo la joven apuntando hacia donde amy se encontraba, la joven genio estaba de pie sola entre la gente al parecer buscando a alguien

Serena: me pregunto a quien busca- pregunto la joven llena de curiosidad

Mina: no es obvio- dijo la joven mientras sus ojos volvían a tornarse 2 corazones- busca a su novio

Lita: que romanita escena podremos ver desde aquí-dijo la joven tras asegurase de que su amiga no las viera desde donde estaban-

Rei: quien será ese- pregunto la sailor del fuego al ver como un hombre se acercaba furtivamente a su amiga- no creo que sea su novio es demasiado mayor

Serena: OH no- dijo la princesa de la luna llena de miedo- que tal si se trata de un secuestrador que quiere a nuestra amiga

Lita: como crees serena- dijo la joven tratando de tranquilizar a su amiga, solo para después ver como el hombre tomaba amy tapándole la boca y los ojos y arrastrándola fuera de su vista

Mina: no es posible- dijo estupefacta la joven- serena tenia razón, si era un secuestrador

Rei: debemos ayudarla-dijo la joven llena de decisión- vamos por ella

Al instante el grupo de amigas se dirigió hacia el lugar donde momentos antes se encontraba la joven genio, desde ahí pudieron ver como esta estaba unos metros adelante y su atacante le sostenía las manos evitando que se moviera, sin pensarlo 2 veces las jóvenes heroínas se lanzaron contra el sujeto

Serena: alto ahí-dijo la potente voz de la chica mientras apuntaba un dedo amenazador al atacante de su amiga- yo serena tsuquino no te permitiré que dañes a mi amiga soy eternal-pero fue interrumpida por la mano de rei sobre su boca

Rei: no, que estas loca- dijo la joven mientras ejercía mas presión sobre su mano impidiendo también el paso de oxigeno hacia el cerebro de serena- si dices eso revelaras tu verdadera identidad- dijo en voz queda a su amiga, para después quitar su mano de la boca de la joven permitiéndole recuperar el tan preciado oxigeno-

Serena: no tenias que dejarme sin oxigeno rei - dijo la chica completamente molesta a su "amiga" pero esta ya se encontraba junto con mina y lita dándole su merecido al rufián-

Amy: deténganse- grito la joven genio para hacerse escuchar entre el ruido causado por la pelea, al instante la pela ceso- el no es ningún maleante- dijo mientras se arrodillaba y ayudaba a levantarse gentilmente al hombre- el es mi papa 

  
FIN DEL FLASHBACK:

La joven mizuno rió al acordarse del suceso realmente las chicas se habían avergonzado después de que ella les revelara la identidad de su asaltante, se disculparon infinidad de veces, sin embargo su padre comprendió a al perfección e incluso invito a las chicas a que se quedaran con ellos a pasar el resto del día, de hecho su padre les había tomado una fotografía a todas juntas para quedársela como recuerdo de las mejores amigas de su hija, sonrió por ultima vez al pensar en cuanto la querían sus amigas, para después fijar sus ojos en los múltiples trenes que partían en diferentes direcciones, es ahí donde finalmente se despediría de su padre, al pensar en esto la tristeza volvió a invadirle, aun no quería despedirse de el, pera al menos trataría de ser fuerte frente a el, observo a su padre caminar hacia ella después de haber comprado el pasaje del tren que lo llevaría a su nuevo destino lejos muy lejos de ella.

Sr mizuno: amy escucha- dijo el padre de la joven con sumo pesar- nada me gustaría mas a mi que quedarme junto a ti, tu sabes que eres mi pequeña gota de agua, y cada vez que me alejo de ti me siento mal, te necesito tanto como tu a mi, pero no podemos cambiar esto, tu sabes que no seria feliz sin hacer mi trabajo y tu no serias feliz viéndome infeliz, así que debemos tomar las cosas como son y aceptarlas.

Amy: si te entiendo papa- dijo la joven tratando de no reflejar la tristeza en sus palabras

Sr mizuno: quiero que tengas esto mi pequeña gota de agua- dijo el hombre al extenderla a su hija una estatuilla que había sacado de la mochila que llevaba- se llama ángel del las profundidades la hice inspirado en ti, has dejado de ser mi pequeña gota de agua para convertirte en un inmenso mar, quisiera retenerte a mi lado pero no puedo, así que quiero que tengas esta estatuilla como un recuerdo mío, para que sepas cuanto te quiero, y cuanto te extrañare, espero, que nos veamos muy pronto, mi ángel de las profundidades, y espero que ese encuentro sea incluso mas feliz que de hace poco- dicho esto el hombre se retiro hacia donde se encontraba la salida de su tren

Amy: papa- grito la joven desde sonde se encontraba- yo también deseo que nuestro próximo encuentro sea feliz, te estaré esperando- dijo la joven mientras su padre subía al tren y esta le despedía con su mano libre de la estatuilla- espero que sea pronto- agrego la joven en voz baja

  
Los pasos de la joven la llevaron hasta un parque cercano a la estación de trenes de la que había visto partir a su padre momentos atrás, se sentía bastante melancólica al pensar que pasaría un buen tiempo para que ella y su padre volvieran a reunirse, volvió su rostro hacia el cielo el cual solo horas antes estuvo de un reluciente azul, ahora había sido reemplazado por nubes negras, era como si un ciclo se completara, llovía cuando su padre llego y al parecer llovería el día de su partida, dejo de mirar el cielo para contemplar la estatuilla que le había sido regalada, a su parecer era hermosa, se trataba de una mujer con delicadas alas que era rodeada por pilares de agua que daban la impresión de girar a su alrededor, sonrió al ver que su padre había hecho esto pensando en ella, y que no estaba muy lejos de la verdad, concentro nuevamente su vista en los cielos, solo para encontrarse con una gota amiga de agua que cayo sobre su frágil rostro y le recorrió la mejilla como si de una lagrima se tratase, la joven sonrió al ver como segundos después miles de gotas de agua trataban de repetir la hazaña de su hermana, había comenzado a llover, lo primero que noto fue a la gente corriendo tratando de salir del parque para refugiarse de la lluvia, esto no le pareció extraño, pero si le pareció fuera de lo común como a lo lejos la gente gritaba como si la lluvia fuera a causar estragos en ellos, fue cuando lo vio, una columna de luz abriéndose paso desde la tierra a los cielos, entonces lo supo no era la lluvia la razón de los gritos debía tratarse de algún demonio que aterrorizaba el parque, la joven mizuno miro a su alrededor y al ver que no había nadie cerca saco su comunicador para pedir ayuda, no había tiempo para comunicarse con alguien lo mejor seria que hiciera sonar la señal de alarma (luis-kun: esto me lo estoy inventando :P ) esta se encargaría de avisarle a todas, después de activarla se dirigió a un árbol cercano tratando de cubrirse un poco mas de los ojos de algún curioso, para después alzar su mano en lo alto y gritar:  
-por el poder del cristal del planeta mercurio- si alguien hubiera pasado por ahí hubiera vista como el talismán que la joven mantenía en sus manos explotaba y se convertía en suaves hilos de un color azul eléctrico los cuales recorrieron su cuerpo y con una explosión parecieran formar un traje de sailor, para después ver como la joven salía rápidamente hacia la dirección donde había visto la columna de luz.

  
Laser miro a la mujer con un gesto de repugnancia, desde el momento que la vio por primera ves sabia que en realidad no era la portadora de uno de los 3 cristales protectores que buscaban sin embargo necesitaba una victima y al ver como la mujer prefirió arriesgar su propia vida y quedarse ayudando a unos niños que se habían perdido durante la confusión que el mismo había causado al destruir a un grupo de humanos, le había resultado bastante patético y decidió tomar a aquella mujer como su prisionera, si algo había sacado de atlas era que las estupidas sailors darían todo por proteger a esa mujer aunque su vida les costara, sonrió para al ver el parque desierto realmente los humanos eran criaturas débiles y sin ningún, eran como insectos en la gran infinidad el universo, insectos que debían ser eliminándolos para que no siguieran infectando el comos con su asquerosa presencia, de nueva cuenta miro a la mujer, esta poseía un largo cabello rojo encendido recogido en una larga trenza, a su parecer se trataba de una joven de la misma edad que el resto de las sailors, rió entre dientes al pensar que las niñas de esa edad siempre pensaban en que proteger al prójimo era algo bueno, que era lo que les enseñaban en aquel mundo para pensar en eso.  
Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la caída de suaves gotas sobre el, esto no hizo si no molestar mas a laser, el cual lanzo exasperado una ráfaga de energía hacia los cielos como tratando de destruirlos por cometer la insolencia de mojarlo, por unos momentos mas laser contemplo los cielos viendo la lluvia caer, cuando su amo encontrase los cristales ese mundo seria destruido y con el todas estas personas y el pensaba a estar regocijándose con la sangra que se derramaría justo como esa lluvia.

-detente- se escucho una voz femenina que interrumpía los pensamientos de laser, este volteo hacia donde había escuchado la voz, sonrió al ver a una única sailor lista para atacarlo frente a el, al parecer se había acabado su aburrimiento

S mercury: soy la sailor del conocimiento sailor mercury y te castigare en el nombre de mercurio - dijo con decisión la joven- dime quien eres, eres amigo de atlas

Laser: atlas, ese idiota, no, no soy amigo de el, pero si déjame decirte que lo conozco y debo felicitarte tu y tus tontas amigas hicieron un gran trabajo al eliminarlo, nunca pensamos que lo lograrían- le respondió con un tono divertido- pero ahora les ha llegado su fin, yo soy el laser, el sirviente mas fiel mi amo, y me encargare de destruirte sailor- prosiguió mientras ponía a la joven tras el para asegurarse de que la sailor no fuera a arrebatársela

S mercury: eso no te será tan fácil- dijo llena de decisión para después poner sus manos sobre su pecho y concentrarse en su ataque sintió como el poder surgía y la rodeaba era agua que se formaba a su alrededor la joven subió sus manos al sentir como el agua llegaba a su altura y después al sentir el agua recorriendo sus manos como un remolino estiro sus brazos hacia el frente y libero la corriente de agua - fulgor del agua de mercurio- dijo al tiempo que la lanzaba y esta se dirigía contra laser, el cual solo estiro su mano y al instante el agua se desvaneció.

Laser: mal, extremadamente mal, si quieres atacar hazlo con un ataque que en realidad funcione- dijo al tiempo que le lanzaba a la joven un rayo de energía roja lo cual fue lo suficientemente rápido como para atravesar el brazo izquierdo de la sailor del agua- veo que no serás una buena oponente- dijo al ver como la joven se tomaba el brazo izquierdo debido al dolor- si todas las sailors son igual que tu realmente será un desperdicio acabar con sus vidas, creo que lo mejor será que deje que una de mis marionetas te destruya a ti y al resto de tus amigas,- prosiguió al tiempo que formaba una esfera de energía negra frente a el- bien pero a donde dirigiré esta energía ah ya se- al instante lanzo la esfera hacia un pequeño gato que se encontraba cerca, el gato recibió la energía de lleno y fue envuelto por una cúpula oscura, después esta se reventó y donde antes se encontraba el animal ahora estaba una criatura de aspecto humanoide pero con peculiaridades felinas, la joven ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de observarla bien pues esta se lanzo de un veloz salto sobre ella y hundió sus garras en su costado derecho, amy trato de huir de escapar de las terribles garras de su adversario mientras a lo lejos escuchaba la risa de laser, burlándose de su soler, el ser felino se acerco a la joven una vez mas esta ves rasguño su rostro y la hizo caer al suelo, donde su sangre se mezclo con el agua acumulada de la lluvia, la joven observo el espectáculo completamente atónita como si fuera imposible que esto le pasara a ella, como si fuera parte de una película que ella estuviera viendo y que muy pronto alguien la apagaría y se encontraría de vuelta en su hogar con su padre, la bestia se acerco mas a ella, pero se detuvo al sentir como una figura detrás de ella se le subía encima evitando que siguiera avanzando, amy miro el espectáculo impresionada se trataba de la joven que laser tenia en sus manos cuando ella llego, miro en dirección donde este debía estar pero se había ido, el grito de la otra joven le hizo volver sus ojos a la batalla de nuevo, la criatura había logrado tomarla y ahora la arrojaba hacia atrás de una manera despectiva provocando que la joven se estrellara en un árbol cercano, amy seguía conmocionada aun tirada en el suelo pudo ver la joven perder el conocimiento al estrellarse contra el árbol, sintió furia y odio contra la criatura si tan solo contara con mas poder, trato de ponerse de pie pero sus piernas no le respondieron al parecer perdía mucha sangre, la criatura se volvió hacia ella y empezó a acumular energía en sus manos llenas de filosas garras, al parecer terminaría el trabajo, la joven cerro sus ojos esperando lo peor, fue cuando sintió como el cuerpo calido de alguien se ponía justo delante suyo y recibía la energía en su lugar, la joven abrió los ojos solo para ver como el cuerpo inerte de silver sailor moon caer sobre ella (silver sailor moon es el nombre que le doy a serena en su nueva transformación SSM) los ojos de la joven se llenaron de terror al ver la herida de gran tamaño que se había abierto en la espalda de su amiga, reviso sus signos vitales, no pudo evitar un suspiro de alivio al comprobar que aun vivía, miro a su atacante solo para encontrarse con que este ahora luchaba con todo el grupo de sailors incluso con sailor golden star, solo faltaba la pequeña hotaru, pero al instante noto como esa era una pelea perdida serena la única entre ellas que contaba con el nivel eternal y con el los poderes para derrotar al monstruo se hallaba inerte sobre ella, nuevamente el espíritu de pelea la lleno, y dejando a serena a un lado logro levantarse, el monstruo era ágil y rápido y eludía con facilidad los ataques de sus amigas, la única que parecía hacerle frente eran haruka y sailor golden star pero sus poderes no serian suficientes, quizás si lograba descubrir su punto débil lograrían derrotarlo, estiro su brazo sano hacia una de sus orejas tocando suavemente el arete que había en esta, al instante un visor apareció sobre sus ojos y la información del monstruo aprecio pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo noto como el monstruo volvía a acumular energía en una de sus manos pero esta vez era muchísima mas, la joven trato de advertirles al resto de sus amigas del peligro pero era muy tarde el demonio había soltado la esfera golpeando el suelo con ella lo que provoco la explosión de la misma, golpeando a todas las sailors con el ataque.

Jaguar: que fácil fue- dijo el ser gatuno al observar el cuerpo inerte de todas las sailors, sabia que no estaban muertas solo inconscientes pero ahora seria mas fácil destruirlas, se acerco a la primera de ellas una sailor con un traje rojo y se dispuso a destazarla cuando escucho un sonido a su espalda, se trataba de la primera de las sailors que había atacado se encontraba en un estado deplorable, su traje estaba completamente destrozado y su brazo izquierdo sangraba copiosamente aun así con el trababa de detener la sangre que corría por su costado derecho, jaguar sonrió para si al ver que la única razón por la que no estaba inconsciente era por estar al otro lado de la explosión al parecer ella solo había salido volando, pero aun con sus heridas volvió a levantarse, realmente disfrutaría matándola- sabes-dijo al momento de voltearse al ver a la joven sailor- eres una niña terca y estupida hubieras huido, y quizás hubieras sobrevivido pero en lugar de eso decidiste quedarte y morir con tus amigas, eso merece morir primero- dijo mientras formaba la misma esfera de energía en su mano- muere entonces, se una mártir y muere por tus amigas- dijo al instante en que le lanzaba la esfera.

  
-que calidez, que hermosa calidez, esto es lo que se siente morir, esta calidez debe ser el cielo que me da la bienvenida, que hermoso, realmente es hermoso- la joven de cabellos de agua se encontraba flotando en un espacio completamente en blanco su traje de sailor había desaparecido, al parecer este se había convertido nuevamente en listones de un hermoso azul eléctrico que ahora la envolvían, solo el corazón azul que antes se encontraba en el centro del pecho seguía ahí, extrañamente el símbolo de mercurio había aparecido en el centro del corazón, al igual que en la frente de la joven.

-en realidad crees que has muerto- escucho la joven en su cabeza - aun no has muerto, aun tienes mucho que hacer, recuerdas se lo prometiste a tu padre ustedes 2 se volverían a reunir- 

Amy: es cierto- respondió la joven- pero entonces si no estoy muerta donde estoy que este lugar- dijo llena de confusión

-este es un lugar seguro, donde te traje para darte algo sumamente especial- continuo la hermosa voz en su cabeza- ahora ven a mi ya no debes temer-

Amy: donde estas, dime hacia donde debo ir-

-solo sigue a tu corazón-  
Al oir esto la joven cerro sus ojos para concentrarse en la voz al abrirlos se encontraba de pie en el centro de un hermoso lago, extrañamente no se hundía, flotaba sobre el lago con gracia, miro su reflejo en el lago los listones habían formado un traje de princesa de un color azul, el corazón de su pecho seguía ahí aun con el símbolo de mercurio brillando en el centro pero ahora, del corazón sobresalían 2 pequeñas alas blancas

Amy: donde estoy, como llegue aquí-dijo al notar el extraño lugar ya atuendo que llevaba además de darse cuenta de que sus heridas habían sido sanadas y había recuperado sus energias

-este lugar era tu lugar favorito en la luna, te encantaba venir aquí a pensar y pasar el tiempo, mi querida princesa de mercurio, has llegado aquí por que yo te traje hasta aquí, déjame mostrarte- dijo la voz, al instante el lago brillo con una luz blanca y cuando dejo de hacerlo mostraba la escena en que jaguar le lanzaba la esfera de energía pero antes de tocar a la sailor se podía ver el símbolo de la luna aparecer en el centro del corazón del pecho de la joven y a este brillar de un color plateado para después hacerla desaparecer de ahí, luego la imagen quedaba congelada

Amy: ya veo, usted me salvo, pero por que la imagen ha quedado congelada

-por que en realidad el mundo lo esta, estoy usando todos mis poderes para hacerlo y no durara mucho pero al menos lo hará suficiente como para que pueda darte tu regalo

Amy: mi regalo- pregunto la joven llena de curiosidad

-si, tu regalo, aquel que te ayudara a detener a ese ser y salvar a tus amigas, no hay tiempo que perder mi pequeña niña, ahora quiero que me escuches, cierra los ojos y concéntrate en tu corazón, siente el poder que corre por dentro de ti escucha a tus sentimientos y dime que es lo que sientes-

Amy: siento el amor de todos aquellos que me quieren- dijo la joven siguiendo los consejos de su interlocutor- y siento el poder recorrer mi cuerpo quiere salir ha estado dentro de mi tanto tiempo y ahora quiere salir y ayudarme a proteger a aquellos que me aman, las palabras se forma en mi boca quiero dejarlas salir

-entonces déjalas fluir fuera de ti-

amy: ETERNAL SAILOR MERCURY- grito la joven, al hacerlo 2 hermosas alas salieron de su espalda, mientras que el corazón en su pecho brillo y pareció explotar en una gran cantidad de listones azul eléctrico los cuales recorrieron el cuerpo de la joven y se adaptaron a su cuerpo para formar un traje de sailor, este era muy parecido al de eternal sailor moon solo que los pliegues de su falda eran diferentes ya que todos presentaban el mismo purísimo color blanco, solo que al final de cada pliegue se podía ver una franja del azul característico de sailor mercuri, los moños de su pecho y cintura eran también de este mismo color, las hombreras eran de un color blanco y al final tenían azul, todo esto rematado con el símbolo de mercurio brillando en la frente de la joven sailor, el corazón con las de su pecho también presentaba este mismo símbolo

-ahora ve mi pequeña niña, vuela hacia donde están tus amigas y protegedlas, escucha los deseos de tu corazón-

Amy: si lo haré- dijo la sailor con decisión mientras se elevaba en los cielos, para después detenerse- muchas gracias por todo reina serenity- grito la joven a la voz que la ayudo, para después volver a elevarse

  
jagguar se encontraba confundido segundos antes había lanzado una esfera para destruir a sailor mercury pero justo antes de que esta la golpease una gran luz blanca había invadido sus ojos y al desaparecer esta la sailor también lo había hecho, ciertamente su amo no había pedido el cuerpo de las sailors como prueba de que había cumplido bien su tarea, pero había pensado que al menos una vez cumplido el trabajo el podría comerse los cuerpos, para recuperar energía, como fuese el monstruo no le tomo mucha importancia ya que en lugar de quemarse un poco las neuronas preguntándose a donde se había ido el cuerpo podía solo matar y comerse a otra de las sailors quizás empezaría con la rubia de cortos cabellos o con la de cabellos de un nítido color azul salpicado de estrellas doradas, después de todo eran las que mejor peleaban por lo que su sabor debía ser el mejor, se dirigió sin prisa hacia su presa, le encantaba esta sensación de adrenalina que sentía justo antes de matar a alguien, le hacia sentirse poderoso, así que se tomo con calma el momento para disfrutarlo mejor, con una de sus manos levanto el cuerpo inerte de sailor uranus dispuesto a sacarle el tibio corazón este debía ser delicioso, hizo salir las filosas garras de su otra mano para realizar su tarea cuando sintió un frió indescriptible en la misma, la miro para ver que era lo que le pasaba y se dio cuenta de que esta había sido congela, inutilizando así su uso.

Jagguar: quien se atrevió a esta atrocidad- dijo el ser escupiendo cada palabra como veneno para asegurarse de infundir el miedo en aquel al que lo había atacado, sin embargo lo único que recibió como respuesta fue una patada que justo en el rostro, ante la cual el ser tuvo que dejar ir a su presa.

S. mercury: realmente crees que voy a pensar que ese golpe te venció- dijo la joven que se encontraba suspendida en los aires frente a jaguar, al parecer sus alas si eran funcionales- ahora pelea o acaso me tienes miedo- prosiguió la joven retando al ser

Jaguar: así que la pequeño ave volvió de la muerte, que contrariedad- dijo el monstruo al momento que tomaba su posición de pelea.- lastima que lo hizo solo para toparse con el gato que la matara de nuevo- dijo al tiempo que saltaba y trataba de herir a la sailor con sus garras pero esta fue mas rápida que el y se movió para esquivarlo, el gato no se dio por vencido y salto de nueva cuenta atacando con sus garras el costado de mercury provocando que este sangrara de nueva cuenta y haciéndola caer- vaya veo que ni siquiera has aprendido trucos nuevos en el otro mundo que contrariedad, bien tendré que eliminarte de nuevo, me pregunto si esta vez volverás

S mercury: ya me canse de ti- dijo la joven poniéndose de pie- ahora veras la fuerza de una eternal sailor, la joven dejo de nueva cuenta que su corazón hablara por ella la furia que sentía hacia jaguar era impresionante, el había herido a todas sus amigas y casi la había matado a ella misma, esta vez el no se salvaría, sintió de nueva cuenta el poder clamando por salir al exterior, pero esta vez en forma de un ataque, la joven se concentro y el poder fluyo por sus venas, sintió como el suelo bajo sus pies se convertía en agua pero ella no se hundía sus alas la mantenían a flote, las aguas subieron sobre ella para después solidificarse, la joven miro jaguar frente a ella sintió un poco de lastima por el ser, pero esta fue cubierta inmediatamente por la furia, levanto su mano lentamente y se dio cuenta que con el solo pensamiento podía controlar el numero de piezas de hielo que quería sabia que entre mas grande el numero menor seria el dolor que sentiría, así que se decidido por 3,   
-ESTACAS DEL HIELO DE MERCURIO- grito la joven las aguas congelas se dividieron en 3 estacas que se dirigieron a gran velocidad hacia su enemigo, sin falla ninguna de ella, atravesaron al ser el cual se desvaneció en un explosión negra dejando como única evidencia de su existencia el cuerpo si vida de un gato, amy miro con lastima al ser, para luego recordar a sus amigas cerca de ella, volvió su rostro y observo el cuerpo inerte de sus amigas que podía hacer, el hospital mas cercano estaba un poco lejos y dudaba que pudiera llevarlas a todas y aunque lo hiciera alguna moriría por la perdida de sangre, miro a su amiga serena con preocupación ella había dado todo por salvarla ella debía hacer lo mismo pero como.   
-escucha a tus sentimientos a tu corazón- escucho la voz de su reina en su cabeza, pensó en hacerle caso de nuevo, cerro los ojos y escucho su corazón solía quería salvarlas a todas lentamente la joven puso ambas manos frente a si, para después poner una palma frente a la otra, sintió como el poder se liberaba pero de otra manera mas especial, siguió concentrada finalmente abrió los ojos una pequeña burbuja traslucida en la cual podían verse dentro pequeños destellos azules estaba entre sus mano, la joven alzo ambas manos y dejo a la burbuja alejarse de ella y dirigirse hacia sus amigas  
-burbuja de roció- susurro la joven mientras la burbuja se posaba justo sobre las jóvenes caídas   
-estalla- dijo al fin al instante la burbuja reventó liberando así miles de pequeñas gotas de agua casi invisibles pero que brillaban como el diamante ante la luz, las pequeñas gotas cayeron sobre todas y cada una de las sailors curando sus heridas al instante y haciendo que las sailors recobraran la conciencia para ver el espectáculo de cómo las gotas milagrosas curaban las heridas mas pequeñas , después de cumplir con su cometido las gotas desaparecieron, dejando a unas muy confundidas sailors, y mas aun cuando vieron que el que había liberado aquellas gotas no era mas que su amiga amy vestida en un imponente traje de eternal sailor.

S mercury: me alegra que estén bien- dijo la joven justo antes de desmayarse debido al cansancio

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:  
VAYA AL FIN TERMINE ESTE CAPITULO, UN POCO LARGO Y SI ME PREGUNTAN A MI CREO QUE YA LA HISTORIA TOMO UN GIRO MAS DE ACCION CON TODAS LAS BATALLAS, BUENO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, Y QUE POR FAVOR SI LES GUSTA ME ESCIRBAN, NO LES CUESTA NADA, POR FAVOR, YA SEA SI SOLO LO HACEN PARA DECIRME QUE ESTE FIC ES UN COMPLETO ASKO O SI LES GUSTA O LO QUE SEA OK MI MAIL ES  
_Luismanuel119@hotmail.com_**

**POR CIERTO UN BUEN AMIGO MIO QUE DESEA SER LLAMADO POR SU NIC RESO ME HIZO EL FAVOR DE HACER UNOS DIBUJOS DE SAILOR GOLDEN STAR (ASI COMO TAMBIEN ULTI ME REGALO UNO DE LA MISMA ;) )Y MUY PRONTO ESTARAN DISPONIBLES PARA QUE LOS VEAN (EN CUANTO A ULTI SE LE DE POR HACER LA SECCION DE FAN ARTS PERO QUE LA HACE LA HACE) BUENO ES TODO EL PEQUEÑP COMERCIAR Y NUEVAMENET Y AHORA PUBLICAMENTE LES QUIERO DAR EL AGRADECIMIENTO A RESO COMO A ULTI POR LOS DIBUJOS ESTAN TAN CHILO T_T HASTA ME HACEN LLORAR ;) OK NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAP**

_AVANCES DEL PROXIMO CAP:  
*PRUEBA DE FUEGO  
Alguien del pasado viene a la vida de rei pero que pasa cuando no quieres que el pasado venga a ti_

Regresar"

Anterior"


	8. Prueba de fuego

_**CAPITULO 8: **_

_**PRUEBA DE FUEGO**_

La oscuridad de la noche era rota por las múltiples luces que desprendía aquella ciudad, con enormes edificios que parecían casi tocar el cielo y a pesar de ser tarde cientos de autos recorrían sus calles, dark se encontraba sentada en el borde de uno de los altos rascacielos observando la ciudad desde ahí con desprecio, el viento mecía sus largísimos cabellos negros y su rostro pálido no mostraba ninguna emoción, había llegado a esa ciudad al sentir una energía extraña, sabia que su espera había terminado, desde que su amo la había mandado a recolectar los cristales protectores había estado siguiendo a esa energía la cual parecía no estar quieta por mucho tiempo, claro que podía haberla recogido en cualquier momento que ella deseara, pero nunca le había gustado perseguir a sus presas, como buena cazadora prefería acecharlas hasta tenerlas acorraladas, ahora el momento había llegado, sin pensarlo 2 veces la mujer se dejo caer al vació pero no lo hizo mucho tiempo al llegar a la altura del penthouse simplemente empezó a flotar frente a el, estiro una de sus manos hacia delante y lanzo una ráfaga de energía que destruyo todas las ventanas, Dark sonrió sabia que la parte divertida iba a empezar, la mujer entre a la habitación por el marco de una de las ventanas, para después dejar de flotar y pararse en el suelo.  
-quien, quien es usted- se escucho la asustada voz de un hombre en el otro lado de la habitación  
-vaya- dijo dark al ver al hombre- esta a punto de morir y en lugar de huir se queda aquí para averiguar quien soy, que entupido es- dijo con desdén al hombre  
-acaso va a matarme- dijo el hombre retrocediendo hasta encontrarse con la pared -pero yo no le hecho nada- siguió con la voz quebrada por el miedo   
-quien dijo que me había hecho algo-dijo dark con una sonrisa en el rostro- si he de matarlo es solo por que así lo deseo, además de que se preocupa de seguro su alma no sufrirá, ya que desde el principio ha sido una persona buena con todos o me equivoco, a pesar de ser millonario da muchos de sus bienes a los pobres y desamparados, y trata de ayudar a todos los que necesitan ayuda, pero no se podía esperar mas de un hombre que posee uno de los cristales protectores, despreciable si me preguntan a mi, el deseo de ayudar a la humanidad por tener uno de esos cristales es un precio alto, por suerte el mal siempre podrá corromper a todo esta estupida perdida de tiempo de salvar al mundo-  
-por favor- le dijo el hombre interrumpiendo sus palabras- no me mate, yo haré lo que sea, por favor-  
-lo ves- le dijo dark- es lo que te digo harías lo que sea para mantenerte vivo incluso matar a otro, no se que pensaban esas estupidas sailor al darles los cristales a ustedes sucios humanos, en realidad habrán pensado que ustedes las cuidarían sin importar que- agrego con una sonrisa- bien ahora a cumplir el trabajo- la joven se acerco al asustado hombre al llegar a donde estaba el le abrazo fuertemente y le dio un beso frió en los labios, un ultimo beso que recibiría un beso mortal, después dirigió su mano hacia el pecho del hombre y lo atravesó fácilmente para tomar su corazón, retiro la mano del pecho del hombre sacando el corazón con ella y lanzarlo a un lado como si fuese basura, solo para después ver al hombre caer exánime a sus pies, la mujer espero un momento para después ver como un cristal en forma de estrella que brillaba como el arco iris salía de la cabeza del hombre, la mujer sonrió al verlo y aun con su mano ensangrentada lo tomo - asqueroso- dijo en un susurro - todo el deseo de proteger a la gente en solo lugar, aunque debo admitir que esas sailors hicieron un gran trabajo al hacer que el cristal buscara a un nuevo dueño al morir al anterior, bueno lo mejor será que me vaya - dijo la mujer al tiempo de empezar a levitar en la sala y después desaparecer en un remolino de sombras.

*************************************************************************

la joven despertó de sus sueños en esos instantes, con un fuerte dolor en el pecho justo como el hombre que había visto morir en el sueño, sus ojos castaños parecían haberse congelado al recordar la horrible pesadilla, ese sueño había sido horrible, pero extrañamente al ver ese extraño cristal en forma de estrella se sintió bastante melancólica, se preguntaba por que, lentamente se puso de pie y observo el sol aparecer por el horizonte, había llegado a Japón en busca un poco de alivio pero en su lugar se había encontrado con esos extraños sueños, esta era la primera vez que tenia uno tan espantoso, ya que la mayoría de las veces soñaba que jugaba con 2 niñas, aunque en ninguno de sus sueños había logrado verlas bien solo sabia que uno poseía un largo cabello tan azul como el cielo, observo el reloj que colgaba de la pared, aun era temprano pero como ya estaba despierta empezaría a cambiarse para ir a la escuela.

************************************************************************

Los ojos de la joven estaban fijos en las manecillas de aquel reloj, el cual parecía detenerse años antes de avanzar un segundo mas, no podía pensar en otra cosa mas que en salir de ese lugar, las lecciones de su profesor pasaban completamente desapercibidas a sus oídos, en su lugar las imágenes de la batalla anterior llenaban su mente, aun no podía creer que amy se hubiera convertido en un Eternal Sailor, según le había contado la misma reina le había entregado eso poderes, pero por que ahora? Por que no antes? Por que dejar que ellas arriesgaran su vida por tanto tiempo? Estas preguntas habían estado en su mente desde ese día, y evitaban que se concentrara en cualquier otra cosa.

-SEÑORITA HINO!- el grito la volvió a la realidad, abrió sus ojos y noto a su profesor bastante molesto frente a ella, la joven se puso de pie al instante como si su silla se hubiera incendiado al ver al hombre, oye las risas de sus compañeras de clase al verla reaccionar de esta manera

-bien parece que ya tengo toda su atención señorita Hino- dijo el profesor con una mirada llena de enojo a su alumna-la he estado llamando durante 5 minutos puedo preguntarle en que pensaba para que no me escuchara- 

Rei: pues he- la mente de la joven pasaba ideas a mil por hora tratando de encontrar una excusa para su distracción- 

Maestro: y bien señorita Hino- le dijo el profesor al notar como la joven sudaba copiosamente al no encontrar una respuesta- la estoy esperando no tengo todo el día

Rei: jajajaj- rió con una risa nerviosa- pues me creería si le digo que no me acuerdo-

Maestro: bien señorita Hino puede acordarse en la dirección, ya que tiene una llamada en espera ahí- dijo el maestro con una enorme gota al escuchar la respuesta de la joven-

Rei: si - respondió la joven aliviada al no recibir ningún castigo, para después dirigirse a la puerta 

Maestro: y señorita rei- agrego el maestro antes de que la joven sailor saliera del salón- no se moleste en volver al aula-

Rei: T_T entendido señor- dijo mientras salía del lugar, para dirigirse a la dirección de la enorme institución, al encontrarse frente a la puerta de la dirección una secretaria la hizo pasar y le indico el lugar donde el teléfono estaba esperándola - si hola- dijo la joven un poco nerviosa al preguntarse por primera ves quien podría estar al otro lado del auricular que ahora sostenía 

-hola rei- dijo una voz masculina al otro lado del teléfono

Rei: ya te dije que no quiero hablar contigo - le respondió la joven llena de enojo a la voz del otro lado del teléfono - por que insistes en molestarme, no recibí tu llamada en casa y ahora me molestas en la escuela- agrego la chica diciendo cada palabra de manera mas fría que la anterior

-rei por favor escúchame- dijo la voz -no puedes estar evadiéndome por siempre

Rei: quieres apostar- le respondió 

-bien si así lo quieres lo haremos a tu modo rei, escucha hoy será mi ultimo día en Japón después de eso viajare a Inglaterra a cerrar un trato de negocios, así que te esperare hasta las 6 de la noche en tu templo si no apareces nunca volveré a molestarte, te estaré esperando rei- dijo la voz antes de cortar la comunicación   
La joven sailor del fuego se sintió indignada al oír la proposición de ese hombre, como se atrevía el a poner las reglas, colgó con fuerza el auricular y se dirigió a la salida de aquella oficina dispuesta a no llegar a su hogar antes de las 6

*************************************************************************

2 Jóvenes caminaban por el solitario pasillo de aquella escuela, esta escena se había estado repitiendo desde hace ya un poco de tiempo, se debía a que Hotaru Tomoe no podía caminar entre grandes multitudes con su pierna lastima por temor a que alguno de los que pasaran por ahí la lastimara o ella misma entorpeciera la salida de los otros estudiantes, así que desde hace 3 semanas Hotaru espera a que todos los alumnos hubieran vaciado sus aulas después de cada campana para después salir ella.

Hotaru: eres muy amable al esperarme siempre kaoru- le dijo la joven a su amiga la cual desde que hotaru estaba en esa posición parecía haberse pegado a ella ya que la seguía a todas partes y la esperaba siempre

Kaoru: no tienes por que darme las gracias hotaru-le respondió la joven- somos amigas y en estos momentos es cuando mas me necesitas-agrego la joven con decisión

Hotaru: si creo que tienes razón

Kaoru: n.n además esta es una estrategia buena para conseguir chicos

Hotaru: ._.! Hay no ahí va otra vez- 

Kaoru: esta es la técnica no.38 para conseguir chicos según el manual de Kaoru Otori es hacerte pasar por una chica muy dulce y amable que pone a todas las personas por delante de ella y trata de ayudar a todos, de esta forma nadie te podrá rechazar por que eres demasiado amable jajajaja - la joven decía estas palabras mientras de tras de ella podía verse la bandera japonesa ondeando 

Hotaru: ._.! Siempre es igual- dijo la joven al ver la demostración de su amiga, claro que sabia que el comportamiento de su amiga era exagerado pero ella ya lo encontraba de lo mas normal, habían estado juntas desde hace tanto tiempo que ya nada le sorprendía excepto claro esa extraña forma de comportarse delante de todos los chicos, aun podía recordar el día que se conocieron en verdad había sido algo penoso

FLASHBACK:

Hotaru Tomoe siempre había sido conocida en su escuela como una joven extraña a la que nadie quería acercarse debido a las actitudes violentas que solía tomar, claro estaba que esto no era su culpa si no de una entidad llamada misstres 9 que vivía en su interior y la hacia comportarse de esa manera, ahora poco mas de una año después volvía a su antigua escuela y aun ahora sabia que si ponía atención podía oír su nombre en cada conversación de el resto de los alumnos y como sus ojos la veían de una manera extraña, no la misma mirada llena de temor que ella recordaba si no mas bien una mirada de profunda extrañeza, esto se debía claro a que a pesar de haberse ausentado por un completo ciclo escolar en lugar de haber ocupado un grupo con gete menor como todo el mundo esperaría, ella ahora tomaba clases con un grupo un año menor que ella, esto se debía a que al tomar su prueba de admisión para entrar a primero de secundaria sus resultados fueron tan altos que sus maestros consideraron que estaría mejor un año mayor, ella siempre había sido inteligente siendo hija de un científico y todo eso, pera sabia que los resultados de su examen se debía a que había estudiado con la setsuna y estudiar con una mujer que ha vivido por milenios resguardando la puerta del tiempo tiene su recompensa a la hora de hacer un examen.  
Ahora Hotaru se paseaba por los corredores donde se encontraban los salones de segundo donde a cada paso que daba parecía hacer volver los rostros de las personas, ni siquiera le pasaba por la cabeza que la gente podría verla no por sus aptitudes académicas si no por su extraordinaria belleza, a pesar de contar con tan solo 13 años su cuerpo se había desarrollado ya al de un hermosa jovencita (nota de Luis-kun: hey no se extrañen tanto recuerden que cuando empezó sm ella también tenia 14 años y ya estaba bastante como decirlo "desarrollada" así como el resto de las sailors así que es lo justo para hotaru") y esto atraía la mirada de bastantes chicos, siguió avanzado por el corredor absorta en sus propios temores y nerviosismo y ni siquiera noto al joven hasta que choco contra el y callo al suelo

Hotaru: lo siento-dijo la joven aun estando en el suelo y manteniendo los ojos cerrados a causa de la vergüenza que le provocaba haber tropezado con alguien en su primer día de escuela- no miraba por donde iba-siguió manteniendo los ojos cerrados con fuerza como si así se protegiera de la humillación

-ha sido mi culpa-le interrumpió el joven - no tienes por que disculparte, déjame ayudarte- le decía al tiempo en que le tomaba de la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie- en verdad lo siento mucho, mi nombre es kyo kurosawa y cual es el tuyo-

Hotaru: mi nombre es Tomoe Hotaru, mucho gusto

Kyo: y bien Tomoe, eres nueva aquí nunca antes te había visto

Hotaru: podría decirse que soy nueva, pero en realidad soy adelantada en la escuela-dijo con cierta timidez- quizás es por eso que no me habías notado jamás

Kyo: vaya eso es muy impresionante, debes ser muy inteligente entonces, así que supongo que no necesitas que alguien como yo te lleve a tu salón de clases

Hotaru: de hecho si me seria de gran ayuda que lo hicieras-no era una mentira seria la sailor de la destrucción pero eso no significaba que no podía perderse

Kyo: bien pero antes de eso podrías abrir tus ojos así recordaras el camino

Hotaru palideció por un breve segundo, hasta entonces ni siquiera recordaba que había un mundo diferente fuera de sus parpados, la vergüenza la había invadido de tal manera que ni siquiera pensó en abrir sus ojos antes, los abrió lentamente, sin poder evitar sentirse como la persona mas estupida del mundo, lo primero que vio frente a ella fue a un joven de aproximadamente 14 años, su cabello al igual que sus ojos eran de un color castaño claro, al verlo lo primero que pensó la joven es que salvar el mundo valía la pena si se salvaban personas tan apuestas como el, sacudió su cabeza para quitar ese pensamiento de su mente no sin poder evitar sonrojarse

Kyo: tienes hermosos ojos Tomoe, no deberías esconderlos cerrando tus ojos, bien entonces vamos el camino es por aquí- dijo señalando hacia delante de ellos para luego empezar a caminar

Hotaru: si- dijo con una débil vocecilla que ni ella misma reconoció, para después seguirlo por el pasillo, no podía entender por que su corazón palpitaba de aquella manera y se sentía tan nerviosa caminado a su lado- 

Kyo: hemos llegado- dijo de pronto el joven- este es tu salón  
  
Hotaru lanzo un suspiro por lo bajo al pensar que los pasillos de la escuela eran extremadamente cortos y que los salones estaban demasiado cerca uno de otros, se reprendió a si misma mentalmente por no aprovechar su tiempo con el- bien gracias- fue lo único que atino a decir mientras miraba la puerta de su salón -tu no vas a entrar- agrego al notar como el joven se marchaba

Kyo: no, yo voy en otro el otro salón-le respondió el joven- pero supongo que nos estaremos viendo- agrego al ver que la joven se entristecía

Hotaru: si supongo- le contesto, mientras veía como este se marchaba, fue cuando la idea le cruzo por la mente- ¡espera!- le grito- como supiste que iba en este salón-

Kyo: soy psíquico- le contesto también el chico a gritos antes de desaparecer por una esquina

Hotaru: ._. psíquico- pensó la joven- bien supongo que no me queda mas que esperar a que me llamen, me pregunto si lo harán pronto- poco tiempo después las puertas del aula se abrieron ,ante ella apareció una mujer de largos y rizados cabellos ocres

-a supongo que tu eres Tomoe Hotaru- dijo la mujer al ver a hotaru- pensé que no te presentarías hoy ya que no apareciste en el aula de maestros, pero veo que decidiste venir tu misma a tu salón, eso dice mucho de ti Tomoe-

Hotaru: he pues- la joven no supo que responder, nuevamente se sentía demasiado tonta, había olvidado por completo que debía ir al salón de maestros para presentarse ahí a su profesora y que esta le mostrara su aula y presentara a sus maestros- profesora si pensó que no me presentaría por que salio a buscarme- dijo la joven al darse cuenta que cambiar de tema era su mejor escapatoria

-Pues velo tu misma- dijo señalando hacia el final del pasillo donde podía verse una nube de polvo levantada por una persona que corría a gran velocidad

Hotaru: serena- dijo sin pensar la joven al notar que una joven era quien levantaba la nube

-Serena- dijo la mujer extrañada -te refieres a Serena Tsquino

Hotaru: si, por que la conoce

-si-dijo la mujer bastante entusiasmada- yo fui su maestra cuando ella estuvo en segundo de secundaria, mi nombre es Mónica (Luis-kun: bueno en México si mal no recuerdo este es el nombre que se le dio a la maestra que serena tuvo cuando iba en secundaria, así ya no se confundirán) ella nunca te contó de mí

hotaru: no que yo recuerde n.n!- le respondió hotaru pensando que seria mejor no contarle que serena siempre se refiera a la señorita Mónica como una amargada ogra que solo le gustaba reprobarla en los exámenes-

Mónica: a veo que al fin llegas Otori- dijo la mujer al ver como la chica se paraba justo frente a ella, buscando recuperar el aliento -que no te da vergüenza es el primer día y llegaste tarde de nuevo- añadió bastante molesta

kaoru: señorita Mónica no sabia que usted seria el titular de los segundos, pensé que seria la señorita onikiru- le respondió la joven con bastante sorpresa al ver a la mujer parada frente a ella

Mónica: la señorita onikiru decidió tomarse un descanso, así que como yo les impartí primero de secundaria a este grupo me pidieron que les diera también segundo, además solo por que cambias de año y de maestro no es un pretexto para llegar tarde -

Kaoru: perdome señorita Mónica T.T pero usted no comprende por lo que tuve que pasar para llegar aquí, corrí mucho y ni siquiera tuve tiempo de desayunar

Mónica: que cínica eres otori, vives solo a 10 calles de la escuela y si no desayunaste me imagino que fue por que no te levantaste a tiempo 

Kaoru: n.n! huy me descubrió

Mónica: no te da vergüenza actuar de esa manera frente a Tomoe, ella es una nueva estudiante y al verte se a de llevar la pésima impresión de que todas las estudiantes de segundo de secundaria son igual de irresponsables que tu

Pero Hotaru ni siquiera se inmuto ante la mención de su nombre tenia la vista fija en kaoru desde que esta había llegado a donde se encontraba, verla le hacia sentir un poco melancólica, ciertamente le traía recuerdos, quizás se debía a esos hermosos cabellos rosados que la joven poseía, los cuales llevaba sueltos y llegaban hasta la parte media de su espalda, al verlos no podía evitar pensar en su amiga rini (chibi-usa para los que no son de México), hacia tanto que no la veía y Kaoru Otori ciertamente era parecida a ella excepto claro por sus ojos grises, -extraño- pensó Hotaru -sus ojos no parecen ir con su personalidad- luego se dio cuenta de que en realidad no conocía a la joven frente a ella y que ya la había juzgado 

Mónica: hay por Dios la dejaste traumatizada- se apresuro a decir la mujer al notar que Hotaru no respondía- T.T que será de ella ahora, tan buena que se veía y todo por tu culpa Otori

Kaoru: mi culpa, de que habla, no ha pensando que quizás entro en shock debido a sus gritos

Mónica: yo no grito , solo hablo mas fuerte de lo normal

Kaoru: -_- eso es una vil mentira y usted lo sabe

Mónica: como te atreves a llamarme mentirosa

Hotaru siguió observando la escena totalmente anonadada, su melancolía se había ido tan de repente como había llegado y mientras seguía observando la pelea que se estaba llevando a cabo frente a ella no podía evitar pensar en que realmente había cometido un error en no recordar haber ido al salón de maestros.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Kaoru: en que piensas Hotaru- dijo la joven al notar que su amiga llevaba tiempo sin decir palabra, finalmente habían salido del pasillo y se encontraban sentadas a los pies de frondoso árbol- a ya se, estas pensado en kyo verdad- los ojos de kaoru se habían convertido en 2 grandes estrellas- aaaaaa una historia de amor, tan imposible que haría que Romeo y Julieta se viera como un simple capricho infantil

Hotaru: o.o! exageras de nuevo Kaoru- dijo la chica, tratando de evitar que su amiga se encerrara en otra de sus narraciones imposibles sobre como ella y kyo finalmente estarían juntos, pero sabia que dijera lo que dijera nada nunca podría parar a Kaoru, esto lo sabia desde hace ya mucho tiempo, además el tema de ella y Kyo se había convertido en uno de los favoritos de su amiga, debido a que solo unas semanas atrás Kaoru la vio llegar al salón en las espaldas de Kyo, así que para evitar tener que escuchar historias de si misma convertida en una vampiresa que le gustaba romper el corazón de los chicos o quizás algo peor, se vio obligada a contar lo que sentía por Kyo a su amiga, no era que no confiara en ella si no que sabia que kaoru se emocionaría demasiado con el tema y no lo dejaría descansar por bastante tiempo, volvió a poner su atención en la historia de kaoru (algo acerca de que ella era una princesa atrapada en un castillo y que Kyo era un príncipe ciego que buscaba a la belleza perfecta que claro resulto ser Hotaru) pensando que hubiera preferido ser una vampiresa

*************************************************************************

Rei Hino caminaba por las atiborradas calles de la ciudad, había salido de las escuela hacia ya media hora y realmente no tenia un lugar a donde ir y era bastante aburrido, por no decir cansado caminar sola por las calles, no podía acudir con sus amigas debido a que serena y mina se encontraba en sus acostumbradas lecciones con amy, setsuna se había decidió a convertirse en una madrastra sobre protectora de Hotaru al menos por los días que esta estuviera con el yeso, Haruka y Michiru casi siempre preferían la soledad, además no pensaba estar de mal tercio entre ellas 2, y lita estaba trabajando, fue cuando le llego la idea - es cierto- pensó la joven para si - no he tenido la oportunidad de conocer el lugar de trabajo de lita, creo que aprovechare la ocasión para visitarla- dicho esto cambio de dirección hacia el café donde trabajaba su amiga

*************************************************************************

Lita kino no es ninguna chica típica de preparatoria como todos creerían, desde cualquier Angulo esta mujer no se parece a nadie mas de su generación, quizás sea por que desde que muy joven sus padres murieron en un accidente aéreo por tanto ella tuvo que ir a un orfanato, al no ser adoptada cundo cumplió 12 años ella misma decidió irse de ahí para empezar una vida por su cuenta, así que a diferencia del resto de los niños de su edad que se quedaban en el orfanato hasta cumplidos los 18 años ella logro convencer al director del lugar para que la dejara salir de este y vivir por su cuenta, claro que no le fue fácil hacerlo primero vivió acompañada todo el tiempo por un representante social que la vigilaba todo el tiempo, un año después demostró ser responsable y que podía cuidar de ella misma claro estaba, ayudada por el gobierno y una poco de ayuda del seguro de sus padres de vez en vez cuando las cosas iban muy mal, sin embargo al cumplir 17 años ella misma se dio cuenta de que el gobierno no podía ayudarla por mucho tiempo mas ya que al cumplir 18 terminaría la ayuda de este y no podía vivir del seguro de sus padres no, eso era para sus estudios, así que decidió que lo mejor era conseguir un trabajo, nunca pensó que al buscar por un simple trabajo de mesera se llevaría el de una de las repostera en el Angel´s Café un sitio nuevo en la ciudad pero que ganaba clientes todos los días, este había sido puesto en lugar del conocido Crown´s esto debido a que la socia principal del local resulto ser ni mas ni menos que una de sus mejores amigas de la secundaria que ahora era escritora y había hecho mucho dinero con uno de sus libros "el Pegaso" (Luis-kun: busquen explicación a todo esto al final) y había decidido invertir en un lugar y al ver a lita llegar por la puerta la reconoció de inmediato y conociendo de antemano sus dotes para la cocina no dudo en contratarla, sin embargo esto no era lo mas sorprendente de ella no, lo mas sorpréndete era que ella era poseedora de un gran poder con los cuales ya había salvado al mundo varias veces claro con ayuda de sus amigas el grupo de sailors scouts las cuales había vuelto luego de un breve descanso para nuevamente salvar a la tierra de un nuevo y desconocido enemigo quien ya había demostrado ser poderoso y que no se tocaría el corazón para atacar a gente inocente y tomar sus vidas si así lo deseaban, en esto pensaba lita mientras tomaba su descanso del trabajo, se encontraba exhausta nunca pensó que ser una repostera le tomara tanta energía, a diferencia del resto de los empleados que preferían tomar su descanso en la tranquila sala de descanso que el local poseía a ella le gustaba por mucho pasarlo sentada en una de las mesas del bullicioso lugar, la razón principal era que así podía ver las diferentes reacciones de la gente al probar los distintos tipos de pastelillos y galletas que ella y otros reposteros preparaban, para así saber cuales eran los mejores y cuales debían ser sacados del menú, mientras veía por la ventana del café, noto entre la multitud una figura conocida, instintivamente levanto su mano y saludo a la joven que se abría paso entre la gente, cuando esta la vio lita le indico que pasara al lugar para así poder hablar, la joven entendió y entro al lugar

Lita: hola naoko- dijo mientras repetía el gesto de saludo una vez más 

Naoko: hola lita- contesto mientras se acercaba a la mesa para después sentarse, mientras lo hacia quito con una mano los cabellos azul pálido que le dificultaban ver hacia donde iba -veo que estas descanso-dijo cuando finalmente se hubo sentado a la mesa 

Lita: si ya sabes no todo puede ser trabajo-respondió con una sonrisa- dime no quieres algo de comer? 

Naoko: no gracias, voy en camino al orfanato, al parecer tienen nueva información sobre mis hermanas- le respondió sin poder evitar que una sonrisa le llenara el rostro 

Lita: me alegra por ti naoko-chan -dijo igualmente feliz, sabia que naoko había estado buscando a sus hermanas por largo tiempo y que encontrara información sobre ellas la hacia muy feliz pues sabia que su amiga se encontraba cada ves mas cerca de su familia, admiraba mucho a naoko pues al igual que ella era huérfana pero su situación era mucho peor que la suya ya que ella y sus hermanas fueron separadas en el orfanato y cada una fue llevada lejos de la otra y ahora naoko pasaba sus ratos libres tratando de encontrarlas, y estos no eran demasiados entre su escuela y trabajos que tomaba para financiar sus apartamento le sorprendía bastante que aun tuviera energías para buscar a 2 personas por todo el Japón - y dime que clase de información tienen-

Naoko: aun no lo se, pero eso no me preocupa mucho ya que cada pista por pequeña que sea me acerca mas a ellas 

Lita: n.n me da gusto que pienses así, entonces supongo que nos veremos después en casa-dijo a modo de despedida- no quiero hacer que llegues tarde

Naoko: nos vemos- le respondió la joven mientras salía rápidamente por la puerta 

Lita le siguió con la mirada hasta que esta se hubo perdido entre la multitud, realmente esperaba que tuviera suerte, se sentía nerviosa por su amiga solo esperaba llegar a casa y que le contara todo lo que había logrado investigar, desde hacia ya mas de 3 meses naoko se hospedaba en su departamento, lo cual le venia bastante bien, le sobraba una recamara y se sentía bastante sola en un lugar tan grande, se habían conocido cuando naoko respondió al anuncio que ella misma puso en el periódico buscando una compañera de habitación, debía admitir que al principio estuvo tentada a no escoger a naoko ya que al conocerla se portaba de una manera bastante fría e indiferente, pero algo en su interior la hizo pensar que debía aceptarla como su compañera, no fue si no hasta el pasar de los meses que naoko se abrió mas con ella, sobre todo después que la misma lita le contara toda su infancia al parecer naoko se sintió un poco identificada y le contó la suya, esto las había unido bastante y ahora eran prácticamente las mejores amigas

-lita- escucho a joven que le llamaban, le tomo unos segundos para convencerse que el nombre no había sonado en su cabeza, en realidad alguien la llamaba, volvió su vista hacia donde escucho la voz

Lita: a hola rei- dijo un poco sorprendida ya que rei no era de las que acostumbraban a aparecerse sin ningún tipo de aviso previo -no te había visto

Rei: en serio no lo note- dijo con sarcasmo - en fin lita hola a ti también- dijo mientras se sentaba en donde minutos antes naoko lo había hecho

Lita: y dime rei que te trajo hasta aquí, que yo recuerde no me avisaste que vendrías

Rei: bueno pasaba por aquí y recordé que aquí trabajabas y decidí hacerte una visita- claro que rei mentía, cuando decía que "pasaba por aquí" solo llegar a ese lugar le había tomado una hora desde donde se encontraba y vaya que estaba cansada, pero se había prometido a si misma no contar a nadie su secreto para que nadie la compadeciera- pero bueno dime como has estado- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa al ver como lita le dirigía una mirada de profunda extrañeza-

Lita: rei a que has venido en realidad-dijo con calma a su amiga- tú no eres así, dime este todo bien

Rei maldijo por lo bajo, realmente sus amigas la conocían bien, ahora no le quedaba otra opción que no fuera la de contarle a lita todo ya que si mentía la descubriría

Rei: bien pues si debes saberlo me estoy escondiendo- dijo con desgana - y que hay bueno de comer aquí- agrego inmediatamente después mientras tomaba un menú en sus manos en un desesperado intento por cambiar de conversación, al cual lita no hizo caso, solo tomo el menú de las manos de su amiga y lo deposito sobre la mesa

Lita: de quien te escondes-le dijo con ese mismo tono de voz calmado como si le hablara a un niño que había hecho algo mal y escondía la verdad

Rei medito unos momentos sobre que debía hacer, debía decirle la verdad, debía depositar su dolor en su amiga, algo dentro de ella le gritaba que si que lo hiciera que ella podría convencerla de ir a ver a esa persona que tanto necesitaba, pero otra parte de ella le decía que corriera ahora que podía y que no digiera nada, al final decido contar la verdad-mi padre esta en la ciudad y quiere que vaya a verlo- dijo al fin con tristeza

Lita: vaya parece una convención de papas de las sailors primero el de amy y ahora el tuyo-le respondió mientras le mostraba una sonrisa, la cual borro al notar que en el rostro de su amiga no había mas que tristeza- que sucede rei?, por que estas triste, deberías estar feliz-

Rei: tu no entiendes lita- le respondió -no quiero ver a ese hombre jamás en la vida- continuo mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas amargas -el se fue, me abandono justo después de que mi madre muriera, el me dejo y se fue sin si quiera mirar atrás-rei se callo por unos momentos, sentía como si se sacara un veneno del cuerpo el cual había tenido desde hace mucho tiempo dentro de ella- nunca le importe- dijo al final

-PLAF-

El sonido llamo la atención de muchos de los clientes del café que volvieron su mirada hacia donde provenía el sonido, pero solo vieron como una joven de cabellos ocres ocupaba de nuevo su lugar en la mesa frente a otra joven que poseía largos cabellos negros, esta tenia su mano izquierda en lugar en el que la bofetada de lita le había dado.

Rei: por que hiciste eso- dijo al final rompiendo el silencio que envolvía a la mesa, el resto de los clientes del café había vuelto a lo suyo, -por que me abofeteaste- 

Lita: por que eres tonta cobarde rei- dijo con furia- estas aquí escondiéndote de tu vida, tratando de parecer la mujer mas infeliz solo por que su padre regresa a su lado después de un largo tiempo, estas aquí derramando lagrimas pensando que eres desdichada por que después de todo lo que has vivido tu padre vuelve a tu lado y estará contigo

Rei: pero que no entiendes el no me quiere se fue y no le importe- replico la joven alzando la voz para hacerse oír entre los regaños de su amiga

Lita: si no le importaras no regresaría- dijo tomando el control de la conversación de nuevo - pero en lugar de ir y preguntarle el por que esta aquí, te escondes de el como una cobarde, sabes cuantas de nosotros daríamos lo que fuera por estar en tu situación , por tener un padre que nos busca y quiere darnos explicaciones del por que se fue, solo mira a mina sus padres están en Inglaterra y casi nunca hablan pero ella no se queja, fíjate en amy su padre vino a la ciudad hace poco y dejo todo por pasar unos días a su lado, solo mírame a mi- dijo al fin mientras las lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas -yo estoy sola aquí, daría lo que fuera por un padre uno como el tuyo suena perfecto sabes, pero tu en lugar de apreciarlo te escondes de el, eres una cobarde- 

Rei no dijo nada por unos instantes, las palabras de lita aun resonaban en su cabeza, todo lo que dijo, era verdad, ella era una tonta por no haberlo sabido antes, todas sus amigas toda su vida la habían pasado lejos de sus padres y ahora ella alejaba la única oportunidad para ver al suyo, no eso no pasaría ya sabia que debía hacer -gracias por todo lita -dijo mientras se ponía de pie -nos vemos pronto tengo que ir a ver a mi padre -dijo antes de empezar a correr y dirigirse a la salida del lugar, debía darse prisa eran las 5 en punto

*************************************************************************

laser se encontraba sentado en una de las mas altas ramas de un frondoso árbol, estaba un poco aburrido cierto, ya llevaba ahí 3 horas y nada pasaba, sin embargo su algo era mayor a su aburrimiento era su curiosidad por aquel hombre al que había seguido hasta ahí, el cual poseía una energía por demás extraña, sabia que no era nada relativo a uno de los cristales protectores, no a pesar de que la energía de su cristal era grande y estaba enfocada a una sola persona lo cual era algo bastante peculiar sus energías no eran ni la mitad de las que un verdadero cristal protector poseían, había algo en ese sujeto, algo no estaba seguro de lo que era, solo sabia que era antiguo lo que fuera se había alejada de el hace mucho tiempo pero aun así el "eco" por así llamarlo que el quedaba en el era suficiente para llamar su atención, poso su vista de nuevo en el hombre de cabellos oscuros sabia que algo pasaría, pronto y sabia que tendría que ver con la joven de lagos cabellos negros y uniforme escolar que acababa de llegar.

*************************************************************************

La joven subía velozmente los cientos de escalones del templo Hikawa, estaba cansada desde que había salido del café no había parado de correr, ni siquiera quiso esperar el autobús por miedo a que este se tardara mucho y perder mas tiempo, ahora recorría los últimos metros que la separaban de su padre, las ansias de verlo que había estado tratando de ocultar se habían apoderado de ella, al llegar al final de la escalera, lo busco con la mirada, ahí estaba, en uno de los extremos del templo dando la espalda a un enorme árbol, ahí la esperaba su padre, con cortos cabellos tan negros como los de ella y unos ojos tan negros como sus cabellos, era tan y como lo había visto en una foto en la que el posaba con su madre y ella en sus brazos, por unos momentos pensó que no había envejecido ni un día y que ella era todavía su pequeña pero le basto una segunda mirada a sus cabellos que presentaban canas para darse cuenta de que habían pasado mas de 12 años.

Rei: padre- le grito con voz tímida al hombre -eres tú?-

-rei- dijo el hombre al ver a la joven -REI- repitió con mas fuerza casi como un grito mientras corría a su lado y al llegar hasta ella encerrarla entre sus brazos, envolviéndola en un calido abrazo -te has convertido en una hermosa joven mi querida hija-dijo con una voz llena de alegría aun sujetándola entre sus brazos -lamento no haber estado ahí para verlo-dijo esta vez con la voz llena de la mas profunda tristeza, mientras as lagrimas empeñaban sus ojos

Rei no sabia que decir, ahora sabia que había hecho lo correcto, que había sido la mejor de las ideas ir a su lado, que se había equivocado con ese hombre que el en realidad la quería, ahora todo seria perfecto pues el estaba a su lado, pero a pesar de su felicidad, una pregunta seguía nublando su mente, ¿Por qué se había ido en primer lugar?,la joven se aparto de los brazos de su padre y lo miro detenidamente, se sentía nerviosa como si fuera a lanzarse a un precipicio, pero dio una paso hacia delante y dijo su duda con voz clara -por que te fuiste padre?-

Sr.hino: no lo recuerdas?- le pregunto su padre devolviendo la mirada a su hija -me sorprende que no lo hagas, pero esta bien me fui por que- las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta al sentir que algo atravesaba su espalda, sentía un fuerte dolor dentro de el como si trataran de arrancarle la vida para sacarle el alma por aquel agujero en su espalda, luego cayo inconsciente al suelo

Rei miro el espectáculo atónita, vio como laser llegaba desde un lugar desconocido y introducía una de sus manos por la espalda de su padre como si se tratase de papel, luego vio el rostro de su padre contorsionándose por el dolor para luego verlo caer al suelo, mientras laser sostenía en su mano un cristal dorado, sin pensar en su vida se inclino hacia el cuerpo exánime de su padre, con solo tocarlo sintió el mundo girar a su alrededor, tuvo miedo pero en lugar de retirar su mano de su padre apretó sus manos con mas fuerza sobre el, el mundo seguía girando mas y mas fuerte a su alrededor, los inmensos árboles del templo hikawa habían desaparecido, laser se había convertido en solo una mancha que giraba a su alrededor, sintió que le faltaban las fuerzas, cerro sus ojos fuertemente y al abrirlos lo vio, como si siempre hubiera estado ahí, era un cementerio, un pequeño grupo de gente se arremolinaba frente a una pequeña tumba de mármol, rei miro al grupo extrañada, que hacia ella ahí, que había pasado con el templo y laser? Fue cuando vio como 2 de las figuras se alejaban del lugar era un hombre y una mujer, el hombre poseía ojos de un plata intenso mientras que la mujer los tenia de un rosado abrasador, caminaron en su dirección rei se vio tentada a hablarles a preguntarles que hacia ahí, pero al alzar su mano hacia ellos noto como es que pudo atravesar sus cuerpos como si no estuvieran ahí, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al pensar que quizás había muerto y era un fantasma, pero entonces los vio, ahora que el hombre y la mujer se habían ido, podía ver con claridad las otras 3 personas alrededor de la tumba uno de ellos era su padre solo que mucho mas joven, el otro era su abuelo de igual manera se veía mas joven, había una persona mas una pequeña niña de largos y negrísimos cabellos negros, al verla no pudo evitar sentir un poco de melancolía, ya que reconoció a la pequeña como ella misma.

Abuelo: y bien que piensas hacer ahora - dijo el anciano dirigiéndose al hombre que tenia a un lado 

Sr hino: me iré y me llevare a rei conmigo, no quiero quedarme en esta ciudad, esta ciudad que esta ten llena de ella, de sus recuerdos, no, no puedo quedarme seria muy doloroso

Abuelo: entiendo, pero es necesario que te lleves a rei? Ella es muy joven y no recordara nada de su madre se que suena duro pero creo que lo mejor para ella seria quedarse aquí, sabes? Tiene grandes poderes en ella incluso mayores que los que su madre poseía

Sr hino: te recuerdo que fue por culpa de ese "poder" como lo llamas es que estamos aquí ahora, si ella no hubiera tenido esos poderes o si tan solo hubiera querido llevar una vida normal como yo se lo propuse pero no ella siempre quiso ayudar a la gente aun cuando no recibiera gratitud por ello, si me hubiera escuchado a mi en lugar de a esos 2 ella no estaría muerta

Abuelo: tienes que entender era su destino

Sr hino: si ella lo hubiese deseado hubiese renunciado a el, pero no le importo nada mas que jugar a la heroína, ni siquiera le importo su hija

Abuelo: abre los ojos zhen, a kitori lo primero que le importaban eran ustedes 2 siempre lo decía de hecho la única razón por la que llevaba ese tipo de vida era para hacer un mundo mejor para ustedes 2 y tu lo sabes, que no te ciegue el dolor zhen

Sr hino: me voy, y rei vendrá conmigo, rei veámonos ya - dijo el hombre sin escuchar las palabras del abuelo -

Chibi rei: a donde vamos papi- dijo la pequeña que había estado observando la conversación de los 2 adultos en completo silencio -abuelito no viene- 

Sr hino: no rei, solo iremos tu y yo

Chibi rei: no quiero irme sin abuelito, el señor y la señora con alas me dijeron que si me quedaba con abuelito el me enseñaría cosas para poder ver a mami, yo quiero ver a mami

Sr hino: rei no digas tonterías, no deberías escuchar a esos 2 te lo dije antes, por su culpa es que tu madre esta muerta, ahora veámonos

Chibi rei: no yo me quedo con abuelito, vete tú -dijo la pequeña mientras corría y se abrazaba de las piernas de su abuelo

Sr hino: pero rei, debes entender hija si te quedas podría pasarte lo que a tu madre le paso que no entiendes?

Chibi rei: no me importa no me importa yo me quedo con abuelito para ver a mami tú vete si quieres  
Sr hino: bien entonces me iré rei, no quiero vivir en este lugar impregnado con los recuerdos de tu madre supongo que esta ser nuestra despedida hija, cuídate mucho- dijo al tiempo en que tomaba a su hija entre sus brazos y la abrazaba dulcemente, cuídate mucho hijita mía, espero que no te arrepientas de esto

Rei miro atónita el espectáculo frente a elle, al fin lo había comprendido ese era un recuerdo, el recuerdo de cuando su padre se había ido, lo había olvidado por completo ella fue la que se rehusó a irse con el, todo ese tiempo que lo odio era completamente injustificado era su padre quien debía odiarla a ella y sin embargo no le reprochaba nada, ahora sabia lo que había pasado al fin ahora sabia la verdad, noto como nuevamente el mundo giraba pero esta ves no tuvo miedo se dejo llevar por el remolino y llego de nuevo frente a laser.

Laser: tal y como lo pensé -dijo laser sin hacer ningún caso a rei que había permanecido todo el tiempo tomada del cuerpo de su padre, este ni siquiera había notado el suceso de que acaba de pasar- esa extraña energía que lo cubría solía ser bastante poderosa, como un tipo de protección especial, me pregunto quien la habrá puesto sobre el en primer lugar, bueno como sea este cristal tampoco es una completa perdida de tiempo sus deseos de proteger van dirigidos a un solo individuo por lo que si lleno este cristal de energía negativo obtendré un demonio bastante fuerte, bien lo llevare conmigo

Rei reacciono ante estas palabras, sin pensar en nada mas que en recuperar el cristal de su padre tomo su talismán de transformación, esta vez no quería que su padre se fuera y detendría a laser a cualquier precio, se puso de pie frente a laser y lo miro desafiantemente, laser le devolvió la mirada llena de total desconsertacion se había olvidado por completo de que estaba ahí

Laser: oh sabia que olvidaba algo, en realidad eres tonta pudiste huir mientras yo estaba distraído pero te has quedado aquí donde encontraras una muerte segura, bien entonces muere-laser levanto su mano hacia rei, al mismo tiempo ella levanto su talismán , sabia que no podía morir sin dar una batalla, laser ni siquiera tomo importancia a la mirada decidida de la joven en vez de eso creo una pequeña esfera de energía en sus manos dispuesto a asesinarla

-rayo creciente de Venus, fulmina-fue lo ultimo que se escucho antes de que un pequeño rayo de energía pasara justo por un lado de rei para dirigirse a laser y golpearlo en el hombro, laser miro con ira hacia donde vino el rayo, 3 sailors scouts le devolvieron la mirada

laser: vaya me sorprende que sigan con vida, especialmente tu-dijo mientras miraba fijamente a la ahora eternal sailor mercury- veo que has cambiado tu ridículo atuendo por otro aun mas ridículo, bien me encargare de que sea la ultima vez que lo uses- laser se olvido momentáneamente de rei, y su intención de matarla para concentrar su energía en 2 esferas de color oscuro que ahora salían de sus manos, aprovechando el lapsus momentáneo mina corrió en la dirección de rie y la jalo hacia un lugar seguro

Rei: mina déjame ir-dijo la joven luchando contra los tirones de su amiga- debo recuperar el cristal de mi padre

S Venus: tu padre-dijo con sorpresa volviendo a ver al hombre tirado a los pies de atlas- vaya así que el es tu padre, nunca imagine conocerlo, nunca hablas de el por lo que pensé que había fallecido

Rei: después te explico-le contesto la joven-por ahora me prioridad es ayudarlo- se soltó de las manos de su amiga y corrió en dirección de un árbol cercano para ocultarse, al llegar a el de nueva cuenta tomo su talismán entre sus manos y lo alzo sobre su cabeza para gritar:-por el poder del cristal del planeta Marte, transformación- al instante el talismán estallo y se convirtió aros de fuego los cuales rodearon a la joven para después cerrase sobre ella, segundos después un traje de sailor había aparecido sobre ella, ya no era mas Rei Hino sino Sailors Mars, la joven salio de su escondite y se dirigió hacia laser, pero al ir de nueva cuenta al lugar donde el estaba se dio cuenta de que el tiempo que había usado en transformarse había resultado ser valioso, no había rastro de laser ahora en su lugar estaban 2 monstruos con apariencia de árboles vivientes que ahora atacaban a silver sailor moon, eternal sailor mercury y sailor Venus, las cuales solo defendían de ellos aunque no muy bien por lo visto, -fuego sagrado de Marte- dijo al tiempo que de uno de sus dedos salía un hilo de fuego el cual se concentro en sus manos para después salir en forma de círculos y atacar a uno de los monstruos que atacaban a silver sailor moon, no resulto mal del todo el ser se incendio y dejo de atacar a serena pero ahora corría sin control por el lugar debido al dolor y desesperación que sentía 

Eternal mercury: yo me encargare de el- dijo mientras se apartaba del monstruo del que se defendía y corría en dirección del ser incendiado, -estacas de hielo de mercurio- grito al tiempo que dirigía sus manos hacia el ser, pero de estas no broto nada,-que, que paso- dijo completamente sorprendida la genio al ver que sus poderes no habían sido convocados-por que no ocurrió nada-dijo sin notar que el monstruo sin control se dirigió hacia ella 

Silver moon: sailor mercury no- grito con horror serena al ver que su amiga se encontraba indefensa contra el ser en llamas, -no- grito de nuevo mientras su símbolo brillaba intensamente, quería proteger a amy pero sabia que el rayo de la luna plateada era muy destructor y su amiga podía ser herida por el mismo, que debía hacer para protegerla, al instante lo sintió como siempre lo hubiera sabido, estiro su mano derecha hacia delante y volviendo la palma de la misma hacia arriba hizo que una energía de un suave color dorado apareciera sobre ella, al sentirla en sus manos supo de que se trataba -tiara lunar -dijo sin pensarlo 2 veces, al instante la energía en sus manos brillo con mas intensidad y empezo a girar sobre su propio eje provocando que se convirtiera en un disco de un dorado brillante -acción!!- grito al final mientras la lanzaba en dirección a amy, pero en lugar de chocar contra ella el disco la esquivo por uno de sus costados y le dio al monstruo partiéndolo en 2 haciéndolo desaparecer -o.o vaya no sabia que podía utilizar de nuevo ese poder-dijo bastante sorprendida, pero no pudo ni siquiera descansar un poco pues el grito de mina resonó atrás de ella, el otro monstruo había logrado sujetarla estirando uno de sus brazos que extrañamente había perdió su apariencia de mano para convertirse en un montón de raíces que ahora la sostenían fuertemente -amy- dijo dirigiéndose a su amiga que aun no había salido de la sorpresa de no poder utilizar sus poderes -libera a mina ahora-no era un petición era una orden, sin esperar mas tiempo la sailor del agua lanzo su rapsodia acuática hacia el brazo del ser logrando romperlo y así liberar a su amiga, el monstruo se volvió furioso hacia amy pero se encontró con un rayo de luz de plata que le dio justo en el pecho haciéndolo desaparecer -bien creo que terminamos- dijo muy satisfecha de si misma serena a pesar de estar en el suelo debido a que la potencia de su rayo la había hecho perder el equilibrio- creo que lo hice bastante bien para ser la segunda vez que uso el rayo de la luna plateada- dijo antes de dar oportunidad a sus amigas de que la criticaran de su posición 

-aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh- el grito rompió la tranquila atmósfera que se había creado al haber derrotado a los 2 seres arbóreos

Eternal mercury: o por dios, rei- dijo reconociendo el grito de su amiga, fue cuando recordó que inmediatamente después de usar su poder para "ayudarlas" se había alejado de ellas para dirigirse a la dirección donde laser se encontraba

S Venus: no hay tiempo que perder, vamos- dijo mientras empezaba a correr en dirección a su amiga

Al llegar ahí las 3 sailors se quedaron sorprendidas mars estaba siendo golpeada por lo que parecía ser una sombra de su padre, pero este contaba con una fuerza extraordinaria y golpeaba a rei sin descanso

Eternal mercury: Venus atrae su atención mientras yo me ocupo de rei

S Venus: si- le respondió mientras estiraba su brazo hacia arriba, dejo fluir sus energías por su cuerpo, al final se formo en torno a ella una cadena hecha de brillantes eslabones en forma de corazones- cadena de amor de Venus- dijo la joven mientras estiraba su brazo en dirección de la sombra al hacerlo la cadena siguió la misma ruta, sujetando al ser por la cintura, mina jalo el otro extremo de la cadena y logro hacer perder el equilibrio del ser haciéndolo caer pesadamente en el suelo.

Eternal mercury: mi turno- sin decir mas la joven se concentro y creo una pequeña burbuja en sus manos, la cual después arrojo mientras gritaba-burbujas de mercurio, estallen- ante lo cual la burbuja su multiplico en miles de burbujas pequeñas que estallaron creando una densa niebla- bien donde estas rei- dijo al tiempo que se ponía su visor para encontrar a su amiga en la densa capa de niebla que le impedía ver, al parecer ser una eternal sailor no solo le había dado nuevos poderes si no que había hecho mas fuerte los viejos al grado que se dio cuenta como el zombie del padre de rei se había quedado paralizado y había dejado de luchar contra la cadena de Venus, la joven genio siguió los signos obtenidos por su visor para orientarse a la dirección de rei, -rei- dijo finalmente amy al encontrar a su amiga apenas de pie debido a los golpes recibidos- vamos debemos irnos, no hay tiempo que perder, no se cuanto durara mi niebla para protegernos

S mars: laser lo hizo- dijo la joven sin hacer ningún caso a su amiga- al verme se rió y dijo que me daría a un enemigo que no nos atreveríamos a destruir y tomo el cristal de mi padre y lo transformo en, en ese zombie o lo que sea, ahora nunca podré recuperar a mi padre amy- dijo mientras derramaba lagrimas de sus ojos, estas se deslizaron por sus mejillas y cayeron sobre el corazón de su pecho, el cual empezo a brillar de un color rojo tan intenso como el mismo fuego

-no debes llorar mi sailor del fuego-dijo una voz proveniente del corazón - yo te ayudare a que recuperes a tu padre

S mars: reina serenity- pronuncio rei completamente sorprendida- es usted-

-mi pequeña sailor, tu corazón esta lleno de dudas, la principal es el por que le di los poderes a mercury y no a otra sailor

Rei se quedo sin palabras, como sabia ella eso

-no hay razón para avergonzarte mi querida niña tus dudas son las mismas que las del resto de las otras sailors, la razón es por que ella lo necesitaba en esos momentos, sus poderes se basan en sus corazones mis queridas niñas y los sentimientos que deben de gobernar siempre el corazón de una eternal sailor son los de proteger y salvar no los de destruir, recuerdas que en la batalla anterior todas ustedes fueron ahí con la idea en la mente de destruir al monstruo no de proteger a las personas, solo mercury entendió que lo mejor era proteger a sus amigas y el resto de la gente por eso lucho hasta el final, te aseguro que de no haber sido ella habría sido otra de ustedes, así como ahora es tu turno mi querida rei, hoy te convertirás en una eternal sailor, para que protejas a quienes amas y sobre todo a este mundo, así que ahora dilo mi querida sailor, susurra las palabras que tu corazón grita- al instante el traje de rei se convirtió en hilos de fuego excepto por el corazón al cual le salieron alas blancas a ambos lados, los hilos de fuego rodearon el cuerpo desnudo de rei, amy veía todo este espectáculo asombrada del poder que tenia su reina, ahora se daba cuenta de por que sus poderes no habían funcionado antes, rei se encontraba en calma dentro de fuego, se sentía segura y protegida de todo, lentamente estiro su mano hacia arriba y susurro: -eternal sailor mars- al instante el fuego se unió en una solo esfera que se dirigió al corazón de su pecho, al tocarlo el mismo el fuego estallo de nueva cuenta solo que esta vez cubriendo el cuerpo de rei al final una pequeña esfera de fuego se dirigió a su espalda y al tocarla se convirtió en un par de alas que sobresalían de su espalda, al salir del fuego rei se sintió renovada, observo su nuevo traje era muy parecido al de mercury solo que el de ella poseía los colores rojos en lugar de los azules de su amiga además de que tanto en la frente como en el corazón del pecho brillaba como el mismo fuego la marca del planeta Marte

Eternal mars: asombroso- fue lo único que atino a decir al verse ataviada en el traje nuevo t, se sentía poderosa y sin ningún temor, lentamente levanto su mano hacia arriba y formo una pequeña esfera de fuego sin ningún esfuerzo -fuego de Marte- susurro al tiempo que la esfera salía de sus manos hacia arriba y dispersaba la niebla por completo

Eternal mercury: muy bien rei, ahora vamos a recuperar el cristal de tu padre- dijo mientras corrían en dirección del zombi, al estar inmóvil había sido mas fácil para Venus alejarlo un poco de ellas, ambas se detuvieron al ver al zombi pelear contra sus amigas, se había recuperado y no lucia muy feliz por haber sido paralizado y atado por las sailors, así que ahora luchaba contra sus amigas ferozmente, las cuales esquivaban los ataques a tan duras penas que ni siquiera había notado que mercury y mars habían llegado, -rei- dijo la joven genio al ver la escena- tu eres la única que puedes ayudarlas-

Eternal mars: pero amy- replico su amiga- no me creo capaz de atacar a mi propio padre, además mis poderes serán insuficientes

Eternal mercury: lo serán si usas tus poderes de eternal sailor, además tu eres la única que puedes lograrlo rei, mis poderes no funcionan, y la razón es que la primera vez que use mis poderes los use para destruir y no para proteger, la furia que sentía es ese momento me permitió usar una técnica especial nueva pero ahora que la furia se fue y quiero usar mis poderes para ayudar no puedo, no estoy calificada para intentar usar mis poderes de nuevo podría causar una catástrofe, rei tu nunca lastimarías a tu padre y nunca levantarías tu puño con furia hacia el, si quieres ayudar a serena y a mina tienes que usar tus poderes

Por unos momentos rei se quedo paralizada, la explicación de amy sonaba tan rara, pero ahora que lo pensaba podría tener razón, ya que los poderes curativos de esta fueron desarrollados cuando ella quiso ayudarlas, al igual que serena quiso salvarlos de atlas por lo que desarrollo su rayo de la luna, pero serviría para ella, por mucho tiempo odio a su padre y aunque ahora sabia la verdad, seria esto suficiente como para evitar que un poder tan destructivo como el de serena y el de amy fuera invocado, no tenia opción debía intentarlo

Eternal mars: perdóname padre pero no puedo permitir que sigas dañando a mis amigas- volvió su rostro hacia el cuerpo exánime de su verdadero padre que se encontraba recargado a un árbol ella misma lo puso ahí justo después de distraer a laser, la única manera de recuperar a su padre era venciendo a esa sombra y planeaba hacerlo, miro de nuevo a la figura delante de ella, no debía destruirlo solo aturdirlo para que serena hiciera el resto curándolo, se concentro en todos aquellos a quienes quería proteger, en su boca comenzaron a formarse simples palabras sabia que con estas pondría fin a aquella pelea, sintió como en su dedo índice aparecía una pequeña flama, como si lo hubiera hecho durante toda su vida dibujo un circulo de fuego frente a ella con la flama, puedo notar como el circulo se solidificaba y se convertía en una especia de cristal que levitaba frente a ella, junto sus manos levantado los dedos índice y pulgar e invoco su fuego sagrado, sintió la flama con mayor fuerza que jamás haya experimentado -CRISTALES DE FUEGO- dijo la joven al momento en que la flama salio disparada hacia delante chocando contra el cristal que se había formado por un momento pareció que la flama no avanzaría mas allá de este, pero luego el cristal se torno de un rojo escarlata y se rompió en miles de fragmentos que se dirigieron a toda velocidad contra el zombi, golpeándolo por todo el cuerpo y haciéndolo caer fulminado al suelo- serena- le grito rei a su amiga que por primera vez la veía en su traje de eternal sailor- ese zombi tiene el cristal de mi padre utiliza el cristal de plata para recuperarlo-

Silver moon: rei?- pregunto escéptica la chica al ver a su amiga en ese traje- tu también eres una eternal sailor?

Eternal mars: * eso es obvio cabeza de chorlito, ahora no pierdas tiempo y salva el cristal de mi padre

Silver moon: que carácter, es por eso que no tienes no vio- le grito la joven, para después poner sus manos frente a ella donde se materializó un cetro color plata con un corazón con alas en la parte superior que ostentaba el cristal de plata en el centro- bien ahora como funciona esto- se pregunto para si mientras le daba golpecitos al cetro para ver si así lo hacia funcionar-

Eternal mars: _O_, quieres decir que no lo sabes usar - pregunto una muy molesta rei

Silver moon: no me culpes, cuando lo use contra atlas brillo por si solo, no tengo ni idea de que hacer

Eternal mercury: serena tu madre nos dijo que nuestros poderes son para proteger no para destruir, trata de pensar en eso y utiliza el cetro para ver si funciona

Silver moon: -_- para ti es fácil, tu no lo tienes que hacer- dijo una no muy convencida serena, al tiempo que ponía de nuevo el cetro frente a ella- bien veamos, concéntrate concéntrate- se decía para si tratando de hacer funcionar el cetro, mientras lo hacia fijo la vista en el zombi que las había atacado, ese era el padre de su amiga, no podía dejarlo así, como podría ver de nuevo a la cara a ella o al resto de sus amigas si lo dejaba así, que pasaría si ese fuese su padre, algún día quizás se enfrentaba a una situación igual y si ella no lograba ayudarlo el dolor que sentiría al perderlo seria demasiado grande, quería ayudarlo, debía ayudarlo, lentamente estiro sus manos hacia delante sosteniendo el cetro con ambas, el cristal de plata empezo a brillar con la misma luz calida como lo hizo con atlas, esta envolvió al zombi, serena sintió que las fuerzas le faltaban estaba tan agotada, usar sus nuevos poderes no era fácil y ahora usar su cetro de esa manera solo la hacia resentir mas su cansancio, pero estaba hecho, el cetro dejo de brillar y en lugar del zombi había un cristal de color dorado, a verlo serena dejo que sus piernas al final cedieran al cansancio que sentía dejándose caer en el suelo, vio como rei corría hacia el purificado cristal y lo tomaba entre sus manos para depositarlo en el pecho de su padre el cual entro a su cuerpo envuelto en una calida luz

Eternal mars: serena- dijo mientras se volvía hacia donde estaba esta - muchas gracias por todo- le dijo mientras le sonreía.  


_NOTAS DEL AUTOR:_

_Bueno ahora si me excedí con este capitulo, estuvo muy largo lo siento por eso, tratare de no volver a hacer uno así aunque supongo que de vez en cuando es inevitable, también se que use el cliché del padre de rei (ya lo había usado con amy) pero hay una gran diferencia entre ambos la cual descubrirán en el futuro.  
Espero que les haya agradado este capitulo  
Otra cosa este fic ha sido nominado para un premio manga de oro, muchas gracias por votar por mi n.n a los que lo hicieron de verdad gracias, y no solo por este fic si no también por los otros 2 fics que fueron nominados.  
Lo de la amiga de lita que le dio el trabajo recuerden que en realidad si existe por lo menos en el anime, no se si recuerden que se trata de una amiga de su antigua escuela a la cual le quieren robar su espejo de los sueños debido a que tiene el hermoso sueño de crear libros para niños, uno de ellos era el pegaso o algo asi, bueo creo que es todo._

_DUDAS QUEJAS COMENTARIOS O LO QUE SEA A :  
Luismanuel119@hotmail.com_

_Avances del proximo capitulo:  
-PIC-NIC AL ESTILO SAILOR_

_Hotaru invita a sus amigas a pasar un dia de campo para relajarse de peleas, pero podran pasar un dia sin ninguna preocupacion_

Regresar"

Anterior"


	9. Picnic al estilo sailor

**_CAPITULO 9:_**

****

**_PIC-NIC AL ESTILO SAILOR:_**

La oscuridad, la fría y eterna oscuridad era lo único que rodeaba aquel lugar inhóspito y sin vida, aun a pesar de esta un enorme castillo se alzaba justo en el centro de aquel lugar, parecía ser parte de otro tiempo y espacio y que estuviera ahí por equivocación, después de todo nadie podría vivir en aquella horrible oscuridad, al menos nadie que tuviera un alma en el cuerpo.

Los ojos de laser estaban clavados en el suelo de la habitación, no se atrevía a mirar mas allá del suelo de aquel lugar, frente a el se alzaba un enorme trono que parecía resplandecer en la oscuridad de aquella habitación, sabia lo que le esperaba había fallado en su misión, desde hacia 2 meses ya el había sido mandado a destruir a las sailors y había fallado, sabia a la perfección que su amo no toleraría mas tiempo eso y que había llegado su hora, noto como su garganta se secaba y se preparo para pedir clemencia.

-laser- dijo una voz que parecía provenir de todos los rincones de la habitación- sabes por que te mande llamar verdad-

Laser: si mi señor- dijo atreviéndose a dirigir una rápida mirada al ser frente a el, sentado bajo el único haz de luz que iluminaba aquella habitación estaba su señor, si era posible el miedo en su interior creció mas, al verlo por una fracción de segundo a los ojos pudo sentir como es que sus poderes habían crecido desde la ultima vez que lo había visto, sabia que esto no terminaría bien para el- usted me ha llamado para pedir mi informe sobre las sailors

-te equivocas- dijo el hombre sin siquiera un cambio en su calmada espeluznante voz- te mande llamar solo para preguntarte como has podido ser tan estúpido- dijo mientras movía una de sus manos hacia laser y sin siquiera decir nada provocar que este se contorsionara de dolor- sabes te he estado observando- dijo al tiempo que bajaba su mano- y he visto tu estupidez repetirse una y otra vez, tratando de eliminar a las sailors con simples seres creados por ti, de lo único que te han servido es para elevar su poder y ahora vuelves aquí con excusas tontas y tratando de pedir clemencia por tus errores, pudiste eliminarlas a todas ellas cuando sus poderes eran débiles pero no eres demasiado orgulloso y estupido para según tu "mancharte las manos" ahora 3 de ellas podrán darte una buena batalla e incluso derrotarte, últimamente he sentido como sus poderes cambian y se fortalecen, realmente no mereces vivir- puntualizo mientras le miraba con sus ojos azules inyectados de desprecio hacia a el, para después estirar su mano hacia donde se encontraba y creando 2 esferas negras en ella- sin embargo te dejare vivir- dijo al tiempo que las 2 esferas salían de sus manos y giraban alrededor del cuerpo de laser hasta que se posaron en sus manos – un pequeño presente de mi parte, esta es energía maligna pura, suficiente para hacer 2 demonios con la misma capacidad que tu tienes a los cuales puedas controlar a tu voluntad, con ellos podrás derrotar a las sailors

laser: muchas gracias amo- dijo mientras observaba con detenimiento las 2 esferas oscuras

-no debes agradecerme a mi si no a mi querida dark- dijo mientras señalaba justo detrás de laser, cuando este volteo pudo sentir el frió cuerpo de una mujer de piel blanquísima y cabellos oscuros caminando hacia el, para pasarlo de largo y situarse junto a su amo- ella fue quien me entrego uno de los 3 cristales protectores, el cristal del espacio, con el fui capaz de elevar mi poder un poco mas, ahora vete antes de que cambie de parecer contigo- antes de que se dijera algo mas laser desapareció a sabiendas que su suerte no podría durar mucho

dark: idiota- mascullo en cuanto la figura de atlas desapareció- en verdad se cree muy afortunado, debería saber bien que las segundas oportunidades no son algo que tú acostumbres, quizás si estuviera consiente de eso se daría cuenta de que en realidad esta siendo usado, lo mataría yo misma si no tuviera otras ocupaciones

-por lo mismo lo he mandado a la tierra de nuevo con esa energía, eres demasiado preciada como para desperdiciar tus poderes en escoria como las sailors scouts, aunque estoy dudando si te será tan fácil eliminarlas ahora que estas están en otra etapa de poder

dark: por favor- dijo sin poder evitar que una sonrisa se pintara en sus labios- ellas no podrán contra mi jamás, pero sabes creo que en realidad se esta tornando molesto oírte hablar de ellas tanto, se que ustedes se conocen desde hace tiempo, pero yo también lo hago o al menos solía conocerlas y no me ves alabando sus poderes, además quiero que recuerdes al final yo quiero cobrar mi venganza contra ellas

-bien solo te pido que me dejes a sailor moon tenemos asuntos que arreglar ella y yo-

dark: a la princesa de la luna, hace tanto que no la veo, jjajjaja- rió con desagrado – no creo que cuando nos reencontremos se alegre de verme

-bien pero antes de eso encuentra los 2 cristales restantes los necesito, antes de eso te prohíbo que intervengas en algo-

dark: lo se- dijo antes de que su figura también desapareciera de la habitación

-espero con ansias nuestro encuentro, Serena Tsukino- dijo mientras su voz se perdía en la infinita oscuridad

***********************

Los últimos rayos del sol se colaban por entre el follaje de los árboles e iluminaban el cuerpo de 3 jóvenes mujeres que corrían una junto a la otra, el trío sabia que no debía detenerse, las seguían y sus perseguidores harían todo para detenerlas

-se acercan 2 por la derecha- dijo la sailor del agua y el conocimiento al interpretar la señal que su visor le daba – rei encargate-

S mars: cuenta con ello- al instante se detuvo y coloco sus manos frente a ella colocando sus dedos índice y pulgar levantados simulando un arma, al instante una intensa llama de fuego se desprendió de esta pero en lugar de lanzarlo frente a ella la joven separo sus palmas y las puso alrededor de la llameante esfera de fuego frente a ella, concentrándose en esta logro hacerla crecer 5 veces su tamaño anterior, para después nuevamente separar sus palmas pero esta vez la esfera siguió a la mano derecha como si esta ejerciera una fuerza magnética sobre ella, la joven no lo dudo en lanzarla hacia donde sus perseguidores estaban no sin antes decir-MARS MAGMA BOMB-

S mercury: bien otros 3 vienen por la izquierda, yo me encargo, serena hay 2 frente a nosotros trataran de impedirnos el paso, encargate tu de ellos te recomiendo que uses tu nuevo ataque de esa manera lo practicaras y atacaras a ambos al mismo tiempo – dijo mientras se detenía y colocaba sus manos a sus costados un poco separadas de su cuerpo, fue entonces que sus manos despidieron una tenue luz azul y que de ellas empezó a fluir agua que cubrió su cuerpo formando ondas a su alrededor, al sentir el agua hacer esto, la joven levanto sus manos y las coloco sobre su cabeza donde las ondas se unieron en una sola esfera de agua-MERCURY´S BLIZZARD WATERFALL- grito mientras estiraba sus brazos hacia el frente y la esfera se convertía en un pilar de agua que avanzaba con rapidez hacia donde fue lanzado, para después al hacer contacto con algo convertirse en sólido hielo –

S moon: genial amy- dijo la chica mientras aplaudía la hazaña de su amiga- tu también lo hiciste muy bien rei- dijo también aplaudiendo a su amiga que solo le miraba con una clara sorpresa en su rostro- ustedes 2 han aprendido a usar sus nuevos poderes en poco tiempo

S mercury: serena no es el momento de alabarnos es tu turno-

S moon: a es cierto n.n!, ahora solo debo recordar como iba ese ataque- la joven se puso en posición de firmes concentrándose en lo que quería hacer, y teniendo en cuenta a todas las personas que protegería al hacerlo, esa era la técnica enseñada por amy concentrarse no en el enemigo si no en lo que se deseaba salvar, de esa manera sus poderes no se saldrían de control, era difícil especialmente para ella, pero con un poco de practica había logrado invocar sus poderes en menos tiempo, pero aun no era capaz de manifestarlos a voluntad como amy y rei quienes habían logrado darle el efecto que ellas quisieran al ataque por ejemplo solo aturdir o en otros casos destruir por completo, ella solo era capaz de manifestar sus poderes y dependiendo del grado de concentración logrado era la intensidad con que sus poderes atacaban –SONIC WAVE- dijo al fin la joven provocando que los pequeños adornos que tenia en sus coletas brillaran con una luz dorada y que estos amplificaran la intensidad de su grito al enemigo frente a ella, por suerte para sus amigas las ondas de sonido ya no se dispersaban por todo el lugar como lo hizo la primera vez que la sailor manifestó este ataque si no que con la poco practica adquirida había logrado manifestarse directo hacia el enemigo- lo logre lo logre n.n – dijo serena dando saltos de alegría- es la primera vez que logro que las ondas hagan lo que yo quiero n.n

S mars: si por suerte para nosotros, odio pensar en tener que pasar otra semana sin poder escuchar bien debido a ese ataque 

S moon: fue tu culpa por estar tan cerca 

S mars: y yo que iba a saber que la muy tonta de tu iba a adquirir ese tipo de poder y justo en nuestra batalla de entrenamiento 

S moon: hubieras hecho como amy que decidió atacar desde lejos, pero no tú querías meterme en problemas incendiándome la falda con tus cristales de fuego 

S mars: era un entrenamiento se supone que debería atacarte 

S mercury: silencio- dijo de repente-esto aun no acaba, nos están rodeando, tengan cuidado-

-BESO DE AMOR Y BELLEZA DE VENUS-

-ATAQUE DE HOJAS DE ROBLE DE JUPITER-

-TIERRA TIEMBLA-

-MAREMOTO DE NEPTUNO-

-GRITO MORTAL-

-DEAD RIBON REVOLUTION-

S mercury: técnica de evasión numero 1- dijo la joven al escuchar los nombres de los ataques mas fuertes de sus amigas- al instante las 3 sailors se levantaron varios metros del suelo mientras que bajo ellas los ataques que venían de todas direcciones se toparon unos con otros- fin del entrenamiento- dijo la joven genio mientras volvía a tierra junto con sus 2 amigas, quines no eran tan hábiles como esta y cayeron pesadamente una sobre la otra

-vaya al parecer se hacen cada día mas hábiles, esquivar todos nuestros ataques era algo difícil- dijo una joven de cabellos ocres al salir del bosque seguida por otra de cabellos rubios con un gran moño naranja en ellos

-no tanto lita- se escucho una voz preveniente de otra dirección – si esos ataques los hubiéramos controlado un poco en lugar de solo lanzarlos las hubiéramos golpeado ya que ellas solo levitaron para salvarse-

S moon: lo dices comos si levitar fuera tan fácil Haruka- intervino mientras se ponía de pie y se tocaba "su parte posterior" para tratar de hacer que el dolor desapareciera – he estado casi 3 meses con esta forma de eternal sailor practicándola y no he podido perfeccionarla

S uranus: cabeza de bombón eso es solo por que no eres tan dedicada como amy, ella ya puede levitar a la perfección- dijo sin prestarle mucha atención al sonrojo que provoco en la joven genio

-así es, pero es una lastima no les parece- dijo una figura que salio del bosque seguida por otras 2-

S mars: que es una lastima Michiru

S neptuno: que solo puedan levitar, se que es algo que sirve bastante pero en mi opinión volar hubiera sida genial

S mercury: si lo se – dijo dando un suspiro- siempre me he preguntado que se siente volar libremente por los cielos, aunque creo que levitar se le acerca bastante

S Júpiter: aunque no crees que te lo estas tomando muy en serio amy- digo desde hace un mes que rei alcanzo su nivel de eternal y desde entonces hemos practicado 4 veces por semana, y además lidiar con los ataques de laser, aunque debo agregar que gracias a estos últimos ustedes han alcanzado nuevos poderes y habilidades

S mercury: se que hemos entrenado mucho últimamente pero solo quiero que no nos pase lo que paso en el centro comercial debemos estar preparadas

S uranus: yo estoy de acuerdo con amy, este entrenamiento nos ayudara a todas, no solo a ellas así que lo mejor será que continuemos

S plut: no ya es suficiente por hoy- intervino la mujer de largos cabellos verdes oscuro- no quiero que hotaru se agote demasiado, después de todo hace solo 5 días que le removieron el yeso de la pierna

S saturn: pero yo estoy bien mama setusana – protesto- además quiero seguir entrenando hace mucho que no muevo mi pierna y el doctor me dijo que debía ejercitarla para que el músculo no se atrofiara

S plut: así es pero el doctor también dijo que no trataras de esforzarte mucho, sabes que la única manera de que vuelvas a la normalidad es que te ejercites con cuidado ya que lo que te pasa no es ningún daño físico si no que a causa de tener inmovilizado el pie este no tiene la misma fuerza que antes, así que amy no pude ayudar a mejorar tu condición y por ahora hemos hecho ya mucho ejercicio

Hotaru no respondió ante lo que su madre adoptiva dijo, solo callo como siempre lo hacia, en parte por que sabia que lo que setusuna decía siempre se hacia y en parte por que no era de su conveniencia que esta se enojara con ella, no si quería que todo resultara como ella quería.

S moon: bien entonces supongo que ya podemos descansar- rompió el silencio la joven princesa de la luna- n.n que bien así podré leer esa nueva revista que Rei ha comprado- agrego al tiempo que una luz de plata la cubría y sus ropas cambiaban a unas de civil

S mars: y quien dijo que te los prestare- dijo mientras el corazón de su pecho brillaba y hacia que el traje de sailor fuera reemplazado por sus ropas normales en las cuales se podía ver del mismo modo como serena solía usar el prendedor en forma de corazón rojo con alas blancas a los lados-

Amy: ya chicas no tienen por que pelear- les reprendió la joven genio vestida ya como una civil, en sus ropas también podía verse un prendedor igual que el de Rei solo que su corazón era de un color azul- además debemos hacer los deberes para mañana n.n

Mina: T.T por que me tenias que recordar eso, nos han dejado demasiada tarea y no entiendo la mitad de ella

Serena: T.T igual yo, especialmente matemáticas

Lita: n.n! cielos, no creen que se lo toman muy en serio chicas

**************************

el sol se había ocultado ya y las calles eran iluminadas por un las múltiples luces publicas y anuncios de los comercios que seguían abiertos, haruka conducía a gran velocidad por las casi desiertas calles de la ciudad era ya tarde cuando habían salido del templo hikawa con rumbo a su hogar además de que tuvo que llevar al resto de las sailors a sus respectivos hogares y esto la había retrasado bastante, ahora viajaba en compañía de hotaru y michiru ya que setsuna había dicho que tenia otros asuntos que atender

-no crees que vas un poco rápido- dijo con dulzura michiru mientras se recostaba en el hombro de su compañera

Haruka: quiero llegar ya a la casa- dijo sin despegar sus ojos del camino- estoy un poco cansado ya y solo deseo dormir, además si deseamos estar al 100% en el día de campo de mañana debemos descansar mucho- haruka se refería al día de campo organizado por su hija adoptiva hotaru, quien por fin libre de su molesto yeso decidió celebrarlo con un día de campo al cual todas las sailors estaban invitadas, en parte por que su mas joven integrante deseaba que todas se relajaran un poco por todas las batallas en las que habían participado últimamente y en parte por que también deseaba que todas ellas conocieran a una vieja amiga suya, Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna ya estaban familiarizadas con la excéntrica Kaoru pero para las innner seria su primer encuentro

Michiru: dormir- respondió con un suave suspiro- como deseo dormir también, siento que no lo hecho en meses

Haruka: sigues preocupada por la visión del espejo

Michiru: así es- respondió con cierta tristeza en su voz- ha pasado 1 mes desde que pregunte al espejo nuestro destino en esta batalla- continuo mientras extendía una de sus manos frente a ella y hacia aparecer en ella el espejo de las profundidades, inmediatamente después volvió el espejo hacia así con intención de reflejarse en el pero al hacerlo noto como su reflejo estaba interrumpido por una grieta que recorría toda la superficie central del espejo – aun no se ha reparado

Haruka: setsuna dijo que tomaría tiempo, además ahora solo tiene una grieta a diferencia de antes cuando el espejo estaba totalmente roto- agrego al ver que su acompañante seguía mirando su reflejo en el espejo- pero dime de nuevo que es lo que viste

Michiru: ya te lo dijo no estaba claro- dijo llevando a su mente a el día hacia un mes cuando decidió investigar mas a fondo el nuevo enemigo, recordaba todo a la perfección como si ese momento hubiera quedado tatuado en su memoria.

FLASHBACK:

Los rayos de la luna entraban iluminado a la joven sentada en la cama con los ojos cerrados, la cual sostenía en sus manos un hermoso espejo de un profundo color azul el cual destellaba con un aura de color turquesa, la concentración de Michiru no era interrumpida por nada, había adquirido experiencia en concentrarse de tal modo que el mundo pareciese ser solo esa habitación donde se encontraba, finalmente sus ojos se abrieron lentamente y observo su reflejo en el espejo el cual dejo de brillar y por un momento reflejo las delicadas facciones de la mujer antes de que la luz azul se concentrara en la superficie reflectora y mostrara una imagen diferente a la de ella, esta era una mujer de piel blanquísima y de largos cabellos negros, cualquiera que la viera podría imaginarse que esta era un fantasma pero en sus ojos de un color rojo podía verse con claridad el brillo de la vida, esta imagen fue reemplazada por la de un hombre, por un fugaz momento michiru sintió como si lo conociese especialmente por tener esos ojos de hielo, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera saber si en realidad lo conocía el espejo se lleno de tinieblas, la oscuridad no se limito a estar dentro de el, si no que salio e inundo por completo la habitación provocando que michiru palideciese por la sorpresa, se encontraba flotando en aquella oscuridad, mientras el espejo se separaba de sus manos como si este fuese manejado por una fuerza desconocida mas fuerte que la sailor.

-quien eres- grito la joven al ver como el espejo se mantenía flotando frente a ella

-no mereces saber- contesto una voz escondida en las penumbras – pero sabes muy pronto lo averiguaras, te lo aseguro y cuando lo hagas desearas no haber hecho esa pregunta-

Michiru: no te hagas el gracioso- contesto la mujer volviendo su cabeza en todas direcciones para tratar de encontrar la voz que venia de todos y de ningún lado a la vez- eres el enemigo que esta tratando de reunir los cristales protectores, cierto

-busco algo, pero te equivocas si crees que busco esas tonterías que has mencionado, no tengo necesidad de mas poder, pensé por un momento que eras una de ellas, pero veo que solo eres una protectora mas de este mundo, pero lo siento, estas cerca de ellas, de mi tesoro, de mi destino, estoy seguro que pronto nos conoceremos mas a fondo mi querida protectora, pero te lo repito no creo que hacerlo te resulte placentero-

michiru: no digas tonterías, de que hablas por que demonios te escondes- dijo al tiempo que tomaba su vara transformadora y la alzaba sobre su cabeza para gritar- POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DEL PLANETA NEPTUNO, TRANSFORMACION- al instante sus ropas desaparecieron, mientras que michiru daba una vuelta sobre su eje y trazaba un circulo a su alrededor el cual se convirtió en un pilar de agua que la cubrió para que al salir de el la joven se encontraba vestida como sailor neptuno- MAREMOTO DE NEPTUNO- grito lanzando su ataque a un lugar de la nada que se perdió en aquella oscuridad

-pelearemos- respondió la voz ante el ataque de michiru- pero no ahora, tu lucha ahora es otra pero te aseguro que será una pelea en la que este nivel de poder no te servirá mucho- termino de decir la voz, mientras el espejo se resquebrajaba en miles de partes y empezaba a tragar la oscuridad creada por el mismo-

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-

michiru termino su relato y abrazo con fuerza a su compañera, ese ser que se había manifestado ante ella parecía ser muy poderoso y sus palabras aun resonaban en su mente con toda claridad "estas cerca de ellas, de mi tesoro de mi destino" quien era esa persona a la que el ser buscaba con tanto ahínco

Haruka: vamos michiru, sabes que lograremos vencer lo que sea- dijo interrumpiendo las reflexiones de la joven esto es una prueba de ello- dijo mientras soltaba una mano del volante y con ella mostrarle la parte interior de su saco en donde un pequeño corazón azul marino con pequeñas alas blancas descansaba, tanto ella como el resto de las sailor habían obtenido uno igual de rei y amy estos se habían manifestado en una batalla pasada donde sus amigas no habían podido vencer 2 de los 5 monstruos que laser había manifestado con suficiente rapidez así que ellas tuvieron que intervenir junto con sailor golden star, y al estar en plena batalla estos habían desaparecido dándoles un poco mas de poder suficiente para derrotar a los seres con un ataque combinado sin embargo ninguno de sus broches era funcional, aun debían usar sus varas transformadoras para utilizar su trajes de sailors pero siempre que se transformaban el corazón alado aparecía en su pecho como un recordatorio de que sus poderes de eternal sailor estaban latentes en ellas y que solo era necesario un pequeño esfuerzo mas para alcanzarlo-ya nos falta muy poco para ser eternal sailors y estoy seguro que muy pronto tendremos la suficiente fuerza para que este mundo no tema de nada-

Michiru: eso espero- dijo mientras acariciaba su broche con un corazón turquesa y seguía escuchando los ecos de la voz

**********************

La destrucción, la horrible destrucción, no hay nada que odie mas que esto, todos sufren todos huyen, todos temen y no puedo culparlos por hacerlo, yo misma estoy petrificada , me llaman la sailor de la destrucción y el silencio, ¿significa que mi poder es suficiente para provocar lo mismo? Dios mío no puedo ni si quiera imaginarme que yo sea capaz de causar algo así, se que esto es un sueño o mas bien una pesadilla, lo se por que ya he visto estas mismas imágenes en el pasado en mis sueños anteriores pero nunca lo vi tan claro, tan horrible, puedo incluso oler la muerte y saborear el fuego, por que pasa esto, solo quiero , que ellas lleguen , ya no puedo ver esto, no puedo ver como todos lloran muertes de otros menos afortunado que ellos, o debería decir mas afortunados, ya por favor que ellas lleguen y nos ayuden, solo quiero sentir esa paz y felicidad que su presencia me hace sentir,¿ quienes son ellas? ¿Por que me miran tan detenidamente? Ambas parecen un poco mayores que yo pero parecen sorprendidas por mi presencia como si yo fuera lo único raro en ese lugar, las miro fijamente ambas tienen algo que las diferencia del resto de los que ahí estamos, pero sobre todo esa joven de cortos cabellos ocres ella me hace sentir feliz, llenando mi alma de esa tranquilidad que he estado deseando, lo entiendo así que ella es en realidad a la que he estado esperando, a pesar de que las hermosas alas que siempre tiene no estas en su espalda la reconozco, les sonrió y les dirijo una alegre mirada

Hotaru: les prometo que pase lo que pase todo va estar bien- no se por que digo esto todas las señales indican lo contrario pero algo en mi corazón me indica que todo estará bien ahora que las he visto – estoy ansiosa de conocerlas, espero que podamos ser buenas amigas- me miran desconcertadas y sin poder responder nada, pero ambas me regresan la sonrisa, ahora la veo con mas claridad si se trata de ella su hermosa luz me hace sentir tranquila y rodeada de amor, si ahora yo también lo se, pase lo que pase todo estará bien.

Hotaru abrió sus ojos y contemplo el sol por un momento, a diferencia de los otros sueños este no la había hecho despertarse aterrada, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se alegro de haber soñado y conservo esa sonrisa mientras se vestía para ir al día de campo.

**************************

El sol estaba en su cenit, y sus calidos rayos caían sobre la ciudad sin que ninguna nube los bloqueara, toda le gente disfrutaba el día domingo haciendo diferentes actividades en familia, al parecer el hermoso cielo azul, atrajo a mucha gente a uno de los parques de la ciudad.

-un perfecto día para un pic-nic- dijo en un suspiro amy mizuno quien junto con el resto de sus amigas estaba sentada en un mantel que habían puesto en el suelo para así que la humedad de la tierra y el pasto no manchara sus ropas

-* o al menos lo seria si serena ya hubiera llegado y pudiéramos comenzar- grito llena de frustración rei- por que no empezamos y ya

-vamos rei- contesto mina- sabes que seria de mala de educación empezar sin serena, además dijo que traería algo especial para que todas lo comiéramos

rei: u.u eso no me reconforta nada, T.T todas sabemos de cómo son los dotes culinarios de serena

mina: T.T creo que tienes razón

-n.n! vamos no pierdan los ánimos- dijo lita mientras trataba de consolar a sus amigas dándoles palmaditas en la espalda- quizás esta vez prepare algo bueno

-y quizás yo deje de llamarla cabeza de bombón- intervino haruka que estaba recostada sobre sus manos con cara hambrienta- como sea Hotaru tampoco esta y sin ella tampoco podemos empezar

amy: y dime haruka, que tan lejos esta la casa de la amiga de hotaru- pregunto amy en un vano intento por hacer que mina y rei dejaran el tema de la comida atrás, sabia que sus amigas tenían hambre y ahora que ambas se habían puesto a enumerar los platillos que habrían de degustar ese día noto como su estomago le avisaba con un pequeño gruñido que ella también debía comer algo

-no muy lejos- respondió michiru con una sonrisa al parecer era la única aparte de lita y setsuna que no parecían mostrar ninguna incomodad por el hambre – según se esta a solo unas 10 calles de aquí, pero al parecer la madre de Kaoru no le gusta que su hija vaya sola a ningún lado fuera de la escuela así que hotaru tuvo que ir por ella a su casa

Lita: o.o que extraño

Mina: y por que simplemente ustedes no pasaron por ella en su camino hacia aquí de esa manera hotaru no hubiera tenido que salir sola

Michiru: n.n! pues por que a la madre de kaoru tampoco le agradan los extraños así que si hotaru apareciese en la puerta de su hogar con otras 3 personas seguro llamaría a la policía diciendo que una banda de secuestradores ha llegado para robar a su hija

Rei: o.o! dios mío no crees que exageras

Haruka: u.u! desafortunadamente no, hablamos por experiencia

Setsuna: sigo pensando que esa mujer estaba en todo su derecho de hacerlo

Haruka: -_- setsuna ha tomado como icono de seguridad infantil a esa mujer y ha tomado muchas de sus medidas en Hotaru- dijo en un susurro a las inner para que la sailor del tiempo no la escuchara- pero creo que setsuna exagera también, después de todo nosotros no somos ricos como lo es kaoru y tampoco hablamos de que Hotaru sea una simple niña sin defensas contra el mundo

Mina: o_o pero si kaoru es rica como es que asiste a una primaria pública- pregunto también en un susurro siguiendo el juego de Haruka

Haruka: a pues según nos dijo la misma Kaoru la vida de niña rica siempre la ha aburrido ya que ha tenido la mala suerte de que ha conocido a demasiada gente presumida y ego maniática así que decidió alejarse de ese circulo.

-vaya increíble una niña que rechaza sus riquezas por amistad- dijo una voz detrás de las sailors provocando que todas se sobresaltaran

Rei: serena por que hiciste eso- grito la sailor del fuego al volver su rostro y ver como su amiga había llegado de sorpresa y se coloco de tal manera que alcanzara a oír el resto de la conversación

Serena: n.n! a pues las vi muy concentradas y pensé que sería de mala educación interrumpir- dijo mientras se reía de la sorpresa que había causado a sus amigas

Rei: no tienes vergüenza llegas tarde y además nos asustas

Serena: n.n a pues lo de llegar tarde tengo una excusa, me tope con una vieja amiga de la escuela y perdí la noción del tiempo

Amy: puedo preguntar que amiga serena

Serena: a pues no se si la recuerdes se trata de molly n.n mi mejor amiga de la secundaria o al menos lo era antes de convertirme en sailor moon

Amy: la recuerdo, pero que no se había mudado a otra ciudad

Serena: a si pero grorrrrrrrrrirrrrrrr- se escucho el sonido proveniente del estomago de serena a causa del hambre- n.n! eso me recuerda que tengo hambre, podemos empezar ya

Todos: o.o!

Setsuna: aun debemos esperar por Hotaru, serena- respondió la sailor del tiempo al ser la primera que salio de la sorpresa

Serena: y a donde ha ido

Rei: -_- si hubieras llegado a tiempo lo sabrías

Serena: ya déjame en paz rei 

-lo siento interrumpimos algo- pregunto una voz conocida por las sailors tras de ellas

Rei: n.n! a pero claro que no Hotaru- respondió mientras se volvía- veo que ya has traído a tu amiga- dijo al notar a una joven de largos cabellos rosas tras hotaru- mi nombre es Rei Hino- continuo mientras hacia una leve inclinación- espero que no nos juzgues por el infantil comportamiento de mi amiga serena

Serena: rei pero si fuiste la que empezó

Rei: silencio no nos avergüenzas mas frente a las visitas – respondió mientras señalaba a la joven kaoru Otori frente a ella, quien no hizo ni el mínimo movimiento sus ojos estaban clavados en alguien tras de ellas – que te sucede?- pregunto rei al ver a la joven con sus ojos clavados en algo tras de ellas

Kaoru: señorita mina-sama- gritó la joven finalmente mientras corría en dirección a mina y la abrazaba fuertemente de la cintura, quien solo recibió el abrazo con una sonrisa- tenia muchas ganas de verla

Mina: yo también tenia ganas de verte kaoru-chan- contesto devolviendo el abrazo- dime como has estado

Kaoru: muy bien señorita, sabe he aplicado todas sus enseñanzas y como usted me dijo también se las enseño a mis amigas

-disculpen- se escucho la voz del resto de las jóvenes ahí reunidas decir- pero como es que se conocen-

Mina: n.n a eso, bien pues nos conocemos desde que yo vivía en Inglaterra, desde entonces kaoru tenia la manía de no ir a escuelas privadas y el primer día de clases al verla reconocí de inmediato que era japonesa, desde entonces fuimos muy buenas amigas

Kaoru: n.n así es, la señorita mina-sama* siempre me ayudo en todo

Lita: o.o vaya veo que te tiene un respeto impresionante

Kaoru: es natural tenerle un respeto especial a tu sensei

Michiru: o.o sensie?

Mina: a pues eso n.n! verán cuando estuve haya enseñe algunas cosas a kaoru y ella me empezó a llamar así

Kaoru: no se modesta, señorita mina-sama sin usted jamás habría aprendido las técnicas para conquistar hombres que me han hecho tan popular

Todos: o.O! queeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hotaru: o.o así que de ahí lo saco –dijo en un suspiro la joven - T.T dios soy la mejor amiga de la copia al carbón de mina

Haruka: -_-! Sabia que ese comportamiento no era normal en una jovencita, dios quizás esta fue la razón por la cual su madre empezó a sobreprotegerla tanto

Mina: -_- que quieres decir con eso

Haruka: nada, nada

Kaoru: bien señorita mina-sama, hotaru-chan, señorita michiru, señor Haruka y señorita setsuna, n.n me podrían decir quienes son las demás

Hotaru: yo lo haré kaoru, bien de derecha a izquierda tenemos a lita, rei, serena y a ella no he tenido el placer de conocerla-dijo señalando a una joven de cabellos azules que estaba retirada del resto del grupo con una cesta en la mano

Lita: naoko- grito mientras corría en dirección a la joven- viniste

Naoko: si bueno pensé en hacerlo, mi compromiso se cancelo- respondió un poco confundida al sentir el abrazo de lita, como si este la sacara del trance en el que había entrado momentáneamente-

Lita: muy bien déjame presentarte a las demás- dijo mientras jalaba a su compañera hacia el mantel

***********************

El sol había descendido un poco y la fresca tarde había caído provocando así que muchas de las personas dieran por terminado sus actividades en el lugar y se marcharan a sus casas, pero en el lugar donde se encontraban las sailors parecía haber mucha actividad y suficiente comida para estar ahí por unas horas más

Lita: vaya naoko realmente te luciste con la comida- dijo en otro de sus intentos por hacer que su amiga se uniera a la reunión y se abriera un poco mas a la diversión, sabia que naoko era un poco introvertida y que se necesitaba mas de una tarde para conocerla pero al parecer ese día se encontraba ausente y cada vez que alguien le comentaba algo y llamaba su atención parecía sacarla de un sueño y contestaba brusca y rápidamente para volver a hundirse en su mente

Naoko: gracias- respondió sin darle mucha importancia al comentario y seguir mirando a la jovencita de largos cabellos rosados, realmente era ella, le parecía irónico que unos días antes lucho contra todo para poder verla y tenerla frente a ella como ahora y así poder hablarle y contarle todo y hablar de todo, y ahora que ella estaba tan cerca no podía siquiera dirigirle la mirada, le parecía bastante increíble que el compromiso por el cual en primer lugar no asistiría a esa reunión en la que estaba y que le había sido propuesta Por su compañera de apartamento el día anterior seria precisamente que por fin había conseguido el nombre y la dirección de una de sus hermanas además de una foto de cuando ella era bebe, claro estaba los rasgos habían cambiado mucho de los de una pequeña y rechoncha bebe a los de una hermosa jovencita pero una cosa seguía igual algo que ella conocía desde su otra vida junto a ella, y eso era esos hermosos y tristes ojos grises tan cristalinos y puros que parecían siempre estar llenos de lagrimas pero tan poco afines con la joven poseedora de estos ya que siempre había tenido esa misma personalidad tan alegre y que no dejaba que nada la deprimiera, se sentía feliz a su lado y no importa si no le hablara nunca eso era suficiente estar a su lado, y lo mejor al tenerla frente a ella había decidido que Gaia nunca lo sabría por tanto su hermana no correría el riesgo de morir a manos de algún enemigo

Kaoru: disculpa- dijo la joven mientras tocaba gentilmente el hombro de naoko- por que me ves tan fijamente

Naoko: he pues yo- no supo que responder la pregunta la había hecho sentir pánico y no podía pensar en una buena excusa

Kaoru: a no me digas- interrumpió en todo trágico la joven- seguramente soy tan bonita que te recuerdo a tu hermana perdida en aquel accidente de avión en la jungla y mi hermosura, gracia y ternura te han hecho revivir esos tiempos felices que pasaste junto a ella, T.T dios es tan triste, lamento que mi belleza y demás dones te hagan recordar cosas tan tristes, de verdad lo siento mucho

Naoko solo rió ante el comentario pensando que su joven hermana no estaba muy lejos de la realidad

Hotaru: -_-! Dios ya empezó de nuevo- dijo la joven mientras daba un largo suspiro, mientras las demás le lanzaban miradas asesinas a mina por que sabían que esa debía ser una de sus enseñanzas

Mina: n.n! bien pues, eso es normal en una joven de su edad si me preguntan a mi

El estruendo llego de lejos pero tan claro e inconfundible para todas las sailors que hizo que estas se levantaran rápidamente del mantel y se observaran en dirección del sonido esperando que algo más pasara

Kaoru: que fue eso- pregunto la joven mirando en la misma dirección que todas las demás –sonó como si algo se estrellara contra el suelo, algo muy grande

Setsuna: Hotaru tu y kaoru quédense aquí, nosotras iremos a ver que es lo que pasa, naoko tu también quédate a vigilarlas por favor- dijo mientras miraba hacia donde suponía que la mujer se encontraba pero encontró que la joven ya se había marchado- bien hotaru no te separes de kaoru, ahora volvemos- dijo justo antes de ponerse a correr junto con el resto de las sailors hacia el lugar del estruendo, cuando se alejaron lo suficiente todas sacaron sus varas transformadoras y sin dar una segunda mirada al lugar todas alzaron sus varas y se transformaron, habían aprendido que la gente no solía ir en dirección a donde se escuchaban los estruendos además sabían que laser no era muy paciente y siempre mataba a un gran numero de inocentes sin importarle nada, preferían salvar vidas a proteger sus identidades.

***********************

Corría tan rápido como sus piernas de lo permitían y mientras lo hacia podía oír los estruendos mas cerca de ella, sabia que estaba cerca y que no tardaría mucho en llegar a un lugar devastado por laser, pero debía detenerlo a cualquier costo, todo sucedía tan rápido que ni siquiera ella que había sido entrenada para todo pudo estar lista para esta situación, ahora luchaba contra sus propios temores, su hermana al fin la había encontrado y estaba completamente desprotegida y aunque esto la hacia sentir mal debido a que era su culpa que ella estuviera así, según le contó Gaia sus poderes solo serian liberados cuando sus recuerdos lo fueran también, y la única manera de hacer eso era que ella misma se lo recordara, pero no deseaba hacerlo, no deseaba arrastrarla de nuevo a ese mundo lleno de peligro el cual en otra vida fue el culpable de su muerte, no nunca lo permitiría de nuevo, con ese pensamiento en su mente hizo aparecer en su mano un broche en forma de una estrella azul cielo de 6 picos, cerciorándose de que nadie la viera lo alzo sobre su cabeza solo para separar su mano de el y que la estrella flotara por si misma, para después gritar- EARTH STARS GIVE ME YOUR POWER- al instante la estrella de 6 picos brillo y todos y cada uno de sus picos despidieron unos intensos y delgados hilos azul cielo que cubrieron por completo el cuerpo de la joven instantes después los hilos formaron un traje de sailor y la estrella sobre la cabeza de naoko brillo con mas intensidad para después estallar en una lluvia de miles de estrellas doradas que cayeron sobre los cabellos de la joven, en cuanto su traje estuvo listo la joven reanudo su carrera y por fin lo vio, el espectáculo la lleno de rabia, laser se encontraba sentado en el aire lanzando rayos de luz hacia la gente y los árboles, quienes al ser golpeados eran envueltos en llamas, vio cadáveres carcomidos por el fuego y árboles caídos en el mismo estado, sin pensarlo se lanzo contra laser pero antes de alcanzarlo se sintió paraliza por algún tipo de energía

laser: vaya en realidad creíste que caería en ese estupido truco del ataque sorpresa- expreso el hombre con cierta repulsión

S gs: por que no, funciono antes- dijo en un esfuerzo por mantener la calma y que laser no viera la sorpresa que le había causado

Laser: tonta insolente- respondió laser mientras descendía al suelo y hacia a la sailor ascender con la energía aun a su alrededor – veamos que tantos huesos te rompes al caer desde una altura de 20 metros, al instante el cuerpo de la sailor se precipito al suelo, pero no alcanzo a tocarlo ya que fue detenido por las manos de sailor mercury y sailor mars quienes habían levitado en su dirección para impedir su caída, mientras que sailor neptuno y sailor uranus lanzaban sus respectivos ataques a laser quien logro eludirlos con facilidad – vaya al fin llegaron, me estaba cansando de esperarlas

S mars: aquí nos tienes laser- dijo mientras dejaba a sailor golden star en el suelo completamente ilesa pero bastante furiosa- ahora será diferente a otras ocasiones

Laser: en eso tienes razón- contesto el hombre sonriendo mientras se elevaba de nuevo- veamos si es cierto que se han puesto mas fuertes- dijo mientras acumulaba energía en sus manos, pero antes de que pudiera lanzarla los poderes de mina y lita lo hicieron retroceder- vamos realmente creen que eso es suficiente para hacerme daño- grito mientras volvía a acumular energía

S mercury: no- grito mientras flotaba tras Laser, su grito fue suficiente para hacer que este volteara hacia ella- pero esto si, RAPSODIA ACUATICA DE MERCURIO- al instante rayos de agua procedentes del arpa que tocaba la sailor salieron disparados con gran fuerza hacia el, al ser tocado por ellos pudo notar como en realidad el poder de las sailors se había incrementado bastante desde su ultimo encuentro aun recordaba como ese inútil poder había tratado de herir a atlas antes sin lograrlo pero ahora este era suficiente para hacerlo caer al suelo con las ropas congelas y bastante golpeado

S mars: y no has visto nada- grito justo cuando laser trataba de ponerse de pie ya que la sailor del fuego ya tenia preparado un nuevo ataque contra el- CRISTALES DE FUEGO- dijo mientras los cientos de proyectiles en llamas alcanzaban a laser- serena es tu turno- le grito rei a su amiga al ver que quizás esta la única oportunidad que tendrían para derrotarlo

S moon: si- dijo con un poco de dudas la sailor, pensando que esa seria la segunda vez que quitaría la vida de alguien- sonic wave- dijo casi sin fuerza pero nada paso, laser aprovecho el momento para elevarse de nuevo en el aire

S neptune: por que no funciono su poder- pregunto haruka llena de asombro

Laser: malditas- dijo el hombre mientras colocaba sus manos frente a si- me las pagaran por todo- al instante las misma esferas que le fueron entregadas por su amo aparecieron en sus manos, laser supo a donde dirigirlas, no las metería dentro de un humano, no ya había sido muy estupido en contaminarlos antes y estaba seguro que si lo hacia de nuevo las sailors volverían a hacer lo que hicieron con los anteriores y eso era purificarlos con los poderes de sailor moon, no esta vez decidió dirigir su poder a seres mas destructores que simples humanos y por lo tanto mas difíciles de derrotar, las 2 esferas volaron de las manos de laser y atravesaron el lugar , buscando seres para poseer la primera de ellas se detuvo frente a una serpiente y se metió dentro de ella, la segunda hizo lo mismo con un escorpión que el mismo laser había llevado al lugar al introducirse dentro del cuerpo de sus huéspedes, estos empezaron a brillar con una luz negra y empezaron a crecer tomando forma humana, al final la luz negra desapareció y la luz del sol que descendía con rapidez por el horizonte pudo iluminar las facciones de los seres, la luz que se apodero de la serpiente hizo que esta tomara forma humanoide con piel de reptil y una cabeza alargada de serpiente con largos colmillos y ojos rojos, su brazo derecho tenia otra cabeza de serpiente con largos colmillos al igual que los de su cabeza, la esfera que se apodero del escorpión hizo que en este se parara en 2 piernas y que una coraza dura apareciera por todo su cuerpo, una larga cola con un aguijón se oscilaba al final de su espalda y se cabeza estaba cubierta también por unas pocas de escamas tan duras como su coraza- les gustan mis amigos- menciono sonriendo laser al tiempo que veía como las sailors miraban a los 2 seres llenas de horror- bien y solo para que lo sepan, esos 2 tienen un poder que podría compararse al mío, así que no les será fácil vencerlos, y ahora ustedes 2- dijo dirigiéndose a los 2 seres que solo miraban al vació como cuerpos sin vida – ataquen a las sailors- grito todavía con la sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, pero los monstruos no se movieron continuaron con la mirada perdida hacia el vació donde la voz de laser no podía llegar y hacer que estos se movieran

-puedo sentirlo- dijo finalmente el ser en forma de serpiente con una voz silbante y arrastrando las palabras- esta cerca de aquí, ese poder que el amo no desea que despierte, esta cerca- todos los ahí presentes se dieron cuenta que el mensaje no era dirigido a ninguno de ellos si no al ser en forma de escorpión al lado de este

-yo también lo siento- contesto su recién creado compañero escupiendo cada palabra por las pinzas que estaban en lugar de boca- debemos ir y acabar con ella, antes de su luz se encienda y que esta represente un peligro para la oscuridad que desea el amo-

laser: de que demonios hablan- grito lleno de ira el hombre ante la conversación que acababa de escuchar- ustedes fueron creados con el solo propósito de servirme así que les ordeno que destruyan a las sailors en lugar de hablar de estupideces sin sentido

Ninguno de los seres respondió pero el silencio dijo más que cualquier palabra y tras dirigirle una mirada sin vida a laser el ser con características de serpiente se fundió con la tierra bajo sus pies y desapareció del lugar

S venus: a donde fue- pregunto al ver como es que el segundo ser se preparaba a hacer lo mismo que su compañero

S plut: Grito mortal- grito mientras lanzaba una esfera púrpura al otro ser cuyo impacto no pareció hacerle mucho daño pero si impidió que este completara su propósito- en esa dirección esta Hotaru- dijo antes de correr en la misma dirección por donde vino, seguida por sailor golden star, sailor venus y sailor jupiter

S neptune: espera setsuna- grito mientras ella también hacia empezaba la carrera hacia el lugar donde su mas pequeña miembro se encontraba

S uranus: detente neptune- dijo sin moverse de su sitio- nosotras nos quedaremos aquí, deja que las otras vayan, estoy segura que ellas podrán detenerlo lo suficiente mientras nosotras derrotamos a estos 2

S neptune: pero uranus- replico la joven, antes de ver como es que laser había aprovechado la distracción para atacar a el resto de las sailors quienes esquivaban el ataque pero no podían hacer nada para defenderse de el- bien tienes razón- dijo finalmente, para después lanzarse junto con su compañera a la pelea

********************

-que estará pasando allá- pregunto kaoru a su amiga al alcanzar a ver otro resplandor a lo lejos – crees que la señorita mina-sama y el resto de tus amigas estén bien

Hotaru: se que lo están- respondió con la vista clavada en a lo lejos y con el corazón lleno de furia al no poder hacer nada, debía luchar mucho contra sus deseos de acudir en la ayuda de sus amigas

Kaoru: si quieres puedes ir a ver- le dijo en un susurro a su amiga al tiempo que le dirigía una mirada llena de comprensión- se que harás mas bien allá que aquí

Hotaru: a que te refieres con eso- pregunto llena de sorpresa a su amiga

Kaoru: vamos dime que grupo de mujeres se aventura a el lugar donde se escucho ese gran estruendo y ahora se ven todo tipo de detonaciones sin ninguna protección

Hotaru: entonces lo has descubierto- dijo totalmente sorprendida mientras veía fijamente a kaoru y pensaba que ella era la primera persona que había descubierto su secreto tan rápido y sospechando por primera vez en las sospechosas desaparecidas de sus amigas al escuchar o ver el peligro – muchas gracias kaoru- pero antes de que esta pudiera contestar la tierra se sacudió bajo sus pies y ser con características de serpiente salio de esta, tomando a kaoru por el cuello y usando su mano libre para golpear y lanzar lejos a Hotaru – dios mío- pensó la joven sailor- tiene a kaoru, esto no podría ser peor-

_NOTAS DEL AUTOR:_

_Bien otro capitulo que termino de esta manera, de verdad siento dejarlos así pero si le sigo el capitulo me quedara muy largo y esto es algo que siempre trato de evitar, bien espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, se que esta lleno de muchas incógnitas y dudas (así como revelaciones aunque muy pocas n.n) pero les aseguro que todas estas se resolverán mas adelante (como sucede en todos los fics -_-) a como sea espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo, ya saben cualquier duda, comentario queja o lo que sea a mi mail_

_Luis manuel119@hotmail.com_

_Kaoru: n.n así es, la señorita mina-sama*.- en Japón se le llama sama solo a las personas a las que se les tiene un muy alto grado de respeto_

_AVANCES DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO:_

_La batalla final contra laser es inminente pero podrán las sailors vencerlo, quizás si con un poco de ayuda extra_

_El próximo capitulo será:  
LA PRIMERA APARICION DE SKY_

Regresar"

Anterior"


	10. La primera aparición de sky

  


**_Capitulo 10:_**

**_La primera aparición de sky:_**

En retrospectiva no es uno de mis mejores momentos, me quede aquí para cuidar de kaoru mi mejor amiga, pero en lugar de eso, esta fue tomada por un horrendo monstruo, dios mío como pude permitir que esto pasara, como pude ser tan descuidada, pero esta vez no perderé a mi mejor amiga, rini se fue y me dejo sola, pero no permitiré que kaoru se vaya de mi lado, esta vez no, -ESTA VEZ NO!!!- se escucho el grito de la joven desgarrando el aire al tiempo que tomaba su vara transformadora del bolsillo –por el poder del cristal del planeta saturno, transformación- grito la joven, hubo una luz cegadora de un hermoso violeta brillante, al desaparecer, la frágil y delicada Hotaru Tomoe había desaparecido, en su lugar la sailor de la destrucción por mucho la mas poderosa de todas las sailor, había aparecido.

El ser serpentino no pudo evitar su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que la mujer que tenia frente a el tenia el poder de destruirlo, quizás era nuevo en este mundo, pero los poderes entregados por su amo lo hacían capaz de detectar la energía de las cosas y esa joven superaba las suyas por mucho, aun así, sujeto la cabeza de la humana en su mano con mayor fuerza, al punto de hacer que un pequeño hilo de sangre corriera por su frente, kaoru ya no se resistía ni gritaba, en cambio miraba con total sorpresa la figura de la sailor frente a ella enmarcada con los últimos rayos del sol

S saturn: deja a kaoru- grito lleno de furia, al tiempo que hacia aparecer su silent glaive en su mano derecha, para después lanzarse hacia el captor de su amiga, dando una estocada que fue fácilmente eludida por el ser

-la ira nubla tu poder- dijo con una silbante voz el ser –la ira es buena, necesaria para la vida, me agrada, especialmente por que ella será la causante de tu muerte, sailor de la destrucción- la cabeza de serpiente en su mano abrió las fauces y escupió una sustancia de un color verdusco, hotaru dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás y esquivo el ataque, pero algunas gotas del liquido salpicaron sus ropas la cual se disolvió en los lugares donde fue tocada por el liquido

S saturn: ácido- se dijo para si –eres una criatura despreciable –le grito mientras esquivaba otro de los ataques ácidos del ser

-mi nombre es spek- silbo el ser –me llamas despreciable, y debes pensar algo peor, guerrera de la luna, pero lo se todo sobre ti, tu eres aun mas despreciable que yo, mi naturaleza es esta, no puedes culparme por mis actos debido a que son naturales en mi, así como es natural en ti tratar de detenerme, pero sabes, en tu naturaleza también esta la destrucción no es eso lo que representas guerrera, el fin del mundo, si eso es, tu y tu poder tienen la capacidad de destruir la vida de millones en segundos, y podría asegurarte guerrera que en tu afán por defender a otros serias capaz de destruir a esta jovencita con tus poderes –le dijo mientras le mostraba el cuerpo de kaoru que seguía con los ojos fijos en saturn, la sangre que corría por su frente le cruzaba todo el rostro y caía en delicadas gotas al césped – 

S saturn: mientes, yo nunca dañaría a kaoru

Spek: eso dices ahora, pero en tu corazón sabes que si yo resultara ser una amenaza para tu reina o alguna de tus otras amigas guerreras me destruirás con tu técnica especial no es así?, -hotaru miro al ser con desprecio y trato de no escuchar sus palabras, de no ponerles la atención necesaria, pero aun así, una voz en su cabeza no pudo evitar decir: tiene razón –

speck: dudas –le grito el ser justo antes de empezar a brillar con una luz amarilla –eso es suficiente para mi, bien veamos quien es el que tiene la razón, no intentes protegerte de el, el poder que te lanzare solo se detendrá al chocar contra una fuente de energía que la sacie, lo cual significa que tu campo de energía solo hará que la esfera rebote y cambie su curso hacia algún otro humano, solo trata de imaginar cuantos humanos se necesitan para satisfacer mi cuerpo- la luz se intensifico y creció alrededor del cuerpo del humano idee. hotaru solo miraba perpleja el espectáculo, mientras las dudas bombardeaban su cabeza,- podría matarlo –pensó para si la joven –pero entonces kaoru moriría, podría dejarlo vivir pero entonces yo misma y mas gente inocente moriría, será correcto sacrificar la vida de uno solo para salvar la de cientos, mi amistad con kaoru vale la pena para arriesgarme a creer que las palabras de spek son mentira y que mi campo no rechazara su poder como el dice –una sola respuesta apareció en su mente –si, si lo vale- dijo mientras formaba un campo de defensa a su alrededor –barrera del silencio –dijo al mismo tiempo que una esfera de un color amarillo brillante salía de la mandíbula de la serpiente en la mano de spek, la esfera cruzo rápidamente la distancia que la separaba de su objetivo, se estrello contra el campo de fuerza que protegía a la sailor del silencio, por un momento, solo por unos cuantos segundos, la esfera quedo prendida del campo, como si intentara traspasarlo, para después salir disparada en dirección contraria – no- pensó hotaru mientras veía como la esfera eludía a spek y kaoru y se iba mas allá de estos 

-beso de amor y belleza de venus-

-ataque de hojas de roble de Júpiter-

-grito mortal- 

Los 3 diferentes poderes de las sailors, se unificaron en uno solo y se dirigieron contra la esfera, destruyéndola al contacto 

-estas bien saturn –dijo la sailor del tiempo al llegar junto a su hija adoptiva, en compañía de venus y jupiter

s saturn: si estoy bien, gracias. Pero esa cosa, tiene a kaoru-les dijo mientras les señalaba el cuerpo de su amiga, al parecer esta se encontraba inmersa en un estado de shock, ya que sus ojos seguían observando al frente sin prestar atención a otra cosa – debemos rescatarla, pero es muy rápido, necesito una distracción-

s venus: Júpiter y yo nos encargaremos de eso –dijo la sailor del amor y la belleza con decisión mientras daba un paso al frente –hotaru, tú y setsuna encargense de rescatar a kaoru-chan 

s saturn: bien 

s Júpiter: bien estas lista mina- le dijo al tiempo que corría en dirección del monstruo quien solo se quedo quieto a esperar el ataque 

spek: no se atreverán a usar sus técnicas contra mi – grito el ser al tiempo que alzaba mas el cuerpo de kaoru, para recordarles a las mujeres que esta seguía siendo su prisionera

s venus: se nota que no nos conoces, -cadena de amor de venus- al instante una cadena formada de brillantes corazones dorados se dirigió a la mano libre de spek, venus detenía con fuerza el brazo mientras Júpiter seguía corriendo en dirección del ser, barriéndose bajo este lo tomo de los pies 

s Júpiter: con esto no podrás ir bajo tierra, saturn, plut háganlo ya- grito la joven

esta fue la única señal que hotaru y setsuna necesitaron, ambas corrieron en dirección a spek y mientras setsuna golpeaba el estomago de spek para que este perdiera un poco el balance y con esto no pudiera dañar a saturn, hotaru se llego junto a su amiga y sin pensarlo 2 veces corto el brazo que mantenía captiva a kaoru, quien callo sin resistencia al suelo, el grito de spek se escucho fuerte y el dolor le dio el impulso para que se deshiciera de sus captoras, con una fuerza jamás demostrada dio una fuerte patada a lita la cual fue suficiente para sacarla de combate, utilizando la cadena que lo mantenía captivo, lanzo estrello el cuerpo de mina en el suelo que no pudo siquiera oponer un poco de resistencia ante la descomunal fuerza del ser, setsuna y hotaru pudieron retirarse un poco antes de que spek arremetiera contra ellas, y se alejaron rápidamente de este para evitar que volviera a capturar a kaoru

spek: me han hecho enojar –dijo el ser con furia mientras caminaba sin prisa tras las 2 sailors exteriores – te dije que me gusta la furia, y tal y como lo mencione antes esta será la causante de tu muerte sailor saturn , y cuando te mate tu cabeza será entregada como regalo a mi amo, eso junto con la cabeza de esa chiquilla que posee una de las luces de la tierra dentro de ella, estoy seguro que ambas me harán merecedor de una gran recompensa- dijo el ser para después lanzar un rayo de la boca de su mano 

s plut: cuidado hotaru –la advertencia llego justo antes del grito de dolor de la sailor, quien para evitar que su pequeña hija saliera lastimada se interpuso entre el rayo y esta, la guardiana del tiempo cayo exánime a los pies de hotaru quien solo miro el espectáculo completamente anonadada como si su cabeza no captara bien lo que pasaba

spek: estupida- mascullo para después lanzar otro rayo en dirección a las 2 únicas personas en pie frente a el, el rayo viajo rápido y sin intervenciones, directo a su blanco, pero solo unos cuantos metros antes de golpearlas una persona se arrojo a ellas y tirándolas al suelo evito que fueran golpeadas por el ataque, hotaru volvió su cabeza y miro el como la sangre corría del brazo de la que fue sui salvadora, al parecer el rayo de spek la había alcanzado

s saturn: por que? –pregunto la joven llena de confusión –dijiste que tu misión no era protegernos, entonces por que te arriesgaste y nos ayudaste 

-por que ella es muy importante para mi- le respondió mientras presionaba la herida en su brazo en un vano intento de detener la hemorragia –llevala a un lugar seguro, yo lo distraeré

s saturn: sailor golden star, por que kaoru significa tanto para ti

s gs: no tengo por que decirlo, solo llevatela ya- le respondió mientras se ponía de pie, la sangre de su herida seguía corriendo machando sus ropas de la roja sustancia, aun así se dirigió a spek dispuesta a detenerlo –yo seré tu oponente ahora –le grito al ser que solo rió despectivamente 

spek: tonta, ya he derrotada a 3 de tus amigas las cuales poseían un nivel mas alto que tu, realmente no tienes oportunidad –sin decir mas el ser se lanzo hacia la joven y le lanzo un golpe con fuerza a la joven, naoko la evito a duras penas, para después saltar y dar una patada en la mandíbula del serpentino ser, sin siquiera inmutarse por esta spek le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago, naoko fue lanzada hacia atrás pero aun así no cayo al suelo, corriendo en dirección a spek primero le dio un golpe con su mano sana en el estomago y después salto y dando una vuelta sobre su eje le golpeo la cara de nuevo, esta vez el rostro de spek se volteo debido al golpe –esto se termina ya –grito lleno de furia debido a los golpes recibidos, lanzándose de nuevo al joven mujer la aprisiono del cuello con la cabeza de serpiente en su mano, naoko sintió como el aire le faltaba así como pudo sentir la sangre correr por su cuello, los colmillos de la cabeza de serpiente se le encajaron el cuello y la hirieron profundamente –ahora morirás, lastima, si tuviera un poco mas de tiempo me habría gustado alimentarme de ti, pero creo que el amo no se enojara si me alimento solo un poco de esas 2 chiquillas 

s gs: no… te… acerques …a ellas –dijo con una voz susurrante como si las voz se escaparan junto la sangre en su cuello

spek: jajjaja, ni siquiera una suplica te merezco niña estupida, bien muere ya me has divertido lo suficiente –spek presiono mas el cuello de la joven, manteniendo aun la sonrisa en su labios, pronto su cuello se rompería pero no planeaba acelerar el proceso, esa necesidad de escuchar su ultimo aliento y poder constatar como era que su cuello se rompía lo había invadido

-déjala tranquila- escucho una voz cercana, spek se volvió lleno de confusión, había estado tan concentrado en la sailor que no había puesto atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor al volver su rostro a donde escucho la voz, la vio, era hermosa, aun para el, las delicadas y casi trasparentes alas en su espalda la mantenían flotando sobre el suelo, sus ropas eran iguales a los de las sailors que había vencido antes solo que estos eran del mas suave color verde, finalmente la mujer volvió a decir –soy sailor sky y te juro que nunca te perdonare, por dañar a mi hermana-

************************

Todo era tan irreal, había escuchado las historias como el resto de las personas en la ciudad, pero nunca pensó vivir algo como eso, un fuerte dolor atravesaba su cabeza y esto impedía que ella pensara con claridad, pero que podía hacer además, nada, estaba indefensa, por mas que golpeaba al ser con sus extremidades y trataba de soltarse la fuerza de su captor era demasiado, vio con ojos suplicantes a Hotaru, su amiga estaba parada frente a ella con la misma sorpresa en su rostro

-ESTA VEZ NO- escucho claramente kaoru al tiempo que hotaru tomaba un extraño artefacto de su bolsillo -por el poder del cristal del planeta saturno transformación- el grito y la luz que a continuación vinieron la hicieron transportarse a otro lugar, eso mismo que hotaru había hecho le parecía tan familiar, ese traje, esa luz, ese poder, definitivamente ella lo había visto todo antes, pero donde, por que no podía recordarlo, por que le dolía tanto la cabeza, por que las imágenes de un glorioso castillo aparecían en su mente, , por que no podía escuchar a nadie, que alguien la ayudara, se ahogaba, las imágenes la ahogaban le robaban el aliento por que nadie se daba cuenta de que estaba muriendo, por que, dios santo, el dolor, atravesaba todo su cuerpo, mas imágenes, todo ,todo era hermoso, y despreciable para ella a la vez, no entendía, no podía si quiera darse una idea de que debía hacer, todas esas imágenes eran, debían ser recuerdos, pero de quien, por que estaban en su cabeza, quienes eran ellas 2 por que la miraban con amor, por que se sentía tan protegida a su lado, observo los cabellos azules de una y los comprensivos ojos castaños de la otra, ellas eran parte de si misma, pero por que eran tan importantes, por que a pesar de que sentía tanto dolor no podía llorar, los recuerdos o lo que fueran giraron con mayo rapidez, casi no podía ver, pero aun así distinguía la sangre, el dolor, los gritos, la oscuridad, las 2 mujeres aun sonriéndole, el calor de sus manos, la luz, la hermosa luz cubriéndola, luego nada.

Ya no había nada en su mente, se sentía ligera y sin fuerzas, que fue lo que había pasado, no entendía nada y sin embargo dentro de ella en su corazón todo tenia sentido, entonces todas imágenes eran reales, todas y cada una de esas vivencias del pasado al fin habían vuelto a ella, una parte de si misma estaba completamente feliz, al fin todo tenia sentido, al fin comprendía muchas cosas, al fin se sentía completa, pero otra parte de ella no podía mas que sentirse confusa, que era lo que seguía, que debía hacer, acaso su destino era convertirse en lo que fue en el pasado, o debía quedarse ahí flotando en la nada, con ese sentimiento de confusión por siempre, como deseaba quedarse ahí.

-llevala a un lugar seguro, yo lo distraeré-

la voz llego lejana pero clara, esa voz, era de ella, la imagen de una joven de cabellos como el cielo y ojos del mismo color apareció en su mente –hermana- murmuro la chica buscando con sus ojos a la dueña de la voz, pero por donde vio, solo estaba esa inmensa pureza –que pasa, hermana sacame de aquí –grito kaoru, pero no obtuvo respuesta, fue cuando lo sintió, el dolor recorriendo su cuello, al llevarse las manos a este, noto como algo salía de el, temerosa retiro su mano del lugar la observo, un grito de sorpresa salio de su garganta al ver la sangre en sus dedos, cerro los ojos con fuerza buscando refugió dentro de su mente, pero no pudo evitar volver a abrirlos y cuando lo hizo pudo ver como era que la sangre junto con el dolor había desaparecido que pasaba, quien le estaba haciendo eso, quien la estaba torturando, pero entonces se dio cuenta, siempre había tenido esa habilidad, al menos en esos nuevos recuerdos siempre la tuvo, ese poder de sentir lo que sus hermanas sentían, el dolor, la sangre no podía ser de nadie mas que de ella, su hermana, ella estaba en peligro, por dios debía, hacer algo, quería hacer algo, ya no quería estar ahí, debía, quería salir, quería ayudar, quería ese poder de nuevo, ese que sentía en lo mas profundo de su ser, lo deseaba, ahora era cuando lo necesitaba, debía tenerlo, solo así salvaría a su hermana

-no tienes miedo de lo que pueda pasar después de obtenerlo –susurro una voz de la misma manera en la cual pudo escuchar a su hermana

-no-respondió kaoru a la femenina voz que hablaba –mi deber, siempre fue, siempre ha sido apoyar a mis hermanas, proteger a este mundo, no puedo permitir que por mi cobardía alguna de ellas sufra-

-pero –respondió la voz- si te transformas todo cambiara, tu propia vida correrá peligro-

-no me importa-le dijo kaoru- hotaru, ella también es una sailor, yo también lo soy o al menos lo fui, hotaru a luchado quien sabe cuantas veces, y en ninguna de ellas yo pude hacer nada, yo siempre fui una cobarde y oculte mis recuerdos en lo mas profundo de mi ser, para no hacer nada, para llevar una vida tranquila, pero ya no, ahora que lo se todo, no me perdonaría si dejo todos indefensos, si mi hermana pereciera por mi culpa-

-siempre fuiste mas valiente que yo, kaoru-chan- respondió la voz con dulzura en un suave susurro que se fue apagando 

kaoru lo comprendió en ese momento, esa voz, era de –espera, por que no vienes conmigo- grito kaoru tratando de recibir respuesta pero nadie hablo, fue entonces cuando una pequeña luz apareció frente a ella, la pequeña chispa de un dorado intenso la rodeo varias veces y finalmente llego a sus manos, kaoru cerro su manos derecha sobre la chispa y al abrirla se encontró con un circulo de color verde suave, -el color pistache nunca me ha favorecido- se dijo la joven con una sonrisa, al observar el circulo en sus manos con mayor detenimiento pudo ver como este se partía en 2 en su interior, como si fueran 2 gotas de agua tratando de unirse –me recuerda al símbolo del ying y el yang-pensó la joven –aunque este no tiene esos 2 círculos que en el centro de cada gota como el símbolo, bien entonces si recuerdo bien, esto es mi transformador- dijo la joven mientras alzaba su mano sobre su cabeza, al hacerlo el circulo brillo con intensidad –EARTH SKY GIVE ME YOUR POWER- grito la joven, al instante el circulo estallo liberando así las 2 gotas en su centro las cuales se convirtieron en ráfagas de viento que rodearon a la joven, rompiendo sus ropas, las ráfagas se unieron en un solo remolino que rodeo a kaoru, el remolino dejo escapar pequeños hilos de viento que rodearon el cuerpo de kaoru y formaron el traje de sailor de la chica, al final el remolino se concentro en un punto en su espalda y formo unas delicadas y transparentes alas en su espalda, kaoru se sintió mas fuerte que nunca y sonrió al estar completamente trasformada –voy por ti naoko- dijo la joven mientras su cuerpo brillaba y desaparecía del lugar-

************************

Hotaru se sentía cansada, quizás seria la sailor mas poderosa, pero cuando se trataba de actividades físicas, era la menos adecuada para el trabajo, había estado cargando el cuerpo de kaoru durante ya bastante rato y por primera vez se daba cuenta de lo pesado que era el trabajo de sailor veces, lo peor era que no sabia que pasaba con kaoru, había estado en ese estado cata tónico desde hacia ya bastante rato, sentía miedo por ella, que pasaría si nunca se reponía de eso, además estaba el asunto de sailor golden star, si claro era una buena luchadora, pero estaba lastimada y spek ya había derrotado a sus amigas y estas estaban en un nivel mas alto que ella, debía regresar, dejo a kaoru oculta tras un árbol y se decidió a ir con su valiente salvadora

S saturn:: resiste un poco sailor golden star –dijo la joven antes de ponerse en marcha al lugar donde estaba spek

-eso no será necesario- dijo una voz a sus espaldas, sin siquiera volverse hotaru supo de quien se trataba, así como pudo sentir el poder que se desataba tras de ella

S saturn: pero no puede ser- susurro la joven sin volverse –kaoru- dijo llena de sorpresa mientras se volvía y observaba a su amiga flotando en el aire ataviada en un uniforme de sailor

-casi, soy sailor sky- respondió con una sonrisa

s saturn: pero como- dijo la joven observando bien el traje de kaoru solo para estar segura de no equivocarse, el traje era el de una súper sailor con el vestido y los moños de un color verde pistache, los guantes de kaoru eran muy cortos y solo le llegaban al terminar de su mano, por otra parte llevaba unas botas largas del mismo color que el traje que llegaban hasta su rodilla, lo que mas le llamaba la atención a hotaru eran las hermosas alas trasparentes que salían de la espalda de sky, estas parecían ser de mariposa y eran un poco mas pequeñas que las de la forma de eternal de sus amigas

s sky: luego te explico, ahora debo salvar a mi hermana, hotaru, yo me encargare de ese monstruo tenemos cuentas pendientes- dijo mientras se quitaba el hilillo de sangre que seguía recorriendo su rostro – estoy segura que hay otros monstruos, después de todo el lugar para el que tus amigas partieron se veía muy extraño, ellas pueden estar en peligro, lo mejor será que les digas que dejen este trabajo a las verdaderas protectoras como tu y yo-

s saturn: o.o quieres decir que no lo sabes

s sky: o.o saber que

s saturn: pero dijiste que ya lo sabias justo antes de que nos atacara el monstruo

s sky: a eso n.n que tus amigas son de un grupo especial de la policía secreta, no te preocupes no le diré a nadie, aunque debo decir que creo que hiciste un buen trabajo al aliarte con la policía

s saturn: _O_, kaoru pensé que eras muy inteligente pero veo que me equivoque

s sky: o.o a que te refieres

s saturn: olvídalo luego te explico, voy a ayudar al resto de las sailors –dijo mientras corría en dirección de donde recordaba haber visto las explosiones –y kaoru- agrego antes de seguir corriendo - -_- no vas en dirección correcta, es por el otro lado – le grito a su amiga quien ya iba en dirección contraria 

s sky: n.n! ya lo sabia –respondió antes de cambiar de dirección

************************

Estaba cansada, muy cansada, la pelea contra ese ser en forma de escorpión era mas difícil de lo que había pensado, aun así ella y michiru seguían tratando de eliminar al monstruo para evitar que este fuera al lado de su acompañante, sabia que no ayudaría a laser, ese ser ya le había mostrado el poco interés que sentía por ese hombre y que solo estaba ahí para cumplir una misión, demonios se sentía molesta, ese monstruo no parecía cansado y sus ataques no hacían mucho contra esa coraza que lo cubría aun así seguiría peleando hasta el final

-sailor uranus, sailor neptune- se escucho la voz de la joven mizuno acercándose a ellas

s neptune: vete mercury- le grito la joven mientras esquivaba un golpe del monstruo escorpión y ella le propinaba otro – nosotras podemos con el, tu, mars y silver moon deben acabar con laser, sin ti ellas no podrán hacer mucho 

s uranus: ella tiene razón- dijo la guerrera de rubios cabellos mientras utilizaba su espada para tratar de atravesar la coraza del ser pero esta fue demasiado fuerte y la espada no pudo mas que raspar la superficie –tu tienes tu pelea y nosotras la nuestra, somos las outer y peleamos nuestras batallas solas

s mercury: no me importa –respondió completamente molesta – en este momento laser esta jugando a la defensiva sabe que no puede vencernos y por eso solo se defiende, las necesitamos haya así que déjenme ayudarlas en algo –dijo al tiempo que tocaba su arete derecho y con esto activar un visor que cubrió sus ojos, el cual se empezó a llenar de datos al tiempo que la joven escribía rápidamente en su mini computadora –interesante – susurro para ella al ver los datos obtenidos

s neptuno: que sucede –pregunto al darse cuenta que amy había obtenido un resultado

s mercury: pues bien ese ser es muy fuerte y extremadamente resistente, pero eso es todo, su inteligencia es mínima y solo pelea para lograr alcanzar su misión

s uranus: hasta ahora no nos has dado nada que pueda servirnos – respondió mientras daba una patada al monstruo en el estomago para luego apoyar sus piernas en el mismo y así poder dar otra en el mentón del ser

s mercury: si bien pues lo siento –dijo un poco avergonzada de haberse dejado llevar por la "ciencia" –bien pues hay un punto en su cuello, que no esta cubierto por la coraza, y del cual obtengo extrañas lecturas, al parecer ahí se encuentra su fuente de poder, si atacan juntas estoy segura que podrán derrotarlo-

s neptuno: que dices uranus –se dirigió a su compañera al tiempo que esquivaban una esfera de energía proveniente del ser – quieres utilizar el consejo de mercury o seguir en esta lucha sin sentido 

s uranus: bien hagamos lo que ella dice yo también ya me canse de esto

s neptuno: vaya no pensé que fueras a ceder tan rápido, que paso con tu orgullo de guerrera- dijo con una risilla

s uranus: sigue ahí, es solo que ahora me gustaría mas luchar con alguien mas inteligente como laser –contesto al mismo tiempo que rodeaba al ser por su flanco derecho, mientras su compañera lo hacia por el lado opuesto – lista –dijo al encontrarse a espaldas del ser –tierra..- pero no pudo terminar el monstruo al ver sus intenciones utilizo su larga cola para lanzar lejos a las mujeres que amenazaban su vida, las 2 jóvenes sailors salieron disparadas por el fuerte golpe y aterrizaron una junto a la otra a unos metros de distancia, por su parte el monstruo dio un salto en dirección a ellas y se preparo para acabarlas

-ilusión acuática de mercurio*- se escucho el grito lejano al tiempo que sailor mercury lanzaba una esfera de agua en dirección al ser, pero en lugar de que esta lo golpeara esta giro e hizo aparecer decenas de imágenes de las sailors ahí presentes, el monstruo confundido perdió de vista a sus presas entre los clones de agua y furioso golpeo imagen tras imagen logrando así solo deshacerlas entre gotas de agua.

-maremoto de neptuno-

-tierra tiembla-

El humano idee escucho los gritos e intento ubicarlos, muy tarde comprendió que estos prevenían detrás de el y solo sintió ambos poderes estrellándose en conjunto a su cuello y provocando así su muerte, dejando solo visibles los restos del ser humeantes en el suelo

S neptune: bien eso termino bien –dijo la sailor al tiempo que todas las imágenes de agua desaparecían dejando solo a las 3 verdaderas guerreras

S uranus: aja, saltándonos la parte en que fuimos casi muertas por la cola de esa cosa

S mercury: que extraño – dijo sin prestar atención a las palabras de sus compañeras –aun recibo lecturas provenientes de los restos del monstruo

S uranus: quieres decir que esta vivo- pregunto mientras se ponía en posición de ataque dispuesta a atacar a los restos frente a ella

S mercury: no, bueno no lo creo –respondió un poco de dudas- pero sigo recibiendo lecturas, es muy extraño

S neptune: creo que debemos de dejar esto para después, la batalla aun no termina recuerdan

S mercury: si será mejor que vayamos a donde están las chicas – dijo al volverse y empezar a caminar en la dirección que había llegado –AL SUELO- grito al recibir unas lecturas en su visor, sus 2 acompañantes apenas pudieron protegerse del ataque de energía que venia en su dirección 

S uranus: que demonios fue eso- pregunto llena de rabia al tiempo que se ponía en pie

S neptune: laser –respondió mientras observaba la figura del hombre flotando frente a ellas

Laser sonrió al darse cuenta de que sus sentidos no lo habían engañado, realmente esas molestas sailors habían podido destruir al monstruo creado por las energías de su amo, se sentía furioso, pensó que su amo le había dado esas energías para ayudarlo a destruir a las sailors, en su lugar le dio seres que podrían destruirlo a el si estos lo deseaban, pero aun así sonreía, el mismo había desconfiado un poco de su amo, sabia que el no tenia por que mostrarse tan piadoso, así que llevo a ese escorpión con el, ungido con sus propios poderes, había provocado que este se debilitara y poseyera un punto clave para su destrucción sabia que esa molesta sailor mercury lo describiría y entonces la verdadera pelea empezaría, y ahora todo resultaba bastante divertido para el, primero destruiría a las sailors, se lo merecían por haberlo herido de tal manera, por haberlo hecho comportarse como un cobarde y solo protegerse de sus ataques, pero sobré todo por haber hecho que les temiera, una vez que terminara con ellas su amo seguiría se apoderaría del cristal protector que este tenia y lo mataría y así el seria el que gobernara en su lugar.

Laser: bien creo que ya puede empezar mi pelea –dijo antes de concentrar energía en su mano derecha para después estirarla en dirección a las sailors al hacerlo una ráfaga de energía salio disparada pero en lugar de destruirlas la energía provoco que las sailors salieran disparadas lejos y se estrellaran pesadamente contra el suelo –esa técnica resulta muy cansada siendo la segunda vez que la utilizo –dijo mientras descendía con la cara cubierta de sudor – pero aun así me doy cuenta de que tuvo el mismo resultado que con sailor moon y sailor mars es imposible esquivar o protegerse de ella y siempre provoca que las sailors queden indefensas ante mi – las 3 mujeres lo miraron con temor, el poder las había sacado de balance y estaban indefensas contra el, pero en lugar de que laser se dirigiera a ellas, avanzo hacia los restos aun humeantes del monstruo que ellas acababan de derrotar, se detuvo frente a estos y al hacerlo la chispa de energía que le había dado vida al ser salio de los restos –contemplen su final –dijo laser mientras la chispa se dirigía a el y chocaba contra su pecho, una luz oscura lo cubrió y levanto grandes cortinas de viento que provocaron que las sailors solo observaran el espectáculo sorprendidas, la luz oscura finalmente bajo de intensidad y al apagarse por completo laser se encontraba mirándolas, aun a lo lejos las sailors se dieron cuenta de su cambio, sus ojos se habían vuelto rojos completamente sin pupilas, sus manos ahora eran filosas garras, además había crecido en musculatura y altura

Laser: quien quiere ser la primera contra mi –dijo con una gruesa voz completamente diferente a la que solía tener – que tal tu sailor saturn- le pregunto a la recién llegada sailor que solo lo miraba con los ojos llenos de furia

S saturn: bien, entonces acepto tu reto, laser –le respondió mientras avanzaba con calma hacia el dejando atrás a sus muy sorprendidas compañeras –te lo advierto conmigo no será tan fácil 

Laser: tonta- fue lo ultimo que se escucho de el antes de que corriera en dirección de su adversaria, la cual solo se quedo indefensa ante la rápida acción de este, laser se coloco frente a la sailor y golpeándola en la cara la arrojo hacia atrás, pero antes de que tocara el suelo le arrojo una esfera de energía 

-burbujas congelantes de mercurio – el ataque apareció con rapidez como una niebla congelante que protegía a hotaru del ataque de laser congelando la esfera 

laser: no se metan niñas tontas –les grito lleno de ira mientras les dirigía una mirada de odio y se lanzaba a ellas con la misma rapidez antes mostrada 

-MARS MANGMA BOMB- el poder de la sailor del fuego fue suficiente para detener el avance de laser y provocar que la furia de este creciera 

laser: así que todas las guerreras se han unido –se dirigió con sarcasmo al ver que sailor moon y sailor mars ya habían llegado al lugar de la pelea –debo admitir que eso me dolió – dijo llevándose su mano al punto donde el ataque de mars se había impactad –si me hubieras lanzado ese ataque con toda tu fuerza quizás me habrías hecho un gran daño, pero veo que temiste no poder concentrar tal cantidad de poder antes de que dañara a tus amigas, OH los humanos, siempre preocupados por esas estupideces, como es que las llaman ustedes, a si, el amor y la justicia- una risa sarcástica se escucho de el al decir esto –bien pues mueran por su amor y justicia, les prometo que no dolerá mucho- dicho esto se lanzo de nueva cuenta contra la sailor neptune, uranus y mercury, pero estas ya estaban repuestas del ataque anterior de laser, neptune fue la primera en atacar, siendo movida por la ira de que hotaru fuera tratada así por laser, corrió al encuentro de este y le lanzo su ataque antes de alcanzarlo, laser lo recibió de pleno, pero no pareció inmutarse por este y al alcanzar a la joven le propino varios golpes, al final una luz blanquecina a pareció en su mano y golpeando a la sailor con esta la lanzo hacia arriba disparándole con la energía, el cuerpo exánime de neptune cayo pesadamente en el suelo con las ropas quemadas por el ataque

s uranus: neptune –grito con sorpresa al ver como su compañera era vencida fácilmente ante sus ojos, ciega por la furia también ataco a laser con todas sus fuerzas concentradas en su poder laser recibió el ataque el cual lo hizo retroceder un poco

laser: maldita niña estupida eso me dolió – pero Haruka no lo escucho esta ya había sacado su espada y corría en dirección de laser sin escuchar nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor solo con una palabra en la mente "venganza" en fracciones de segundo uranus ya se había colocado frente a laser y le dio una fuerte patada en la mandíbula, para después dirigir su espada al corazón del hombre que había herido a michiru, laser se dio cuenta de esto y detuvo la espada milímetros antes de que esta se impactara con su cuerpo, con su otra mano detuvo el cuerpo de la joven evitando así que escapara, y aun sosteniendo la espada forzó la mano de la joven para que esta se volviera contra si en una dolorosa posición, después fue fácil para el hacer que la espada atravesar la carne de la sailor y encajando la espada hasta el mango sin hacer caso de los gritos de dolor de la mujer, tiro su cuerpo ensangrentado en el suelo.

Laser: bien 2 menos quien es el sig..- pero no pudo terminar el dolor atravesó su espalda y lo hizo gritar, se volvió y entonces recordó lo que debía hacer antes de empezar a matar a las otras sailors, debía deshacerse de sailor saturn, esta se encontraba justo donde momentos antes había aterrizado sosteniendo su lanza frente a ella la cual aun tenia en la posición que tomo cuando utilizo su ataque para dañar a laser, furioso se dirigió a ella a grandes pasos

S mars: alto no le harás daño –le grito mientras preparaba su ataque –cristales de fuego- grito finalmente y lanzo el poder hacia laser

Laser: bien tu lo harás- dijo al tiempo que haciendo uso de sus poderes psíquicos levantaba a hotaru del suelo y la interponía en el camino de los cristales, mars no pudo hacer nada mas que observar junto a sus amigas como el cuerpo de hotaru recibía todo el daño que debía ser para laser, finalmente el pequeño cuerpo cayo al suelo pesadamente, su traje de sailor estaba completamente destrozado y grandes y profundas heridas sangraban por todo su cuerpo – que divertido fue eso- dijo tranquilamente al ver el rostro de las sailors aun en pie

S moon: como pudiste- un susurro casi sin voz salio de ella – como fuiste capaz de hacer algo como esto –continuo mientras lagrimas de rabia y dolor corrían por sus ojos pero estos no miraban a laser, si no que miraban con compasión a sus amigas caídas todas y cada una ellas había luchado por ella y ahora estaban al borde de la muerte, solo por su culpa, todo era su culpa, ella no había acabado con laser cuando tuvo la oportunidad y ahora era así como pagaba por su estupidez, por su confiado corazón, ella era la culpable y lo sabia, y ahora ella remediaría su error – jamás te perdonare – le grito a laser mientras se ponía en posición para lanzar su ataque mas poderoso, mercury y mars imitaron a su amiga también mirando a laser llenas de ira – y ahora morirás, esta vez no abr compasión, no abr tristezas por tu muerte, por que esta vez, nadie morirá, por que tu no eres nadie, y nunca lo serás, solo eres un ser que busca destrucción y sufrimiento y ahora pagaras por eso:

Rayo de la luna plateada –grito mientras lanzaba su destructiva energía hacia laser quien solo miraba estupefacto el despliegue de poder de la sailor 

-MARS MAGMA BOMB-

-MERCURY´S BLIZZARD WATERFALL- 

los 3 ataques se unieron en uno y juntos atravesaron el cuerpo de laser "este poder, es el mismo que el de ella, así que era cierto su relación con la princesa" pensó para si el hombre mientras caía al suelo 

Silver Sailor moon (ss moon): se acabo –dijo antes de caer de rodillas al suelo y que el sufrimiento la invadiera 

S mercury: no te preocupes serena, yo me encargare de haruka, michiru y hotaru – le respondió con una débil sonrisa en su rostro, para después dirigirse a donde haruka se encontraba

S mars: lo hiciste bien serena, no había otra opción, no debes sentirte mal por haber derrotado a laser

Ss moon: no me siento mal, por el, me siento feliz por eso, me preocupo por las chicas es todo

Mercury llego al cuerpo de haruka y se sorprendió de ver que esta aun tenia abiertos los ojos, al parecer había despertado y observado la pelea sin moverse desde hacia un tiempo

S uranus: bien hecho –dijo la mujer mientras tomaba la espada con sus manos para quitarla de su estomago al hacerlo la sangre se desbordo por la herida , pero la sailor en lugar de preocuparse hizo un intento por ponerse de pie

S mercury: no lo hagas- le dijo al darse cuenta de que las intenciones de haruka, pero esta no hizo caso de la advertencia y trabajosamente logro su cometido –eres mas fuerte de lo que creí haruka- dijo con una sonrisa

S uranus: soy una guerrera debo ser fuerte en todas las ocasiones que se me presenten – le respondió mientras con su mano trataba de hacer parar la hemorragia de su estomago

S mercury: déjalo yo lo curare con mi poder –le aconsejo con su sonrisa pero entonces vio como era que haruka alzaba su mano en dirección a ella, con temor observo como la joven manifestaba sus poderes y amenazaba con lanzarle el ataque a ella –que estas haciendo –pregunto llena de temor al ver como era que la esfera amarilla que representaba el poder de haruka aparecía en sus manos 

S uranus: tierra tiembla- dijo débilmente mientras la esfera salía disparaba y pasaba enseguida del rostro de amy solo por centímetros para estrellarse contra el cuerpo de laser que se había puesto de pie, después de esto la joven haruka se dejo caer hacia atrás completamente exhausta, después de que amy hubo escaneando el cuerpo de laser por ultima vez para así comprobar su deceso utilizo sus poderes para después empezar la ardua y cansada tarea de curar a las outer con sus poderes

********************

observo a la joven frente a el con detenimiento su hermosa y grácil figura lo miraba con rencor y aun así para el le pareció que no existía ser mas hermoso que ese, y por esa belleza la mataría y así el podría poseer ese cuerpo para si mismo y no compartirlo con nadie, no importaba que su misión fuera en un principio llevar a esa jovencita con su amo, sabia que si hacia eso el amo destruiría esa hermosa figura frente a el y eso no lo permitiría, así que ella moriría aquí y después llevaría el cuerpo de la que ella lamo hermana a su amo, quizás este no notara la diferencia

S sky: y bien vas a hacerlo por las buenas o debo obligarte – le dijo mientras decencia frente a spek y lo miraba con detenimiento 

Spek: tu serás mía –le respondió con un grito mientras lanzaba a una sorprendida naoko lejos y se dirigía a atacar a la recién llegada 

S sky: como que tuya, yo no soy de nadie, según la señorita mina-chan las mujeres somos independientes y podemos hacer lo que queramos –grito mientras se elevaba de nuevo y esta vez volaba en dirección a su hermana 

Spek: jajja tu resistencia lo hace mas divertido, pronto poseeré ese cuerpo-le dijo mientras le lanzaba una esfera ácida a la joven

S sky: asco -la joven esquivo con gracia el ataque de spek ya que al estar volando le era mas fácil hacerlo- lo que me faltaba que una cosa como tu se enamorara de mi, estoy segura que nunca antes había pasado esto, definitivo tengo la peor suerte de este planeta , además tengo solo 15 años para casarme contigo necesito el permiso de mis padres y no creo que les guste una criatura desagradable como tu

Spek: y quien hablo de casarnos – le contesto riendo mientras le lanzaba rayos de energía los cuales kaoru esquivaba a duras penas 

S sky: a no eso si que no, yo no hago nada hasta que no me case, eres un pervertido, eso si que no te lo perdono – dijo indignada mientras se concentraba en formar una esfera en sus manos –esfera de viento- dijo al final mientras le lanzaba el ataque el cual, provoco que spek fuera arrojado lejos de kaoru –eso te enseñara –le grito mientras se dirigía a naoko quien había caído desmayada debido a la perdida de sangre provocada por las heridas hechas por spek –hermana dime que estas bien –dijo al descender enseguida del cuerpo exánime de sailor golden star, kaoru se quedo observando el cuerpo de naoko por un tiempo sin saber que hacer, todo un le parecía irreal, ahora que la veía todos los recuerdos en su mente de nueva cuenta aparecieron, supo entonces que quizás su hermana no lo lograría, la joven abrazo el cuerpo de naoko con fuerza con este pensamiento en mente al hacerlo pudo ver como una luz blanquecina las rodeaba, la intensa luz parecía revivir sus viejas memorias y traía a su mente muchas mas cosas que nunca pensó que fueran parte de ella, cerro sus ojos con fuerza y dejo que los sentimientos que venían junto con las imágenes se apoderaran de ella, al abrirlos se encontró con la sonriente cara de naoko, de alguna forma sus heridas habían desaparecido

S gs: te extrañe mucho, kaoru-chan –le dijo mientras devolvía el abrazo a su hermana

S sky: naoko-chan, te olvide por completo hermana, me perdí y m fui de tu lado por favor perdóname, por ser tan cobarde –le respondió abrazando fuertemente a naoko

S gs: OH kaoru, sabes que no ha sido tu culpa, además gracias a que despertaste ahora es que pude sobrevivir, mis heridas se han sanado gracias a ti

S sky: o.o pero yo no hice nada

S gs: si lo hiciste, déjame mostrarte.

kaoru se quito de encima de su hermana para que esta pudiera ponerse de pie y al hacerlo esta pudo constatar como era que naoko ahora vestía un traje de súper sailor.

S gs: esto sucedió por que tu despertaste, veras gaia me lo dijo alguna vez, nuestros poderes están unidos, el mío el tuyo y el de earth y cuando tu poder despertó provoco que mis poderes crecieran y esto curo mis heridas

S sky: o.o vaya, eso no lo sabía

S gs: a no te preocupes por esas pequeñeces, ahora que me dices si derrotamos a spek antes de seguir con nuestras charla

S sky: o.o de que hablas

Naoko solo señalo a spek que se acerba a donde ellas estaban completamente molesto y dispuesto matar a quien se le pusiera en frente

S gs: no podremos matarlo y lo sabes verdad? – le pregunto a su joven hermana

S sky: si creo que tienes razón, entonces que haremos, esperar ayuda

S gs: ese no es mi estilo, te diré lo que harás, quiero que dirijas tu poder a sus ojos 

S sky: a sus ojos?

S gs: eso lo cegara, sabes cual poder verdad?

S sky: si, pero ahora recuerdo que eres bastante sádica en cuanto a batallas se refiere, bien entonces aquí voy- dijo la joven antes de elevarse y dirigirse hacia spek quien no le presto atención y se dirigió a golden star 

Spek: no se como lo hiciste – le grito a naoko –pero te derrote una vez y lo haré de nuevo

S gs: yo no lo creo, pero de cualquier forma mi pelea no es contigo ya

Spek: acaso me temes

S gs: nada de eso, pero mi hermana no ha estirado sus alas en mucho tiempo y es su turno de divertirse

S sky: yuju horrible ser serpentino aquí estoy –grito la joven kaoru mientras asumía lo que para ella era una pose sexy con el fin de atraer la atención de spek

S gs: ._. dios santo –fue lo único que atino a decir la imperturbable naoko quien por primera vez en mucho tiempo mostraba alguna otra emoción en su rostro que no fuera frialdad

Spek: bien entonces empezare contigo niña –le dijo el ser a sky mientras saltaba para tratar alcanzarla

S sky: toma esto pervertido –grito mientras alzaba su mano sobre su cabeza y al hacerlo formar miles de trasparentes proyectiles de viento –DAGAS DE VIENTO –grito mientras lanzaba el ataque hacia spek, las dagas atravesaron la piel del monstruo en varias partes y lograron su objetivo principal, ya que algunas de estas se incrustaron en los ojos del ser cegándolo y haciéndolo caer, spek al verse amenazado al estar ciego en el suelo solo pudo pensar en escapar para después volver a vengarse.

S gs: bien hecho hermana, te felicito

S sky: n.n muchas gracias- dijo mientras decencia hacia esta 

S gs: bien tenemos mucho que contarnos, verdad?- le dijo mientras la luna iluminaba a ambas hermanas

Notas del autor:

Bien espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, donde finalmente hace su aparición la segunda sailor de la tierra, bien debo decir que este fic pronto empezara a complicarse un poco mas así que espero que lo sigan leyendo, muy pronto pasaran cosas muy interesantes

No se les olvide que para cualquier duda o comentario o lo que sea mi mail es

Luismanuel119@hotmail.com

_*ilusion acuatica de mercurio: este ataque solo ha sido usado una vez por sailor mercury y fue en la película protagonizada por ella "el primer amor de amy" _

Avances del siguiente capitulo:

Es correcto renunciar a tus sueños por el bien de otros?, y la ademas se sabra mas sobre la relación de naoko y kaoru y su tercera hermana

El siguiente capitulo será:

SUEÑOS INCONCLUSOS

Regresar"

Anterior"


	11. Sueños inconclusos

  


_Capitulo 11:_

_SUEÑOS INCONCLUSOS:_

Los ojos de la joven se abrieron de repente y su rápida respiración se escucho por todo el lugar, le tomo unos segundos darse cuenta que la oscuridad que la cubría no era nada sobrenatural como había pensado primeramente, poco a poco se tranquilizo y mientras lo hacia trato de recordar lo que la había hecho despertar de sus sueños, poniéndose de pie se dirigió hacia su ventana y observo la luna de plata brillando en el cielo. Cerro sus ojos un momento y la imagen de una mujer de largos cabellos negros apareció en su mente –dark- musito la joven –es así como se llama, al parecer logro obtener el segundo de los cristales protectores, el cristal del cielo, eso significa que solo queda libre el cristal de la tierra, me pregunto se naoko, kaoru y serena podrán detenerlos- se dijo para si mientras seguía observando la luna, nuevamente recordó el sueño, se trataba de una mujer no tendría mas de unos 40 años pero aun así tenia sus cabellos de un hermoso color blanco, la conocía, ella era una famosa doctora cuyos conocimientos habían ayudado a cientos de personas sin recursos y aun así, dark no mostró compasión en extraerle el preciado cristal de su cuerpo para después matarla, quizás la muerte fue lo mejor, después de todo a quien le gustaría llevar una vida sin amor, una suave lagrima recorrió su mejilla para después caer al suelo 

-cobarde- pensó –soy una cobarde- dio un fuerte golpe a la ventana frente a ella y este fue suficientemente fuerte como para romper el cristal, la sangre se abrió paso por entre las heridas provocadas por el cristal sin inmutarse por esta la joven puso su mano ensangrentada frente a ella y la observo por un largo rato –no es nada, si lo comparamos con las heridas que tuve que sobrellevar en mi vida pasada, aun así no me permito volver a lo que fui, no soy mas que una cobarde- sin decir mas se dirigió al baño con intención de lavar la herida, al encender la luz lo primero que vio fue su reflejo en el espejo frente a ella, se volvió hacia otra dirección para no tener que verse para después abrir el grifo del agua y dejar la sangre fluir con libertad desagüe abajo, nuevamente miro su reflejo en el espejo- serena, no, sailor moon, es el momento de vernos de nuevo, solo en ti podré encontrar la confianza para volver a convertirme en lo que alguna vez fui: sailor earth.

***********************

Ciertamente tener frente a ella a esa mujer le parecía un poco extraño, claro era su hermana pero se dio cuenta de que a diferencia de ella, Naoko si había cambiado su manera de ser desde que ambas eran hermanas en el antiguo reino de la tierra, la recordaba como una mujer llena de alegría e incapaz de llevar la contra a alguien, sumisa, si esa era la palabra ,aun cuando en la batalla era capaz de destruir a un ejercito completo sin importarle en lo mas mínimo el dolor que podría hacer sentir a sus enemigos, Naoko nunca pudo mantener una discusión con alguien, y ahora se encontraba ante ella a una mujer completamente transformada, al parecer la personalidad que usaba en la batalla había sido adoptada por su hermana en su vida cotidiana, sumándole eso a la frialdad con la que había sido testigo que era capaz de tratar a las personas, al principio pensó que se trataba de que estaba un poco avergonzada de entrar a una casa tan grande como la de ella, después de todo ya estaba acostumbrada a ver como la mayoría de la gente que era invitada a su hogar por primera vez se quedaba embobada con la elegancia en la que vivía, pero luego de los primeros 2 días se dio cuenta de que naoko seguía mostrando esa misma frialdad ante cualquier habitante del inmueble, incluso con su madre a quien le habían contado la verdad acerca de quien era naoko y su relación con kaoru, claro estaba que al principio su madre reacciono de la manera mas escandalosa que kaoru hubiera visto jamás, pero aun así al parecer se tranquilizo cuando se le explico que naoko no tenia malas intenciones y solo quiera pasar un tiempo con kaoru, solo ante ella naoko se había mostrado mas amable e incluso alegre, pero aun así había momentos como aquel en los que kaoru deseaba que solo por ese instante naoko fuera la misma sumisa jovencita, después de todo había sido poco el tiempo que ambas habían pasado juntas como para ya entablar una discusión

-kaoru, me estas escuchando cierto –pregunto la voz exasperada de naoko mientras observaba inquisitivamente a kaoru

Kaoru: he?-musito kaoru confundida al salir de sus pensamientos –lo siento hermana, es solo que no logro entender tus razones para que mantenerme lejos de la batalla, después de todo no fue por eso que renacimos, para proteger de nuevo a este mundo

Naoko: quizás, pero aun así, no quiero que te arriesgues, hasta ahora yo sola he defendido bien a este mundo y ahora que he logrado adquirir un nuevo nivel de poder me será más fácil, por eso no quiero que te inmiscuyas en batallas inútiles

Kaoru: no son inútiles, yo quiero ayudar, fue por eso que desperté, se lo dije a earth y te lo digo a ti no tengo miedo

Naoko: earth?- pregunto confundida – de que hablas, hasta ahora earth continua dormida junto con sus poderes, no he podido localizarla, quien la adopto se hizo cargo de que nunca nadie la buscara

Kaoru: te equivocas, yo la pude ver, o al menos escucharla, fue cuando estaba en ese extraño lugar, cuando mis memorias regresaron yo quería ir a ayudarte, pero no podía salir, no podía irme de ahí, y entonces ella me hablo y despertó mis poderes, ¿recuerdas? Ese fue nuestro pacto, despertaríamos solo si una de nuestras hermanas o gaia así lo quisieran

Naoko: aun así, eso no tiene sentido, si earth despertó tus poderes por que no intervino en la pelea, sabe que necesitamos de ella, así obtendremos nuestro nivel de eternal y podré acabar con la amenaza del mal mas rápido

Kaoru: no lo se, quizás es por que ella, lo recuerda – dijo con un poco de tristeza

Naoko: sabes que no fue tu culpa kaoru-chan –le dijo mientras se acerba a ella y la abrazaba –y tampoco de ella, ella fue muy buena, quizás demasiado, pero ya hemos pagado por nuestras culpas, ya no tenemos por que sentirnos mal por cosas que ya no podemos cambiar

Kaoru: pero tu también lo haces hermana –le respondió sin devolver el abrazo –es por eso que has cambiado tanto, tu también te culpas por lo que paso, y quizás mas que yo y earth, después de todo gaia se vio atraída hacia a ti, lo cual quiere decir que la energía que despedías, era mas fuerte y con mayor esencia a tu antiguo ser

Naoko: no tiene caso seguir con esta discusión- dijo abruptamente mientras se dirigía de nueva cuenta a su asiento y tomaba un sorbo de te de la humeante taza que habían traído hacia algún rato

Kaoru: veo que no puedes evitar algunas de tus viejas costumbres, aun así hermana no puedes evitar que me inmiscuya en las batallas, después de todo mi energía es diferente a la de un humano normal, fue así como speck pudo localizarme la ultima vez, y así como el vendrán otros que se sentirán atraídos a mi, si speck me buscaba era por que su amo así lo deseaba lo cual significa que esta tras de mi

Naoko guardo silencio por unos instantes, claro estaba que la idea de que el que estaba detrás de todos esos ataques, estaba tratando de deshacerse de su hermana ya había pasado por su mente, pero el sentimiento de querer proteger a kaoru y evitar que algo como lo que había pasado siglos antes volviera a ocurrir la habían cegado, sabia que su hermana tenía razón no tenía otra salida –bien puedes participar, pero no quiero que te enfrentes a ningún enemigo sola, llámame por tu comunicador-

Kaoru: y que me dices de la otra idea que te propuse

Naoko: me pides demasiado, no pienso aliarme con las otras sailors, después de todo es por su culpa que todo esto esta pasando, su reina rompió nuestro sello para enviarlas aquí y al hacerlo el caos ingreso de nueva cuenta a nuestro mundo

Kaoru: sabes que de cualquier forma el caos invadiría nuestro mundo, ni nuestro sacrificio fue capaz de erradicar al caos de la tierra, además deberías comprender mas a la reina serenity ella hizo lo que hizo por amor a su hija y sus guerreras, al menos por la explicación que gaia me dio, eso fue lo que entendí

Naoko: no deberías escuchar todo lo que gaia dice –murmuro molesta 

Kaoru: n.n encuentro esta nueva faceta tuya muy divertida, harías todo por tener la razón incluso desacreditar a gaia, siendo que antes respetabas sus reglas al pie de la letra, debe ser muy desesperante para ella verte tan cambiada 

Naoko: déjame en paz – volvió a murmurar malhumorada y un poco avergonzada, ahora recordaba que kaoru siempre fue muy buena en hacer cosas que la pusieran en situaciones vergonzosas a ella y earth

Kaoru: bien naoko, te diré algo-dijo con un semblante serio- yo también soy una sailor protectora de esta tierra por lo tanto mis decisiones también son importantes, así que siguiendo mis convicciones he decidido mantener una alianza con las sailors protectoras de la princesa de la luna

Naoko: no puedes hacer eso

Kaoru: claro que puedo y lo haré, eres tu quien dice que no debo atacar sola a los enemigos, bien no creo que tu siempre logres llegar a tiempo para ayudarme así que una alianza con ellas me mantendrá mas protegida además no puedes negar que la fuerza de 3 ellas nos supera y si hemos de enfrentar al enemigo próximamente prefiero tenerlas de nuestro lado y tu ya lo habías considerado después de todo por eso me pusiste al cuidado de hotaru cuando tu fuiste a enfrentar a speck –en cuanto estas ultimas palabras salieron de sus labios kaoru palideció, lo había olvidado, naoko no sabia la verdadera identidad de sailor saturn y ella accidentalmente lo había dicho, por un momento pensó que naoko no se dio cuenta especialmente al ver que en su rostro no se mostraba ningún tipo de cambio, pero esto se vino abajo cuando naoko hablo

Naoko: así que esa niña de cabello negro es saturn, eso quiere decir que el resto de sus amigas son el resto de las sailors, incluyendo a lita, bien entonces creo que no tengo otra opción – dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía a la salida

Kaoru: espera de que hablas, no me digas que piensas matar a las amigas de hotaru, naoko me estas escuchando!!!!!!!! –Grito la joven mientras observaba como su hermana salía de su hogar sin hacerle ningún caso –hay no –murmuro para si –esto se va a poner feo- 

Kaoru: y así fue como paso – puntualizo kaoru con un suspiro mientras terminaba de contar la historia de cómo revelo la verdadera de identidad de sailor saturn a su hermana, solo había pasado una hora desde el incidente y como era domingo pudo lograr reunirse con hotaru rápidamente, kaoru sorbió un poco de té llena de nerviosismo al ver como era que su mejor amiga se quedaba impávida ante el relato

Hotaru: kaoru –musito un poco sorprendida después de unos segundos –eres una tonta - le grito mientras se ponía de pie y la señalaba con un dedo inquisidor - han pasado 2 días desde que conoces mi secreto y ya lo contaste

Kaoru: T.T lo siento –grito también para hacerse oír entre las acusaciones de su amiga – no fue mi intención

Hotaru: no me molestaría tanto a no ser de que tu tampoco sabes de lo que tu hermana es capaz de hacer, digo si realmente es sailor golden star y se ha enterado de quienes somos, podría incluso atacarnos

Kaoru: si bueno esa es una posibilidad, especialmente si tomamos en cuenta que quiere alejarme de ustedes por sobre todas las cosas

Hotaru: y lo dices así tan tranquilamente , que cínica eres

Kaoru: tranquilízate y piensa que quizás estamos exagerando al pensar tan mal de naoko digo a lo mejor se une a ustedes, lo que no entiendo es como descubrió la identidad del resto de las sailors de esa manera

Hotaru: quizás de la misma forma que lo hiciste tú, al conocer la identidad de una de nosotras no es difícil unir los puntos y darse cuenta de la identidad del resto del grupo

Kaoru: o.o de que hablas, yo aun no se quien es el resto del equipo de sailors, entonces quizás mi hermana tampoco, si quizás solo estaba tratando de encontrar una excusa para salir de la casa, además estaba tan perdida imaginate que pensaba que tu amiga lita es una sailor scout ridículo verdad?

Hotaru: u.u dios santo, olvídalo kaoru, lo mejor será que vayamos a buscar a tu hermana quien sabe de lo que seria capaz

**************************

Aun cuando sabia que no había hecho nada malo no podía evitar sentirse un poco culpable, después de todo como ya antes se lo habían aclarado, ella era una sailor scout y su misión era proteger en todo momento a su princesa aun así había roto las reglas de nuevo, y había tenido mucho que ver con la forma en la que lo había hecho por primera vez cuando a pesar de los consejos de artemis había participado en un concurso de canto cuando luchaban contra galaxia, esta vez su error fue el de reclamar su premio el cual era el de grabar un demo para poder mostrarlo a una compañía disquera y ahora que tenía que enfrentar las consecuencias no sentía la misma energía que sintió durante el momento en el cual había roto con las reglas, mas bien se sentía triste y dolida por no ser comprendida.

-veo que sabes que lo has hecho estuvo mal –dijo el gato blanco a la joven de largos cabellos rubios sentada frente a ella – dime mina, que fue lo que te impulso a cometer esta locura, lo sabias mejor que nadie, no puedes perder el tiempo en esa clase de tonterías cuando hay tanto en juego- continuo diciendo artemis mientras tomaba lugar al lado de su dueña en la cómoda cama de esta- bien que tienes que decir a tu favor –

Mina: lo siento mucho artemis, no fue mi intención molestarte, pero debes comprender que no es tan grave, digo no lo hice a propósito, grabe ese demo justamente una semana antes de que hotaru nos advirtiera sobre el nuevo enemigo, yo no sabía que no podía hacerlo

Artemis: lo sabias mina, no recuerdas que tuvimos esta misma discusión cuando luchábamos contra galaxia, no recuerdas que te lo dije, no tienes tiempo para esas tonterías de grabar demos y tratar de convertirte en una cantante famosa

Mina: y solo por que tu lo dices he de renunciar a mis sueños –le contesto exaspera la mujer- yo no veo que a ninguna otra se le niegue el derecho a seguir con sus intereses, yo no he visto como Amy, Rei, Lita, Haruka, Setsuna, Michiru o hotaru hayan renunciado a sus sueños, incluso Serena quien es nuestra princesa no ha dejado sus sueños atrás, por que yo he de hacerlo- grito mientras se ponía de pie y se alejaba de su guardián

Artemis: por que te conozco, te dejaras llevar por tus intereses personales y olvidaras todo lo demás, así has sido y serás siempre mina-

Mina: y que, no es malo hacer cosas de chicas normales, sabes cuanto tuve que luchar para obtener ese premio, ni ti ni yaten pudieron persuadirme en ese entonces de que me retirara del concurso, es mas incluso me apoyaste, pero decidí esperar, decidí que tu cuento de que soy una sailor y eso debo ser siempre era suficientemente justo como para dejar todos mis sueños atrás y lo hice, y la única razón por la que grabe ese demo es por que el tiempo limite para hacerlo ya se había agotado, si no lo hacía en ese momento nunca podría hacerlo, ese fue el premio que gane en ese concurso y que tu mismo dijiste que podría utilizar en un momento en el cual no estuviera tan ocupada luchando por "el amor y la justicia" y por eso lo hice artemis no podía seguir esperando a que tu decidieras que momento era el mejor para que yo dejara de ser una guerrera, pero tu nunca lo entenderás, nunca me has entendido, tengo mas tiempo que ninguna otra de las sailors llevando esta vida, y ellas no saben lo que es verdad dedicarse al trabajo de sailor de tiempo completo, cuando estábamos en Inglaterra me hiciste unirme con la policía y adoptar la faceta de niña guerrera, y ahora en el Japón me has hecho pasar por la joven luchadora que nunca se cansa y que es feliz a pesar de todo, pero estoy cansada de eso, solo quiero ser yo misma y si eso no te gusta no me te quiero a mi lado, estoy cansada de seguir tus ordenes y dejarme guiar por ti cuando tu no puedes escucharme si quiera, así que déjame sola hasta que te des cuenta de que no soy un objeto, si no una mujer con sueños – hubo un silencio solo roto por el sonido de las manecillas del reloj avanzando lentamente, finalmente sin decir nada mas mina salio de la habitación dejando solo a su eterno consejero.

*************************

La joven sacerdotisa sintió un ultimo escalofrió recorrer su espalda, había pasado de nuevo otra de esas visiones había atravesado su cabeza, Rei trato de ponerse de pie mientras el fuego seguía ardiendo frente a ella, leer el fuego siempre había sido su punto fuerte pero desde hacía algunas semanas, no podía concentrarse en las señales que el fuego que le daba, quizás era por que cada vez que intentaba hacerlo esas visiones cruzaban su mente, no era capaz de controlarlas o al menos encontrarle algún orden a las imágenes solo las veía pasar por frente a ella como si fueran recuerdos lejanos y borrosos provenientes de la mente de otra persona –aun no logro saber si son de mi padre –pensó la joven para si sosteniéndose - con dificultadad –pero de quien mas podrían ser, desde el día que lo vi, desde el momento en que uní mi mente con la de el, no he podido ser la misma –recordaba aun la sensación de ser parte de un mundo lejano al entrar en los recuerdos de su padre, sabia que en realidad no había entrado a su mente de ser así, ella misma hubiera podido elegir el momento de la vida de su padre que ella deseara, mas bien se trataba de un mensaje que su padre trataba de transmitirle, tenía sentido ya que fue en esos momentos cuando su padre deseaba comunicarle el por que de su partida cuando ella logro tener esa visión –fue mas fuerte que ninguna otra cosa que jamás haya experimentado- pensó de nuevo la joven – ese debe ser el verdadero poder que una persona que lee el futuro puede alcanzar, me gustaría saber, si algún día podré saber lo que me querían decir esas imágenes- cerro sus ojos e intento darle algo de sentido a las viejas memorias de su padre, una mujer de largos y negros cabellos, destrucción mucha destrucción luego el fuego y la luz purificaban todo envueltos en la hermosa sensación del amor,- fuego, luz, amor- musito la joven mientras vislumbraba 3 figuras, todas ellas con hermosas alas, a pesar de que no podía ver sus rostros sabia que las 3 le sonreían, sentía el amor que le transmitían, sentía la luz que desprendía, pero sobre todo estaba maravillada con las hermosas alas de fuego que una de ellas poseía- el ángel del fuego- dijo en un ultimo susurro antes de caer exhausta al suelo.

*************************

Lita se recostó en su cama completamente cansada, acostada ahí mirando al techo de su habitación sintió como era que poco a poco la energía que había gastado ese día volvía a su cuerpo, realmente debía dejar de aceptar el turno matutino en el café, mayormente lo hacía por que era raro tener alguna actividad de esparcimiento con sus amigas en domingo temprano y muchos de los chefs que trabajaban en el lugar junto con ella preferían el turno de la tarde y pasar la mañana con sus seres queridos así que durante los últimos meses había trabajado durante ese horario el cual resultaba ser mas cansado y estresante que su regular horario.

-clack- escucho claramente la joven, por la hora y el sonido que vino a continuación de las llaves siendo tiradas a una mesa lita supo que se trataba de naoko, se levanto de inmediato a pesar de que el cuerpo le pesaba, sabía que naoko venia de ver a su hermana y estaba totalmente fascinada con la idea de escuchar otra de las historias de naoko sobre la misma.

Lita: n.n naoko-chan como te fue –pregunto con una gras sonrisa la cual se borro al ver el sombrío rostro de su amiga

Naoko: lita tu eres una sailor del reino de la luna, y ahora tu y yo tendremos un combate

Lita: de que hablas naoko- pregunto cuando se recupero del a sorpresa de que naoko conociera su secreto

Naoko: no te hagas la tonta, quiero saber, si son realmente fuertes, si su poder es el suficiente para proteger a kaoru y por eso pelearas conmigo –dicho extrajo una hermosa estrella de 5 picos de su bolsillo el color dorado de esta resplandeció por unos segundos mientras las joven la lanzaba hacia arriba –EARTH STARS GIVE ME YOUR POWER- grito fuertemente mientras una brillante luz dorada proveniente de la estrella la envolvía lita observo el espectáculo sorprendía mientras miles de ideas cruzaban por su cabeza al final solo unas palabras salieron de sus labios

Lita: sailor golden star, no puedo creer que seas tú-

************************

Caminaba sin rumbo fijo por las enormes calles de la ciudad, no tenía idea de por que había dejado su hogar, después de todo ella no había hecho nada malo, entonces por que intentaba huir, acaso se había equivocado? No esa no era la razón, no podía serla, por que si fuera así, no sentiría como cada fibra de su ser le decía que lo que había hecho era lo correcto, pero se sentía tan tonta tomo todas las precauciones para que ninguna de sus amigas o artemis se diera cuenta de lo que haría, por meses oculto el secreto ante todos, y al final había cometido es estupido error de escuchar su canción mientras se duchaba pensando que artemis estaba lejos de su casa, pero no pudo estar mas equivocada ya que desde la primera estrofa de la canción su gato estuvo escuchando por el otro lado de la puerta, cuando salio pensó que no seria tan malo, pues a pesar de que su sorpresa al ver ahí a artemis fue mayúscula, este no hizo ningún ademán de enojo –no recordaba que cantaras tan bien mina –recordó la joven que le había dicho artemis mientras la miraba desde el mismo lugar donde este la había descubierto –aunque tampoco recuerdo haberte visto grabar una cinta cuando lo hiciste?- y ahí había empezado su estupidez si tan solo hubiese mentido quizás ahora no estaría en ese problema pero nunca pensó que su demo causara tantos problemas y menos que artemis reaccionaria como lo hizo, detuvo su mente por un momento al sentirse cansada de caminar, se dio cuenta de que había llegado a un desierto parque, el mismo en el que solo una semana antes habían vencido a laser, al parecer la gente aun ahora a pesar de haber transcurrido una semana sentía miedo de acudir al lugar y quien no después de ver las noticias en la televisión que exageraban por completo los verdaderos hechos y había elevado el numero de heridos sin mencionar muertos, a pasar de sentirse un poco extraña de volver a ese lugar tomo asiento en una de las docenas de bancas vacías del lugar, cerro sus ojos y dejo que el viento jugara con sus cabellos, se sentía en completa paz al no escuchar ningún sonido que interrumpiera su descanso y el tibio sol de medio día le daba de lleno en su rostro se sentía tan agradable, pero su mente ya no estaba ahí, esta había viajado al pasado recordando el por que estaba ahí ahora, a pesar del transcurso de los meses podía verse a si misma sentada en el estudio de grabación donde fue a grabar el demo, aun sentía las llamadas mariposas en el estomago al entrar al salón de ejecutivos donde tuvo oportunidad de conocer a personas importantes dentro del negocio de la música, aun recordaba su indecisión al momento de estar dentro del cuarto de grabación tratando de convencer a los especialistas en grabación de dejarla cantar la canción que ella misma había escrito* a pesar de que se le había dicho que solo podía grabar una, que seria con las mas altas técnicas de grabación y se le enviarían copias del demo personas encargadas de buscar nuevos talentos para el mundo de la música, eso quería decir que había una alta probabilidad de ser elegida como una nueva solista en cuanto terminara de grabar. Y si esto pasaba quería que la canción compuesta por ella fuera la que la había hecho triunfar, a pesar de estar en estado de desarrollo y solo tener la melodía y solo la mitad de la letra tenía algo, que hacía que mina la eligiera por sobre todas las demás canciones que pudo haber cantado, así que a riesgo de no ser escogida por ningún productor debido a que no cantaba una canción completa o que realzara mas su voz, canto esa triste pero llamativa canción.

Se sonrió al pensar que quizás ahora encontraba lo que la había obligado a elegir justamente esa canción, eran sus tristes letras que había escrito desde lo mas profundo de su ser, escribiendo sus sentimientos de tristeza que había estado escondiendo desde hacía ya tanto tiempo, al cantarla se sentía liberada y aun con sus ojos cerrados pudo escuchar la melodía a lo lejos llenando sus oídos con la hermosa música como si la invitara a cantar:

**Yume mita jibun totemo tookute Esa época donde tenía un sueño se ve tan lejana**

**Hito shirezu nakitai Siento mas ganas de llorar que las que alguien Bukiyou de kimochi ienakattari podría saber, soy tonta para expresar mis sentimientos**

**Tsuyogatte misetari Intento parecer ser fuerte**

Mantuvo sus ojos cerrados mientras se dejaba llevar por la música, sabía que no debía sentirse de esa manera, que quizás era algo malo pensar que ella era la única que sufría, pero no podía evitar que esos sentimientos llenaran su pecho, por mucho tiempo estuvo sola, sin la confianza para hacer muchos amigos mientras estaba en Inglaterra, temía que a estos le pudiera pasar algo malo por culpa de la doble vida que llevaba, así que trataba de mantener distancia entre la gente, cuando llego al Japón se sintió feliz, serena la ayudo a superar sus temores y pudo mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos, pudo ser como ella era en realidad, se sintió tan liberada, pero aún así nunca pudo ser del todo feliz, por que la sombra de sus responsabilidades era demasiado grande

**Demo kono yo ni hitori nara Si estoy completamente sola en este mundo**

**Namida ga kieru kawari ni ai mo kieru Y el amor desaparece, en lugar de las lágrimas**

Se detuvo un momento es ese momento nunca había podido terminar esa estrofa, no sabía exactamente que deseaba decir, pero sabía que debía ser importante, con esa estrofa debía contarle al mundo algo, pero no encontraba las palabras, continuo escuchando la melodía y con ella dejo que su labios siguieran entonando el resto de la canción

**Tabi wa nagakute toki ni tsurakute El viaje es largo y en ocasiones doloroso**

**Hito wa tada chiisai La gente es tan débil**

**Yowasa ga fui ni mienaku suru no Mi debilidad de repente me hace incapaz de ver**

**Koko ni iru imi sae El significado de mi presencia aquí**

Nuevamente dejo de cantar, pero esta vez también dejo de escuchar la melodía, hasta ahí era lo que había escrito, ya no sabía como seguir, quizás esto significaba que en realidad no tenía sentido seguir luchando, en realidad, todo su esfuerzo no servia para nada, quizás no había esperanza, y nunca la habría

-siempre ha tenido una hermosa voz señorita mina-san- dijo la voz de kaoru interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la joven

mina: kaoru-chan- dijo la joven sorprendida- cuanto tiempo llevas aquí

kaoru: n.n lo suficiente para poder escuchar parte de su hermosa canción, aunque es muy triste, me recuerda a algo que la gente siempre suele decir de mi, incluso tu me lo dijiste una vez señorita mina-san

Mina: lo recuerdo-le contesto con dulzura mientras le acariciaba la mejilla y observaba sus hermosos ojos- el color de tus ojos no va con tu personalidad- susurro

Kaoru: no entiendo, por que mis ojos son tan importantes para todos

Mina: por que los ojos son la ventana de tu alma, y si tus ojos son de ese triste gris nos das la equivocada idea de que tu alma esta triste

Kaoru: quizás es por que lo esta- murmuro solo para ella

Mina: dijiste algo-pregunto al no ser capaz de escuchar las palabras de la niña

Kaoru: no –contesto torpemente –no dije nada, pero estábamos hablando de usted señorita mina-san, nunca pensé encontrarla aquí que hace tan cerca de mi casa

Mina: pues es una larga historia

***********************

Se sentía extremadamente feliz, quizás era por que por primera vez en mucho tiempo se podía relajar un poco y volver a ser una adolescente normal, sin tener que hablar de monstruos que trataban de matarla o de entes cuyo propósito era dominar el mundo, mientras daba un sorbo a la bebida que tenia frente a ella, serena Tsukino se dio cuenta de que a pesar de los años trascurridos su amistad con esa mujer no se había deteriorado

-veo que sigues siendo la misma de antes, serena-chan, no has cambiado nada – dijo la mujer de cabellos ocres mientras sonreía a su antigua compañera de escuela

Serena: tu crees?- pregunto – no te parece que ahora soy mas bonita n.n

-jajja definido sigues siendo la misma – dijo con una suave risa

Serena: pero cuéntame de ti molly que has hecho desde que salimos de la secundaria-

Molly: Pues al salir mi padre recibió una oferta de trabajo en Londres y nos mudamos ahí, donde mi madre siguió con el negocio de la joyería, hace poco decidí volver al Japón

Serena: por que?- pregunto mientras comía un poco de su de pastel

Molly: pues debía atender algunos asuntos – dio una pequeña pausa- asuntos familiares 

Serena: vaya n.n pues me alegro verte de nuevo- le dijo con una sonrisa y era verdad, no se había dado cuenta de cuanto la extrañaba, a pesar de que debido a sus labores como sailor moon su amistad con molly se había distanciado un poco, y que había perdido total rastro de ella cuando salieron de la escuela secundaria, podía darse cuenta de que molly tampoco había cambiado mucho, sus facciones se había acentuado dándole un rostro mas atractivo y un toque de madurez, pero al igual que serena conservaba sus cabellos de la misma forma como los había utilizado siempre, incluso un pequeño moño que combinaba con sus ropas descansaba en el centro de este, el día del pic-nic de hotaru había tenido la sorpresa de toparse de ella en su camino y decidieron encontrarse de nuevo en ese restaurante con la intención de ponerse al corriente en la vida de la otra, había resultado bastante divertido observar el rostro de sorpresa de molly cuando le mostró el anillo de compromiso que Darien le había dado el año anterior

Molly: serena quiero preguntarte algo –dijo con una voz seria mientras le miraba fijamente – como puedes… - pero no pudo terminar ya que un sonido de alarma interrumpió sus palabras, molly fijo sus ojos en la bolsa de serena al darse cuenta de que el sonido provenía de esta 

Serena: n.n! disculpa me están llamando puedes esperar- sin decir mas tomo su bolso y se levanto de la mesa para dirigirse a un lugar donde no fuera vista, solo entonces saco un reloj pulsera de su bolso, este era de un color rosado y con la luna creciente de un color dorado en el centro -¿si? –pregunto al abrir la carátula de este y ver el rostro de Hotaru devolviéndole la mirada –¿que pasa?

Hotaru: siento molestarte serena, pero de casualidad no has visto a naoko, ya sabes la amiga que lita llevo al día de campo-

Serena: no, por que, que ocurre?

Hotaru: pues, creo que deberíamos vernos serena, ya me he puesto en contacto con todas pero hasta ahora las únicas que ha contestado a parte de mama Michiru, mama Setsuna y papa Haruka son amy y tu, estoy un poco preocupada, pero kaoru y yo hacemos lo posible por encontrar a las demás, me dirijo al templo hikawa podrías encontrarme ahí te lo explicare todo cuando nos veamos

Serena: hotaru no entiendo nada, pero mas vale que sea importante

Hotaru: lo es, creo que nuestra identidad ha sido descubierta y si es así tenemos mas problemas de los que podrías imaginar- dijo mientras cortaba la comunicación

Serena: espera- susurro desesperada ante lo ultimo que escucho, sin pensarlo mas se dirigió a la mesa que compartía con su antigua compañera- este, molly, debo irme- dijo torpemente mientras extraía dinero de su bolso para pagar por su consumo – nos veremos después, llámame – no esperando una respuesta salio del lugar a toda prisa con sola una idea en la cabeza, llegar al templo hikawa

En otro lado hotaru cerraba su reloj comunicador mientras seguía caminando rápidamente hacia el templo de su amiga, ella y kaoru se había separada "para cubrir mas terreno" recordó que eso fue la excusa que invento para que kaoru no discutiera, pero lo cierto era que lo hacía para evitar que su amiga se topara con el resto de las sailors, si naoko era capaz de hacerle algo a alguna de sus amigas seguramente kaoru no sería vista con confianza por el resto del grupo, especialmente por Haruka además si su teoría era cierta sabía a la perfección a quien acudiría primeramente naoko y si quería convencer a esta de que en realidad todas ellas eran buenas personas necesitaba de todo el grupo se sailors.

***********************

lita cayo pesadamente sobre el suelo de su habitación, estaba completamente adolorida por los golpes que ya había recibido de la mujer frente a ella, siempre pensó ser buena en las peleas, pero al pelear contra una sailor en su forma de civil se dio cuenta de que en realidad no era tan fuerte como siempre había pensado, aun así no deseaba la ayuda del resto de sus amigas, por lo mismo no había hecho ningún intento de contestar su comunicador momentos antes, cuando ese había sonado, si había un nuevo enemigo confiaba en que serena y las demás podrían acabar con el, ella debía terminar con ese asunto sola, volvió sus ojos a donde momentos antes estaba sailor golden star, pero solo se encontró con el pie de esta tratando de patearla mientras estaba caída, los rápidos reflejos de la joven hicieron posible esquivar el ataque, para después ponerse de pie y encarar a su atacante

lita: naoko, por favor detén esta locura- grito suplicante mientras detenía un puñetazo que iba directo a su rostro

S gs: NO hasta que me demuestres por que he de confiar en ustedes- le grito mientras se alejaba y le lanzaba una patada que lita se vio forzada a esquivar- lo se todo, es muy fácil describir su estupida fachada, con tan solo pensarlo un poco, debo reconocer que nunca sospeche de ti, pero cuando kaoru-chan me dijo la verdadera identidad de sailor saturn me di cuenta de la verdad, después de todo como explicas que un grupo de amigas de todas las edades que no tiene nada en común una con otra sean tan unidas, su error es tenerse tanta confianza- dijo esto ultimo con un grito mientras golpeaba a la joven en el estomago y le propinaba una bofetada que fue capaz de hacer perder el balance a lita haciéndola caer

Lita: bien naoko, veo que no puedo hacerte entender por las buenas- dijo con un sueva susurro mientras se ponía de pie- así que lo haremos por las malas- al instante saco su vara transformadora de bolsillo para después decir- POR EL PODER DEL PLANETA JUPITER, TRANSFORMACION- la vara brillo y ante la mirada fría de naoko lita se transformo en la sailor del trueno, sailor Júpiter – bien esto es lo que querías, no es así y dime que planeas hacer ahora

S gs: así que tu eres sailor Júpiter, no esperaba menos de ti, bien entonces peleemos-dijo mientras adoptaba una posición de ataque, para después lanzarse a la lita, la cual al incrementar su fuerza y agilidad al estar transformada pudo esquivar y detener muchos de los golpes, propinando unos también.

S Júpiter: cual es el propósito de esto, naoko, si buscas alguien en quien confiar esta no es la manera- grito mientras seguía atacando a su amiga

S gs: te equivocas, debo estar segura, debo tener la plena confianza de que tu y tus amigas podrán proteger a mi hermana en caso de yo no pueda hacerlo

S Júpiter: tu hermana?- pregunto cuando se hubo alejado lo suficiente de naoko –la encontraste, espera- fue cuando se dio cuenta, al recordar las palabras dichas por naoko solo momentos atrás "cuando kaoru-chan me dijo la verdadera identidad de sailor saturn" – entonces la amiga de hotaru es tu hermana, y ella también es una sailor- le dijo al recordar como solo una semana antes, cuando despertó de su desmayo provocado por spek, lo primero que pudo ver fue a una sailor que volaba grácil mente y esquivaba los ataques de speck –sailor sky- musito

S gs: así es, y por eso necesito confiar en que tu y tus amigas podrán ayudarla a salir adelante en caso de yo no este- respondió antes de que se lanzara de nuevo contra lita, quien solo detuvo los puños de su amiga con sus manos

S Júpiter: que no entiendes naoko, lo haces todo mal, si en realidad quisieras ayudar a tu hermana lo pedirías de otra forma, en cambio vienes aquí en busca de una lucha innecesaria y lo haces por que tienes miedo de que seas superada, de que no seas necesaria, pero no es así te aseguro que nunca ninguna de nosotras podría tomar tu lugar

S gs: no trates de resolver mis problemas –contesto sin turbarse si quiera un poco- solo defiéndete

S Júpiter: naoko tu también lo sabes, a pesar de que lo niegues es por eso que no me has hecho ningún daño grave, por que sabes a la perfección que esto es solo una prueba para ti misma, si hubieras querido pudiste haber puesto fin a la pelea antes de que yo me transformara o incluso cuando me transforme, ahora eres una súper sailor, lo cual significa que tienes habilidades y poderes nuevos que yo nunca he visto y que por eso me tomarían completamente desprevenida y podrías ganarme pero decidiste no usarlos

-ella tiene razón naoko, así que deja de ser tan cabeza dura y deja ya de atacar a lita –dijo una voz desde el otro lado de la habitación, cuando lita se volvió para ver la voz de quien había fungido de arbitro pudo notar como era que la pequeña gaia se encontraba sentada sola en medio de suelo

s Júpiter: gaia?- musito con un poco de sorpresa

s gs: siempre tan impertinente como siempre gaia, aun así lita me ha logrado convencer así que estoy dispuesta a hablar- dicho esto una suave luz azul la cubrió y al desaparecer esta sus ropas normales había vuelto a ella

Gaia: bien mucho mejor, querida lita creo que tenemos mucho de que hablar- dijo la perrita mientras subía a la uno de los pocos muebles que no habían sido volteados por la pelea de las 2 sailors

Júpiter: o.o, si creo que tienes razón, debo agregar que nunca es fácil asimilar oír a los animales hablar, creo que luna y artemis también se llevaran una sorpresa

**************************

Cuando todo parecía estar contra uno y uno se sentía sin esperanzas siempre pasaba algo que lograba sacar adelante a esa persona, o al menos era lo que ella siempre había pensado, pero en esos momentos sentía que su teoría se desmoronaba frente a ella, como era que todo se había complicado tanto tan rápido, momentos antes, tan solo minutos, ella sostenía una agradable charla con kaoru pero todo cambio cuando ese ser emergió de la tierra, lo conocía, o al menos eso pensaba, ya que su apariencia había cambiado un poco desde la ultima vez que lo había visto, speck, si así era como se hacía llamar, pero realmente no se parecía en nada, uno de sus brazos había sido cortado y contaba con varias cicatrices por su cuerpo, pero sobre todo ahora estaba ciego, esto no le daba ninguna ventaja si no todo lo contrario ahora era mucho mas hábil y podía leer todos sus movimientos, lo cual hacia imposible que ella pudiera esconderse para asumir su identidad de sailor venus y proteger a kaoru, en la cual el monstruo prestaba mucha mayor atención, ni siquiera podía pensar en comunicarse con sus amigas, ya que solo minutos antes cuando recibió una llamada de estas, speck se encargo de arrojar lejos su comunicador, acaso sospechaba de su identidad?

-sabía que volverías a mi, mi querida niña alada, sabía que lo harías tarde o temprano por eso espere pacientemente en la oscuridad, por que quería tenerte a mi lado e nuevo pero esta vez será diferente, esta vez, si te quedaras a mi lado, te lo prometo- las palabras de speck salían en un suave susurro, dirigidas a kaoru, quien solo veía a este con asco 

Mina: kaoru huye de aquí yo lo distraeré- le grito a su joven amiga mientras se interponía entre ella y speck, con su vara entre las manos dispuesta a revelar su identidad de ser necesario

Speck: realmente crees que soy tan idiota, realmente piensas que no se lo que eres, niña tonta, se te olvida que ahora que estoy ciego soy mas sensible a toda clase de estímulos y es por eso que se a la perfección tu verdadera identidad y te aseguro que no me confiare de ti

Kaoru: así que ya lo sabes- dijo mientras tomaba su transformador de su bolsillo, bien pues entonces debes saber que haré lo que sea para ayudar a la señorita mina-san EARTH SKY, GIVE ME YOUR POWER- sucedió en una explosión de viento y luz en la que se vio envuelta kaoru, cuando esta acabo sailor sky ocupaba su lugar mientras mina la miraba completamente asombrada – no debería sorprenderse tanto señorita mina-san, después de todo speck ya había hablado de mi identidad secreta – dijo mientras volaba en dirección a este y trataba de golpearlo pero speck fue mas rápido y dándole un fuerte golpe en el estomago la tiro al suelo, para después tomarla de cuello, sin pensarlo mas mina estiro su mano con el talismán sobre su cabeza y grito: POR EL PODER DEL PLANETA VENUS, TRANSFORMACION, aun estando sujeta por speck kaoru pudo ver como una hermosa luz salía de la vara que mina sostenía y esta formaba una especie de cadena hecha de estrellas, esta se movía al compás de la mano con la que mina sostenía su vara, al final la cadena se desprendió de la misma y se dirigió a los pies de su creadora, donde estallo en una nueva explosión de luz, liberando las estrellas las cuales destellaron con tanta intensidad que hicieron cerrar los ojos de kaoru, al abrirlos solo pudo sonreír al ver como es que sailor venus se encontraba frente a ella

S sky: aaaaaaa ya entiendo las amigas de hotaru son las sailor scouts ahora todo tiene mas sentido- dijo llena de alegría, sin importarle que su garganta fuera lastimada cada vez que hablaba por las manos de spek

S venus: n.n veo que los años no te han cambiado kaoru, aun sigues siendo tan inocente- le respondió con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a speck – y tu, si sabias mi identidad por que me dejaste transformar- pregunto con cierto enojo al ser serpentino

Speck: por que no me afecta en lo mas mínimo ya has usado tus poderes contra mi y se como debo eludirlos y neutralizarlos, pero temía que si revelaras tu identidad mi querida sky siguiera tu ejemplo y odiaba la idea de pelear contra ella, temía dañar su hermoso rostro, pero veo que lo entendió todo mal e interpreto mi mensaje hacia ti como si fuese para ella, realmente es algo que no me esperaba – respondió con un tonto divertido en su voz, mientras lanzaba como si fuese una muñeca a kaoru y esta se estrellaba en la tierra pesadamente –ahora no te muevas –dijo dirigiéndose a sky al tiempo que la tierra alrededor de esta se levantaba y formaba una jaula –primero destruiré a tu amiga y después tu yo podremos estar juntos

S venus: eso lo veremos- le dijo mientras estiraba su mano hacia su costado y concentraba su poder, al hacerlo el signo de venus brillo con intensidad en la palma extendida de su mano, inmediatamente después la joven dirigió su mano hacia sus labios y besando la misma hizo aparecer un brillante corazón color oro, el cual mina tomo entre sus manos y lanzo alrededor suyo formando así un circulo de los mismos corazones dorados-BESO DE AMOR Y BELLEZA DE VENUS- grito al momento en que los corazones se unieron en uno para atacar al enemigo frente a ella, seck no mostró ningún tipo de emoción al sentir la onda de energía que se dirigía hacia el, en lugar de esto se concentro y formo un grueso muro de tierra delante de el, en el cual se impacto el ataque de la sailor

Speck: es inútil tu nivel de poder es igual al usado con anterioridad contra mi, en cambio yo ahora poseo mas poder que antes, he sido bendecido con los poderes de la oscuridad ahora que mi nueva ama me ha bautizado con su poder de la oscuridad no puedes detenerme, y te destruiré todo sea por la gloria de mi nueva señora de las tinieblas –le grito al bajar la pared de tierra, para después formar una esfera oscura en la cabeza de reptil que poseía en lugar de mano, sin pensarlo 2 veces lanzo la esfera en dirección a venus quien a duras penas pudo esquivar el ataque que dejo un pequeño cráter humeante en la tierra

S venus: o.O dios eso pudo lastimarme seriamente –dijo completamente anonadada –bien pues si puedes esquivar los poderes que conoces, que tal los que nunca he usado contra ti- le grito al ser mientras alzaba su mano sobre su cabeza y levantaba su dedo índice junto con ella, dejo su energía fluir hasta este, y 2 medias lunas unidas de un color dorado aparecieron al final de este –rayo creciente de venus, FULMINA- grito mientras estiraba su mano hacia sepk y un fino rayo salio disparado a toda velocidad contra este, speck solo creo otra esfera en respuesta, la cual choco contra el rayo pero al ser mas fuerte la ultima pudo con facilidad contrarrestar el poder de venus, quien solo espero el golpe de la oscura esfera con los ojos cerrados, el impacto fue doloroso, mas de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado, el dolor le recordó la vez que había muerto en la misión para derrotar a beryl, abrió los ojos trabajosamente y vio el surco que ella misma había formado en la tierra, debido al impulso que el poder de speck le dio, le dolía todo su cuerpo y no podía ponerse de pie, el golpe le había roto un par de costillas –amy como te extraño- murmuro pero el tan solo eso le trajo mas dolor, observo a speck dirigirse a kaoru que aun estaba atrapada en la jaula, deseaba tanto ayudarla, pero ahora no podía 

-ponte de pie- le dijo una voz suavemente tras de ella-siempre he tenido confianza en ti, desde el inicio, ahora ponte de pie-

mina volvió su cabeza al reconocer la voz de su guardián tras de ella, solo pudo sonreír al darse cuenta de que este nuca la había abandonado

S venus: artemis perdóname por todo lo que te dije –dijo quedamente al resentir el dolor en todo su cuerpo

Artemis: me lo merecía, se que siempre te pongo en situaciones difíciles, pero lo hago por que se que tu puedes salir adelante, y tienes razón no hay ninguna razón por la cual tu no puedes seguir tus sueños, tu merecer tanto como todos ser feliz, así que ahora demuéstrale a speck que puedes vencerlo, para después seguir tus sueños

S venus: si, tienes razón artemis, lo venceré y juntos cumpliremos mi sueño, quiero ser feliz y no podría serlo si no te tengo a mi lado- le dijo mientras trataba de ponerse de pie, pero sus piernas no pudieron soportar su peso, aun así se sentía feliz, inmensamente feliz, por que sabia que ahora todo saldría bien, ya no tenia de que preocuparse, recordaba la ultima vez que se sintió tan liberada, si fue la vez que canto su canción por primera vez, nuevamente pudo escuchar la música es sus oídos, pero esta vez ya no sentía la tristeza que experimento cuando la escribió, ahora se sentía diferente, ahora tenia esperanzas en el futuro, así que dejo que la música guiara sus palabras:

**Demo kokoro wo sumashitara Pero si aclaro mi corazón, algún día**

**Dokoka de kitto sosogitai ai ni deau seguro encontrare el amor con el que Akiramenaide habatakou quiero llenarlo, no me rendiré volare lejos **

**Ashita wa motto tsuyoku naru dareka no tame mañana me volveré mas fuerte por el bien **

** de la gente **

sintió su corazón brillar junto con la música, sintió el dolor desaparecer con cada palabra que salía de sus labios, pero sobre todo escuchaba la dulce voz de la reina serenity hablándole a su oído "brilla como siempre los has hecho mi sailor del amor" le decía la voz de su reina "deja que las tristezas de tu corazón se borren y remplázalas con alegría, deja de el amor llene tu corazón y con el protege a tus seres mas queridos" mina cerro sus ojos y dejo que el poder recorriera su cuerpo, dejo que el corazón en su pecho estallara en un haz de luz y que miles de pequeñas chispas color oro cubrieran su cuerpo formando un nuevo traje de sailor, al final se dejo llevar por el dolor que dio paso a un hermoso par de alas en su espalda, el brillo del símbolo de venus en su frente fue la ultima parte de su transformación, ahora sabia que estaba lista para vencer a speck, el cual solo se había quedado estático al sentir la nueva fuerza de la sailor frente a el

Eternal sailor venus: kaoru, yo me encargare de el, por favor ponte a salvo- dijo con una suave voz a sky quien había sido liberada por speck pero que aun se encontraba paralizada por la nueva apariencia de su sensei, kaoru solo se puso de pie y avanzo en dirección a esta mientras speck salía de su sorpresa al notar como era que kaoru se alejaba, su primera reacción fue lanzarse sobre esta, pero fue detenido por mina quien se puso frente a el –tu pelea es conmigo, recuerdas

Speck: maldita, debí haberte matado, tu y esa luz, esa luz concebida en el amor, tu también fuiste bendecida por tu reina, pero te matare y cubriré tu cuerpo con oscuridad- le grito mientras volvía a formar la esfera oscura en sus manos y lanzársela a venus

Eternal sailor venus: (E.S venus) tonto-musito mientras alzaba sus manos sobre su cabeza y juntar ambas manos por sus palmas, al hacerlo una esfera brillante envolvió ambas destellando como el oro, lentamente mina separa ambas manos, dividiendo también la esfera en 2, que envolvía cada una de las manos de la sailor, al concentrarse un poco, ambas esferas giraron con rapidez y formaron discos que seguían girando con rapidez en ambas palmas de mina, pero a pesar de su velocidad podía verse claramente como es que en el disco izquierdo brillaba con claridad en el centro del disco un corazón color naranja, de la misma forma el símbolo de venus brillaba en la otra, mina interpuso los discos entre ella y la esfera que amenazaba con su vida y al chocar ambas, la esfera se desintegro por completo –disco de amor- dijo a joven mientras lanzaba el circulo de su mano izquierda, en el cual brillaba el corazón, speck trato de protegerse como lo había hecho antes pero el ataque fue lo suficientemente fuerte para destruir la pared de tierra lanzado así a speck lejos debido a la explosión –y justicia- volvió a decir la joven mientras el disco de su mano derecha salía disparado en dirección a speck quien tratando de dispararle de nueva cuenta a mina se había puesto de pie, a sabiendas de que en un ataque directo su poder ganaría, pero lo que no esperaba es que el disco con el símbolo de venus partiera en 2 su esfera para después dirigirse a el y cortar su otra mano –eso es todo speck aquí se termina todo, date por vencido y márchate- 

Speck: tonta, quizás me hayas derrotado pero nunca vencerás al verdadero poder de la oscuridad, tu que vives en tu mundo de cristal teniendo fe en que mañana todo estará bien y no te das cuenta de la inmundicia de este mundo que es cruel y despiadado, prefiero morir ahora por que se que no hay nada en el futuro y tu también lo sabes pero te niegas a verlo, te ciegas para tratar de hacer mas soportable tu existencia

Mina recordó aquella estrofa jamás terminada y si el tenia razón y si no había esperanza y si nunca encontraba la felicidad

**Demo kono yo ni hitori nara Si estoy completamente sola en este mundo**

**Namida ga kieru kawari ni ai mo kieru Y el amor desaparece, en lugar de las lágrimas**

no, no se dejaria engañar por que a pesar de los duras de las palabras de speck ella confiaba plenamente en el mañana y en todo lo que estaba por delante a ella 

**Utsumukanaide habatakou no me rendiré, volare lejos**

**Ashita wa motto chikaku naru daita yume ni Mañana estaré mas cerca del sueño que sostuve **

Mina dejo de cantar y vio a speck dirigirse hacia ella a toda velocidad, no tuvo miedo, ahora confiaba en el mañana y nunca mas temería –VENUS LIGHT SWORD- grito mientras hacia aparecer una espada hecha de luz en sus manos y dirigirse con ella a speck, detenido su estocada con el filo luminoso del arma y partiéndolo en 2 partes las cuales desaparecieron antes de tocar el suelo, al ver esto el cuerpo de mina cayo agotado al suelo, desapareciendo la espada junto con su conciencia.

*********************

La mujer de negrísimos cabellos hizo pequeño gesto de desagrado al notar como era que la esfera que sostenía en sus manos desaparecía, esa técnica le había sido enseñada por su amo y servía para tener un contacto permanente con algún ser que fuera controlado con sus poderes, aun así speck había sido derrotado por las sailors –creo que ya es mi turno- dijo con una sonrisa la mujer mientras acariciaba el cristal del cielo que había robado antes.

NOTAS DEL AUTOR:

Bien pues otro capitulo que he terminado, como dije antes nos acercamos al final del fic, y en los próximos capítulos se dará explicación a muchas cosas y aparecerán nuevos personajes, así que si se están aburriendo pronto pasara algo interesente

Dudas, quejas o comentarios a:

Luismanuel119@hotmail.com

AVANCES DEL PROXIMO CAP:

La unión entre las sailors de la tierra y las sailors de la luna es inminente así como la pelea contra dark, entre toda esta confusión no hay tiempo para debilidades

EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO SERA:

ROSAS ROJAS 

Regresar"

Anterior"


	12. Rosas rojas

  
  


_Capitulo 13_

_ROSAS ROJAS:_

-no te sientas mal, no ha sido tu culpa, si no mía- dijo el gato blanco sentado sobre las piernas de kaoru hablándole con una voz tranquila para tratar de calmar sus lagrimas –además mina solo esta un poco cansada te aseguro que se recuperara-

kaoru: pero- dijo no muy convencida tratado de limpiar sus lágrimas – como, speck la hirió muy fuerte, y aun no despierta

artemis: no te preocupes una de las amigas de mina la ayudara, sailor mercury y sus poderes curativos se encargaran de todo- le respondió con una sonrisa –ya pronto llegaremos –murmuro al reconocer parte de los edificios que se veían pasar por su ventanilla a gran velocidad, o.o me sorprendiste bastante, pensé que tendría que llevar cargando a mina todo el camino al templó hikawa-

kaoru: no es nada- contesto respondiendo a la sonrisa del gato –es lo mínimo que podría hacer, aunque te agradezco bastante que hayas activado el mecanismo para que la señorita mina san no estuviera con su traje de sailor, aunque dudo que mi chofer conozca a las sailors scout fue muy difícil de explicar el por que transporto a una joven desmayada estoy segura que se hubiera negado a traernos si la señorita estuviera en sus ropas de sailor

Artemis: dime kaoru, tu eres la segunda sailor de la tierra verdad, sailor sky-pregunto con sumo interés tras un momento de silencio

Kaoru: a pues n.n! eres la tercera persona que descubre mi identidad T.T y apenas llevo una semana de sailor, era mucho mas fácil en mi otra vida, pero si yo soy sailor sky, n.n y mina hotaru y el resto de sus amigas son las sailor de la luna, wiiiiii jamás pensé que tendría tanta suerte, ahora yo y mis nuevas amigas sailors podremos luchar contra los seres del mal, *_* imaginate luchando juntas contra quien se oponga al bien y algún día quizás – la mente de kaoru se lleno de imágenes románticas de ella besándose con misteriosos hombres, provocando que su rostro se tornara de un rojo escarlata – que penosa soy – grito moviendo la cabeza de lado a lada tratando de llevar esas imágenes lejos

Artemis: u.u! estoy seguro que eso también es culpa de mina- dijo el gato mientras volvía sus ojos al camino y divisaba el templo hikawa- ahora empezaran los verdaderos problemas –musito mientras pensaba en como podría explicar los acontecimientos de hacia tan solo unos minutos pero sobre todo la verdadera identidad de kaoru

**************************

Serena tuskino trato de encontrar un lugar donde estuviera a salvo de los gritos de haruka y naoko, se sentía tan exasperada por un lado al llegar al templo hikawa la preocupación por la palabras de hotaru había sido mayúscula y lo fue mas al encontrarse con rei sin sentido recostada en su cama siendo atendida por amy, lo primero que había pasado por su mente era el que había sido atacada por el enemigo, y de hecho no fue la única todas las que ya estaban ahí creían lo mismo, y al cuestionar a hotaru sobre el por que decía que su identidad había sido descubierta esta contó la historia de cómo es que su amiga kaoru era en realidad sailor sky y que su hermana era naoko también una sailor que según hotaru podría ser peligrosa y que había salido de la casa de kaoru con una cara de pocos amigos y ahí empezaron las complicaciones justo cuando haruka había jurado venganza contra naoko por haber herido a rei, ella y lita ingresaron tranquilamente en el templo, al principio todo parecía haberse congelado y cuando lita pregunto que si que era lo que pasaba haruka se lanzo contra naoko entablando una corta pero fuerte batalla de golpes, entre ella, amy, michiru, lita y setsuna tuvieron que separarlas y pedirle a haruka paciencia para que naoko se explicara, aun después de escuchar la explicación de parte de la mascota de naoko, que a su vez servia como su guardián, haruka se negó a confiar en ella diciendo que aun no estaba convencida de que las intenciones de naoko fueran buenas y que no pensaba pasar sus días protegiendo a una chiquilla inexperta como naoko de las batallas reales.

Sumándole a todo esto la desaparición de mina y que lita había tomado bando con naoko tratando de protegerla, el templo hikawa se había convertido en una verdadera arena de luchas donde la ganadora seria quien digiera mas insultos a su contrincante, por su puesto ella, amy y setsuna trataban de intervenir con comentarios neutrales pero las demás, parecían no escuchar, exaspera serena trataba de comprender el por que de la pelea, no valía la pena no tenia ningún uso y menos en esa situación.

Serena: SILENCIO TODOS- grito interrumpiendo a haruka quien se preparaba para contestar a lita su ultimo insulto, sin embargo el grito tuvo su cometido y todas las reunidas volvieron sus ojos a la princesa de la luna llenas se sorpresa –ya estoy cansada de sus peleas infantiles, todas ustedes tratan de averiguar quien es la mejor, quien  necesita mas de quien, ya estoy harta de tanta estupidez, bien si pelean como niños, como niños serán tratados, naoko yo la princesa de la luna y líder de las scouts de la luna, acepto tu ayuda para la batalla que se aproxima, te extiendo una invitación para que tu y tu hermana se nos unan, bajo las condiciones expuestas por gaia, que son proteger a tu hermana de cualquier riesgo en caso de que algo te llegara a suceder y ayudarte en la búsqueda de tu tercera hermana.

Haruka: pero princesa, no la necesitamos –interrumpió exasperada ante lo que escuchaba como una victima pidiendo clemencia ante las manos de su atacante

Serena: silencio haruka, en el pasado he escuchado tus decisiones y las he acatado con respeto, pero debo recordarte que debido a esas decisiones es por el que en la batalla pasada todas las ustedes perecieron ante galaxia, si nos hubiéramos unido con los tree lighs, quizás ninguna de ustedes hubiera perdido la vida

Naoko: bien dicho princesa- dijo en un tono de burlesco dirigiéndole una mirada divertida a haruka al saber que había ganado la batalla –aun así no se si aceptar

Gaia: silencio naoko- dijo la perrita pekinés saltado en medio del circulo que se había formado entre las mujeres presentes –también te comportas como una niña berrinchuda, así que yo hablare en tu lugar, así como en el pasado tomare tus decisiones hasta que no vea madurez en ti, princesa humildemente aceptamos tu invitación a unirnos a ti y a tu grupo de sailors, -dijo dirigiéndose a serena con una leve inclinación de cabeza –espero aceptes mis disculpas por haber sido testigo de una demostración tan vergonzosa por parte de mi protegida, espero que no te lleves una mala opinión de nuestro reino

Serena: para nada, te comprendo a la perfección- contesto con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-disculpen- dijo la voz de la recién llegada kaoru hablando desde lejos –o.o me agradaría una explicación pero antes podrían ayudarme con la señorita mina-san es realmente pesada-

***************************

Kaoru miraba aburrida el paisaje desde lo alto del templo hikawa, después del revuelo inicial que su llegada provoco al traer a cuestas a mina, todo se había vuelto demasiado calmado, incluso aburrido, le hubiera gustado ser testigo de la pelea entre su hermana y el señor  haruka de la cual hotaru le había contado en cuanto tuvo oportunidad de hablar, pero el caso era que ahora después de dar las explicaciones necesarias sobre el por que de la condición de la señorita mina-san y una vez que amy se hubiese asegurado de que sus heridas no eran de gravedad (al parecer las heridas provocadas por speck habían sido curadas por la reina serenity en algún momento durante la transformación de mina) la calma había invadido el lugar, primeramente por que como les habían dicho amy y setsuna no era prudente despertar a rei o a mina de descanso, aunque las razones del por que la primera permanecía inconsciente eran desconocidas, esto no parecía importante en el momento, así que todos se habían divido en grupos, hablando sobre el enemigo y como podían luchar contra ellos mejor, incluso naoko y haruka concordaban en muchas ideas, pero para una joven como ella todo le parecía aburrido y monótono, aun así su hermana no la dejaba ir a buscar algún tipo de diversión, ya que pensaba que si se quedaba a escuchar la platica lo suficiente quizás aprendiera algo sobre ser una guerrera y no una "hadita frágil" como llamaba su hermana a su estilo de luchar, ¿y que si no peleaba con sus puños?, era mas fácil y efectivo usar sus poderes de viento contra los enemigos que tratar de golpearlos, después de todo por lo general, no había demonios frágiles.

-debes estar aburrida- dijo la voz de michiru sacando a kaoru de sus pensamientos

kaoru: a claro que no –dijo con una sonrisa tratando de ocultar su verdadero estado de animo –es decir que puede ser mas interesante que ñaamm esto –prosiguió mientras daba un bostezo, ante el cual michiru sonrió

michiru: esta bien  se que es aburrido incluso para mi, pero sabes, podrías ir a buscar a hotaru, ella también debería escuchar esta conversación, esta en la parte de atrás del templó tomate tu tiempo ;)- guiño su ojo como tratando de hacer entender a kaoru de lo que le decía para después volverse de nuevo a la platica entre el resto de las sailors

kaoru: n,n muchas gracias señorita michiru –dijo mientras salía corriendo en la dirección indicada

***************************

los largos cabellos negros de dark eran mecidos por el viento mientras que sus largos dedos jugaban con una hoja que había tomado del árbol cercano, que tonta era esa niña, en verdad que tonta, gracias a su antigua conexión con ella pudo saber su verdadera identidad, y muy estúpidamente se paseaba por ese jardín de rosas blancas sin ninguna preocupación –sailor saturn nunca creí que caerías tan fácil, primero me encargare de ti, nadie me traiciona y sale impune y eso es algo que deberías saber de antemano- susurro para si misma la mujer al tiempo que creaba una esfera de energía azul que apunto directo a la joven, fueron los pasos rápidos que se acercaban a esa dirección los que la hicieron recapacitar y desaparecer la esfera, al volverse vio a una joven de largos cabellos rosas acercarse a su blanco, -no seria prudente hacerlo ahora- pensó para si –si la mato yo misma tendría que revelarme ante el resto de las sailors y no tengo ganas de pelear ahora, bien, pero eso no significa que no pueda mandar a otro a hacer mi trabajo sucio –pensó mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro y miraba fijamente a las rosas de un puro color blanco –me encargare de que tiñas esas rosas en un precioso rojo escarlata con tu sangre, mi querida saturn- murmuro mientras desaparecía en un destello oscuro.

*****************************

-hotaru-chan- grito kaoru mientras se acercaba con pasos rápidos a la joven de cortos cabellos negros cuya mirada estaba perdida entre las rosas blancas, pero ante el grito se volvió para encararla

Hotaru: si?-pregunto con cierta melancolía en su voz –acaso me necesitan-

Kaoru: no, claro que no, n.n es solo que estaba aburrida y decidí venir a buscarte- contesto mientras se ponía al lado de hotaru que había vuelto a dirigir su mirada hacia las rosas –pasa algo?- pregunto al ver como es que hotaru se negaba a mirarla-

Hotaru: no estas enojada conmigo-dijo como respuesta aun sin mirarla –por mi culpa es por que papa haruka y naoko se pelearon y mas aun desconfié de naoko lo suficiente para creer que le había hecho daño a rei

Kaoru: no fue tu culpa, yo también desconfié de ella, además estabas en tu derecho, si creyera que mis amigas estaban en peligro creo que también hubiera hecho lo que tu hiciste

Hotaru: pero debí haberlo sabido, que naoko jamás se hubiera atrevido... no debí desconfiar de ti tampoco-dijo al final de un corto silencio

Kaoru: aaaaaaaa, ya entiendo, pensaste que quizás te estaba usando para hacerle daño a tus amigas, no es eso?

Hotaru: si-dijo bajando mas su cabeza

Kaoru: jajajja n.n! hotaru, por dios no deberías tomártelo tan a pecho, después de todo, un error lo comete cualquiera, puedo imaginar que se vio bastante sospechoso que solo una semana después de haber descubierto nuestras identidades secretas, yo le contara "accidentalmente" a mi hermana sobre estas, si creo que puedo imaginarme tu situación

Hotaru: entonces no te molesta que no haya confiado en ti

Kaoru: no, aunque si me sorprende, imaginate yo una genio malvada que esta detrás de todo, n.n es bastante genial, aunque este mal que lo diga yo misma jajajjajajjajaa

Hotaru solo pudo seguir la risa de su amiga llevándose todas sus preocupaciones con ella, algún día, quizás lograría ser un poco mas como kaoru y quizás, solo quizás conocería la verdadera felicidad.

Kaoru: no recuerdo haber visto rosas blancas en este templo antes- dijo la joven interrumpiendo los pensamientos de su amiga 

Hotaru: es por que no pudimos verlas la ultima vez que estuviste aquí- dijo hotaru recordando un día hacia unos cuántos meses atrás cuando hotaru le había mostrado el templo de rei, las cosas habían salido un poco mal ese día ya que su verdadero objetivo era que rei les leyera su fortuna, pero al parecer ella y el resto de las inner habían tomado un día libre juntas, como olvidarlo fue el día que inicio el ciclo escolar, fue el día en el que su batalla contra ese nuevo enemigo había empezado – son hermosas cierto?

Kaoru: si mucho, aunque son demasiadas, o.o y se nota que las cuidan mucho- sentencio cuando tomo una delicada rosa entre sus manos y noto como es que sus tallos habían sido librados de algunos pétalos que arruinaban la belleza de la flor-

Hotaru: n.n es por que estas flores significan mucho para Rei, aunque ella lo niegue- contesto con una sonrisa- estas rosas fueron planteadas por Nicolás, un aprendiz de este templo, aunque rei lo niegue ella sentía algo especial por el-

Kaoru: y donde esta ahora, no debería estar aquí al lado de ella

Hotaru: Nicolás… murió- dijo con algo de pesar en su voz –fue justamente hace un año, después de que venciéramos a galaxia y que volviéramos a nuestra vida normal, rei pensó que seria buena idea mejorar un poco mas el templo, con la intención de atraer a mas gente y fue cuando Nicolás planto esos rosales, pensando que seria un buen lugar donde las parejas podrían venir a pasear y vender las rosas a aquellos que quisieran y con este tener una buena fuente de ingresos dentro del templo, recuerdo lo mucho que se enojo rei cuando volvió al templo y se encontró con el jardín, argumentando que las rosas necesitan muchos cuidados y que Nicolás se había tomado demasiadas libertades al plantarlas sin su permiso, así que Nicolás y rei pelearon como siempre… por ultima vez- dijo mientras sentía como la boca se le secaba- 

Kaoru: y después- pregunto llena de curiosidad sintiendo un nudo en la garganta

Hotaru: Nicolás salio del templo, diciendo que no volvería hasta que sus decisiones fueran respetadas y durante el camino fue asaltado se intento defender y los asaltantes tenían armas y lo apuñalaron y lo dejaron desangrarse, y morir- finalizo mientras tallaba sus ojos al sentir las lagrimas formarse en estos

Kaoru: que crueldad- dijo casi en un grito kaoru mientras ponía su mano en el hombre de hotaru mostrándole su apoyo-debió ser muy doloroso enterarte de todo eso-

Hotaru: lo fue, y lo fue mas el vivirlo en carne propia, el sentir el dolor de Nicolás, el sentir  como la vida se le escapaba en cada aliento

Kaoru no hablo se quedo asombrada ante las palabras de cruda realidad de hotaru, quien tomo el silencio de kaoru como invitación a seguir

Hotaru: desde pequeña he tenido la habilidad de ver el futuro en sueños, de sentir antes que nadie que algo pasaba, claro esta que nos soy la única con un don extrasensorial en el grupo de sailors, rei puede sentir las presencias malignas y mama michiru puede saber cosas que nadie mas puede, pero aun así el me escogió a mi, no se que esperaba que yo hiciera, pensé, pensé que era una de mis tantas pesadillas, todas las noches, había un sueño parecido, una victima diferente, ya sea por un auto, un suicidio, asesinato, pero siempre terminaba en muerte, me tomo la muerte de un ser cercano para comprender que mis sueños eran una especie de conexión con todas esas almas que sufrían, lo siento mucho Nicolás- susurro al final mientras las lagrimas eran llevadas por la brisa y caían como rocío sobre las rosas

Kaoru: lo lamento tanto hotaru-chan- dijo mientras envolvía a hotaru en un calido abrazo, si yo lo hubiera sabido antes, yo en verdad lo siento

-que tiernas- dijo una fría voz tras de ellas haciendo a las 2 jóvenes volverse – bien entonces supongo que por esa linda amistad, las 2 morirán juntas- dijo el ser con una sonrisa amable mientras  raíces crecían de la tierra a gran velocidad envolviendo a ambas sailors, quienes solo pudieron gritar de dolor al sentir como las espinas atravesaban su piel, haciendo brotar la sangre de su cuerpo,  al final las mujeres sintieron sus fuerzas abandonarlas, mientras que las raíces las elevaban del suelo y las dejaban a unos cuantos metros, donde fueron puestas en posición de crucifixión, aun envueltas por las raíces, y con el veneno inyectado por las espinas directamente a su torrente sanguíneo y aun con la sangre tiñendo a las rosas de un hermoso color rojo, hotaru entre abrió sus delicados ojos color púrpura para ver a la mujer de largos cabellos negros quien se había elevado varios metros del suelo para estar a su altura –debo decir que mi demonio lo hizo bien- le dijo en un susurro –no te mueras aun- continuo mientras en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa sádica –no seria divertido, mi querida saturn-

-Selene*- musito débilmente hotaru antes de desfallecer

*************************

Los ojos de haruka se perdían en el horizonte mientras sus pensamientos la llevaban lejos del templo, desde hacia varios días se sentía tan… inútil, si esa era la palabra, inútil, siempre había sido la sailor guerrera, la mas fuerte en la que todos dependían cuando se trataba de una batalla, pero ahora, todo era diferente, no solo naoko era tan buena guerrera como ella si no que según le habían dicho también había alcanzado el nivel super, eso significaba que sus poderes ahora serian equivalentes, no se sentirá tan mal a no ser por que todas las inner con excepción de lita habían alcanzado el siguiente nivel, eso donde la dejaba a ella, a donde iba a dar su reputación como la sailor mas fuerte, si ahora dependía del resto de las sailors para detener a cualquier amenaza, realmente no se sentía útil.

-veo que te sientes igual que yo- dijo la suave voz de michiru acercándose por detrás seguida de setsuna –ya no nos queda nada verdad?, de nuevo solo tenemos estas manos manchadas de sangre-haruka no respondió solo miro sus manos con detenimiento mientras por su mente circulaban las imágenes de batallas pasadas 

haruka: lo único que nos queda son estas manos manchadas de sangre- repitió mientras se volvía a michiru y recibir de esta un calido abrazo –pero sabes, mientras nos tengamos a nosotras mismas para apoyarnos, la sangre no será tan importante- les hablo a sus 2 compañeras mientras se volvía de nuevo a mirar el horizonte –estoy seguro de que tendremos nuestras oportunidades de demostrar nuestra fuerza, siempre hemos sido solitarias y siempre hemos sabido cuidar de este planeta y de la princesa, esta vez no será la excepción- el silencio reino por unos cuantos segundos, durante los cuales el resto del mundo pareció detenerse solo quedaba en movimiento la hermosa puesta de sol que pintaba el cielo de miles de colores rosados y naranjas y los ojos de las 3 outers observándola con detenimiento, la mirada de las 3 se volvió con rapidez al escuchar el sonido de los árboles siendo movidos por algo o alguien, al parecer lo que fuera trataba de abrirse paso por entre los arbustos, el trío de sailors se pusieron en posición de ataque listas contra cualquiera que intentara hacerles daño, cual seria su sorpresa al toparse con los grises ojos de kaoru otori que las miraba completamente adolorida, como haciendo una suplica silenciosa por ayuda, michiru fue la primera en reaccionar y corrió al lado de la joven justo a tiempo para evitar que se desplomara en el suelo, una rápida mirada al cuerpo de la joven la hizo notar  las múltiples heridas que sangraban profusamente y habían desgarrado sus ropas, aun así los ojos de kaoru se mantenían abiertos y fijos en los de michiru quien la miraba completamente fuera de si

kaoru:… fuimos .. atacadas –dijo con cierta dificultad aferrada al cuello de michiru –tenemos… que salvar a hotaru-chan-

haruka: donde esta- dijo casi gritando con desesperación al darse cuenta de que su hija adoptiva podría estar en iguales o peores condiciones que kaoru- 

kaoru: ella esta… en el bosque, yo las llevare- murmuro mientras se ponía de pie con gran dificultad 

michiru: estas loca, estas muy mal herida, no permitiré que te arriesgues mas, nosotras iremos solas, tu quédate aquí- le riño con una sonrisa amable, como una madre hacia un niño que había hecho algo malo –te prometo que la encontraremos

setsuna: si – intervino también con una suave sonrisa- ya no te preocupes mas, quédate aquí llamare a las demás para que te lleven dentro nosotras iremos por hotaru- sin decir mas el trío de jóvenes se alejaron con pasos cortos pero rápidos en dirección hacia donde habían visto venir a kaoru

-una cosa mas- dijo kaoru con una voz muy diferente interrumpiendo la carrera de las 3 mujeres quienes solo sintieron el dolor atravesando su cuerpo con tanta rapidez que ni siquiera pudieron gritar, esperaron la dulce perdida de conciencia para que el quemante dolor que recorría todo su cuerpo desapareciera, pero esta nunca llego, al menos no hasta que observaron como kaoru otori se acercaba con su hermosa sonrisa y tomaba el mentón de haruka con sus delicadas manos –no soy kaoru- dijo con una ultima sonrisa mientras tronaba los dedos de su mano libre y hacia salir cada una de las gruesas raíces que había atravesado el cuerpo de las outers, las cuales al dejar de ser sostenidas por este cayeron al suelo donde fueron envueltas en pequeños y delicados tallos llenos de rosas blancas quienes los llevaron sin prisa hacia donde los cuerpos de hotaru y kaoru se desangraban seguidos muy de cerca por la impostora que con la misma sonrisa en sus labios trono de nuevo sus dedos haciendo crecer miles de raíces a su alrededor las cuales la envolvieron y la hicieron retomar su forma real –eso fue fácil- dijo la mujer de cabellos verdes los cuales terminaban en hermosos y delicados bucles, su piel de un color rosado y hacia resaltar la belleza de sus ojos verdes sin pupilas, la mujer ataviada en un largo traje blanco el cual parecía flotar sobre el cuerpo de la joven al no tener tirantes o nada que lo sostuviera en su lugar, su vestido se ceñía a su cuerpo y descendía hasta centímetros antes del suelo donde la falda se abría y se mecía libre al viento ya que en donde deberían estar las piernas de la joven un grupo de raíces crecían formando un grueso tronco de un color avellana

-me doy cuenta de que eres eficiente mi querida Rose- se escucho decir a dark quien apareció frente a la demonio de largos cabellos verdes – solo te restan 6, entre ellas mi querida princesa, jajjaja recuerda no debes matarla, ese trabajo le corresponde a mi señor- su voz se apagaba mientras su cuerpo se elevaba lejos de ella –no te preocupes para asegurarnos de nuestro éxito me quedare cerca – mmm pensándolo bien –dijo interrumpiendo su ascensión- n.n el amo solo dijo que no debía matarla, así que puedes herirla si lo deseas, me gustaría mucho una rosa teñida con su sangre, puedes hacer eso por mí, mi querida Rose- pregunto con una tierna sonrisa

rose: por supuesto mi señora, no será problema- contesto mientras acariciaba una hermosa rosa de un rojo escarlata que crecía bajo los espinos que sujetaban a hotaru –no será ningún problema –

dark: sabia que podía confiar en ti- le respondió con una sonrisa mientras continuaba su elevación- 

**************************

naoko observaba con atención como amy revisaba los signos vitales de sus dos compañeras caídas, "nunca se es demasiado precavido" había dicho la sailor del agua antes de dirigirse a esa habitación con intención de ver si todo se encontraba en orden seguida de serena y lita  dejándola a ella sin otra opción que seguirles también ya que como gaia le había dicho no era bueno que tuviera contacto con las outer, no aun, después de todo su primera  impresión no había sido de lo mejor y no deseaban desencadenar otra pelea, mientras observaba los últimos rayos de sol colarse por la ventana pensaba en los últimos acontecimientos que habían cambiado su vida, hacia solo 2 semanas nunca hubiese considerado si quiera el unirse al grupo de sailors y ahora no solo conocía las identidades de todas ellas si no que ayuda en la recuperación de 2 de estas, el dolor atravesó su corazón tan rápido que nunca hubiese podido prepararse para recibirlo, sintió como si una helada daga se clavara en su corazón y el amble y sonriente rostro de kaoru cruzo por su mente –ayúdala- puso escuchar que alguien decía en un susurro muy lejano, naoko se doblo sobre si misma y espero que el dolor pasase tan rápida y misteriosamente como vino desapareció, aun así al volver su vista de nuevo al cuarto pudo ver como todas las ahí reunidas le dirigían miradas de preocupación

-estas bien- pregunto lita con un dejo de preocupación en su voz mientras ayudaba a ponerse de pie a su amiga – que ha pasado-

naoko: no lo se- respondió llana de confusión –fue como si- no pudo continuar, ese dolor, esa tristeza que ahora la invadía eso era- kaoru esta en problemas- dijo después con respiración ahogada y llena de confusión ante sus palabras

lita: que!, pero como, si estaba con hotaru afuera, estas segura como la sabes-

Naoko: simplemente lo se- le dijo mientras tomaba la estrella de 5 picos en sus manos y la lanzaba sobre su cabeza –vienen o no- dijo mientras la estrella giraba sobre ella y se mantenía flotando por unos segundos- EARTH STARS GIVE ME YOUR POWER- grito al final provocando la explosión en miles de hilos de luz de la misma

Serena miro confundida como es que al estar completa su transformación naoko salía con rapidez del lugar sin dar mas explicaciones- quizás… debamos acompañarla- dijo mientras tocaba el corazón en su pecho para después alzar su mano sobre su cabeza y decir: --- 

-ETENERNAL SILVER MOON-

-ETERNAL SAILOR MERCURY-

-POR EL PODER DEL PLANETA JUPITER, TRANSFORMACION- los gritos se confundieron entre ellos y la hermosa luz desencadena por la metamorfosis que vino después de esta ilumino por completo la pequeña habitación, cuando su transformación estuvo completa las 3 sailors siguieron los pasos de naoko, confundidas aun por el extraño comportamiento de la sailor de la tierra, aun así no hicieron preguntas durante su camino, naoko corría demasiado rápido, hablar solo las retrasaría y las dejaría atrás

Sgs: esta cerca, debe estar por aquí- dijo al detenerse frente a una gran arboleda que impedía su paso

Ssm: o.o no recuerdo que la vegetación fuera tan frondosa en este lugar

Sj: hay algo… que no esta bien, tengo un mal presentimiento- lita miro a su ardedor con ojos juiciosos, tratando de encontrar aquello que la perturbaba, pero su vista no logro ver nada extraño

-Lita al suelo- se escucho el grito de amy quien con su visor puesto fue capaz de predecir el ataque de estacas de madera que salio de un punto lejano contra la sailor del trueno, la advertencia llego a tiempo segundos después las estacas se encajaron el los troncos de los árboles cercanos

- OH que triste- dijo una voz que parecía hacer eco en el bosque –por tu culpa mis hermosos árboles fueron dañados- frente a lita raíces salieron de la tierra las cuales formaron el delicado cuerpo de una hermosa joven de cabellos verdes –tendrás que pagar por esto- dijo mientras acariciaba la corteza de árbol dañado, miles de raíces salieron de la tierra y atraparon el cuerpo de Júpiter entre ellas, al parecer siguiendo las ordenes mentales de la joven de vestidos blancos y  ojos verdes la cual siguió con su mirada triste perdida en las heridas de sus árboles y no se volvió ni siquiera cuando el grito de sailor moon partió el silencio diciendo: " tiara lunar, acción" la tiara se dirigió con rapidez a las raíces que ataban a lita y las cortaron justo en el nacimiento de estas provocando que lita cayera al suelo, el cortante ataque se elevo de la ras del suelo en dirección a la demonio quien aun sin volverse hizo crecer de nuevo un manojo de raíces coronadas en rosas blancas en donde se estrello la energía provocando su desaparición.

-bien- dijo la demonio volviéndose – veo que no se darán por vencidas hasta que las mate, entonces creo que empezare por ti, mi querida mercury, después de todo, el agua es mi elemento favorito- la demonio desapareció en una explosión de pétalos de rosas de todos los colores, provocando la sorpresa de las presentes, quienes se volvieron en todas direcciones buscando a su enemiga, muy tarde se dieron cuenta de donde venia, quizás si todas hubiesen tenido un visor como mercury hubiesen notado como es que una energía extraña se dirigía hacia ella por debajo de la tierra, saliendo de esta como una inmensa serpiente hecha de gruesa corteza de árbol, envolvió a la sailor del agua entre ella, robándole el aliento y haciendo difícil su respiración.

-muy pronto estará muerta, se asfixiara- escucharon la voz de la demonio que hablaba con toda tranquilidad tras de ellas mientras acariciaba unas rosas de un color carmesí que crecían a los pies de otras raíces parecidas a las que momentos antes habían atrapado a lita –como me gusta tanto el agua, le daré una muerte mas rápida que la de ustedes, deberían estar agradecidas, además, me podré quedar con su cuerpo como un trofeo y le pediré a mi señora que encierre su esencia, será divertido jugar con ella después de muerta, un sufrimiento eterno, en cuanto a ustedes- las 3 sailors escucharon a la mujer impávidas, congeladas por las palabras de esta no se movieron, ni aun cuando fueron elevadas por cientos de raíces llenas de filosas espinas que con facilidad abrieron su carne y las hicieron sangrar- también teñirán mi jardín, las rosas son mas hermosas cuando se pintan del color de la sangre- dijo la mujer de ojos verdes mientras se acercaba a las rosas que nacían bajo sus propias prisiones, las cuales empezaban a tornase de un color rosáceo debido a la sangre que las alimentaba –pronto se teñirán de escarlata, como su sangre, una horrible visión vino a la mente de naoko, las rosas que momentos antes había acariciado la demonio, eran de un color rojo, solo podía haber una razón, se volvió con temor hacia donde momentos antes había visto las rosas, la visión lleno su alma de dolor y la hizo llenarse de furia, ahí colgando sobre el suelo estaban los cuerpos de kaoru y hotaru, mas halla también estaban los de las outer, todos sangraban profusamente, todos alimentaban a las rosas-

sgs: no!!-grito con furia y fuerza mientras se movía tratando de liberarse del agarre de las raíces que la aprisionaban- déjalas a ir, déjalas ir- grito a la demonio con dolor al sentir como es que las espinas en las raíces se encajaban más a su cuerpo

Rose: no deberías moverte, solo provocaras que los espinos crezcan mas y te hagan sangrar mas, y eso no es bueno si les pones demasiada sangre a las rosas estas no se tiñen de la manera correcta, deberás dejarte morir como el resto de tus amigas- le aconsejo mientras miraba como sailor moon miraba a los cuerpos inertes de sus amigas con lagrimas en los ojos y sailor Júpiter solo la miraba con desprecio

Sj: como pudiste- dijo en un susurro- como pudiste ser tan despiadada –jamás te lo perdonare, JAMAS- le grito mientras un pequeño para rayos crecía de su tiara-

Ssm: no lita, no lo hagas, la ultima vez que intentaste hacer eso tu no sobreviviste- le dijo con desesperación al adivinar las intenciones de su amiga

Sj: no tengo opción serena, esperar una muerte lenta mientras mis amigas mueren no es mi estilo, si he de morir que sea de esta manera, TRUENO DE JUPITER- grito provocando que sobre ella el cielo se nublara y que corrientes eléctricas lo cruzaran –RESUENA- un solo rayo salio disparado desde el cielo hasta el cuerpo de lita estrellándose en su tiara y después recorriendo el cuerpo de la sailor al no ser lanzado contra su enemigo como en otras ocasiones

Rose: detente, estas arruinando mis rosas- le grito con furia la ver como es que la corriente eléctrica quemaba las raíces y provocando que las rosas murieran inevitablemente al no ser alimentadas mas, aun así el rayo logro su cometido y el cuerpo herido y sangrante de lita cayo al suelo pesadamente –tu- le dijo con furia mientras una energía de un color rojo aparecía en sus manos – tu las destruiste- le grito mientras le lanzaba la energía y esta se estrellara contra el cuerpo caído de la sailor quien no pudo hacer nada mas que recibir el golpe y dejarse empujar por el poder que la lanzo hacia atrás

Ssm: lita!!- grito llena de preocupación al ver el cuerpo de su amiga moverse como un cascarón vació por la energía liberada sobre ella, solo se tranquilizo un poco al ver como es que lita se levantaba muy lentamente del suelo

Rose: por que no te mueres de una vez!!- le grito de nuevo mientras le lanzaba la energía roja de nuevo golpeando su cuerpo una vez mas pero esta vez lita no se movió de su lugar solo recibió el poder con resignación –como es que, puedes estar tan tranquila, te odio, te aborrezco- le grito de nuevo lanzándole mas esferas de energía, lita no se movió, solo movió sus labios hablando de forma inaudible, rose se dio cuenta de su propósito solo cuando de la tiara volvía a crecer un pequeño pararrayos 

Sj: mi deber siempre ha sido proteger a mis amigas- le dijo al final mientras un rayo caía de nuevo sobre su tiara solo que esta vez lita tomo la energía entre sus manos y la moldeo hasta formar una esfera de luz, la cual lanzo en dirección a rose, esta no se movió impávida ante lo que hacia la sailor, a sabiendas de lo que en realidad se proponía no hizo nada para protegerse, la esfera paso con rapidez por un costado de la demonio y se estrello contra las gruesas raíces que ataban a amy, provocando que estas la liberaran y que la sailor del agua cayera desmayada al suelo –ella es la única… que puede curarlas- dijo mientras se dejaba caer al suelo, ya sin energías

Rose: tu- susurro mientras una lagrima se resbala por su mejilla- me has dejado en ridículo- le grito llena de furia mientras se lanzaba contra la sailor de la naturaleza y la abofeteaba fuertemente  haciéndola caer al suelo –muere, muere ya- le grito mientras las lagrimas seguían corriendo por sus mejillas provocando que miles de raíces envolvieran el cuerpo de lita, muy pronto ninguna parte del cuerpo de la sailor podía ser visto todo desapareció entre las raíces – me encargare de que no quede nada de ti- grito de nuevo

Ssm: lita!!!!!

Naoko: no!!!

"mi pequeña, no tienes por que sufrir mas" la gentil voz le hablaba y la tranquilizaba, por minutos se sintió a morir el dolor de su cuerpo era demasiado y la falta de aire en sus pulmones la hacia desesperarse cada vez mas "solo tu, puedes acabar con esta amenaza, solo tu, pero confió en ti por que" –yo siempre protegeré a mis amigas- completo lita la frase que serenity recitaba a su oído, se sintió llena de energía, sintió como es que su prisión explotaba la liberaba ante las miradas de sorpresa de las presentes lita se mantenía flotando delicadamente, mientras su traje de sailor desaparecía en miles de pequeños rayos que se desvanecieron en el viento, lita alzo una de sus manos sobre su cabeza y grito- ETERNAL SAILOR JUPITER-  el corazón verde que aun brillaba en su pecho creo una corriente eléctrica que formo una pequeña nova en las manos de la sailor, lita sostuvo a la nova girando por unos segundos en sus manos y luego la pego a su pecho donde esta se deshizo en miles de ráfagas de energía que se cernían sobre el cuerpo de la mujer y después toda desapareció en una pequeña explosión que lleno el ambiente de chispas de luz, las cuales formaron una blancas a las en la espalda de sailor Júpiter-

Rose: que eres tu- pregunto al ver como es que lita se mantenía flotando aun frente a ella

Eternal sailor Júpiter (Esj): soy una sailor scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia, soy sailor Júpiter- le respondió con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras cerraba sus ojos y ponía sus palmas una frente a la otra frente a su pecho- red de rosas- misito mientras pequeñas ráfagas de energía eléctrica salían de ambas palmas y delineaban la figura de una hermosa rosa azul brillante, al estar completamente formada lita la lanzo en dirección a la demonio y  de la pequeña rosa creció un tallo que se dividió miles de veces hasta formar una red que  apreso a rose en su interior- electrifícate- volvió a musitar mientras la red era recorrida por energía eléctrica, electrocutando al ser en su interior

***********************

-maldición- mascullo dark al notar como es que la energía de su demonio descendía considerablemente- pronto será derrotada, malditas sailors, maldita serenity- dijo completamente fuera de si, cerrando sus ojos y concentrando sus poderes en la energía del demonio a punto de desaparecer, si su plan funcionaba podría unir su esencia con la del monstruo a punto de desaparecer para darle mas poder- bien así esta mejor- dijo en un susurro al abrir de nuevo sus ojos los cuales se mostraban verdes y sin pupilas

*************************

lita sintió un poco de lastima por la mujer demonio mientras notaba como es que el cuerpo de esta dejaba de oponer resistencia y dejar que las descargas recorrieran su cuerpo libremente –pronto morirá- pensó para si para luego volverse a donde los cuerpos de sus amigas se encontraban aun atrapados, con alegría noto como es que las flores escarlatas se marchitaban poco a poco

sgs: lita nosotras estamos bien, ve por kaoru y las demás, ellas están mas débiles- le grito desde su lugar, lita dudo por un momento pero al ver la cara sonriente de serena quien asentía se despejaron sus dudas, sin perder mas el tiempo se dirigió a donde estaban atrapadas el resto de las sailors, utilizando sus nuevos poderes, toco cada una de los inicios de las raíces y libero una pequeña descarga eléctrica sobre las mismas provocando que poco a poco los cuerpos de sus amigas descendieran al suelo –lita cuidado- el grito llego tarde y lita recibió de lleno la energía de color rojo que la mando lejos de donde estaba y la tiro al suelo, al volverse pudo ver  el cuerpo de rose mirándola con odio con sus ojos color rojo –te matare- le dijo mientras le lanzaba mas esferas de energía que difícilmente fueron esquivadas por la sailor del trueno, rose se canso de ver como sus ataques era esquivados y esta vez formo gruesas estacas la cuales lanzo sin dudar sobre Júpiter quien no pudo mas que quedarse impávida ante el ataque

-mar´s magma bomb- se escucho a lo lejos mientras una enorme bola de fuego interceptaba cada una de las estacas reduciéndolas a cenizas 

Esj: me alegra ver que estés tan recuperada rei- dijo al ver como es que la sailor del fuego llegaba al lugar

Esm: jajaj bien si no soy yo quien te salvara- dijo con una sonrisa irónica al resentir el cansancio en su cuerpo, aun se le veía pálida y gruesas gotas de sudor recorrían su frente

Esj: yo me encargare de lo demás rei tu descansa- le dijo mientras se acercaba a la demonio quien ahora le dirigía una mirada divertida

Rose: y exactamente como planeas hacer eso- pregunto mientras formaba una gran esfera de energía en sus manos

Esj: aun no has visto lo mejor de mi- le contesto mientras sonreía y de de nuevo concentrar energía en su manos, la cual formo una esfera que se elevo a los cielos donde fue recibida por rayos quienes usaron la esfera como blanco a sus descargas, formando una gran energía que bajo con rapidez en forma de un enorme rayo de luz hacia el suelo donde fue recibido por las manos de Júpiter, en sus manos el rayo de luz siguió destellando y liberando pequeñas descargas de energía –JUPITER´S ELECTRIC SPEAR- grito al tiempo que liberaba la lanza que se había formado en sus manos la cual se estrello contra la esfera de energía de Rose, ambos poderes intentaban ganarle al otro para así poder destruir al enemigo, por unos momentos ambas energías chocaron y se mantuvieron sin ganar  terreno, pero luego la esfera roja empezó a empujar la lanza de luz de lita

Rose: es inútil- le grito para hacerse oír entre todo lo demás- no tienes tanta experiencia como yo, tu perderás- 

Esj: no- le respondió- yo me encargare de ti- le dijo mientras lograba empujar de nuevo la esfera de luz roja y recuperar un poco de terreno, quizás si lita hubiese visto los ojos de rose hubiese notado como es que estos se tornaban verdes de nuevo y esta dejaba de ejercer fuerza a la esfera provocando que le lanza se dirigiese a ella atravesando su cuerpo y haciéndolo desaparecer.

Esm: lo lograste- le dijo con una sonrisa amable- ahora ayudemos a serena y los otros

*****************************

Dark sonrió con malicia la sailor del trueno había escapado a una muerte segura gracias a la intervención de la sailor que manejaba el fuego, pero no se salvaría de lo siguiente, después de todo ella tenia mas poder y experiencia como guerrera, seria fácil eliminar el poder de la sailor y hacer que su esfera de energía la desintegrara- es inútil- dijo mandando el mensaje psíquico a su demonio la cual transmito el mensaje- no tienes tanta experiencia como yo, tu perderás- puntualizo con seguridad, fue entonces cuando lo sintió, esa energía conocida por ella, su verdadera misión era encontrar a las 3 energías y con ellas saber la localización del tercer cristal protector, por mucho tiempo la busco pero siempre se escondía de ella, siempre que estaba cerca la energía del cristal de la tierra desaparecía, y ahora estaba cerca de ella demasiado cerca, volvió su rostro hacia abajo y los ojos ocres de una joven le devolvieron la mirada –sailor earth- dijo sin poder creerlo perdiendo la conexión con su monstruo y apresurándose a llegar hasta la joven quien ya se alejaba corriendo, pero un dolor en su costado la detuvo, toco su costado izquierdo y noto como este sangraba, fue cuando recordó que la unión con su demonio era también física para que ella pudiese conectarse psíquicamente cuando quisiese- demonios- dijo al volver a lazar la vista y no ver a nadie- bien solo espera un poco mas, ya no puedes esconderte de mi- susurro mientras una energía oscura la cubría y la hacia desaparecer.

NOTAS DEL AUTOR:

A por fin termine este capitulo, un poco repetitivo como los últimos en el aspecto de las transformaciones pero descuiden solo haré otro de este tipo, bien pues en los próximos capítulos se resolverán muchas cosas y se desataran mas misterios, por favor un poco de paciencia con rei y esas extrañas visiones que ya en los próximos caps. Entraremos con ellos.

Como siempre espero sus comentarios negativos o positivos a:

Luismanuel119@hotmail.com

AVANCES DEL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO:

Las sailos tratan de seguir con sus vidas normales pero todo esta por cambiar, con la aparición de sailor earth.

EL SIGUIENTE CAP SERA:

SECRETOS DE PAPEL

*selene: es la diosa de la luna según la cultura griega, no les puedo decir el por que utilice ese nombre por que sería spoiler pero pronto lo sabrán, una cosa mas creo que selene es el nombre la reina serenity en España si alguien de España lee este fic  no se confundan con este nombre 

Regresar"

Anterior"


	13. Secretos de papel

La Leyenda de Sailor Earth

**Por Luis-kun**

**Luismanuel119@hotmail.com**

**Capitulo 13:**

**Secretos de papel.-**

Aun recordaba los sucesos de la semana anterior con tanta claridad que incluso podía repetir las confusas y dolorosas sensaciones que tuvo, cuando despertó de su entre sus sueños y pudo ponerse de pie, se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en el templo Hikawa, pero no estaba sola…

A su lado todo el equipo de sailors con excepción de serena estaban ahí, y aun a travez de la suciedad que cubria su rostro pudo reconocer a Kaouro

-me alegro que estés despierta- escucho decir tras de ella la voz de su princesa- no te preocupes solo están durmiendo, todas están muy cansadas- se volvió y contemplo el rostro de serena que esbozaba una media sonrisa

-que fue lo que paso- pregunto mientras se acercaba a su amiga tratando de no pisar a ninguna de sus compañeras de batalla

-fuimos atacadas- intervino una voz que llegaba a la habitación sus hermosos ojos azul celeste estaban enrojecidos e hinchados tanto o mas como los de serena -tuviste suerte supongo, no nos hemos presentado correctamente Mina Aino mi nombre es Naoko y soy sailor golden star-

Mina se paralizo y retrocedió un poco que pasaba, aun dormía, debía estarlo nada tenia sentido, que recordaba?, speck, la voz de serenity en su oído, una espada de luz en sus manos, luego nada, se había sumido en la inconciencia y ahora despertaba para encontrarlo todo en ruinas, acaso habían perdido, acaso se había luchado la batalla final sin ella?, que era lo que pasaba.

Serena: tranquilízate mina- dijo la joven mientras se acercaba y la tomaba de la mano- todo esta bien, un demonio nos tomo por sorpresa pero pudimos derrotarlo, amy ha curado a todas y ahora descansan para reponer sus energías-

Mina:… que.. Día es- pregunto torpemente aun sin lograr entender de lo que se le hablaba

Serena: es el año 2015 claro esta, por cierto tu hija te esta esperando

Mina: o.O queeeeeeee

Serena: n.n jaajjaaja -la risa de serena invadió el lugar, haciendo eco y llenando los oídos de la joven rubia representante de Venus -lo siento no pude contenerme mina, debiste haber visto tu cara se ha distorsionado por completo, como eres tontita acaso crees que eres la bella durmiente o algo por el estilo? Es el mismo día en el que le ganaste a speck, kaoru y artemis te trajeron y has dormido desde entonces

Mina: serena te voy a matar- grito la joven mientras la perseguía por el lugar saltando de vez en cuando para no lastimar a nadie de los que aun dormían

-no es el momento para jugar- se le escucho decir a Haruka mientras se sentaba en el suelo

Serena: a Haruka, lo siento no era mi intención despertarte- dijo serena tirada en el suelo al ser alcanzada por mina quien se le había subido encima y le jalaba las mejillas como tortura por su broma -

Haruka: no te preocupes bombón, de cualquier forma no es el momento de descansar, esta es la segunda vez que somos derrotadas con facilidad, de no haber sido por amy- dijo mientras se volvía a ver a la mencionada que seguía sumida en la inconciencia- no lo habríamos logrado. Se acabo el tiempo de juegos infantiles, debemos entrenar y prepáranos si queremos vencer esta será la única opción, mina dime es cierto que has podido materializar una espada-

Mina: he.. Si- dijo tras un corto silencio mientras dejaba a serena en libertad- como lo sabes

Haruka: artemis- respondió sin darle mucha importancia- bien pues será mejor que te ayude a manejarla en cuanto a lita el resto de ustedes debe entrenar con ella para ayudarla a controlar sus poderes a la perfección empezaremos mañana mismo no hay que per…

-espera- dijo la débil voz de kaoru mientras la joven hacia el intento de sentarse -yo se como ayudar a la señorita mina-sama, por favor deja que yo me encargue de eso- finalizo como una plegaria

Naoko: kaoru, no deberías estar despierta, nosotras resolveremos esto

Haruka: esta bien, quedas a cargo niña- le respondió haruka -espero que sepas lo que haces

Kaoru: gracias- le dijo con una débil sonrisa mientras volvía a sumirse en la inconciencia

**********************

-no bajes la guardia, contraataca en lugar de esquivar a tu enemigo, vamos ya hemos practicado esto una y otra vez- la espada corto el aire y choco contra la careta protectora - lo ves, estas muerta ya, Touche - dijo la mujer que aun escondía su rostro tras la careta protectora y sostenía la fina espada con fuerza sobre el casco de su enemiga, le dio un pequeño empujón y provoco que esta cayera al suelo sobre su trasero

- T.T esto es muy difícil- de quejo mina mientras se sacaba el casco y lanzaba su espada a lo lejos con frustración,- es la tercera vez que me ganas en este día en menos de 3 minutos-

-determinación, mina, determinación, te he ganado por que pienso que soy mejor que tu y se que te ganare, tu en cambio piensas que mis años de experiencia en la esgrima son suficientes para ganar- la mujer frente a ella se saco el casco y sus largísimos cabellos de un hermoso azul celeste fueron liberados y cayeron como una cortina sobre su espalda - en una batalla real, debes tener siempre en cuenta, que no importa cuan fuerte sea tu adversario tu saldrás victoriosa

Mina: o.o hablas como si tuvieras mucha experiencia en peleas de vida o muerte

-a n.n! jajja- rió un poco nerviosa la mujer- no como crees- aun así has aprendido mucho en tan solo 6 días, deberías estar orgullosa

mina: u.u un poco pero no es suficiente- respondió con pesadez mientras su mente evocaba el día en que llego por primera vez a ese lugar, el plan de kaoru desde un principio era darle lecciones de esgrima, por que según ella le darían velocidad, agilidad y buenos reflejos además de claro instruirla mejor en como pelear cuerpo a cuerpo con su espada, así que después de la "experiencia cercana con la muerte" kaoru llego muy sonriente y le entrego un papel con la dirección de ese lugar (mina sospechaba que kaoru había fingido todo ese acto de estar muy débil solo para poder mandarla a clases de esgrima, y mas cuando recordó que alguna vez le había dicho que para ganar algo siempre había que aparentar estar en mucho sufrimiento) así que todos los días al salir de clases entrenaba por 2 horas esgrima para después ir a casa de rei y practicar la invocación de sus poderes, reunión obligatoria para todas las sailors incluidas sky y golden star, realmente resultaba agotador

-bien nos quedan 30 minutos de clases quieres volver a intentarlo-pregunto su maestra

Mina: u.u supongo que si -

-bien pues entonces, en guardia-

**********************

-vamos tu puedes lograrlo, es solo una estupida llamada, vamos tu puedes, tu puedes, que es lo peor que podría pasar, vamos marca, marca, bien pues ahí va,- dijo rei mientras dejaba que sus temblorosos dedos dictaran el numero que le había dado su padre para que lo llamase si necesitaba localizarlo- bien no esta- se dijo un poco calmada cuando sonó el tercer timbre- gracias a dios- musito para si mientras suspiraba de alivio

-si, hola? Hay alguien ahí?- pregunto una voz masculina del otro lado del teléfono

-maldición -pensó rei- si papa- dijo con poco de pena- soy… rei

-rei!!!! Me alegra mucho que me llames, por que te has demorado tanto en hacerlo me empezabas a preocupar-

Rei: n.n! a pues he estado un poco ocupada

- y bien dime ha pasado algo? Se que no has llamado solo para preguntar como me encuentro-

Rei se sintió un poco culpable por el comentario, aun no estaba lista para hablar con su padre y entablar una buena relación padre-hija y al parecer su papa se había dado cuenta, y por eso no había tratado de localizar

-no te culpo, se que estas cosas toman tiempo- le dijo su padre comprensivamente -

Rei: bien pues.. Papa tengo que consultarte algo… pero no creo que el teléfono sea el mejor modo de que hablemos podríamos reunirnos

-pues en estos momentos no me encuentro cerca de la ciudad, pero te diré algo el miércoles de la siguiente semana lo estaré, que te parece si nos vemos en el lugar que solíamos ir cuando eras pequeña, lo recuerdas?

Rei: claro que si- dijo sin poder evitar que una sonrisa recorriera su rostro al pensar en los recuerdos que le traía aquel sitio

-pero dime de que quieres que hablemos

Rei: el ángel del fuego- le respondió con seriedad

************************

serena estaba recostada sobre su cama, aun repasaba en su cabeza las líneas de la carta de Darien que acaba de terminar de leer, se sentía muy feliz, hacia tanto que deseaba saber de el, esta vez a pesar de la distancia trataban de hablar mas a menudo no como la ultima vez que el había partido y por culpa de galaxia habían perdido todo contacto, ya que a pesar de que sus constantes batallas y entrenamientos le quitaban mucho de su tiempo libre, había logrado hacer el suficiente tiempo para escribir a darien una vez por semana y este a su vez le respondía, generalmente por carta, ya que se limitaban a hablar por teléfono una vez al mes debido al costo de las llamadas y de vez en cuando por correo electrónico, aun no era muy hábil con las computadoras y Darien lo sabía por lo cual era rara la ocasión cuando le mandaba un mail.

"he tomado clases extras y lograre volver pronto para unas largas vacaciones" decía la carta de su novio que aun sostenía entre sus manos pegadas a su pecho " dentro de un mes y medio nos volveremos a ver, hasta entonces te pido que te cuides y no estés fuera sola, trata de tener siempre junto a ti a luna o una de las chicas, a pesar de tus nuevos poderes, no quiero pensar que te haría el enemigo si lograra capturarte" naturalmente le había contado en sus cartas la situación por la que pasaban, aunque no quería preocuparlo, tampoco deseaba mentirle a si que lo había puesto al tanto de todo desde sus nuevos poderes hasta la aparición de sailor sky "procuren investigar sobre sailor earth, algo me dice que la necesitaremos durante las próximas batallas"

-sailor earth- pensó para si mientras alzaba una de sus manos y contemplaba la piedra rosada que descansaba en el anillo color plata que llevaba en el dedo, rara vez lo portaba especialmente desde la aparición del nuevo enemigo, no deseaba perderlo -me pregunto quien será, Darien desconocía también su existencia- se puso de pie y camino hacia su ventana hacia un día hermoso afuera, como deseaba poder disfrutarlo -es cierto- dijo de repente mientras se volvía y corría hacia su tocador, sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de que aun seguía ahí -me pregunto quien me la habrá enviado- se pregunto en voz baja mientras examinaba con sumo cuidado el sobre de un pálido color amarillo que sostenía en sus manos, en una hermosa caligrafía estaba escrito su nombre además de eso no había nada, ese día cuando despertó su madre le entrego 2 cartas uno era ese mismo, estuvo a punto de abrirlo pero entonces vio la carta de Darien y se olvido por completo de esa, delicadamente rompió uno de los lados estrechos del sobre y extraño una hoja de papel de el, la desdoblo y leyó lo que en ella se había escrito -no puedo creerlo -dijo cuando hubo terminado -después dirigió su vista a el reloj de su pared -ya es muy tarde, espero que aun este ahí- sin decir mas salio corriendo llevando la carta consigo

***********************

Caminada por los solitarios corredores de aquella escuela, durante mucho tiempo ese lugar la había hecho feliz, inmensamente feliz, aunque mientras estuvo dentro de sus corredores y se sentaba en sus aulas nunca lo admitió ahora se sentía completamente segura que si alguna vez conoció la felicidad fue en ese lugar. Había sido relativamente fácil entrar al lugar, el personal de intendencia había abandonado el edificio horas antes y solo una verja se había interpuesto entre ella y la construcción así que no le costo mucho trabajo saltarla e ingresar al lugar -si he de ser feliz de nuevo, debe ser donde recuerdo haber sido feliz- se dijo para si días antes tratando de encontrar el lugar adecuado para verse con Serena - quizás… no me lo haya perdonado- murmuro al llegar a la azotea del edificio y ver al vacío tras a reja de protección -no puedo culparla-

-OH la pequeña extraña a sus amigos- dijo una voz en tono femenina burlesco tras de ella

-no tengo amigos… al menos no desde hace tiempo- contesto sin volverse, no le encontraba el uso después de todo sabía a la perfección quien hablaba y sus intenciones -pero no creo que te importe mucho eso, o me equivoco dark?

Dark: vaya veo que eres realista, lastima yo esperaba el usual y ñoño discurso de la amistad es grandiosa y nada puede contra ella, bien entonces supongo que no tendrás inconveniente en que me lo lleve?

-lo siento pero no puedo hacer eso, quizás sea la ultima de las esperanzas de la tierra, esa barrera es lo único que puede impedir el despertar de tu amo-

Dark: vaya estas bien informada me sorprendes, por que los humanos siempre tienen que complicarlo todo- dijo justo antes de lanzarse contra la joven cabellos ocres frente a ella y tomándola del cuello la llevo al borde de la cornisa atravesando con facilidad la reja protectora -supongo que tengo que robarlo de tu cuerpo sin vida- amenazo mientras el frágil cuerpo de la joven oscilaba en su brazo, pero en sus ojos dark no vio el miedo que deseaba solo se encontró con infinita tristeza y soledad sin decir nada lanzo el cuerpo de la joven hacia arriba con la fuerza y el curvamiento necesario para que la mujer rebasara la reja de protección y la cruzara por arriba cayendo pesadamente en el suelo

Dark: ya veo ansias la muerte- susurro volviéndose hacia la joven

-no… no es cierto- pero aunque quiso gritar esto ultimo solo un hilillo de voz salio de su garganta

Dark: no puedes engañarme, conozco esa mirada, yo misma la he experimentado, los humanos son demasiado débiles, alejas a todos por razones estupidas te sientas y esperas la muerte pacientemente creyendo que esta será tu redentora, pero sabes hay cosas mas horribles que morir- mientras hablaba se acercaba al cuerpo de la mujer de cabellos ocres quien solo la escuchaba paralizada quizás debido a la verdad de sus palabras ni siquiera grito cuando sintió la mano de Dark atravesando su pecho, como si fuera un fantasma que no encontraba oposición ante la solidez de su cuerpo -esta la soledad, la eterna soledad, sabes lo que es eso? Que te traicionen que todos te den la espalda que te abandonen en un lugar oscuro y frió quitándote todo lo que alguna vez te perteneció, no tienes idea verdad bien entonces te ensañare a sufrir a sentirte tan vacía como alguna vez me sentí yo- lentamente extraño su mano del cuerpo de la joven y con su mano libre sostuvo el cuerpo de esta que cayo sin oposición al habérsele sido robado el cristal protector que resguardaba, dark le sonrió y le beso en la mejilla mientras le decía- vivirás sin saber por que, sin motivos para seguir solo veras la realidad, veras las cosas como realmente son-con suavidad deposito el cuerpo sobre el suelo y después examino la piedra que sostenía en sus manos un hermoso corazón azul profundo con el símbolo de la tierra grabado en color oro -solo sufrirás un poco no creo que resistas mucho-

-déjala en paz- escucho dark que alguien gritaba tras de ella -no le hagas daño

Dark: a eres tu- menciono la mujer sin volverse - Sailor moon sabes pensé que tardarías menos por tratarse de tu amiga, jajajaja te espero, te espero mucho tiempo y también lloro por que creyó que la habías rechazado fue todo tan divertido pero creo que olvido que tu mi querida Serena Tsukino siempre llegas tarde… aun para salvar a tus amigos

Serena palideció y dio unos pasos atrás al escuchar a dark pronunciar su nombre, solo una pregunta rodeaba su mente como lo supo

Dark: no deberías sorprenderte por pequeñeces como identidades te he estado observando desde hace mucho tiempo, jajaja no fue difícil convencer a mi amo para que lo dijera sabes? Al parecer comprendió que necesitaba conocer a la que usurpa mi lugar

S Moon: quien… quien eres tu- dijo finalmente en un ultimo esfuerzo por demostrar valentía

Dark: quieres decir que aun no lo sabes jajaja eso si que es divertido, bien te lo diré- dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y con sus filosas uñas rasguñar la cara de la joven sailor para luego lanzara hacia atrás con una patada -soy sailor moon y te castigare en el nombre del milenio de plata-grito mientras una sonrisa se forjaba en sus rojos labios

Flash back:

Deseaba volver al pasado, a aquellos días que compartió con ella antes y así poder descubrir el secreto que su amiga había guardado desde hacia ya tanto tiempo. Sus largos cabellos se mecían a cada uno de sus pasos y a pesar de que corría tan rápido como podía le parecía que no era suficiente… llegaría tarde eso era seguro solo deseaba verla ahí esperándola y quizás poder acabar con su sufrimiento poder decirle que en realidad no debía temerle a nada, que todo estaba bien fue cuando lo recordó sus hermanas si sus hermanas debían ir también alguna vez prometió que las reuniría de nuevo y ahora cumpliría su promesa sin pensarlo mas tomo el reloj pulsera de entre sus ropas simplemente para decir -chicas voy en camino a encontrarme con sailor earth las espero en mi antigua secundaria- sabía que su mensaje había sido recibido después de todo ahora que lo pensaba bien si ese imprevisto no hubiera surgido debía de estar entrenando con haruka y las demás, mientras corría letras perdidas en su mente arremolinadas en sus recuerdos le pedían a gritos ser repetidas se trataban de los párrafos que formaban aquella carta… esa que lo había cambiado todo:

A mí querida amiga:

Sabes? Volví a este lugar del que huí hace ya casi 2 años solo para verte… por que sabía que solo tú me comprenderías

Había sido una tonta si hubiese sido mas inteligente habría podido ver el sufrimiento en sus ojos y preguntarle que le pasaba y entonces ahorrarse todas esas preocupaciones

Aun así me di cuenta de que lo que me temía estaba pasando en este mi querido Tokio, se que los demonios han parecido de nuevo y se que tu mi estimada serena quiero decir sailor moon junto con tu grupo de sailors eres la única que puede combatirlos

Se odiaba a si misma tanto por no pensar un poco mas… por simplemente pensar que estaba melancólica por la lejanía de sus padres, que cuando la vio por ultima vez antes de enterarse que se mudaría a estados unidos ella se lo quiso decir quiso decirle que sabía su secreto, pero nuevamente no escucho, quizás si ambas se hubieran sincerado cuando el cambio en la vida de su amiga se dio esta la hubiera contactado mas pronto

Pero que si te digiera que yo también puedo ayudarte? Que si te digiera que en realidad no soy como el resto de las chicas… por que yo también soy una sailor.. Sailor earth

Estupida en realidad era una estupida todo tenía sentido ahora todas esas veces que fue el blanco de docenas de monstruos, todas esas veces que fue elegida entre miles de personas para robarle su energía, era por eso por que en realidad era una sailor "su energía era especial, diferente" alguna vez algún demonio se lo dijo y si lo pensaba también la suya así como la del resto de sailors lo era entonces por que nunca se dio cuenta

Sabes? Cuando me mude a estados unidos justo después de que entramos a la preparatoria no fue por el trabajo de mi padre como te lo había dicho fue por que mis padres me trataron de proteger alejándome… creyeron que solo con la distancia esos sueños me dejarían sola, en paz, libre pero no fue así cierto los sueños fueron menos frecuentes pero las sensaciones que experimentaba en ellos, la tristeza, soledad, alegrías y demás todo se hizo mas fuerte hasta que lo comprendí todo y poco a poco mis sueños me mostraron mi pasado y poco a poco me odie a mi misma por ser de esa manera, diferente, extraña con un pasado solo revelado en sueños eso fue hasta que lo vi de nuevo a esas personas sufriendo sin esperanzas y no eran partes del pasado si no del presente, también las vi a ellas, mis hermanas quienes a pesar de todo se levantaban a luchar para evitar que el pasado cobrara vida de nuevo y yo me escondí, me sepulte en lo mas hondo de un oscuro pozo por que temía dar la cara de nuevo y conocer la muerte como sucedió hace ya tantos años en aquel glorioso pasado. Pero estoy cansada y deseo hacer lo correcto, deseo salir de mi retiro y solo confió en ti, se que tu me llevaras por el camino correcto y me disculparas por mis fallas, te espero en la escuela secundaria a la que solíamos asistir ve antes de la 5 por favor. Te estaré esperando

Tú amiga siempre:

Molly

Con su ultimo esfuerzo atravesó la reja de protección que alguien había dejado abierta trato de ingresar por la puerta principal pero no tuvo tanta suerte como antes ya que estaba cerrada así que corrió con fuerza hasta alcanzar la puerta trasera pero antes de acceder al edificio sus ojos se volvieron a la parte superior de la escuela y la visión le helo la sangre por completo, oscilando de una mano pálida estaba el cuerpo de molly -no- grito mientras el corazón de plata en su pecho brillaba y la transformaba en silver sailor moon y usando su habilidad para levitar despego sus pies de la tierra y para su sorpresa alcanzo con relativa facilidad la azotea donde dark y molly se encontraban.

Fin del Flash Back

Ss moon: no entiendo- dijo bastante confundida mientras se ponía de pie sin quitarle la vista a Dark que la miraba divertida -que quieres decir

Dark: a pequeña linda y torpe princesa de la luna esta vez debo disculparte no es tu culpa sabes? A todos se les ha ocultado la verdad, todos han vivido en las mentiras de esa horrible mujer, serenity ella es la verdadera culpable

Ss moon: mi madre? Que tiene que ver mi madre en esto

Dark: todo- le respondió con furia mientras se lanzaba de nuevo hacía serena y esta vez tomaba entre sus manos el broche de su pecho que al sentir el contacto con el mal desprendió una luz de plata -esto -dijo sin soltar el broche que seguía expidiendo su luz -era mío, mío por derecho yo fui creada para usarlo y proteger a la luna, yo fui quien con mis poderes protegió al milenio de plata, pero fue fácil para ella, para esa reina sucia arrojarme a la oscuridad como si yo fueses un deshecho humano, yo merecía mas, mucho mas, y cuando creí que todo cambiaria cuando pensé que sacaría de ese lugar me robo mis poderes y los mando a la tierra, a esta inmunda tierra que no los merecía y todo para su hija, para protegerla y ayudarla -serena escuchaba la historia inmóvil las palabras la paralizaron cual veneno pero en un rincón de su mente algo la impulso, algo la hizo ver mas halla, esa historia no podía ser verdad, eran solo mentiras de esa mujer, no lo permitiría mas, ya había herido a Molly y manchado la memoria de su madre

Ss moon: no mas- interrumpió la joven mientras que los adornos en sus coletas comenzaban a brillar -SONIC WAVE- grito mientras las ondas de sonido salían disparadas hacía adelante empujando a dark haciéndola chocar contra la pared donde su cuerpo se hundió un poco en el concreto al resentir la fuerza de las ondas sonicas que aun llovían sobre ella, las cuales solo pararon cuando el cuerpo de la mujer dejo de oponer resistencia

Dark: debo admitir- su voz sonaba débil y cansada pero aun así logro reincorporase - que eres buena… bastante buena, pero -dijo mientras sus ojos brillaban con odio - no tanto como yo DARK WAVE- serena no pudo mas que recibir el ataque que la golpeo como si se estrellara contra una superficie muy dura y mientras caía al vació después de atravesar la reja de protección sin que esta demostrarse alguna resistencia contra su cuerpo siendo empujado por el ataque de dark no pudo evitar pensar que había sido derrotada por el mismo ataque ella había empleado solo segundos antes, pero había algo diferente en el de su enemiga le basto solo un segundo para notarlo, era mas poderoso -a demonios el amo no estará feliz el quería matarla, bien tendrá que conformarse con esto- hablo dark mientras llevaba el cristal protector que acababa de robar frente sus ojos -a bien niña- dijo volviéndose a Molly que había observado la escena sin mostrar emoción en su rostro -nos veremos

-espera- grito una voz femenina ante la cual dark solo rodó los ojos con impaciencia

Dark: diablos, ustedes nunca se cansan de molestar- pregunto volviéndose a mars y mercury quienes levitaban sobre ella -a veo que han traído a la princesa con ustedes, yuju y yo que estaba preocupada por su muerte- sonrió irónicamente mientras veía como era que mars llevaba cargando en sus manos a serena quien estaba en estado de semiinconsciencia -hagamos un trato ustedes me dejan ir y yo mmm ya se n.n les daré esto- una esfera de energía oscura salio de las manos de la mujer la cual ambas sailors esquivaron descendiendo al suelo

Es mercury: MERCURY´S BLIZZARD WATERFALL -el ataque salio de las manos de amy dirigiéndose a dark quien solo le basto crear una barrera de un color oscuro para contrarrestarlo

Dark: no eres tan inteligente como dicen si en realidad pensabas que eso iba a funcionar

Es mecury: lo se, solo llamaba tu atención -dark se volvió muy tarde al escuchar estas palabras ya que sintió como era que una esfera de fuego se impactaba en su espalda lanzada por mars quien tras haber depositado a serena en el suelo la ataco, el ataque basto para tirarla en el suelo

Dark: demonios- grito mientras se ponía d pie y levantaba a las 2 sailors del suelo haciendo uso de su telekinesis - ustedes jamás serán lo que yo fui, sus poderes han crecido cierto, pero aun esta contaminados por esa mujer, es por eso que las detesto tanto -dark junto sus manos frente a ella y una pequeña esfera de luz oscuro se formo entre ellas, mars y mercury sintieron una punzada en el estomago al reconocer la técnica se trataba del rayo de la luna plateada -rayo de las sombras de luna- grito dark mientras liberaba la energía

-pared del silencio- se escucho decir al tiempo que una esfera aparecía frente a Rei y Amy protegiéndolas del ataque, sin embargo el rayo de energía oscura no desapareció si no que siguió ejerciendo su poder sobre el campo tratando de travesarlo

Dark: en otra ocasión estaría feliz de verte saturn, pero ahora interrumpes mi trabajo -dijo al tiempo que dejaba una de sus manos libres para dirigir de nueva cuenta su poder telekinetico hacia serena y lanzar su cuerpo con fuerza hacia el resto de las sailors, el campo de hotaru se desvaneció cuando junto con sus amigas cayo al suelo, tras lo cual el rayo alcanzo a los 2 sailors que dark aun mantenía flotando en el aire quienes tras recibir el ataque se desplomaron en el suelo

Es Venus: mercury mars!! - Grito llena de horror al ver los cuerpos exánimes de sus amigas

Dark: ellas están vivas, debes estar feliz saturn tu estupida acción hizo que mi ataque perdiera fuerza, bien supongo que si deseo irme de aquí tendré que tomar un rehén, a lo tengo- dijo con una sonrisa mientras se acerba a Molly quien no se movió siquiera al sentir la mano fría de dark acariciando su mejilla

Ss moon: déjala en paz- grito serena quien se mantenía de pie con un poco de trabajo -ella no te ha hecho daño

Dark: a vamos, vamos, realmente crees que eso me importa

Es Júpiter: serena que hace ella aquí-pregunto mientras trataba de encontrar una forma de alejar a dark de su prisionera

Ss moon: verán ella…. Ella es molly mi mejor amiga de la secundaria pero ella es en realidad

S sky: sailor earth- completo kaoru mientras observaba con lágrimas en los ojos a la reencarnación de la mujer que en su antigua vida llamo hermana, simplemente lo supo, simplemente evoco la voz que alguna vez le hablo para ayudarla a recordar su pasado de sailor y obtuvo la respuesta ella era su hermana

S uranus: que, esa chiquilla es la última de las sailors de la tierra

S neptune: pero como es que dark pudo localizarla, como es que la encontró

Dark: por que ella tenía esto- respondió la mujer la pregunta que nunca se le había hecho - el último de los cristales de la tierra, no es lindo

S plut: si ella ya ha obtenido los otros 2 cristales eso significa…

Dark: que muy pronto habrá una linda masacre

S gs: suéltala - hablo con voz fría y pausada mientras se ponía al frente del resto de sus nuevas compañeras -suéltala ahora

Dark: y si me niego

S gs: entonces tendrás muchos problemas, GOLDEN SHURIKENS- grito mientras una pequeña estrella dorada aparecía en su dedo índice la cual salio disparada hacia delante y antes de tocar a dark ya se había multiplicado en decenas de estrellas, dark puso el cuerpo de su rehén frente a ella pero se sorprendió al ver como era que las estrellas la atravesaban o la esquivaban para dirigirse contra ella, el contacto resulto un poco mas doloroso de lo que la frágil apariencia del ataque hacia pensar, cortando y haciendo múltiples heridas en la piel blanca de la mujer, molesta lanzo a la joven en sus manos hacia delante para cubrirse a si misma y evitar salir mas lastimada, muy tarde volvió su vista al frente ya que solo alcanzo ver el pie de sailor golden star impactándose en su cara lanzándola atrás, dark se levanto molesta y con odio en sus ojos nadie la trataba de esa manera y quedaba inmune, mientras veía a la joven de cabellos azules alejarse con sailor earth en sus manos formo un disco de energía oscura el cual giro con rapidez en su mano -Shadow moon tiara- dijo en grito mientras dejaba escapar el disco que corto el aire en su camino a impactarse con naoko

-esfera de viento- se escucho decir a sky mientras lanzaba 2 esferas de viento hacía la tiara de dark cuyos poderes se desvanecieron en el choque de energía

Dark: demonios que ustedes no pueden simplemente quedarse viendo, bien supongo que debo acabar con todas-

S uranus: no te será sencillo -dijo mientras adquiría una posición de combate frente a golden star seguida por el resto de las sailors exceptuando kaoru quien se acerco a socorrer a sus hermanas -ahora lucharas con todas

Dark: mmm 2 eternal sailors eso deber ser divertido- susurro para si misma mientras miraba a Venus y Júpiter -bueno 2 y media- dijo irónicamente al posar sus ojos en sailor moon -las demás son solo basura

S neptune: a si? Veamos que te parece esto, MAREMOTO DE NEPTUNO- la esfera de agua salio disparada con rapidez pero dark cubrió su brazo de una energía oscura y lo utilizo como una espada cortando el ataque

Dark: como dije basura

S Venus: CADENA DE AMOR DE VENUS- la cadena tuvo el efecto esperado y atrapo a dark entre sus eslabones que brillaban como oro, mina sabía que no se rompería ahora era mucho mas fuerte - chicas lo mejor será que se lleven a mercury mars y molly lejos de aquí yo tratare de detenerla junto con sailor moon y Júpiter- dijo concentrando todas sus fuerzas para evitar que dark quien luchaba ferozmente por liberarse escapara

S uranus: nunca, esta también es nuestra batalla

Es Júpiter: que pretenden hacer, ya se han dado cuenta de que sus poderes son inútiles solo estorbaran si se quedan aquí

Haruka miro molesta a lita mientras las ultimas palabras de esta hacían eco en su mente, tenía razón solo estorbaba, pero antes de que pudiera tomar una decisión el grito de mina la hizo volver sus ojos de nuevo a la batalla, dark se había liberado y había dejado a mina fuera de combate al lanzarla contra la pared ahora los restos de la cadena de oro se desvanecían de su cuerpo y miraba con ira a todas las presentes

Dark: bien, eso es lo mas cerca que estarán de derrotarme- hubo una explosión de energía, una ola oscura arrastro los cuerpos de las sailors y los lanzo lejos unos de otros solo la verja de protección y la pared del edifico evitaron su caída al vació, cuando finalizo dark observo su obra con regocijo realmente la habían hecho enfadar, volvió sus ojos a los cuerpos de las 3 hermanas que estaban hechas un ovillo en un rincón lejano, la ola de energía las había golpeado fuertemente contra la pared del lugar sin embargo ninguna de ellas había soltado las manos de las otras -que tiernas, no te parece- le dijo a molly quien al ser protegida por los cuerpos de kaoru y naoko había sufrido daños mínimos -bien creó que empezare por eliminar a esta- dijo mientras utilizaba su telekinesis para levantar el cuerpo de naoko quien presentaba un golpe que sangraba en la cabeza - n.n a ti no te molesta verdad, después de todo ya no tienes nada por que vivir -dark miro a los ojos vacíos de molly esperando encontrar el hueco que había hecho en su alma reflejado en ellos, pero en su lugar vio algo mas, algo diferente, alas? Eran alas no podían ser otra cosa hermosas y de un tenue color rosado y llenas de un fuerte sentimiento humano… amor, dark sintió su mente estallar y una dulce voz hablando en su cabeza -ve- decía la voz delicadamente -solo tu puedes salvarlas, no temas mas- esta vez ella fue lanzada lejos mientras una explosión de luz tomaba lugar frente a ella mientras se reincorporaba lo noto la presencia de la voz se había ido y entonces lo comprendió la voz nunca estuvo dentro de ella, ese dulce mensaje había sido transmitido desde algún punto lejano a la mente de earth y sus poderes psíquicos de alguna manera lo había interceptado, levanto la vista de nuevo y su mirada se lleno de incertidumbre de pie frente a ella se encontraba molly y en su pecho brillando como la misma luz estaba un broche dorado, con una energía inconfundible se trataba de un cristal protector -como lo has hecho- dijo aterrada

Molly: con un poco de ayuda extra, la necesitaba para recordar que en este mundo hay cosas que merecen ser protegidas y por las que mi vida merece ser sacrificada -puso ambas manos en su pecho sobre el broche que representaba la unión de las 3 sailors de la tierra se trataba de un circulo color pistache en cuyo centro se formaba una estrella de un nítido azul y dentro de esta un corazón dorado cuyo brillo solo era opacado por el del símbolo de la tierra (muy parecido al símbolo de mercurio solo que invertido y con un circulo en lugar de un corazón*) que también resplandecía dentro de corazón -ETERNAL SAILOR EARTH- grito mientras rayos de luz dorada brotaban del broche al mismo tiempo que estiraba sus manos hacia delante, los rayos de luz regresaron a ella y se ciñeron por todo su pecho hasta el inicio de su cintura, para después concentrarse en un punto del inicio de su espalda donde la luz estallo y formo la parte superior del traje de sailors. Justo donde la luz se había concentrado momentos antes se había formado una pequeña esfera dorada que exploto en rayos de luz y formo la falda del traje. El broche del pecho de la joven volvió a brillar de nuevo y esta vez libero una lluvia de plumas y chispas de oro que formaron el resto del vestuario y mientras el símbolo de la tierra aparecía brillando de un dorado intenso en su frente unas hermosas alas blancas surgieron de su espalda-

Dark: no…- hablo en un tono apagado de voz -no puede estar pasando

Es earth: soy la ultima de las sailors de la tierra sailor earth y me encargare de acabar contigo, por todo el sufrimiento que has causado vas a pagar-

Dark: maldita, te sietes muy poderosa cierto? Sientes que eres mejor que yo, pues no lo eres mis poderes son suficientes para destruirte a ti y a tus estupidas hermanas

Es earth: te equivocas ya lo he comprendido, la razón por la que no deseba volver a ser una sailor, era por que no deseaba sentir el dolor de perder a los que amo de nuevo, pero ya me lo has quitado todo y lo recupere no importa lo que pase por que mientras este junto a los que amo, todo estará bien.

Dark: jajaja amor… ese sentimiento humano, es tan molesto sabes, te ciegas a la verdad, estas sola quizás tus memorias y poderes han vuelto pero sigues sola tus hermanas ya no están contigo yacen inmóviles en el suelo y tu les seguirás

Es earth: eres tonta -dijo mientras se acercaba a dark y volvía su cabeza hacia atrás dirigiendo su mirada hacía donde momentos antes dejo el cuerpo de kaoru - díganme hermanas? Acaso se sienten mal

Es sky: para nada

Es gs: mejor que nunca diría yo

Dark: pero como- retrocedió asustada mientras veía las 3 mujeres vestidas en luminosos trajes de eternal sailors todos parecidos a los de las sailors de la luna solo pero con sutiles y bien marcadas diferencias ya que estos no presentaban los protectores ovalados en los hombros, los moños de la cintura y pecho ( de su color representativo) eran bordeados por 2 líneas del color que representaba al traje de sus 2 hermanas, finalmente su falda de completamente blanca exceptuando por una gruesa línea al final de la misma de su color clave ( un suave azul para naoko, un verde nítido para kaoru y un delicado y pálido color amarillo para molly) las blancas y pequeñas alas blancas que todas presentaban en sus espaldas eran de las pocas cosas no diferían mucho del resto de los trajes de las sailors de la luna

Es sky: sucedió lo mismo que hace tiempo, cuando yo desperté como sailor mis poderes activaron el poder de naoko y la llevaron al siguiente nivel de sailor, es lógico que con el despertar de earth nuestro nivel de sailor subiera y nuestras heridas se desvanecieran

Es gs: y ahora te destruiremos

Dark: insensatas he vencido a todo el grupo de sailors de la luna ustedes creen poder derrotarme, son solo 3

Es earth: quizás, pero creo que tendremos una muy buena oportunidad si las 3 te atacamos al mismo tiempo -sin decir mas coloco sus manos sobre su cabeza donde una esfera transparente apareció, en ella se podían ver con claridad las formas de la tierra que parecían haber sido dibujadas en oro mismo debido al brillo -EARTH´S HEART - grito mientras liberaba la esfera que creció de tamaño conforme avanzaba pero en lugar de golpear a dark la atravesó y aprisiono dentro donde libero una lluvia de truenos sobre la mujer

Es sky: CELESTIAL TWISTER - dijo kaoru mientras giraba sobre si misma liberando una corriente de aire hacia arriaba que se transformo en un tornado que giraba con rapidez con una mezcla de plumas y chispas de color verde el cual se dirigió a una débil dark y atrapándola dentro del mismo la hizo girar en su interior donde fue golpeada por decenas de esferas de viento y cortada por las plumas blancas

Es gs: MAGNIFECENT EXPLOSION- el grito de naoko corto el aire mientras formaba la silueta de una estrella con una chispa dorada que había aparecido en su dedo cuando hubo terminado la silueta continuo frente a ella y con su otra mano golpeo a la misma que se dirigió sin obstáculos hacia el remolino de kaoru y al hacer contacto con este la estrella estallo en una luz dorada, cuando el humo se hubo disipado el cuerpo de dark había desaparecido

Es sky: creen que acabamos con ella?

Es earth: lo dudo, es muy fuerte como para ser derrotada por esas técnicas

Es gs: lo importante ahora es que ya no tenemos que volver a verla

Es sky: n.n por que al fin estamos juntas de nuevo

Notas del autor:

A vaya ._. Si me lo preguntan un capitulo bastante confuso, pero no se preocupen en el siguiente capitulo tratare de explicar todas las dudas, en cuanto a molly siendo sailor earth pues la verdad me gusto la idea n.n! si lo se tengo una mente muy rara pero pues cuando pensé en el personaje para ese papel me di cuenta de que la personalidad, historia y extraños eventos de los que molly fue victima en la serie encajaban bien.

Bueno cualquier duda, pregunta o comentario pues ya saben mi mail es:

Luismanuel119@hotmail.com

Avances del siguiente capitulo:

Después de varias batallas y largas búsquedas por respuestas las sailors se concentran en sus vidas personales, pero la sombra de Dark no descansa en su búsqueda por venganza y atacara a aquella que considera una traidora

El siguiente capitulo es:

**Cuando nuestros caminos se unieron**

* Muy parecido al símbolo de mercurio solo que invertido y con un circulo en lugar de un corazón .- esto es completamente real, encontré en una enciclopedia los símbolos con los que eran representados los planetas en la antigüedad (adivinaron los mimos que representan a las saliros) y la tierra estaba representada de esa manera

**Capitulo Anterior**

_Regresar_


	14. Cuando nuestros caminos se unieron

Capitulo 14:

La leyenda de Sailor Earth.

Cuando nuestros caminos se unieron:

Hacía tiempo que no se sentía de esa manera, incluso hubo momentos en los cuales le pareció haber olvidado la palabra que describía ese sentimiento que ahora  recorría su ser, era la así llamada felicidad, la que ahora llenaba su pecho y llegaba hasta su rostro manifestándose en una sonrisa, la cual sin darse cuenta había mantenido en sus labios durante todo ese día.

-Naoko, te encuentras bien?- pregunto Kaoru mientras la miraba un poco extrañada 

Naoko: estoy muy bien- respondió esta a su vez sin dejar de sonreír

Kaoru: ._. creo que estas asustando a Molly-chan, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa -grito de repente -estoy segura tu no eres Naoko tú eres un ser del mal infiltrándose a nuestra casa para saber nuestros planes, pues no esta vez, yo la gran eteneral sailor sky jamás te lo permitiré -dijo mientras se ponía en una pose muy similar a la de serena y apuntaba su dedo "amenazante" a Naoko quien solo empezó a reír ante el comentario seguida por Molly -yo no le veo la gracia . -

Molly: vamos Kaoru, no era nuestra intención hacerte sentir mal, es solo que debes admitir que exageras un poco

Kaoru: no es cierto!!!, la señorita mina-san dice que siempre hay que estar preparados para todo

Naoko: recuérdame pasar un tiempo a solas con mina para ver si puedo hacer algo con ese carácter tuyo- dijo con tranquilidad mientras sorbía un poco de Té de la taza que Molly había llevado hacia minutos antes, durante los últimos 3 días habían estado viéndose en diferentes lugares, pasaban el día juntas y después iban a la casa de alguna de las hermanas para mostrarles a las otras su "ambiente natural" como lo había llamado Kaoru el primer día mientras las conducía por su enorme mansión, ese día había sido el turno de que Molly les mostrara su apartamento (luego de que el día anterior pasaran el día con el resto del grupo de sailors que por "casualidad" habían llegado a visitar a lita) -y dime Molly ya nos has contado un poco sobre tu actual vida pero aun necesito saber algo, lamento arruinar el momento pero la curiosidad tiene días invadiéndome, como fue que lograste crear un nuevo cristal protector y transformarte de nuevo en una sailor

Molly: siempre pensando en ese tipo de cosas verdad Naoko, creo que es cierto no hemos cambiado mucho en estos años, bien pues recuerdo solo partes pequeños puntos luminosos, que se unen formando algún tipo de recuerdo borroso, no lo sé quizás me equivoco o fue solo un acto desesperado de mi subconsciente pero vi a uno de los protectores de la antigua era

Kaoru: o.o los protectores de la antigua era?

Naoko: estas segura? digo eran tan solo un mito en nuestros tiempos nunca pudimos ver a uno de ellos

Molly: te recuerdo que nosotras también éramos una leyenda, y toda leyenda tiene base en la realidad

Kaoru: los protectores de la antigua era, se decía que había 5 de ellos, cierto?

Molly: así es

Naoko: y que aspecto tenía- pregunto aun con un poco de incredulidad

Molly: era hermoso

Flashback:

Tontos, que tontos eran todos, luchaban y sufrían por un  mundo sin esperanzas, por algo que no debía ser salvado, por un mundo que merecía hundirse en la oscuridad, todas esas jóvenes sailors, todas ellas eran muy tontas.

-en realidad crees eso?- pregunto una suave voz tras de ella 

-si- respondió Molly sin volverse- todas ellas merecen la muerte, así no podrán sufrir mas, no podrán sentirse infelices, no podrán ver el final de este mundo-

-lo entiendo, pobre de ti, has de ser muy infeliz- dijo la femenina voz mientras se le acercaba- debes estar tan desesperada-

Molly: no deseo la lastima de nadie, es solo que me he liberado de la ilusión que por años mantuve sobre este mundo, de que si había esperanzas todo cambiaria, solo hoy es cuando me doy cuenta de la verdad, las esperanzas no existen, son solo otra mentira mas para que las personas sigan adelante, son solo un deseo... un deseo sin fundamentos, que desaparece, entre la apatía de la realidad, por eso no lo deseo, no quiero que me mires con lastima, y que pienses que estoy equivocada... solo quiero que me dejen sola y que la muerte me lleve y pueda abandonar este dolor que recorre mis venas llamado vida

-no digas eso, no te dejes morir, no hace mucho tiempo luchaste también, como esas chicas a las que ahora llamas tontas, incluso moriste cierto? Tratando de defender a aquellos a los que amabas, entonces por que cambiar ahora, por que si es cuando más se te necesita-

Molly: Cómo sabes tanto de mí?

-simplemente lo sé... así como sé en lo mas profundo de tu ser aún deseas ayudar como lo hacías antes-

Molly: era una tonta entonces, creí que luchaba en ayuda de la gente cuando luchaba en realidad por mi misma, para darme la falsa seguridad de que el mundo podía ser salvado

-el mundo si puede ser salvado, todo lo que es, todo lo que existe, todo lo que creíste alguna vez, sigue ahí listo para que lo tomes entre tus manos y luches por ello, por favor no te rindas ahora-

por primera vez en toda la conversación Molly se volvió y se encontró con los hermosos ojos de un rosado cálido y las hermosas alas pigmentadas del mismo color, con la alegre sonrisa de un ángel

Molly: lo había olvidado... cuan hermoso puede ser ese sentimiento que representas, te recuerdo, a ti mas que a nadie te recuerdo, tú eres uno de los antiguos protectores, por que me haces esto... por que has desperdiciado tu hermosa calidez en m

-por que tengo esperanzas de que gracias a ti todo saldrá bien- le respondió mientras una brillante luz rosada la envolvía para después rodear a Molly en aros de luz – 

-ve- decía la mujer con una voz  delicada -solo tu puedes salvarlas, no temas mas-

Molly: si ahora yo también lo sé... aún hay esperanza para este mundo- los aros de luz que la rodeaban se concentraron en su pecho y formaron un hermoso cristal dorado que se ilumino al tiempo que Molly sonreía

fin del flash back

kaoru: o.o vaya... es impresionante

Naoko: quieres decir que de alguna forma el protector te ayudo con sus poderes a formar un nuevo cristal

Molly: quizás... pero de una cosa estoy completamente segura, algún día lo volveré a ver

**************************

Serena caminaba lentamente hacia el templo Hikawa, ese día de nuevo debían verse para entrenar pero la verdad era que no le apetecía para nada hacerlo, si por ella fuese  pasaría su día con Molly y esta vez demostrarle que siempre estaría con ella si la necesitaba, desde que había asumido su papel de sailor earth solo había podido pasar unas pocas horas con ella, a pesar de que lo comprendía a la perfección pues sus hermanas tenía prioridad pensaba que no estaría de mas que ambas pasaran un tiempo juntas, subió poco a poco las escaleras del templo mientras posibles escenarios a los que podría acudir con Molly y mostrarle como estar preparada en toda ocasión para transformarse acudían a su mente.

-me alegra que llegases a tiempo serena- dijo Amy quien estaba sentada en la entrada del templo con un libro entre sus manos –n.n así podremos comenzar-

serena: o.o hola Amy, donde están las demás

Amy: Mina esta en su clase de esgrima, Lita trabaja horas extras en él restauran, Rei tuvo que irse a un compromiso del cual no me dijo nada, Hotaru también tuvo un compromiso y Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna están acompañándola

Serena: ._. entonces por que me pediste que viniera a entrenar si nadie se iba a presentar

Amy: n.n por que- dijo con un extraño brillo en sus ojos – los exámenes semestrales ya están muy cerca y no has estudiado nada

Serena: mmm si lo había olvidado por completo jajajajajja –rió seguida de la sailor del agua – pero bueno n.n supongo que nos veremos después hasta mañana Amy

Amy: n.n no tan rápido –dijo mientras se levantaba y la tomaba de la mano mientras la arrastraba dentro de la casa –que te parece si primero empezamos por álgebra, es en la que tienes mas problemas cierto

Serena: u.u sabía que no debí haber venido

**************************************

-no entiendo por que hacemos esto, no se supone que confiamos en ella-

-en ella si, pero no sabemos lo que ese chico se traiga entre manos Michiru-

-silencio ambas,  nos verán- dijo Setsuna mientras que con unos prismáticos intentaba ver a Hotaru que se encontraba en la acera frente a ellos

Michiru: a u.u! no puedo creer hayan caído tan bajo

Hauruka: si viniste a reclamarnos no hubieses venido

Michiru: y dejar a la pobre Hotaru a su merced, jamás

Setsuna: solo queremos protegerla

Michiru: -_- hay una delgada línea entre proteger y acosar por lo que veo

Haruka: ya se van- dijo mientras señalaba a Hotaru quien caminaba del brazo de ryo un poco sonrojada – será mejor que ese niño mantenga las manos donde pueda verlas –comento molesta mientras daba un golpe a la pared 

Setsuna: aaaa vienen en esta dirección –dijo con un pequeño grito mientras corría seguida por Haruka a un callejón cercano

Michiru: u.u! extraño a serena y las demás – susurro para ella con pesar mientras seguía a Setsuna y Haruka 

******************************

-hola Rei, como estas- dijo el hombre mientras trataba de recuperar su aliento tras haber subido la empinada colina 

Rei: papá ._. si sabías que te cansarías tanto pude haberte esperado al pie de la colina

-a pero entonces no tendríamos la estupenda vista que tenemos ahora- grito mientras abría sus brazos y daba un respiro profundo al aire del campo mientras sus ojos observaban a  las flores de los cerezos  siendo atrapadas en el viento- tu madre si que tenía buen ojo para encontrar esta clase de lugares, recuerdo que era su lugar favorito

Rei: si... uno de los pocos recuerdos que mantengo de ella es en este lugar

-crees que las cosas serían diferentes si ella no hubiese muerto, crees que aun estaríamos juntos-

Rei: me gusta pensar que s

Hubo un corto silencio solo roto por el sonido de los pétalos siendo llevados por el viento, durante el cual la mente de rei la llevo años atrás en un día de verano cuando los pétalos alegraban los árboles, una familia descansaba a la sombra de un cerezo, entre ellos una niña que reía con alegría al ver a su padre hacer pompas de jabón  y una mujer de larguísimos cabellos negros y hermosa y cálida sonrisa que la llamaba con dulzura a comer.

-Rei- la voz de su padre tuvo la fuerza para sacarla de su recuerdo –dime no es que me queje, pero, por que me has pedido venir-

Rei: cierto, quiero que me lo cuentes todo, quiero saber que es el ángel de fuego

-eso ya lo sabía, me lo dijiste cuando me llamaste aún así, quiero que me cuentes por que es importante para ti el saber, han pasado años desde que tu madre murió y aun así no hay día en el que ese ser no cruce mis recuerdos, la pregunta es, por que hasta hoy preguntas por él?

Rei: por que lo he visto –respondió mientras se volvía de nuevo a mirar los pétalos atrapados por la brisa – desde el día que fuiste a verme, no puedo explicar él por que, pero cuando te toque pude obtener esas imágenes, recuerdos tuyos, mezclados con mis visiones, pero en cada recuerdo, en cada memoria siempre estaba el, quien es? Por que estaba atrapado en tus recuerdos? Por que siento que lo conozco?

-por que si lo conoces, al menos lo has visto antes, eras muy pequeña, demasiado pequeña para recordarlo, pero ella siempre estuvo contigo, le rogué cuando naciste tu que le dejara, que se alejara de esa vida pero, no pudo hacerlo, esos 2 sujetos siempre la hacían volver, hasta su final, hasta el final de nuestra amada familia-

Rei: no... no te entiendo

-quizás sea mejor si lo ves-

Rei: si... quizás sea mejor 

**************************************

Hotaru caminaba sumida en él más profundo de los silencios, sin poder escuchar las palabras que su acompañante decía, su rostro que desde hacía horas había adquirido un tono carmesí ahora se tornaba de un rojo intenso al darse cuenta de que inconscientemente había tomado de la mano a su "cita" como kaoru lo había llamado cuando se entero  de que Ryo* (al cual kaoru insistía en llamar el príncipe después de haberla visto siendo llevaba al salón entre sus brazos cuando aún llevaba en su pierna el vendaje) la había invitado al cine y ahora que esta había terminado y se dirigían por un helado ( nada mejor que un helado después de una película-le había dicho Ryo cuando se pusieron en camino) se sentía inmensamente nerviosa y emocionada aún así no dejaba de tener un mal presentimiento 

-¿te sucede algo Hotaru?- pregunto el joven al darse cuenta de que esta no había dicho palabra durante todo el recorrido –¿no te estoy aburriendo verdad?

Hotaru: no nunca –dijo mientras negaba fuertemente con la cabeza – es solo que tengo la extraña sensación de que nos han estado siguiendo – explicó tímidamente –debes de pensar que estoy loca, verdad-

Ryo: para nada n.n, por que creo que tienes razón después de todo quien no querría seguir a una chica tan linda como tu-

Las palabras hicieron eco en su cabeza y el rojo de su rostro se intensifico mucho mas aún así volvió sus ojos violetas a los azules del chico y mientras sus miradas se encontraban y los latidos del joven corazón de Hotaru se intensificaban acerco sus labios a los de Ryo

-ALEJATE DE ESTA NIÑA PERVERTIDO- el grito vino desde lejos pero con la suficiente fuerza como para que tanto Hotaru como Ryo saltaran en dirección opuesta al otro y que dieran mil disculpas al otro. No fue si no hasta que ambos se volvieran en busca de aquel que les grito que notaron que se trataba de Haruka quien los miraba con cara de pocos amigos

Hotaru: papá Haruka? Pregunto confundida mientras miraba a la rubia frente a ella –mama Setsuna y mama Michiru? Que hacen aquí, esperen fuiste tú quien grito, no puedo creer que nos estuviesen siguiendo - les grito cuando por fin pudo relacionar el extraño sentimiento y el grito que había interrumpido su posible primer beso ante este ultimo recuerdo el rostro de Hotaru se volvió a tornar de un rojo intenso- 

Haruka: y que bueno que lo hicimos –respondió la mujer mientras tomaba a su "hija" del brazo y la jalaba hacia ella - este pervertido estaba a punto de.. de... abusar de ti- borboto finalmente indignada mientras le dirigía una mirada asesina a un pálido Ryo

Michiru: ._. desde cuando un beso es abusar

Setsuna: pienso que Hotaru es muy joven para besar a jovencitos especialmente en plena calle

Ryo: pero... 

Haruka: si la palabra que saldrá de tu boca no es disculpen será mejor que ni siquiera lo intentes    ¬.¬ - volvió a reñirle mientras se volvía y arrastraba a Hotaru tras de ella

Hotaru: pero, pero, pero

Setsuna: lo lamentamos Hotaru pero lo hacemos por tu propio bien

Ryo: no te preocupes por mi Hotaru!- grito para hacerse escuchar entre la gente –nos veremos luego, en la escuela! – Haruka estuvo a punto de volverse para contestar los gritos del chico pero Michiru la empujo obligándola a seguir

Haruka: dios * lo que hay que ver en estos días, estos niños son demasiado precoses, agradece que tienes tutores que se preocupan por tu seguridad

Hotaru: pero no hacíamos nada malo- se defendió mientras se soltaba del agarre de la sailor de Urano – era solo, nosotros íbamos, no tenías por que interrumpirlo

Michiru: n.n así que él es tu primer amor? –pregunto mientras le dedicaba una cálida sonrisa 

Setsuna: no digas tonterías es solo una niña ella aun no puede enamorarse

Hotaru: si puedo –se quejo, para después detenerse en seco seguida por el resto de las outer –lo sienten?- pregunto mientras introducía su mano a su bolso en busca de su vara de transformación-es una energía maligna, muy poderosa-

Michiru: dark- musito mientras tomaba su vara y la mantenía lista ante cualquier ataque sorpresa sin importarle que alguien la viese 

Haruka: este no es un buen lugar para una pelea, vayamos al callejón – les dijo a sus compañeras mientras empezaba a correr en dirección a su ultimo escondite –deprisa

Setsuna: es tarde – indicó la mujer –esta aquí 

 Pronto la oscuridad las cubrió, no pudieron oponerse a ella ya que las lanzo lejos de las otras y las envolvió en su inmensa negrura, cuando todo termino pudieron darse cuenta flotaban en aquella inmensa dimensión oscura 

Haruka: que es esto –pregunto mientras se acercaba a Michiru –donde estamos

Setsuna: es un antiguo campo de entrenamiento –dijo la  mujer mientras también se les acercaba- recuerdo haber escuchado del antes, pero... solo podía ser creado

Hotaru: por mí- completo la joven sin moverse de su lugar alejada del resto de sus  compañeras – y sailor moon, cuando ambas vivíamos en aquel hermoso reino en la luna

Michiru: antes de que las sailors fueran creadas

Haruka: y que alguna de nosotras hubiese nacido para proteger a nuestra princesa

Setsuna: existieron 2 sailors, sailor moon y sailor saturn las más poderosas entre cualquiera de las sailors del reino de la luna

Hotaru: como nuestro poder era tan grande solíamos entrenar dentro de estas mini dimensiones, creadas por nuestra fuerza, capaces de resistir grandes poderes, siento mucho esto, espero, realmente deseo que todo salga  bien

Michiru: de que hablas Hotaru?

Hotaru: lo siento –musito antes de desaparecer de aquella oscuridad dejando a las outer sorprendidas 

Haruka: que demonios esta pasando- grito con furia

Setsuna: no te diste cuenta cierto?, hemos caído en la trampa del enemigo, si lo que Hotaru dijo es cierto quiere decir que esta dimensión fue creada por la otra sailor scout con poderes iguales a los de ella, sailor moon, Dark

Michiru: quieres decir que no mintió cuando dijo que ella era la antigua sailor moon

-jajajaj y yo que pensé que eran un poco más inteligentes que las otras sailors- la voz de Dark resonó dentro de las mentes de las outer quienes trataban de encontrar el escondite de la mujer –no se esfuercen mucho, yo no estoy dentro de este lugar, mi cuerpo al igual que el de Hotaru esta muy lejos de aquí-

Haruka: que le has hecho a Hotaru- le grito furiosa

Dark: solo quería verla, una ultima vez, saben? Ella y yo éramos muy unidas mi pequeña y frágil "hermana" creada junto conmigo para destruir al mal que pudiera desatarse, pero eso no funciono para ninguna de nosotras, cuando ustedes fueron creadas nos arrojaron a aquel oscuro lugar y yo jamás se los perdonare y ella tampoco, ahora ella esta conmigo, para siempre

Michiru: ella no es como tu

Dark: te equivocas, es justamente como yo, ustedes son las que jamás comprenderán nuestro dolor, y por eso deben morir, este lugar será su tumba, alejadas de su amada princesa, alejadas de todos los que alguna vez quisieron, es hora de que enfrenten la verdad morirán solas, por que decidieron estar siempre solas, acepten su destino y no luchen mas

Setsuna: nosotras jamás nos rendiremos, nosotras protegeremos a la princesa y rescataremos a hotaru, y estas estúpida trampa tuya no nos detendrá, cuando salgamos de aquí te encontraremos y te destruiremos. PLUTO CRISTAL POWER, MAKE UP –grito mientras alzaba su vara de transformaciones y en esta brillaba el símbolo de plutón enseguida la sailor desplazo la misma trazando un circulo alrededor de ella cuando hubo terminado una barrera de viento se alzo a su alrededor impidiendo que alguien pudiera ver lo que sucedía dentro de la misma solo para descubrir tras su disolución a la sailor del tiempo, sailor pluto, segundos después Michiru y Haruka imitaron a su compañera  mientras pluto usaba su comunicador para llamar al resto del grupo de sailors –princesa –dijo casi en un grito para hacerse escuchar entra la estática que se producía- estamos siendo atacadas –pero antes de que pudiera terminar su comunicador estallo en miles de pedazos

Dark: vaya creí que el campo sería suficiente para evitar cualquier comunicación con el exterior, a veo que siempre se pueden cometer errores, aún así me pregunto por que llaman a su princesa, que acaso no son las orgullosas sailors de los planetas exteriores, con poderes suficientes para defender al sistema solas y a la princesa, jajaja cierto lo olvide, ya no son ni la sombra de lo que solían ser, creen que no lo note? Sus poderes han menguado, dejado de ser tan grandiosos, no fueron bendecidas con el poder eternal como el resto de sus hermanas guerreras, fueron olvidadas desde un principio, de no ser por que pluto existe fuera del tiempo ustedes jamás hubiesen despertado en este mundo, acéptenlo son innecesarias, usadas como depositarias de los talismanes, los grandioso talismanes, cuyo poder combinado traería la llegada de la copa lunar, pero ni siquiera sabían eso, ni si quiera sabían que los protegían, lo se, lo se todo, ustedes mis pequeñas marginadas, únanse a mi, sean como yo, venguen su olvido y reclusión, vengan a mi lado

S uranus: quizás tengas razón, quizás nuestro poder no sea tan grande como el de las otras 

S neptune: pero nosotras nunca traicionamos a nuestra princesa, si lo hicimos alguna vez pagamos nuestra culpa y estupidez, pagamos con nuestra vida y con nuestro sufrimiento por todo

S pluto: nosotras no guardamos ningún rencor a las otras sailors confiamos en ellas y si hemos de morir, moriremos sabiendo que a princesa esta en buenas manos

Dark: idiotas, como siempre, saben realmente quería pensar que eran diferentes, aun así lucharan, bien entonces les daré una lucha una en la que se den cuenta de su error y de cual camino debieron tomar –los ecos de la voz de Dark resonaron aun después de que esta dejara de hablar pero la inmutable oscuridad resonó  y aumento los ecos con tal magnitud que hicieron caer a las outer y cubrir sus oídos con sus manos tratando de buscar alivio al dolor que el sonido les provocaba, sin que lo notaran sus 3 talismanes se alejaron de ellas, flotando en el aire como poseídos por una invisible fuerza 

S neptune: Que esta pasando- dijo cuando pudo de nuevo ponerse de pie- que les pasa a los talismanes – grito mientras veía como era que estos empezaban romperse, -no...- dijo en un hilo de voz cuando el cristal de su espejo se hubo roto en miles de pedazos que salieron volando en todas direcciones ocasionando que las 3 sailors se cubriesen con sus manos buscando algún tipo de protección contra los cristales –esa visión –dijo Michiru para si –esa imagen que vi alguna vez cuando mi espejo también se rompió era la de dark, y esos ojos azules... eran de- no pudo terminar su idea ya que fue cuando noto que lo que quedaba de sus talismanes se fragmentaban en cientos de pedazos que se convirtieron en el mas fino polvo que giro en remolinos alrededor de las sailors y que con sus poderosas ráfagas de viento las lanzo de nueva cuenta lejos, no sin antes obtener parte de la sangre que  recorría sus cuerpos se mezclara con el polvo de los talismanes 

Dark: observen, mis creaciones, gracias al poder de mi nuevo señor es que ha surgido este habilidad, si no puedo tenerlas a ustedes tendré su esencia, su poder, su cuerpo –dijo mientras los remolinos de polvo y sangre giraban con mas rapidez para unirse en un solo punto donde estallaron en una explosión de ondas de luz y sonido que hicieron que las outers se cubrieran de nuevo sus ojos para evitar quedar cegadas, cuando de nuevo abrieron sus párpados se quedaron atónitas al ver a 3 mujeres vestidas con trajes de eternal sailors y en la frente de estas los símbolos de neptuno, Urano y plutón brillaban con intensidad 

S uranus: somos nosotras –dijo con un dejo de voz mientras observaba como sailor uranus le apuntaba con su filosa espada

************************************

el sonido de su comunicador la saco del tedio y estado de adormecimiento en el que se encontraba desde hacía unos momentos, con rapidez Serena busco entre las curiosidades de su bolso tratando de encontrar el aparato, cuando finalmente lo hizo, lo extrajo con rapidez y abrió en pocos segundos, pero donde debería ver el rostro de alguna de sus compañeras solo encontró estática

-PRINCESA- escucho gritar al otro lado de la línea, después la señal se perdi

serena: pero que... significa esto- dijo en dejo de voz mientras observaba el comunicador intentado encontrar la respuesta en la oscura pantalla del mismo 

Amy: se trataba de Setsuna- hablo mientras tomaba el comunicador de serena entre sus manos, extrañamente el suyo no había recibido la señal de alarma – definitivamente esta en problemas

Serena: debemos ayudarlas- dijo mientras se ponía de pie y corría hacia la entrada del templo donde se calzo sus zapatos con la mayor rapidez posible

Amy: espera serena, no sabemos dónde están si me das unos segundos podría rastrearlas, no te desesperes, sé paciente por favor

Serena: no puedo hacer eso, ella esta sufriendo demasiado... no quiero hacerle daño... pero... no hay nada que pueda hacer para detenerlo

Amy: de que hablas?- pregunto llena de confusión  mientras observaba a Serena, por un momento solo por una fracción de segundo le pareció ver la imagen de una joven de cabellos ocres con una cara llena de tristeza reflejada en los ojos azules de la princesa -Serena?-pregunto de nuevo esta vez obteniendo como respuesta el desmayo de esta –SERENA!- grito mientras corría al cuerpo de su amiga y agitaba el cuerpo de la misma con fuerza –dios mío.... que esta pasando-

*********************************

Sentía su cuerpo extremadamente cansado, sus extremidades no le respondían con rapidez y sus ágiles movimientos ahora se mostraban entorpecidos, definitivamente no podría resistir mucho mas, busco en los ojos de su compañera la confianza y fuerza para seguir adelante, pero en ellos solo encontró desesperación y desaliento, así como ella, neptune estaba cansada y ambas lo sabían dentro de sus corazones aun cuando seguían combatiendo con ferocidad a sus copias, en ese lugar sería donde morirían.

-no se rindan- grito pluto cuando hubo golpeado a su copia con una certera patada en la boca del estomago –podemos derrotarlas-

S uranus: no veo como- dijo en respuesta mientras esquivaba un sablazo su clon y retrocedía para lanzarle su ataque – son más fuertes que nosotras

S neptune: me sorprende de ti- le dijo mientras se alejaba con rapidez de su enemiga para después barrerse y conectarle una patada en sus tobillos que la hizo caer –no acostumbras a mostrarte tan pesimista, al menos no frente a un enemigo, que no confías en nosotras 

S plut: cierto- intervino mientras esquivaba la esfera de energía oscura que simulaba al planeta plutón que su copia había lanzado, para después dirigirse a sus aliadas y cerrar el circulo que formaban espada con espalda- pensé que tu lealtad hacia nuestro equipo sería mayor

S uranus: no es ustedes en quien no confió- le respondió mientras observaba los ojos negros de sus adversarias, y darse cuenta que habían formando otro circulo a su alrededor para evitar que escaparan –es en ellas 

-deberían rendirse- la voz oscura y susurrante había salido de los labios de la sailor plut oscura quien mantenía la llave del tiempo frente a ella en posición de defensa –no son nada para nosotras- 

S uranus: vaya habla... quien lo creería

S neptune: estoy tan sorprendida como tu, pensé que dark no les había dado un cerebro, y justo cuando crees conocer a alguien a la perfección te da una sorpresa como esta- dijo en una media sonrisa sin quitar la vista de sus adversarias

S plut: esto te demuestra que no todos los enemigos son predecibles

-basta de tonterías-interrumpió la neptune maligna –este es su momento final, sé que lo deseaban desde hace mucho tiempo –

-sabemos lo que sienten, sabemos lo que ustedes quieren- continuo el clon de plut –conocemos sus secretos y sus estúpidas emociones humanas nos dan risa-

-lo único que nos queda, son estas manos manchadas de sangre- dijo sonriendo la copia de uranus mientras apuntaba con su espada a las outer 

S uranus: cállate, tu no puedes saber lo que en realidad estamos pasando

-pero lo sabemos-continuo la Urano oscura con una sádica sonrisa –acéptenlo, solo somos unas asesinas, solo somos las que hacemos el trabajo sucio cuando las niñas se cansas de jugar a las heroínas, nosotras somos las que siempre luchamos y sacrificamos todo por nuestra princesa, no somos como las otras que mueren sin pelear, que se dejan asesinar para no sentir el dolor y el sufrimiento de la batalla, es por eso... que nuestras manos están manchadas de sangre-

S uranus: si... y es lo único que nos queda

S neptune: cuando nuestro mundo colapse y nuestros destinos se separen de nuevo

S plut: solo nos quedara para recordarlo, estas manos manchadas de sangre

-déjenos facilitarlo, déjenos poner fin a todo –les dijo la mujer cabellos esmeralda que representaba la contraparte de Michiru –nosotras, solo nosotras lo entendemos-

-por que somos como ustedes, justo como ustedes- completo la clon de la sailor del tiempo mientras hacia aparecer en la punta de la llave del tiempo una esfera de un color púrpura –grito mortal- susurro mientras lanzaba la esfera de energía seguida por las otras 2 copias quienes lanzaron sus respectivos ataques, las outer solo observaron las 3 esferas de energía acercarse rápidamente a ellas, aquel ataque que pensaban seria su redención, aquel ataque que se las llevaría de este mundo, aquel que las purificaría

-no!- 

el grito de Hotaru les llego como un susurro lejano que se perdía en la oscuridad, pero tuvo la suficiente fuerza para que los ataques se desvanecieran y con ellos las outer

**********************************

-donde estoy- se pregunto serena mientras flotaba en aquella inmensa negrura- quien me ha traído aquí- se dijo para sí mientras recorría el lugar con sus ojos tratando de encontrar a la dueña de la voz que hasta hacía unos momentos la había estado llamando, finalmente su mirada azul se encontró con el cuerpo de una chica quien estaba hecha un ovillo en el centro de aquel lugar, temblando intensamente y con la mirada perdida entre las lagrimas que aun recorrían su rostro, el cuadro le rompía el corazón 

-no...- dijo la joven mientras levantaba la mirada  hacia serena –no hagas eso... no sientas pena por mí, solo me causaras mas dolor-

serena: pero como...

-he sabido lo que sientes? No lo sé, una habilidad que hace podo he adquirido y aun no he sabido controlar, pero si te diré que resulta extremadamente doloroso experimentar el dolor y sufrimiento de otros en tu cuerpo

serena: dime, quien eres tu?

-no importa quien soy... al menos no dentro de este lugar, si hubiese sabido que esta era aquella ultima prueba a la que ella debía enfrentarse, jamás lo hubiese permitido... jamás  me hubiese vuelto mas fuerte

serena: tu también tienes un gran dolor dentro de ti... quizás no posea tus habilidades pero tu dolor es tan fuerte y lleno de tristeza realmente lo siento, quiero preguntarte algo sino té molesta. Por que me trajiste a este lugar?

-no lo sé, alguna vez paso lo mismo conmigo sentí el llamado de una mujer con el corazón destrozado, nunca había sentido nada similar, creo que accidentalmente hice lo mismo contigo, o quizás tu misma te has invitado, quien lo sabe, realmente no importa mucho

Serena: ella estará bien- dijo serena tras un corto silencio, la frase hizo volver a los ojos esmeraldas de su acompañante – sé que esas personas te preocupan mucho, pero créeme, ellos también se sienten preocupados por ti, solo la esperanza que resta en tu corazón podrá ayudarte a salir adelante, solo debes confiar en que ellos lo lograran, cumpliste tu trabajo, ella es muy fuerte- le dijo con una sonrisa mientras su cuerpo se desvanecía lentamente de aquel lugar –veo que he cumplido mi trabajo- se dijo para si mientras observaba como era que de la espalda de la mujer brotaba un hermoso par de alas con un toque rosado –todo...

-...estará bien- completo la mujer mientras sus ojos se tornaban de un tenue color rosado 

************************************

-no están solas- la voz le llegaba como un cálido susurro que llenaba de calor su cuerpo que ahora flotaba en aquel limbo del más perfecto color violeta –nunca estarán solas- 

Haruka abrió los ojos y contemplo el lugar donde se encontraba su Fuku había desaparecido y solo el hermoso corazón halado de un azul profundo seguía brillando en su pecho 

-si lo recuerdas verdad- dijo la voz que parecía iluminar  el lugar cada vez que una palabra se pronunciaba –esta soledad, esa eterna soledad-

Michiru observaba con detenimiento aquel extraño lugar que parecía sacado de un cuento infantil, el espacio púrpura se había transformado en un basto jardín de flores y en él ella y sus compañeras escuchaban la tierna voz de su colega más joven mientras los símbolos de sus planetas brillaban en sus frentes

-nosotras siempre estuvimos solas... creímos que esa era nuestro destino, aun cuando vivíamos en el milenio de plata no conocimos la dicha de una mano cálida que nos guiara

Setsuna recordó las tristes y solitarias noches que paso dentro del templo del tiempo, esperando, deseando, imaginando como sería asistir a una de esas hermosas fiestas en los salones del plateado palacio, mientras una triste sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro veía como de los cuerpos de sus amigos un grácil par de alas aparecía para después sentir las propias crecer de un punto en su espalda

-pero, llagamos a esta tierra, a este hermoso planeta azul y de alguna manera lo supimos, jamás estaríamos solas, jamás volveríamos a sentir tristeza en nuestro pecho, por que estábamos juntas y eso jamás cambiaria

Haruka: nosotras

Michiru: hicimos esa promesa

Setsuna: nunca viviríamos de nuevo como un solo individuo

Haruka: quizás siempre estaríamos alejados de los demás

Michiru: pero en nuestra soledad, encontraríamos el camino, nuestro camino

Setsuna: aquel que nos uniría para siempre

-para así pasar nuestra soledad juntas y transfórmala en alegría y un futuro iluminado, sé que he roto aquella promesa, y no puedo decirles cuan arrepentida estoy, pero confió en que serán lo bastante fuertes, lo bastante valientes para venir a mi lado, y por fin vencer a aquel que amenaza nuestra nueva vida juntas-

Haruka: así que eso era Hotaru –dijo mientras levantaba su mano sobre su cabeza, siendo imitada por sus 2 compañeras

Michiru: has ido con Dark, solo para mostrarnos el camino 

Setsuna: te lo prometemos, pronto nos reuniremos de nuevo

-ETERNAL- el grito desencadeno el poder de los 3 cristales que las mujeres tenían en su pecho e hizo brotar de cada uno de ellos ráfagas de aire y luz (en el caso de Michiru agua) y mientras los hermosos listones cubrían su cuerpo y sus respectivos símbolos brillaban  en sus frentes, sintieron en sus cuerpos la renovada confianza que de ahora en adelante las mantendría por siempre juntas. La explosión de colores que puso fin a la transformación, rompió también la ilusión en que las había envuelto Hotaru, como si sé tratarse de cristal, cuando de nuevo se vieron envueltas por aquel lugar oscuro, lo primero que vieron fueron los ojos inyectados de furia de sus clones los cuales hicieron dibujar en sus rostros una sonrisa de satisfacción

Eternal s uranus: ahora es nuestro turno- dijo mientras observaba como era que la representante del símbolo de neptuno se acercaba a ella dispuesta a asesinarla utilizando la técnica especial de Michiru –ALUD- grito mientras en sus manos se formaba una pequeña esfera dorada la cual dirigió a lo que podría llamar el suelo bajo sus pies, la esfera se perdió en la oscura superficie y pareció no causar efecto alguno –de Urano- susurro con una sonrisa mientras observaba como su enemiga se perdía en una cortina de luz de oro que salió de la superficie bajo sus pies, cuando la luz se hubo disipado dejando solo como rastro pequeñas chispas de un dorado intenso

-MALDITA- Haruka volvió su vista en dirección donde escucho aquel grito de venganza y se encontró con la mirada colérica de su copia, quien corría a toda velocidad en su dirección blandiendo su mortífera arma

-DRAGON DE LAS PROFUNDIDADES- la uranus oscura no sintió dolor, no tuvo tiempo de sentirlo el majestuoso dragón esmeralda salido de las manos de Michiru la atrapo entre sus fauces y devoro su cuerpo no dejando nada tras de ella, como si nunca hubiese existido

Eternal sailor plut: bien parece que solo quedamos tú y yo- dijo la mujer mientras observaba a su adversaria quien como respuesta le lanzo una mirada gélida 

-ustedes debieron morir, perderse en la oscuridad, quizás no pueda contra todas, pero me encargara de mandarte al infierno- le grito mientras que concentraba una energía púrpura en la punta del báculo del tiempo y se preparaba para lanzarla 

Eternal sailor plut: serás tu quien desaparecerá- dijo mientras en sus manos concentraba su energía en sus manos para después dejarla salir por medio de unas ondas púrpuras en dirección a su enemiga –DOMO OSCURO-grito mientras un circulo oscuro se dibujaba a los pies de la mujer que estaba a punto de liberar su ataque contra ella, quien dejo de concentrar su energía en la punta de la llave del tiempo al darse cuenta de que él circulo se cerraba con rapidez encerrándola dentro del mismo –ELIMINA- grito plut mientras la cúpula se cerraba por completo y tras unos segundos desapareció como si nada hubiese pasado, dejando solo como prueba de su existencia el maltrecho cuerpo de su prisionera 

-las.. las odiamos- musito la plut oscura mientras su cuerpo desaparecía convirtiéndose en un fino polvo dorado –pero ustedes son... las personas a las que más amábamos en este mundo, solo les queda desaparecer... ante las manos de nuestro líder-

Eternal uranus: aun si pereciéramos, lo haremos juntas –hablo mientras estiraba sus manos hacia el frente y hacia aparecer en ella una pequeña chispa de energía dorara siendo seguida por sus compañeras, solo que en sus manos aparecieron una chispa de su color característico, la chispa atrajo hacia ella los residuos de lo que antes fueron sus preciados talismanes, el polvo de oro se convirtió en un remolino que envolvió a cada una de las chispas de luz

Eternal neptune: mientras nuestra esencia no desaparezca de este mundo

Eternal plut: nuestros talismanes tampoco lo harán –explico mientras observaba que el polvo color oro empezaba a formar la silueta de sus armas de combate, después de una pequeña explosión de luz los talismanes surgieron de nuevo, más poderosos y hermosos que antes, la espada de Haruka ahora presentaba unos hermosos grabados color oro que recorrían toda la hoja, las joyas que antes la adornaban habían desaparecido de la misma, el mango era de un color plata con toques azul eléctrico, el espejo de Michiru ahora era dorado en su totalidad, en la parte posterior de este una rosa turquesa habría florecido cuyas espinas recorrían toda la superficie del mango y el marco, Setsuna tomo su respectivo talismán y observo por un largo rato las líneas granate que ahora recorrían la plateada superficie que mantenía una esfera en su Interior la cual ahora presentaba dentro de ella el símbolo de plutón brillando intensamente, mientras su mirada se perdía en aquélla brillante esfera, hizo aparecer en su mano izquierda la llave del tiempo para después unir ambos objetos en uno solo.

Eternal uranus: y ahora como salimos de aquí- dijo Haruka sin dejar de mirar su talismán

Eternal plut: debemos destruir este campo de fuerza, justo como hicimos con la ilusión de Hotaru

Eternal neptune: mm pero la ilusión de Hotaru solo sé rompió debido a que desencadenamos aquella fuerza combinada, crees que tendra el mismo efecto si nos transformamos de nuevo

Eternal plut: no lo creo, la primera vez fue especial ya que desencadenamos nuestros poderes por primera vez, necesitamos combinar nuestros poderes, nuestros más fuertes poderes

Eternal uranus: te refieres a...

Eternal neptune: nuestros talismanes

Eternal plut: así es, ustedes también lo sienten verdad, la nueva fuerza que duerme dentro de los talismanes, con ella debe ser suficiente para romper esta barrera

Eternal neptune: bien... entonces tengo una idea, no se como explicarlo pero sé que el poder de mi talismán me permitirá resistir sus ataques, sé que me defenderá de lo que sea, por favor usen el poder de sus talismanes contra mí... atáquenme

Eternal uranus: que estas loca Michiru, aun no estamos en completo control de nuestra nueva forma, nuestro poder podría destruirte si tu fuerza no sobrepasa a la nuestra, debe haber otra manera

Eternal neptune: tu sabes que no la hay, estas consiente de tu nuevo poder verdad? Sabes exactamente como usarlo e invocarlo, bien pues lo mismo me pasa a mí, no sé exactamente que será, pero estoy segura que me brindara la fuerza necesaria para fusionar nuestros ataques, por favor Haruka, es la única manera que existe

Eternal plut: a mí tampoco me agrada la idea Haruka, pero es nuestra única alternativa 

Eternal uranus: pues yo no lo haré, me niego a participar en esta locura

Eternal neptune: Haruka... recuerdas la pelea contra galaxia cierto? En ese momento dimos nuestras vidas para proteger a nuestra princesa, Setsuna y Hotaru también se sacrificaron y murieron en nuestras manos para que los sueños y deseos de nuestra gobernante se hicieran realidad, ahora es mi turno, alguna vez estarás en la misma situación y veras todo tan claro, ten hermoso, que te darás cuenta de que no tienes otra opción –le dijo tiernamente mientras se acercaba hasta ella y la abrazaba por un largo rato, para después separarse de ella y dirigirse e plut quien la esperaba con su llave del tiempo frente a ella lista para lanzar su ataque –bien hagámoslo

Eternal uranus: Michiru... no me pidas que lo haga-le dijo con el corazón lleno de tristeza mientras bajaba la mirada para que no vieran que sus azules ojos se habían llenado de lagrimas

Eternal neptune: Confías en mi tanto como yo confió en ti? – le pregunto mientras ponía frente a sí su espejo y este empezaba a brillar con una hermosa luz esmeralda –entonces no deberías tener problemas para cumplir mi petición

Eternal plut: Michiru estas lista- le grito  Setsuna manteniendo su talismán frente a ella y con los ojos empañados de lagrimas – CHRONOS TYPHOON*- grito de nuevo mientras giraba con rapidez la llave del tiempo frente a ella y que la esfera carmesí de su talismán brillara con una intensa luz que después de unos momentos libero una ráfaga de viento y relámpagos que sé dirigió con rapidez hacia Michiru quien en respuesta concentro su energía a su nuevo talismán 

Eternal neptune: CRISTAL SHIELD- el grito desencadeno la energía acumulada e hizo que la superficie de su espejo desapareciera y un extenso agujero hábilmente la guerrera de las profundidades movió su espejo de manera que con él atrapara el ataque que Setsuna le había lanzado, aun cuando logro hacerlo la potencia del remolino levanto su cuerpo con violencia y la lanzo lejos, cerro sus ojos esperando el impacto y solo concentrando su fuerza en el espejo por temor a dejar escapar la preciada energía de plut pero justo antes de impactarse con el suelo, su caída fue detenida por Haruka quien con su cuerpo protegió el de Michiru de cualquier daño –oh por dios- dijo la mujer una vez que se hubo dado cuenta de lo que había pasado- por que eres tan tonta Haruka, por que hiciste eso-

Eternal uranus: me preguntaste si confiaba en ti, de la misma forma en la que té confías en mí, cierto?- le pregunto mientras se ponía de pie y ofrecía su mano para que su compañera se levantara –pues la verdad es que, confió mucho mas en ti, de lo que tu jamás podrás confiar en mi- le dijo con una sonrisa mientras tomaba su espada y la situaba frente a ella haciendo que la hoja resplandeciera con una luz dorada –preparada Michiru!- le grito cuando hubo terminado de concentrar la energía hacía su espada 

Eternal neptune: ... si ... SI- le grito de vuelta dejando todas sus dudas detrás y esbozando una sonrisa solo para su más querida compañera –cuando tu quieras-

Eternal uranus: DOUBLE CUT- grito con fuerza mientras liberaba la energía dorada de su espada la cual salió disparada a toda velocidad hacia Michiru quien logro atrapar el ataque esta vez logrando que la energía liberada solo la hiciera retroceder un poco –aun no bajes la guardia- le grito uranus al ver que Michiru bajaba el espejo, en cuanto se hubo cerciorado de que de nueva cuenta tenía la atención de la joven, Haruka libero una segunda onda de luz con mas fuerza que la anterior que de nueva cuenta fue atrapada gracias a los hábiles reflejos de la sailor de las profundidades, pero que la hizo perder el equilibrio y caer sobre su trasero

Eternal neptune: Me dolió- dijo con un gesto de niña mimada mientras se levantaba con el espejo de las profundidades resplandeciendo con una luz blanquecina –creo que eso significa que esta lleno- hablo con una sonrisa mientras ponía el espejo frente a ella –apártense!- les grito a sus compañeras –   RELEASE ENERGY- grito mientras la energía acumulada salía disparada como si el espejo se tratase de un cañón de energía, la fuerza del mismo hizo que el cuerpo de Michiru retrocediera poco a poco hacia atrás y justo cuando pensó que perdería el equilibrio dos pares de manos la sujetaron con firmeza

Eternal plut: realmente pensaste que te dejaríamos llevarte todo el crédito

Eternal uranus: claro que no

Eternal neptune: por un momento... creí que si- les contesto con una sonrisa mientras la energía encerrada dentro del espejo seguía siendo liberada y chocaba contra los limites de la barrera rompiendo poco a poco la misma, hasta que al final la barrera sé rompió en miles de pequeñas piezas negras, las cuales se disolvieron sin dejar rastros, las outer miraron el cielo de un hermoso celeste, iluminado por el sol de la tarde y se sonrieron mutuamente, para después abrazarse sin importar las miradas que los peatones que durante todo aquel tiempo se habían arremolinado alrededor de aquella esfera oscura que había atrapado a mas de media calle dentro de ella

Eternal plut: ahora solo nos queda rescatar a Hotaru- murmuro la sailor del tiempo cuando el abrazo hubo terminado

Eternal uranus: Cuídate Dark, por que vamos por ti y te prometo que esta vez no escaparas.

NOTAS DEL AUTOR:

Bien, por fin después de un largo periodo sin actualizarlo, he terminado este capitulo la verdad debo decir que no me ha terminado de convencer (creo que las interrogantes expuestas, son demasiadas y también en extremo abrumantes @.@) Cómo sea les aseguro que pronto sabrán todas las respuestas, o al menos las que conciernen a este fic ) tengo planes para futuro, pero eso es asunto para después, una cosa más este fic se acerca a su "emocionante" desenlace  n.n solo 3 capítulos mas yei! No es emociónate, espero que les agrade lo que tengo planeado. 

*como Kaoru lo había llamado cuando se entero  de que Ryo*: bien este personaje apareció varios capítulos atrás ayudando a Hotaru, si, si las relaciones amorosas no son tan rápidas especialmente en el caso de Hotaru pero n.n fue gracioso y por que no "lindo"

*CHRONOS TYPHOON*: este poder (al igual que el primero, también usado por plut) no los he inventado ambos son del manga, aunque originalmente el poder: dark dome close (domo oscuro) servia para sellar la puerta del tiempo, aun así me pareció indicado n.n

AVANCES DEL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO: 

Jajaja n.n he decidido que como son los capítulos finales no daré spoilers, es molesto verdad?


	15. Territorio hostil

Capitulo

Territorio hostil:

dio un largo suspiro cuando la cálida mano de Amy retiro el termómetro de sus labios por tercera vez en media hora, estaba bastante cansada de ser tratada como un paciente con una terrible enfermedad terminal, cuya salud y vida disminuía a cada segundo y que solo merecía las miradas de lastima y dolor de quien la viera

-si tan solo me dejaras explicar- musito Serena mientras observaba como es que su compañera caminada preocupada, esta vez con teléfono en mano, por toda la habitación, el ruego silencioso de su princesa no despertó el interés de Amy quien se siguió paseando por toda la recamara enfrascada en una charla con su madre, Serena había perdido el interés de tratar de escuchar lo que decía, ya que palabras como: Pálida, grave y temo por su vida, no dejaban de aparecer en aquella conversación telefónica -se preocupa demasiado- se dijo para sí la joven rubia mientras fijaba sus ojos en el paisaje de la ciudad, no sabía exactamente como es que había llegado a aquel lugar, especialmente en tan corto tiempo (una de las cosas que había logrado saber, gracias a la charla telefónica de Amy, era que su "desmayo" solo había durado unos cuantos minutos) pero cuando abrió sus ojos, aparte de un terrible dolor de espalda, el cual aun la mantenía recostada en el futon, no se sentía mal... de hecho se sentía de lo mejor, como si esa pequeña perdida de conciencia era lo que había estando necesitando para relajarse, por el contrario Amy lo tomo como un posible ataque del enemigo, una nueva táctica de Dark para debilitar al equipo y finalmente acabar con ellas, así que justo en el momento que recobro la conciencia, bombardeo a su princesa con cientos de preguntas, ahora intentaba encontrar respuestas al estado de salud de Serena con aquel interrogatorio a su madre, la joven se lamento en silencio para después perder su mirada en el pequeño pedazo de papel, que contenía unas cuantas escrituras japoneses -una de las ofudas de Rei- se dijo para si -así que por eso me trajeron aquí, este cuarto debe de estar protegido por sus rezos- el sonido del auricular del teléfono siendo colocado en su base la saco de su estupor

-bien, ya estoy conforme – las palabras de Amy, hicieron sentir un alivio inmediato a la mujer, quien aun temía que su amiga no pararía hasta llevarla a la sala de emergencias del hospital más cercano – aun así debemos de tener cuidado, no sabemos si esto pueda tener ramificaciones en un futuro- hablo mientras finalmente tomaba asiento junto a Serena y golpeaba su espalda ligeramente, en un intento por relajarse –debemos ser precavidas-

Serena: bien, entonces creo que ya puedo intentar explicarte que fue lo que en verdad paso

Amy: supongo que si, tienes toda mi atención

Antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra, la puerta de la habitación se abrió con fuerza dejando ver la silueta de dos mujeres, quienes entraron al lugar con rapidez, ambas de largos cabellos, ambas con hermosas alas, ambas ataviadas en sus trajes de Sailors

Serena: Mina? Rei? Que hacen? – la pregunta quedo volando en el aire por unos segundos, y recibió como respuesta el desplomamiento de ambas mujeres, ante la mirada atónita de sus compañeras

-pen...se que esta...bas en pe..ligro mortal- la voz de Mina se entrecortaba por los desesperados intentos de su cuerpo de recuperar el aire que había escapado de sus pulmones en su carrera hacia el templo

-don...de esta el ene...migo- pregunto Rei, también intentando recuperarse un poco, su rostro se veía menos saludable que el de Mina y se había sentado en el suelo, recostándose contra la pared, espero a que su respiración se relajara un poco, para tocar el pequeño corazón rojo en su pecho con delicadeza y que así su Fuku desapareciera en una explosión de chispas de fuego, sus ropas de civil reaparecieron y solo cuando se hubo sentido un poco mas fuerte se puso de pie, a su lado Mina la había imitado y se había privado de sus ropas de senshi, en su lugar, un traje de una tela gruesa y pesada totalmente blanco había aparecido

Mina: es mi uniforme de esgrima- dijo respondiendo a los ojos juiciosos de sus amigas –tuve que salir de mi clase muy rápido- sus ojos se dijeron a Amy quien solo agacho la cabeza

Amy: lo siento, quizás... exagere un poco- procedió a explicarle a Serena que cuando esta se hubo desmayado, no pudo evitar sentir un poco de pánico, así que se comunico con todas las Sailors, con esperanza de reunirlas en caso de estar en peligro, el mensaje de " Serena ha perdido el conocimiento, estamos bajo ataque, no se si podré contra el enemigo sola" había hecho reaccionar a todas las Inner de manera similar, todas dejaron sus actividades para acudir al templo en ayuda de sus compañeras, las Outer en cambio, no habían respondido al mensaje –me preocupan- dijo la mujer cuando hubo terminado de explicar la situación de Serena a las demás –esa llamada de auxilio... se que están en problemas pero no he tenido tiempo de localizarlas-

Mina: ellas son muy fuertes, ya veras que están bien- hablo despreocupadamente y se sentó en un cojín de un color azul, junto a Rei quien descasaba, en otro gran cojín de un color verde opaco.

-Mina tiene razón - la voz de Artemis surgió desde fuera de la habitación, un instante después el gato blanco, había saltado dentro de la misma, desde el marco de la ventana donde aparentemente se encontraba escuchando la conversación , se acerco al grupo de jóvenes y se sentó en el regazo de su dueña –hemos estado investigando como nos pediste Amy –antes de que el gato prosiguiera Amy explico que había pedido a Luna y Artemis localizar a las outer "solo en caso de que aun necesiten ayuda" les había dicho –no hay de que preocuparse, han logrado resolver todo y ya se dirigen hacia aquí, junto con Luna, deben llegar en poco tiempo, Shibuya no esta tan lejos después de todo – recostó su cabeza sobre sus patas y se dispuso a dormir, como si la noticia que dio no había sido diferente a decir el clima, Mina respondió a este gesto golpeando al gato en la cabeza –QUE TE PASA- rugió el gato enojado, por el puñetazo –por que siempre me golpeas!-

Mina: por que te lo mereces, que clase de guardián eres, no sirves para nada, no deberías indicarnos donde están Haruka y las otras, podrían estar heridas o algo y tu te quedas tan tranquilo – la Mujer había tomado a Artemis entre sus manos, posicionándolo justo frente a su rostro – y me criticas a mi!

Artemis: no tiene nada de malo permanecer tranquilo en situaciones de tensión, además si te dije que no debemos preocuparnos es por que no debemos preocuparnos!

Rei: Artemis- la voz de la joven a pesar de ser suave y ligera rompió la disputa entre Mina y el gato como por arte de magia – hablaste con ellas? Que les sucedió?

Artemis: no pude hablar con ellas, veras rastrearlas resulto muy difícil, luna y yo nos separamos para cubrir mas terreno, ella me contacto hace poco y me pidió que regresara, que había encontrado a las outer y que venían en camino, pero que podrían tardar pues estaban en el distrito de Shibuya, esa gata ... es demasiado rápida, realmente es de admirarse

Serena: disculpa Artemis... pero exactamente como buscabas a Michiru y las otras

Artemis: lógico tratando de seguir su rastro, me he hecho realmente bueno en eso –el pecho del gato se hincho de orgullo y en sus labios una enorme sonrisa se había dibujado- aunque creo que Luna es mejor que yo

Serena: no creo que sea mas rápida –intento ocultar su carcajada inicial tapándose la boca con una almohada cercana, aun así el sonido de esta fue captada por el gato –es solo que- dijo una vez que la risa hubiese aminorado- ella me comento en alguna ocasión que para encontrarnos siempre ha seguido nuestras energías, dijo que estas son especiales, diferentes a las auras del resto de los humanos comunes y que son fáciles de localizar una vez que estas familiarizado con ellas, no creo que Luna anduviera por ahí olfateando cada esquina –esto fue mas de lo que las jóvenes ahí reunidas pudieran soportar y esta vez todas empezaron a reír fuertemente

Mina: lógico- dijo entre risas- Artemis es un perezoso, según se, Luna fue la que me reconoció como sailor y asigno a Artemis a vigilarme, me imagino que tanto tiempo separado de Luna y sin tener que buscar a otras sailors hizo que sus sentidos se entorpecieran

Artemis: esperen un momento, no se burlen de mi, no es mi culpa... la reina nunca me dijo que podíamos hacer eso... Luna siempre fue la favorita

Mina: querrás decir la responsable, jajajaj incluso la misma Luna debe saber que no eres de confianza, es por eso que pidió que se separaran, no quería tenerte como una carga

Artemis: eres muy cruel Mina – pequeñas lagrimas resbalaron por el rostro de gato- y yo que siempre te trato con delicadeza y respeto

Mina: puedes ser tan dramático, además considera esto como mi venganza ambos sabemos que no eres el mejor cuando se trata de apoyo moral.

Artemis: nadie me comprende...

Corría para abrirse paso entre la multitud, pero esta al ser mas fuerte que ella, la empujaba y hacia retroceder, estaba molesta, furiosa era mas correcto, la vida de sus amigas estaba en peligro y a nadie le importaba, dejo que aquel mar de gente la arrastrara fuera de la estación del subterráneo y solo cuando hubo encontrado un lugar seguro (un pequeño baño publico justo a las afueras de la estación) alzo su mano sobre su cabeza y grito: Eternal sailor Júpiter!- el grito hizo surgir una lluvia de chispas eléctricas y segundos después su Fuku aparecía sobre su desnudo cuerpo –bien creo que así será mas rápido- se dijo así misma mientras miraba por una pequeña abertura en la puerta hacia fuera para cerciorarse de que nadie mirara en esa dirección para luego salir del lugar, la luz del sol la recibió y ante las miradas atónitas de los peatones Lita se elevo sobre el suelo, dando un salto para después empezar a levitar hasta llegar a la azotea de un edificio –vaya, ese entrenamiento de Amy si que funciona muy bien- rió para si, mientras daba una segunda mirada a la altura que había logrado subir –esperemos que obtenga los mismos resultados corriendo- sin pensarlo un segundo mas comenzó a correr con rapidez recorriendo la azotea y justo antes de llegar al borde dio un salto, el cual combinado con la viada que había logrado tomar y su habilidad para levitar, la llevo al otro edificio sin problemas, pero no se detuvo para celebrar su triunfo, en cuanto hubo aterrizado volvió a correr para saltar a la siguiente edificación, se dio cuenta de su error justo cuando sus pies se levantaron para alcanzar la siguiente azotea, ya que el edifico frente a ella se alzaba como un gigante silencioso cuya figura le amenazaba al superar a la construcción anterior por aproximadamente cien metros, intento elevarse, pero la distancia que separaba a las edificaciones era muy poca, cerro los ojos y coloco sus manos frente a ella, esperando impactarse contra los cristales, pero justo antes de que esto sucediera, una corriente de aire atrapo su cuerpo y la lanzo hacia arriba, dándole la suficiente estabilidad para usar su poder levita torio para elevarla un poco y que lograra asirse justo al borde de aquel rascacielos.

-estas bien?!- escucho que una lejana voz le preguntaba, solo cuando hubo logrado ponerse a salvo en la cima de la edificación, se volvió para ver quien era, pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula, cuando se encontró con unos grandes ojos grises observándola a pocos centímetros

-lita!!!, que peligroso fue lo que hiciste, gracias al cielo pasábamos por aquí y te vimos, aunque debo admitir que fue genial como lograste saltar de una azotea a otra la primera vez-

EJ(Eternal Júpiter): Kaoru?- fue lo único que atino a decir

Kaoru: mis hermanas vienen en camino, dijo que las esperáramos aquí, dime por que llevabas tanta prisa?

La limosina recorría las calles con rapidez, esquivando autos y entrando en pequeños callejones utilizándolos como atajos para llegar a su destino en la brevedad posible, el conductor solo seguía ordenes de su patrona, pero encontraba su actitud bastante sospechosa, primero lo hacia ir al otro lado de la ciudad, por el perro de "Naoko-chan" como su pequeña jefa la había nombrado, a medio camino lo hacia detenerse, justo en medio de la calle, para que minutos mas tarde la niña entrara al auto, esta vez con otra jovencita, ahora según las instrucciones de Kaoru, el debía ir al templo Hikawa, tan rápido como fuera posible, "ordenes son ordenes" se dijo el hombre para si, mientras observaba el grupo de 4 mujeres que viajaban en la parte trasera, quienes cuchicheaban entre ellas algo, -seguramente quieren un talismán de amor, las jovencitas solo piensan en eso- dio una segunda mirada hacia atrás, pero la ventanilla que comunicaba con la parte trasera había sido cerrada –no te distraigas mientras conduces, es peligroso- escucho decir desde el intercomunicador a la señorita Kaoru, como respuesta los ojos del conductor se posaron sobre el camino decidido a no pensar mas en aquella extraña reunión.

-listo!- dijo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia Kaoru mientras dejaba de presionar el botón del intercomunicador –no nos molestara mas, podemos hablar con confianza-

-y bien lita, nos contabas sobre la situación de Serena- Molly le sonrió mientras le hablaba, Lita noto que intentaba parecer lo mas calmada posible ante la situación, pero el papel que la mujer sostenía entre sus dedos, delataba su nerviosismo, ya que sus manos no dejaban de estrujarlo y romperlo

Lita: pues yo tampoco se mucho... recibí una llamada de auxilio de Amy y esta me dijo que estaban en problemas, he perdido mucho tiempo en el trabajo, no me dejaban ir, y además no logre tomar un tren que me llevara, lamento haberlas hecho venir

Kaoru: tonterías, somos del mismo equipo, si la princesa de la luna esta en problemas, seria poco ético que las princesas de la tierra no asistieran en su ayuda, verdad Naoko?

La aludida se limito a asentir y volverse hacia a la ventana para tratar de reconocer las calles que recorrían, en realidad lo ultimo que deseaba era inmiscuirse en aquella pelea, ya tenia a sus hermanas con ella, que importaba lo demás, pero sabía muy bien que ellas no pensaban igual y que harían lo que fuera por ayudar, así que ella se veía obligada a ayudar también, solo para asegurarse que sus hermanas estarían bien.

Kaoru: además solo íbamos a visitar a Gaia, la tenemos un poco abandona desde hace unos días y creo que necesita un poco de compañía

Lita: ahora que lo dices, se veía un poco extraña esta mañana, ni siquiera se despidió de mi como hace cada mañana

Molly: bien cuando esto termine será mejor que le demos un regalo por ser tan paciente, creo que somos muy independientes de nuestro guardián

Kaoru: no puedes culparnos, ella es demasiado perezosa, no le gusta salir de casa

Naoko: ya casi llegamos- dijo interrumpiendo así la charla, inmediatamente lita se llevo una mano al pecho donde el pequeño corazón halado descansaba – no te transformes aún, no sabemos la situación, mejor esperemos un poco, de acuerdo?- lita asintió y sus ojos se posaron en las largas escaleras que llevaban al templo que estaban justo frente al auto, descendió con rapidez seguida del resto de las ocupantes y corrió escaleras arriba preparada para lo peor.

-ya se han tardado un poco, no creen?- pregunto Mina después de un lapso de silencio, llevaban esperando a las outer por aproximadamente 20 minutos y la tensión se había apoderado de ellas –tampoco lita ha llegado-

Amy: si... en eso estaba pensando

Rei: creen que también haya tenido problemas con el enemigo?

Serena: quizás... pero por que no se comunico con nosotras- el dolor en la espalda de la mujer había desaparecido y ahora se paseaba por toda la habitación, tratando de calmarse –creen que este en problemas?

Mina: se acabo!- grito mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia la puerta- no puedo seguir aquí, sin hacer nada, esta situación ya me tiene harta!, iré en busca de Lita y las demás, quien esta conmigo- no espero respuesta y abrió la puerta corrediza de un tirón, los ojos verdes de lita la recibieron –KYA!- grito al ver a su amiga –pensamos que estabas en problemas, por que no te comunicabas- le riño mientras le daba un ligero golpecillo en la cabeza, para después abrazarla –por que te has tardado tanto!!-

Lita: lo lamento, surgieron muchos problemas, por suerte Naoko, Kaoru y Molly me ayudaron- entro a la habitación revelando detrás de ella a las mencionadas – díganme como están? Que sucedió? No están heridas? Aaaa debí haber salido del trabajo sin decir nada, si esa Dark se atrevió a lastimar a alguna de ustedes la golpeare tan fuerte que... –interrumpió su comentario al ver que sus amigas le miraban

Amy: lamento decirte Lita, que todo ha sido una falsa alarma- hablo mientras se inclinaba como forma de disculpa ante las recién llegadas – todo ha sido culpa mía,

Naoko: quieres decir que inventaste todo

Amy: ... podría decirse, verán hace unos minutos...- procedió a contar la historia de Serena y su desmayo, de cómo pensó que el enemigo las atacaba y todo lo que había pasado desde entonces, al terminar las recién llegadas, suspiraron aliviadas y se relajaron

Serena: bien, entonces ya podemos estar tranquilas, estoy segura que Luna no debe de tardar y quisiera recibirlas afuera, estoy cansada de esta habitación- dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta pasando entre todas sus compañeras

Amy: espera, aun quiero que me lo cuentes – ante el comentario la princesa se detuvo, no necesitaba saber mas, por incompleta que sonara la frase para los demás, Serena comprendió a la perfección lo que la sailor del agua quería decir, se volvió a encararla y mientras le sonreía volvió a sentarse sobre el futón, permaneció en silencio por unos segundos, durante los cuales nadie se atrevió a decir algo, al ver que tenia la atención de los presentes, se dispuso a contarles lo sucedido durante su inconciencia, todas la escucharon en silencio, de vez en cuando los gritos de: aaahh y wow por parte de Kaoru, hacían que la tensa atmósfera se disipara, cuando Serena hubo terminado, Amy retomo la palabra –pero... no entiendo, que era... ese ser- dijo al no encontrar una mejor palabra para describirlo

Lita: quizás... fue solo un sueño....

Molly: no! –grito mientras se ponía de pie, como si las palabras de lita hubieran sido una bofetada –no fue solo un sueño, se trataba de uno de los antiguos protectores de este planeta –los ojos de los ahí reunidos se fijaron en la figura de la sailor de la tierra, al sentirse el centro de atención hablo con voz trémula –mi padre solía contarnos una historia, sobre 3 seres nacidos del amor, el fuego y la luz, cuyos poderes protegerían a esta tierra por siempre, aun cuando los poderes de las sailor senshi no pudiera derrotar al mal, no deberíamos temer por esta tierra, pues estos seres la protegerían en nuestro lugar – miro a los ojos de serena y los encontró llenos de un brillo excepcional, si aun quedaba alguna duda en su mente sobre la existencia de aquellos seres, se había disipado con solo ver que su amiga le creía

Serena: entonces es un amigo- una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro mientras lo decía -me alegro de haberle ayudado

Rei: fuego- dijo en un susurro que capto la atención de todos- el ángel del fuego, también es uno de los antiguos protectores, ¿cierto?

Molly: si, junto con el ángel de la luz y el ángel del amor, pero como es que...

Rei: mi madre fue uno de ellos- de nueva cuenta el silencio se apodero de aquella habitación, era demasiada información, demasiado increíble, demasiado extraño, aun así, a ninguna de las presentes se le ocurría pensar que el tema fuese solo una vieja leyenda

Mina: pero... no entiendo, como es que lo sabes Rei?

Rei: justo antes de obtener el nivel de eternal, tuve una visión, en el momento en que toque a mi padre, pude ver parte del pasado, memorias que había encerrado en lo mas profundo de mi corazón fueron liberadas, entonces 3 siluetas aparecieron y en lo consiguiente, aparecieron en mi mente de una forma u de otra cada vez mas frecuentemente, al final, pude verlas con claridad, 3 seres, todos con alas... pero siempre aquel que poseía alas de fuego venia a mi mente con mas fuerza, hoy e ido a visitar a mi padre, el.. me permitió aprender un poco mas sobre este y me ayudo a darme cuenta de lo que mi madre solía ser, es extraño, si este tema hubiese surgido, ayer o incluso unas horas antes, no hubiera sabido nada de esto...

Lita: si tu madre era uno de esos protectores ¿quiere decir que ella tuvo que haber vivido miles de años?

Rei: no, según se, esos seres, son solo espíritus, utilizan los cuerpos de otras personas para actuar, ya que no pueden actuar por su cuenta

Amy: pero, que deseaba de Serena, ¿solo que lo ayudara? Y ¿por que ella? hay millones de personas en el mundo, por que elegirla a ella entre tantos

Molly: quizás... por que quería cobrar un favor –de nueva cuenta todas las miradas se desviaron hacia la mujer- verán, cuando Dark robo el cristal de la tierra de mi cuerpo, yo... olvide todo lo que me importaba, olvide mi deseo de ayudar a esta tierra y entonces apareció, no lo considero extraño claro, el poder que se libero al sacar el cristal de mi cuerpo debió haber llegado hasta el... ella ... o lo que fuera, debió saber que el cristal era importante para este mundo y trato de ayudar, ayudándome a mi, fue capaz de ver mi mente, quizás supo de Serena, de su identidad secreta como sailor moon mientras me ayudaba y cuando necesito ayuda, decidió acudir a ella

Amy: tiene un poco de sentido... es mejor que nada, pero creo que deberíamos seguir investigando un poco mas a fondo el tema no es lo ...

-HOTARU FUE SECUESTRADA!- el grito se coló por el panel corredizo que las separaba del exterior, y justo cuando las mujeres se miraban unas a otras para verificar si las demás habían escuchado lo mismo, la puerta se abrió y las outer sailors aparecieron, gotas de sudor surcaban sus frentes, rostros y cuellos, aun así el hermoso traje de eternal sailors que portaban, resplandecía con los rayos del sol que enmarcaban sus figuras

Kaoru: ¿qué?- las palabras habían sonado tan ridículas dentro de su cabeza que instintivamente había tratado de verificarlas, pero al ver el rostro de las outer se dio cuenta de que la pregunta no necesitaba respuesta

Eternal Uranus (EU): Dark nos ataco, ella, Hotaru, se dejo capturar para mostrarnos donde esta el enemigo... siempre hace eso, se sacrifica por nosotras, debemos ir por ella!

Eternal Neptune(EN): debemos irnos ya, pluto dice que ha logrado rastrear su energía –No era una orden, si no una suplica, como el de una madre que llora por su hijo enfermo, la mirada llena de dolor y preocupación de Michiru, hizo que el grupo de sailors comprendiera la gravedad del asunto y se pusieran de pie, todas, incluso las protegidas por la tierra, habían alzado las manos sobre su cabeza dispuestas a transformarse

Serena: esperen –dijo con autoridad mientras caminaba hacia el centro de la habitación, su llamado había provocado que las sailors renunciaran a su intento de transformase

EU: que hay que esperar! Vamos transfórmense- urgió con furia mientras miraba a su princesa sin comprender el por que de su actitud

Serena: he dado una orden Haruka, y deseo que se respete, no iremos

Eternal pluto (EP): que...

Serena: lo que has oído, no iremos, al menos no aún, esperaremos hasta que el sol se ponga, y luego iniciaremos el viaje

EU: te has vuelto loca! Hotaru puede estar muerta para entonces, no se que clase de broma malsana es esta, pero te aseguro que no te escuchare

Serena: ya te he dicho que es una orden Haruka, ¿pretendes traicionarme?

EN: pero serena, princesa, que no ves que una de las nuestras esta en grave peligro

Serena: también lo estaremos nosotras si es que nos arrojamos a salvarla así como así, Hotaru es fuerte, y sabe queremos a rescatarla, pero también sabe los riesgos que una toma como guerrero, así que debe esperar

EU: ahora hablas de reglas de guerreros, no eres nadie para decir eso, no eres una guerrera, eres solo una princesa- el silencio se espacio por la habitación después de ese comentario, todas sabían que Haruka había cruzado la línea

Serena: cierto... no soy una guerrera, tengo poco tiempo utilizando mis poderes, pero he aprendido cosas valiosas con los años Uranus, y una de ellas es que nunca ganare una batalla solo por que así lo deseo, en estos momentos tu cuerpo esta tan débil, y tu lo sabes, y nosotras lo sabemos, cuando utilizamos nuestros nuevos poderes por primera vez, nuestros cuerpos no fueron capaces de soportarlo por mucho tiempo, lo recuerdas verdad?, es cierto que ustedes son mas fuertes que nostras, pero debieron gastar lo ultimo de sus energías en el camino hacia aquí, así que es mi deseo que descansen, duerman por unas horas, solo hasta que el sol se ponga, se sentirán mucho mejor y estarán en mejores condiciones para la pelea, Amy se encargara de sus heridas –dirigió una mirada hacia la mencionada y esta respondió asintiendo levemente –y estoy segura que cuando se levanten Rei les tendrá preparada algún remedio para el cansancio- Haruka pareció querer protestar pero la voz de Serena la interrumpió - no importa lo que digas Uranus, mi decisión esta tomada, partiremos al atardecer, te recomiendo hacer buen uso de las horas de las que dispones- sin dar tiempo para una respuesta salió de la habitación seguida por todas excepto por las outer y Amy quien se dispuso a revisar los cuerpos de sus compañeras

EU: esa chica- dijo mientras tocaba el corazón en su pecho provocando la disolución de su traje- nunca dejara de sorprenderme

observo la posición del sol y sintió la culpa recorriendo su alma, quizás había actuado muy duro, pero no podía arrepentirse de su decisión, ya no había vuelta atrás, suspiro y volvió su vista a la ciudad que nacía a los pies del templo, ninguna de esas personas estaba al tanto del peligro que su mundo Coria, no podía evitar el envidiarlos un poco, pero hacia mucho tiempo ya había aceptado que su destino siempre seria el de ser una guardiana para esas personas, una sailor senshi, sailor moon

-Serena- la voz de Molly la hizo volverse y al ver en el rostro de su amiga un dejo de preocupación por su persona le sonrió para tranquilizarla, la joven respondió al gesto de igual manera –ha pasado tiempo,¿verdad? me refiero a la ultima vez que pudimos estar así las 2 solas, en calma-

Serena: si, muchas cosas han cambiado desde entonces – se volvió de nuevo a contemplar la ciudad y Molly la imito, ambas observaron en silencio por varios minutos – estaba pensando, en lo curioso del destino, tu y yo fuimos amigas por mucho tiempo, mucho antes de que nos convirtiéramos en sailors, quizás estábamos destinadas a ser compañeras de batalla

Molly: no- dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza y tomaba la mano de Serena entre las suyas –estábamos destinadas a ser amigas, incluso cuando viví en aquel enorme palacio en un pasado, rodeada de mi familia, siempre pensé que había algo que le faltaba a mi vida, ahora que puedo ver hacia atrás, puedo decir con seguridad que ese algo, era una amiga como tu – ambos mujeres sonrieron de nuevo, esta vez Molly espero unos minutos para continuar –siempre es así... de tranquilo

Serena: por lo general si, se que es tu primera batalla pero no te preocupes te caos..

Molly: no es mi primera batalla, no me dejaste terminar- le dio la espalda y elevo su mirada al cielo que brillaba reflejando los rayos del sol en su azul superficie –aun en un pasado, cuando vivíamos en constantes guerras, siempre fue así, la tranquilidad que precede a una batalla es horrible, y a pesar de que cientos de años han pasado ese sentimiento no cambia- llevo sus manos a su pecho y las posiciono justo sobre el broche que llevaba sujeto dentro del suéter que se había puesto ese día para protegerse del frió de diciembre.

Serena: lo siento... a veces olvido que tu también tuviste otra vida

Molly: no te preocupes, no lo sabes, no hay manera de que pudieras saberlo, aun no te lo he relatado- se volvió hacia ella y le sostuvo la mirada por unos pocos segundos, antes de volverse de nuevo –deseas que te la cuente? No es una historia bonita, ni siquiera es una historia de amor como la tuya, pero creo... que como tu compartiste la tuya, yo debo de compartir la mía- era verdad, en la primera (y única) visita oficial que las sailors de la luna habían realizado a Molly y a sus hermanas (el día que precedió al despertar de sailor Earth) Serena había relatado la historia de cómo habían llegado a esa tierra y el por que habían roto la barrera que las 3 hermanas habían creado sobre la tierra sacrificando sus vidas, Serena pensó por un momento su respuesta, y después asintió levemente – bien, entonces comenzare –la tomo de nuevo de la mano y la dirigió hacia una banca cercana donde ambas tomaron asiento. segundos después empezó su relato:

En un principio cuando la humanidad era joven y escasa, vivíamos con sencillez y armonía, con el tiempo crecimos y nos reprodujimos, nos hicimos fuertes y temimos que con la creciente fuerza fuéramos corrompidos, así que nos dividimos, no espiritualmente claro, siempre estuvimos unidos ya que sabíamos que solo así éramos fuertes, pero decidimos agruparnos en 4 grandes reinos estos eran: Nan, Hoku, Higashi, y Nishi y esto estuvo bien, logramos nuestra meta, mantenernos unidos pero al mismo tiempo manteniendo autonomía y respeto entre los 4 reinos, por un tiempo... entonces mi padre el soberano de Nan conoció a mi Madre la princesa de Nisihi, se enamoraron y se casaron, trayendo consigo la unión de ambas naciones, ambos reinos prosperaron juntas y los reinos de Hoku y Higashi lejos de molestarse, bendijeron la unión, mi madre entonces daría a luz a 4 hijos, siendo las 3 primeras niñas y el ultimo un varón, el orgullo de nuestra familia, el futuro rey... y fuimos felices.. por un tiempo, pero llego el día en que mi padre pensó que era hora de buscar a nuestra persona ideal, el que seria nuestro marido en un futuro y ayudaría a mi padre cuando el ya no pudiera hacerse cargo del trono, éramos jóvenes e inocentes, creo que esa fue la razón por la cual cometí aquel error, busqué y busque, príncipes de otros reinos vinieron, caballeros valientes que intentaron ganar mi mano, nobles educados... pero nunca lo encontré, mi persona ideal, nunca llego a mi, y fue cuando lo pensé, que había de aquellos otros planetas, que había de aquellas otras estrellas, no podía ser posible que mi alma gemela estuviera esperando en una de ellas... y que cuando al fin viniera a buscarme y se encontrara con la barrera que desde el principio de los tiempos protegía a la tierra se marchara y me dejara sola y sin amor... así que le rogué a mi padre que quitara la barrera, que dejara a su gente viajar con libertad hacia las estrellas, que dejara a mi verdadero amor cruzar el espacio y encontrarme y el lo hizo... por que me amaba y quería verme feliz, se reunió con los hechiceros mas poderosos de todos los reinos y juntos todos ellos, lograron encerrar el poder de la barrera en un cristal, el cristal de oro

Serena: ese... ese es el cristal de Darien... –interrumpió ya que aun recordaba con toda claridad el haber visto la semilla estelar de su príncipe brillando con la fuerza del oro, en aquella ocasión Galaxia la señalaba como el cristal del protector de la tierra – entonces así fue como se creo... por la fuerza de la barrera que protegía a la tierra –Molly asintió levemente y luego prosiguió:

-Nuestro cristal era poderoso y su brillo encerraba el poder de la tierra, la única defensa que teníamos contra cualquier enemigo... la cual necesitaríamos muy pronto.

Sobra decir que mi príncipe nunca llego, en su lugar la fuerza de la oscuridad nos invadió, su nombre era Caos y buscaba nuestra destrucción... solo por el simple hecho de vernos sufrir, entro a los corazones humanos que hasta el momento eran puros y los lleno de odio y rencor, solo unos cuantos lograron mantener la pureza y mantenerse al margen del odio, entre los infectados estuvo la gobernante del reino de Hoku, su nombre era Metalia- Serena se cubrió el rostro con las manos al escuchar aquel nombre, habían pasado años pero aun la recordaba, aquella fuerza que gobernaba al Negaverso y que había sido la primera amenaza de la tierra –Metalia, se lleno de ira contra nuestro reino, y busco la manera de destruirlo, nos ataco, convenció al reino de Higashi de que nosotros éramos los enemigos y destruyo la paz entre las fronteras, por primera vez la sangre inocente era derramada en nuestro mundo, no sabíamos que hacer, éramos un reino pacifico, el ataque de nuestros hermanos nos tomo desprevenidos y al enterarnos de que eran controlados por una fuerza externa, no queríamos atacarles y no podíamos rehacer la barrera sin antes expulsar a Caos, así que hicimos lo que nos pareció mejor, utilizar el poder del cristal de oro para adquirir la fuerza necesaria para enfrentar a la amenaza que se cernía sobre nosotros, al ser la culpable de todo, me ofrecí como voluntaria para recibir los poderes, pero no estuve sola, mis hermanas se unieron a mi y juntas decidimos luchar, recibimos la bendición del cristal y nacimos de nuevo... esta vez como sailor senshis, mi hermano menor recibió el cristal de oro para tenerlo a su cuidado, este le permitió participar en la lucha otorgándole parte de su poder y así... nos enfrentamos al enemigo, la lucha fue cruel, mis padres fueron asesinados durante la guerra y solo con el tiempo logramos encontrar la manera de derrocar a Metalia y destruirla... o al menos eso pensamos, aun así, la tierra no estaba a salvo, no podíamos dejar las cosas como estaban, no podíamos dejar que el caos siguiera dominando todo, así que yo y mis hermanas, sacrificamos nuestras vidas uniendo nuestros poderes para liberar a la gente de la oscuridad, usamos el poder que se nos había otorgado y creamos con ello, los cristales protectores, debimos utilizar toda nuestra energía y al hacerlo desaparecimos de la tierra pero gracias a esto logramos liberar a la gente de la esencia de Caos, no completamente claro... pero si lo suficiente para sembrar la razón entre los hombres, una vez terminada esta tarea los cristales se encargarían de crear una nueva barrera protectora, y su poder se perdería por siempre dentro del cuerpo de 3 elegidos que los llevarían por generaciones dentro de ellos, poco antes de morir, mis hermanas y yo pedimos a los dioses que nos dejaran renacer en caso de que hubiera problemas, ellos respondieron mandándonos a un guardián, Gaia, ella se encargaría de buscarnos en caso de que la barrera fuera rota, y solo nos despertaría cuando si las fuerzas del caos volvían a este mundo, pero yo hice trampa, pensé que si era mi culpa que el mundo perfecto se hubiera perdido yo sola debía cargar con la responsabilidad de salvar al mundo si Caos regresaba, así que, me asegure de ser la guardiana de uno de los 3 cristales protectores, y con ello tendría la fuerza de despertar si mi pueblo me necesitaba... pero fui una cobarde y no me hice caso de mi destino hasta que fue muy tarde... ahora Dark tiene los 3 cristales protectores, su poder es fuerte y debemos detenerla antes de que los utilice para su conveniencia, esa es mi nueva misión.

Serena: nuestra misión, no estas sola Molly, al menos ya no mas, quiero que sepas que no solo tienes a tus hermanas si no también a tus amigas, y yo soy tu amiga, si alguna vez me necesitas te prometo que correré y te alcanzare donde quiera que estés, tomare tu mano y te haré ver que todo esta bien, por que juntas no hay nada que nos pueda dañar – el silencio se apodero de ellas, pero no era una incomoda pausa, si no todo lo contrario, era una señal de completo entendimiento y las palabras eran de sobra –ahora vamos, Lita dijo que prepararía algo delicioso para comer, después de todo necesitamos fuerzas para nuestra batalla – dicho esto corrió en dirección del templo y solo se volvió para gritar –VAMOS O ME LO COMERE TODO-

Molly: definitivamente.... no has cambiado Serena

El asteroide había caído ahí desde mucho tiempo, tanto que parecía que siempre había estado ahí, la construcción gótica que se formaba dentro del mismo, había resultado ilesa al choque y se alzaba imponente en la oscuridad, nadie podía saber de su existencia, el lado oscuro de la luna nunca había estado al alcance de los humanos y esto formaba un excelente escondite para sus habitantes.

-ya casi esta listo- la voz susurraba a Dark desde su trono, su ocupante se había despojado de su capucha y miraba divertido hacia la tierra por una enorme ventanal que se abría justo frente a el –lo has hecho bien, no puedo creer que tu reina te haya abandonado aquí, eres demasiado útil

Dark: jajaja esa reina... era una idiota de corazón blando, los lideres no pueden ser así, ahora dime exactamente que quieres que haga

-nada, esperar, ellas vendrán, ya hemos lanzado el anzuelo, esa chiquilla saturno se cree tan lista, dejarse llevar para guiarlas, la conoces muy bien Selene, demasiado bien –Dark hizo una mueca de asco al escuchar el nombre de su vida pasada una vez que se hubo repuesto, se acerco al ocupante de la silla y le abrazo para después pasar su lengua por su mejilla

Dark: odio ese nombre, es demasiado... como decirlo... lindo, era el nombre de una estúpida, Dark por otro lado... es el nombre de una mujer que sabe lo que quiere

-jajajjajjjajaja estas llena de sorpresas, dime crees que podrás contra todas ellas-

Dark: no será problema, mi hermana no ha logrado despertar su poder escondido así que no hay de que preocuparse, el resto del equipo son solo insectos

-cuídate de esas sailors terrestres, no deseo ninguna sorpresa-

Dark; si debo admitirlo, me tomaron por desprevenida, pero puedes estar tranquilo de que me desharé de ellas, creo que todos esos rumores que escuchaste sobre ellas durante tu castigo no son mas que patrañas... aunque realmente te envidio, tu serás quien ponga fin a esa deliciosa princesa, debo admitirlo la familia real si que es hermosa, mataría por sus cabellos rubios jajjajaja- la risa se extendió por el recinto rebotando contra las paredes creando un eco escalofriante y repulsivo cuando hubo terminado de reír, Dark paso sus manos por el rostro del hombre hasta llegar a sus ojos- hermosos... ojos de ángel en el rostro del demonio, pero no me engañas están llenos de odio y rencor- el hombre dejo que Dark posara su mirada oscura en sus fríos e inexpresivos ojos azules

-nunca dije que fuera un buen tipo – hablo el individuo mientras tomaba el mentón de la mujer con fuerza entre sus manos

Dark: si lo hubieras hecho, jamás te hubiera ayudado a encontrar esos cristales protectores, que por cierto funcionaron muy bien, esa molesta barrera a tu alrededor se rompió como cristal, es raro a pesar de que la mujer que te encerró había muerto la barrera nunca se debilito

-el gobernante de ese planeta siempre estuvo con vida y después despertaron esas molestas sailors de la tierra, mientras un miembro de la familia real de la tierra este con vida esa barrera no se rompería, al menos... no sin la ayuda de esos cristales

Dark: jajajja estoy impaciente... hemos esperado demasiado... para esto, dime que es lo primero que le dirás a tu estimada Serena Tsukino cuando la veas

-quizás... gusto en verte de nuevo Sailor Moon-

Aun no había amanecido cuando Darien Chiba subió al avión que lo llevaría a casa, preocupado por los sucesos ocurridos en su natal Japón había logrado arreglar que sus maestros adelantaran sus exámenes y así salir antes de lo previsto, algo andaba mal y podía sentirlo, el planeta gritaba de dolor y sus quejas eran escuchadas por su gobernante

-solo un poco mas Serena- pensó el joven mientras el avión despegaba de tierras americanas y emprendía el vuelo – por favor, espera mi regreso, solo necesitas esperarme un poco mas-

El cielo se había pintado de naranja y rosado y las nubes de este habían desaparecido por completo, en el templo de aquella ciudad, once figuras miraban fijamente la luna todas de ellas con hermosas alas y vistosos trajes

-estas segura que esta ahí- Venus se mostraba escéptica ante la información que Setsuna había dado segundos atrás sobre el paradero de su amiga extraviada –el lado oscuro de la luna... quien lo creería

Eternal Júpiter: será divertido, hace mucho que no peleamos todas juntas

Eternal Mars: recuerden, nuestro objetivo es Hotaru, una vez que la encontremos buscaremos a Dark y la destruiremos, no debemos separarnos en ningún momento

Eternal Sky: ¿cómo llegaremos ahí? –pregunto preocupada la joven mientras miraba al astro guardián de la tierra –dudo que nuestras alas puedan llevarnos tan lejos-

Eternal Mercury: no te preocupes, solo sigue las instrucciones que te di hace unas horas y ya veras como llegaremos ahí sin problemas

Eternal Golden star: creen... que ella este bien- todas se volvieron a mirarla y por primera vez desde que la misión había comenzado se mostraron preocupadas

Eternal Uranus: Hotaru es fuerte... mas que todas nosotras, ella esta bien

Eternal Plut: entonces...¿nos vamos? – las mujeres asintieron y acto seguido se tomaron de las manos formando un circulo, cerraron sus ojos y dejaron que su energía fluyera, cada uno de los símbolos en sus frentes brillo, la luz que estos desprendían pronto se extendió por todo su cuerpo, el circulo formado por las sailors se convirtió en un arco iris de luz que brillaba con fuerza iluminando todo, el viento soplo con ímpetu arremolinándose alrededor del circulo, los colores del arco iris giraron con violencia, haciendo imposible distinguir uno del otro, ya no existían mas colores, solo una pura luz de plata que había formado una hermosa esfera donde antes 11 mujeres se encontraban unidas de las manos y justo cuando parecía que la esfera estallaría un grito surgió desde lo profundo de esta:

-TELETRANSPORTACI"N- y solo con eso la esfera se elevo con velocidad, uniéndose en segundos con las pocas estrellas que iluminaban el cielo nipón

-cuídense- dijo en un murmuro luna que había observado toda la escena

-regresen con bien- susurro Artemis al lado de la gata guardiana y juntos contemplaron la luna, orando en silencio por sus protectoras

-ya vienen- Dark mantenía sus ojos cerrados y hablaba solo para ella, aún así su prisionera fue capaz de escucharle

Hotaru: sabes que me rescataran y te destruirán verdad Selene- no le dirigió la mirada sus ojos seguían fijos en el suelo de aquel lugar

Dark: fracasaran, no son lo suficientemente fuertes – camino hacia saturn y seco las lagrimas que descendían por sus mejillas con sumo cuidado, como si la joven frente a ella fuera del mas fino cristal y temiera romperlas

Hotaru: tus manos están frías... supongo que si has cambiado, antes, sin importar que tanto frió hubiera , tus manos siempre estaban cálidas

Dark: no debería sorprenderte mi querida niña, ella es la culpable de todo, me hizo a un lado, te aparto de mi y me dejo abandonada en la oscuridad

Hotaru: era nuestro trabajo proteger el reino Selene, si me alejo de ti fue para que asumiera otra posición para la mejor defensa del milenio de plata, todas fuimos alejadas de nuestro hogar, solo las Inners permanecieron como guardias del palacio... al menos tu te quedaste en la luna y no en un lejano planeta

Dark: ella no tenia derecho! Esa reina se creía mejor que nosotras, además al menos podías sentir el calor del sol de vez en cuando, yo me quede atrapada en este inmundo lado oscuro cuando debí disfrutar del resplandor que habíamos logrado construir con nuestras manos, si ese milenio de plata existió fue gracias a nosotras! Jajajaa pero me vengue jajajaj su preciada hija murió en las manos de las fuerzas invasoras de la tierra y todo gracias a mi jajajajjajajaja ellos planearon el ataque desde aquí y yo los deje pasar sin dañarles y no solo eso jajajaja también les dije donde atacar y cuando, realmente fue grandioso

Hotaru: eres muy cruel... y después ese acto tan horrible aun sientes que Serenity te traiciono castigándote con el sueño eterno! La traicionaste, merecías la muerte y aun así te dejo vivir!!

Dark: me despojo de mis poderes, de todo lo que era, se atrevió a ensuciar el nombre de la guerrera mas poderosa del reino de la luna entregándole el prisma lunar a su asquerosa hija, y me dejo pudriéndome en la oscuridad, la magnifica y misericordiosa reina Serenity no es mas que bazofia! – grito dominada por la ira que el recuerdo le inspiraba

Hotaru: estas equivocada, ella nos dio una nueva vida, ella nos ayudo a comenzar de nuevo, quizás... quizás si hubieras sido paciente, ella también te hubiera ayudado! Pero en lugar de eso decidiste traicionarla a ella y al reino que juraste proteger

Dark: ya veo que fuiste contaminada por las mentiras de esa perra – su voz era tranquila pero la cólera se escondía tras cada palabra – muy bien... pronto tus amigas llegaran –con un movimiento de su mano la pared frente a ella desapareció transformándose en cristal, por este podía vislumbrarse una pequeña esfera de plata que volaba como estrella fugaz en su dirección –cuando sean derrotadas... quizás cambies de opinión-

Hotaru: espera Selene! No lo hagas- grito desesperada al ver que Dark concentraba sus energías en una pequeña esfera oscura, la cual libero después de unos segundos-

Dark: no te preocupes –dijo mientras observaba como la esfera se perdía en la oscuridad del espacio en dirección de la estrella de plata –esto no las matara... es solo parte del plan –

sintió dolor en su pecho e instintivamente soltó sus manos de las de Rei y Lita quienes protectoras se habían puesto a su lado antes de iniciar el viaje, miro a su alrededor para ver si alguien mas había sido atacada pero nadie parecía haber sido golpeada excepto ella, Júpiter había soltado sus manos de las de ella y el agarre de Mars era lo único que la mantenía unida al circulo, no intento volver a sujetarse para volver al circulo en su lugar dirigió su vista hacia el pecho, el punto donde había recibido el impacto brillaba con una luz escarlata, dirigió sus manos hacia ese sitio temiendo que fuera sangre, pero al tocarlo recibió una pequeña descarga, su miedo creció cuando el aura carmesí comenzó a esparcirse por todo su cuerpo, intento gritar por ayuda, pero no pudo hacerlo, el aire le faltaba, su visión se hacia borroso, lo ultimo que escucho antes de perderse en la inconciencia fue el grito de Haruka que decía:

-princesa!- después la oscuridad la consumi

Aterrizaron en un baraje desértico, oscuro como mil noches y frió como el ártico, un enorme agujero se extendía por el área y dentro de este la superficie irregular de un asteroide se asomada

-están ahí adentro... escondidos de nosotras... por que nos temen, nos odian y desean nuestra muerte, pero somos mas fuertes y les destruiremos- hablo Naoko quien contemplaba el meteorito con una mezcla de odio y repulsión

-ellos la tienen... se la robaron de nuestro lado- Dijo Venus mientras concentraba energía en su mano derecha – Serena resiste iremos por ti! – grito mientras liberaba el ataque que contenía en sus manos al tiempo que decía: Beso de amor y belleza de Venus! – el corazón de oro se unió con el Maremoto de neptuno y el grito mortal juntos se dirigieron al asteroide, el choque de las 3 fuerzas sirvió para abrir un agujero en una de las paredes de la roca

Eternal Mars: aun no puedo creer que fueran tan astutos como para sacar a Serena de la formación

Eternal Uranus: cobardía lo llamaría yo, ahora vamos, si encontramos a Hotaru seguramente encontraremos a la princesa – sin decir mas inicio la carrera hacia la "puerta" creada por sus compañeras ingresando con rapidez seguida del resto del grupo, dentro se vio frente a un enorme edificación, que se alzaba en silencio, encorvándose ligeramente justo antes de que sus torres tocaran el limite del asteroide, sin importarle lo que el destino pudiera depararle corrió con ferocidad desenvainando su espada hacia lo que parecía ser la entrada del castillo, al llegar frente a ella no se detuvo a comprobar si estaba cerrada, invadida por la ira destrozo la entrada principal y entro sin problemas, el resto de las senshis solo la siguieron, al atravesar la puerta se encontró con unos enormes pasillos que zigzagueaban sin limites, por primera la scout de Urano pareció confundida y se dirigió hacia una de sus acompañantes – Plut, ¿donde esta Hotaru?

Eternal Plut: su energía... es débil, debo intentar ubicarla –cerro sus ojos en un intento por concentrarse, pero antes de que la hubiera localizado un grito rompió el silencio, era débil pero estaba lleno de dolor

Eternal Sky: Hotaru! – el grupo de sailors, esta vez lideradas por Kaoru, corrieron en dirección de donde el grito provenía, no tuvieron que esperar mucho para escuchar de nuevo el desgarrador sonido, Sky y Plut corrían con desesperación y pronto dejaron atrás al resto del grupo, su carrera las llevo al encuentro de unas puertas desvencijadas y polvorientas, tan antiguas que parecían estar a punto de caerse en cualquier segundo, Kaoru la empujo con una patada y entro a la habitación seguida por Setsuna, ingresaron a una amplia sala, lo suficientemente grande como para contener a un numeroso grupo de personas en su interior, ambas escudriñaron el lugar en busca de la mujer responsable de los alaridos, y ahí en un rincón con los ojos inexpresivos, inmóvil e indudablemente muerta, estaba Hotaru

Eternal sky: ... no- musito acercándose al cuerpo sin vida de su amiga –no puede ser –

Eternal plut: es imposible... –no se movió, si no que cayo al suelo sobre sus rodillas dejando caer el baculo del tiempo, las lagrimas cegaban sus ojos

-jajajaj sabía que funcionaria, PESADILLA DE CRISTAL!- fue lo ultimo que escucharon ambas mujeres antes de perderse en la inconciencia, Dark camino tranquilamente hacia las 2 piezas de cristal oscuro en los que ahora se encontraban encerradas las dos sailors, recorrió con una de sus manos la superficie helada de aquella barrera y observo los rostros de ambas mujeres, la primera de ellas lloraba desconsoladamente mientras sus ojos se encontraban fijos en el punto de la habitación donde el cadáver de Saturn se encontraba –Sailor Plut- murmuro para después alejarse y observar a la siguiente esta había sido congelada con una expresión de extrema tristeza, su mano derecha se cubría la boca y su mano izquierda estaba posicionada sobre su pecho, justo sobre el corazón –y esta debe ser Sailor Sky- Dark dirigió su mano hacia el cuerpo sin vida de Hotaru e hizo un movimiento con la mano, el cadáver exploto en cientos de chispas escarlatas y Dark no pudo evitar reír –no puedo creer que ellas en verdad pensaron que te mataría –hizo un nuevo movimiento con sus manos y un ataúd de cristal parecido al que contenía los cuerpos de Setsuna y Kaoru apareció frente a ella, solo que este no era de color negro, si no que su superficie era completamente transparente, en el, Hotaru gritaba a Dark con toda la fuerza que sus pulmones se lo permitían, pero ningún sonido salía del féretro, los puños de la joven se estrellaban a la superficie de cristal con fuerza en un intento desesperado de romperlo –ya te dije que no pierdas el tiempo, ese cristal no se romperá y sin esto –La mujer extraño de entre sus ropas una vara parecida a la que el resto de las senshis usaban para transformarse –no puedes hacer nada, no te preocupes no están muertas –dijo Dark al ver que la mirada de Hotaru iba de uno de los ataúdes al otro –solo están... como decirlo, dormidas, es un simple hechizo realmente, jajajaja hay cosas perores que la muerte y esa es ser atormentada por tu propia mente, mientras estén ahí sufrirán eternamente, pesadillas las atormentaran por siempre y nunca podrán despertar, nunca podrán salir de ahí... soy misericordiosa no es así- Hotaru estallo en lagrimas y grito con todas sus fuerzas, pero sus gritos no fueron escuchados –vamos, vamos después de todo, fue tu culpa que sufrieran ese destino, ellas venían a rescatarte, ¿cierto?

-no eran las únicas, TIERRA TIEMBLA- el ataque fue esquivado por Dark y choco contra el cristal que mantenía prisionera a Pluto, pero este lejos de romperse, no sufrió ningún daño

Dark: vaya, si que han tardado-sus ojos se posaron en cada una de las 8 mujeres que habían llegado al lugar - que bueno que llegaron, tengo ganas de divertirme – una sonrisa cínica se dibujo en sus labios al tiempo que liberaba una ráfaga de energía contra el grupo de sailors

Serena se levanto y trato de recordar lo que había pasado, lo ultimo que recordaba era haber sido separada del resto de sus amigas durante el viaje, instintivamente llevo sus manos a su vientre y comprobó que no tenia ninguna herida, sus ojos escudriñaron el lugar donde se encontraba, era una sala, tenuemente iluminada por la luz de unas velas, a unos cuantos metros y envuelto por la oscuridad, logro observar la silueta de un enorme trono, y frente a este un amplio ventanal, por el cual no se colaba ninguna luz

-hola- llamo Serena en un intento por encontrar algo mas que oscuridad –hay alguien ahí-

-te estaba esperando- la voz parecía venir de todos lados y un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de la princesa, por primera vez recordó que estaba en la guarida del enemigo y se puso en guardia preparada para un ataque sorpresa –bienvenida seas, Serena Tsukino

Silver Moon: como... como sabes mi identidad- pregunto con temor

-aaa yo se todo sobre ti, te conozco desde hace tanto tiempo, es una lastima, parece que me has olvidado- Moon trato de ubicar al dueño de la voz, pero por donde viera la negrura de la habitación se extendía, camino unos pasos hacia delante y esta vez dirigió sus manos a su pecho preparaba para invocar alguno de sus ataques si era necesario –vaya, piensas atacarme, que modales, tu madre no te enseño a respetar a tus mayores acaso- Serena visualizo una silueta a lo lejos, sin pensarlo mucho alzo su mano derecha y en ella apareció un disco de energía plateado, el cual giro sobre su eje unos segundos, el brazo de la princesa se impulso repentinamente hacia delante y el disco se libero mientras su creadora gritaba- TIARA LUNAR, ACCI"N!! –el anillo plateado voló y se impacto justo sobre el pecho de la silueta, el choque hizo explotar a la sombra en cientos trozos de cristal los cuales a pesar de la distancia entre ellos y la princesa se impactaron en el cuerpo de la sailor haciéndola sangrar

-jajajajja aaa la vieja tiara, pensé que habías aprendido nuevos trucos, ese mismo ataque utilizabas cuando te conocí, y no resulto efectivo contra mi entonces, segura que quieres entablar una pelea conmigo –Serena retrocedió un poco intentando alejarse de aquel sujeto, pero se todo con el cálido cuerpo de alguien, se volvió con rapidez y al ver el rostro del hombre se alejo de este horrorizada

Silver Moon: no puedo creerlo.... eres tu Jedaite

Notas del autor:

Wuajajajajj bueno lo admito, no se si ese final merece una risa maléfica, pero creo que si es un poco sorprendente, bien u.u les debo una disculpa, no era mi intención tardarme tanto con este capitulo, de hecho lo empecé a buen tiempo pero.... mi computadora murió en el proceso y pues... se perdió mas de la mitad del capitulo . aaa fue demasiado triste, luego cuando por fin pude recuperar mi compu y ponerme a trabajar empezaron las vacaciones... y me fui a vacacionar... jajajaja si si soy muy desconsiderado, sin embargo para los que están leyendo este capitulo, realmente les agradezco que sigan conmigo y que les agrade el fic, les prometo que subiré el próximo capitulo pronto!! Por que ya quiero acabar este fic XD jajajaja tengo muchos planes y creo que con este capitulo muchos pueden darse cuenta de cuales son...

Recuerden solo 2 capítulos para el final!

una de las ofudas de Rei: una ofuda, es el pedazo de papel que Rei utilizaba cuando deseaba purificar algo, en él aparecen escritos diferentes kanjis

Nan, Hoku, Higashi, y Nishi: estas palabras significan Sur, Norte, Este y Oeste, en japonés


	16. Alma oscura

Capitulo 16.-

Alma oscura:

Escuchaba con claridad los latidos de su corazón, su respiración era rápida, y su cuerpo temblaba, aun así mantenía los ojos fijos en la fría mirada del hombre frente a ella, aun a pesar de la negra armadura que vestía y la distancia que ahora les separaba sabía que era el, aquel primer enemigo que la reto.

-no has cambiado- hablo Jedaite con una sonrisa en sus labios- sigues siendo una niña miedosa- avanzo hacia ella con lentitud y con arrogancia en su rostro

Serena no retrocedió, el miedo la paralizaba, se sentía como un pequeño conejo atrapado por un zorro... sin escape, y entonces un susurro lejano en su cabeza dijo : "tonta, eres mucho mas fuerte que el", sintió el peso de su alma aligerarse ante aquellas palabras, era cierto, alguna vez Jedaite había representado la amenaza mas fuerte, el primer enemigo verdaderamente poderoso que había enfrentado, pero ya no, sus poderes habían progresado, ni siquiera tendría que utilizar sus nuevos poderes, bastaría purificarlo, como a los otros generales del Negaverso... estiro sus manos hacia delante y un brillo de plata ilumino el lugar, y la figura de un hermoso cetro color luna apareció frente a ella, lo tomo entre sus manos y dijo: destello de plata!- la luz emano del instrumento y se dirigió con rapidez hacia el rubio, la sonrisa en los labios de este se amplio y dijo:

-estúpida- un aura oscura lo cubrió momentáneamente y protegió del ataque de la princesa

Silver moon: no!- grito serena al ver aquello- como has podido

Jedaite: en verdad creías, que serías mas fuerte que yo, en realidad pensaste que tras todos estos años de odio constante te dejaría ganar...

Silver moon: es imposible, tu... moriste, te vencimos, tu no deberías existir

Jedaite: debo admitirlo, mi batalla contra ustedes me debilito, me hizo caer en la desgracia y en el ridículo, Beryl decidió deshacerse de mi y me castigo con algo llamado: el sueño eterno, un castigo milenario, con el cual los antiguos gobernantes condenaban a aquellos súbditos que les hubieran traicionado, me encerró y me abandono en el centro de la tierra, donde no podía escapar, pero no morí... mi conciencia estaba activa y solo podía pasar mis días odiándote a ti y a ese planeta, y entonces... el me encontró, sucedió justo cuando aquel gobernante de la tierra murió en sus manos, en ese tiempo, el buscaba algo llamado, Semillas estelares, que contenían la fuerza de los planetas, y al obtener la dorada semilla de Endimión, el poder del hechizo de Beryl se debilito, por que el espíritu del planeta lo hizo también, aunque no fui liberado, ya que la energía vital de esas sailors de la tierra evitaban mi escape, la coraza se debilito lo suficiente, como para que el, pudiera sentir mi energía, me encontró y se dio cuenta de que yo sería una estupenda arma para el futuro, mi corazón estaba lleno de odio hacia ti, y eso le fascinaba, así que dividió sus poderes y me lleno de fuerza y poder... saco mi cuerpo de este planeta y me llevo lejos, donde no pudiera ser encontrado por ninguna de ustedes, y solo me usaría si me necesitara –contaba todo esto con una alegría malsana, como si hubiera querido decirlo desde hace años – pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad, su energía fue disipada por ti, no que me importara, ya había decidido que lo dejaría destruirte y cuando fuera liberado por su fuerza yo mismo lo eliminaría, gracias por ahorrarme el esfuerzo de acabar con el, jajajaajjaja- rió cínicamente por unos segundos, aquel terror infinito volvió a caer sobre el corazón de Serena- bien pues, con el muerto, tenía que obtener mi venganza, así que me dedique a obtener los cristales protectores, su fuerza sería la suficiente para romper mi prisión

Serena había dejado de escuchar, su mente planeaba alguna forma de vencer a aquel enemigo, no se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarle, retrocedió lentamente, y giro su cabeza en busca de alguna salida, pero la oscuridad del recinto no la dejaba ver mas allá de unos metros, estaba atrapada.

Jedaite: jajajaja así que planeas escapar –dijo al darse cuenta de las intenciones de la mujer- no lo harás, aun no nos hemos divertido- sin decir mas, se lanzo en dirección de la mujer

-dragón de las profundidades!- el ataque se dirigió con precisión hacia la mujer de cabellos negros, pero antes de que se impactara, esta ya había creado una barrera frente a ella –demonios- exclamo neptune, cuando se dio cuenta de que el poder había sido inútil, salto con rapidez para esquivar una esfera de energía que Dark lanzo y miro a su alrededor, Uranus, Venus y Golden star intentaban sin mucho éxito golpear a la antigua guerrera de la luna con uno de sus ataques –quizás no fue tan buena idea separarnos- pensó mientras Coria por la habitación para posicionarse detrás de Dark, pero esta se dio cuenta de sus intenciones y la empujo con fuerza hacia la pared mas cercana con sus poderes telequineticos, antes de que la pelea comenzara, Venus ordeno a las Inner retirarse en búsqueda de Serena mientras las Outers y ella se encargaban de rescatar a Hotaru –"en estos momentos, la vida de Sailor Moon también esta en peligro"- había dicho Mina, las Inner obedeciendo a su líder, se adentraron de nuevo en los pasillos oscuros de aquel palacio, seguidas por Molly, quien le pidió a Naoko que se quedara ayudándolas –solo un golpe- pensó con desesperación Michiru uniéndose de nuevo a la batalla – su cuerpo es tan frágil como el nuestro, solo debemos darle un golpe-

Uranus: maldición- grito molesta la mujer, mientras utilizaba su talismán para atacar a Dark, pero fallo en su estocada–es muy rápida!

Dark: milenios de experiencia me preceden- rió y lanzo a la mujer lejos utilizando para ello una esfera de energía – por que simplemente no me dejan matarlas, sería mas fácil para todos- esquivo con facilidad los ataques marciales de golden star y solo sufrió un daño mínimo cuando esta le lanzo sus: golden shurikens – ya me tienes harta- sus ojos se iluminaron y el cuerpo de Naoko se levanto del suelo para después estrellarse contra la pared mas cercana, no conforme con esto, Dark libero su : "dark energy", contra la mujer quien tras recibirlo se quedo inmóvil en el suelo –una menos, ahora sigues tu – le dijo a Venus quien se había posicionado frente a ella con su espada de luz entre sus manos, la sailor no espero a que la mujer le atacara, en su lugar grito- Discos de amor y justicia- mientras corría hacia su enemiga, ambos discos se manifestaron a espaldas de Dark quien al presentir el ataque se volvió y detuvo ambos aros con su energía psíquica, pero no pudo bloquear el ataque de Venus quien aprovecho esta distracción para atacar con su espada a la mujer atravesando su estomago

-si!- grito Mina con alegría al comprobar que su espada había traspasado el cuerpo de su enemiga, pero el deleite se transformo en terror cuando observo que los discos que Dark mantenía congelados en el aire se liberaron y se dirigieron hacia ella, esquivando el cuerpo de la antigua sailor de la luna, Venus retiro el arma del cuerpo de esta, y concentro toda su energía a ambos discos, gracias a su constante entrenamiento había logrado controlar el movimiento de los aros a su antojo, ahora los hacía desaparecer impactándolos uno con otro, pero antes de que pudiera celebrar sintió el frió tacto de Dark que apretaba con fuerza su cuello, intento volverse, atacarla, pero la fuerza escapaba de su cuerpo, pronto sus rodillas cedieron al peso de su cuerpo y un dolor punzante se extendió desde su estomago al resto de su ser–que...- atino a decir al tiempo que Dark arrojaba el cuerpo de la mujer con fuerza hacia una esquina, como una muñeca sin vida

Dark: esos cristales protectores son asombrosos – dijo con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios- aun después de perder gran parte de su poder en liberar a mi amo me dieron esta fabulosa habilidad- miro a sus manos extasiada y una risa histérica escapo de su garganta-

S uranus: ... ella.... ella curo sus heridas – dejo escapar en un susurro de voz

S neptune: no... ella utilizo el cuerpo de Mina... para... curarse- hablo temerosa mientras comprobaba el estado de la sailor del amor, la cual presentaba una herida profunda en el mismo sitio donde la espada de luz había atravesado el cuerpo de Dark

Dark: jajjaajja lo has adivinado, aunque no pude recuperarme completamente –dijo mientras pasaba sus manos sobre el vientre haciendo notar a las sailors que aun tenía una pequeña herida en el –bien... y díganme aun se sienten lo suficientemente fuertes como para derrotarme- pregunto sonriéndoles dulcemente

S uranus: es terrible Michiru... ¿crees que moriremos?

S neptune: si lo hacemos... al menos estaremos juntas –tomo la mano de su compañera entre las suyas y le sonrió –¿lista?

S uranus: siempre- ambas mujeres corrieron en dirección de su enemiga separándose al llegar frente a ella, para así rodearla, sin perder tiempo las mujeres activaron el poder de sus talismanes con esperanza de acabar con la vida de aquel demonio –Double cut!- grito con furia mientras liberaba el ataque el cual fue esquivado por Dark al elevarse en el aire

Dark: eso es todo lo que tienes!

S neptune: no!- !release energy!- exclamo la sailor mientras su espejo dejaba escapar los ataques que Uranus había lanzado anteriormente, la cortante energía se dirigió con rapidez hacia Dark quien moviéndose hacia la izquierda intento esquivar el ataque, logrando así evitar el choque directo pero parte de la energía aun le hirió en el costado

Dark: perras!- grito con furia al resentir el golpe, dominada por la ira hizo surgir de sus manos rayos de energía los cuales chocaron contra el cuerpo de ambas sailors y las lanzaron a lados opuestos de la habitación –mueran!, mueran de una vez- exclamo furiosa

S uranus: no podemos morir- lentamente se levanto, el golpe la había hecho estrellarse con el cristal que mantenía cautiva a Hotaru- no sin antes matarte-

S neptune: nuestras mas amadas personas... están atrapadas por tu causa, si morimos ahora... y no las liberamos, nunca podremos reunirnos de nuevo

S uranus: es por eso, que no moriremos: TIERRA TIEMBLA!

S neptune: MAREMOTO DE NEPTUNO- ambos ataques se dirigieron hacia la mujer de cabellos negros, quien solo estiro sus manos e hizo desvanecer el poder de las outer

Dark: basura-musito liberando de nueva cuenta su energía la cual se manifestó esta vez en esferas carmesí y golpeo con fiereza a las sailors con estas –débiles, deben morir- regreso al suelo y les dio la espalda ambas jóvenes- sus cuerpos son frágiles, con eso bastara- se dijo para si avanzando en dirección de la salida "...aun... aun no lo entiendes" escucho la mujer que alguien decía a sus espaldas, al volverse se horrorizo al ver que ambas mujeres se habían levantado, ambas utilizaban la pared como medio para mantenerse de pie –como ... como es posible

S neptune: ya te lo dijimos, mientras ellas estén atrapadas... nosotras, nosotras nunca desistiremos, elevo sus manos hacia el frente concentrando su energía, pero antes de que el ataque si quiera se manifestara su cuerpo cedió ante al cansancio y se colapsó en el suelo –lo... lo siento Haruka- su voz sonaba infinitamente cansada, aun así sonreía débilmente –no me queda mas fuerza-

S uranus: no te preocupes... no es tu culpa

Dark: que seres tan despreciables son... – en sus manos 2 nuevas esferas de energía se habían formado- mueran de una vez! – ambos círculos carmesí volaron hacia su objetivo, pero justo antes de alcanzarlos, estos se detuvieron por unos segundos para después desparecer – que demonios- su mirada fue desde el maltrecho cuerpo de Michiru hasta el débil estado de Haruka, esperando encontrar en estos la respuesta para aquel acto

-he sido yo- Dark se volvió con rapidez, al reconocer aquella voz –siempre pensé... que morir en mis manos... sería... sería demasiado triste, un final horrible para mi mas preciada persona – Hotaru hablaba sin emoción, con la cabeza gacha desde su prisión- he sido una cobarde... observe... solo observe como dañabas a estas mujeres, con la esperanza de que ellas lograrían acabarte, y así... y así yo no cargaría con el peso de matarte en mi alma... pero... al verlas luchar, me doy cuenta de algo, tu ya no eres esa persona, ya no eres aquella mujer que me hacía sentir segura y salvo, aquella que secaba mis lagrimas y me cantaba en las noches, ahora... ahora tengo otras valiosas personas en mi vida y todas ellas, se han arriesgado por mi, por eso, yo misma te destruiré para defender a mi preciada familia- levanto su rostro y su mirada púrpura se topo con los rojos ojos de Dark quien miraba aterrorizada el símbolo de Saturno que había aparecido en su frente, lentamente, levanto las manos sobre se cabeza y dijo en un murmullo: Eternal Saturn – el símbolo en su frente brillo con mas fuerza y la luz violeta inundo todo, destruyendo la prisión que apresaba el cuerpo de la joven, el corazón que adornaba su pecho resplandeció y libero cientos de listones color morado los cuales se extendieron y cubrieron su desnudo cuerpo, mientras el brillo de su símbolo se apagaba, hermosas alas blancas surgieron de su espalda, cuando la transformación hubo terminado, Sailor Saturn sonrió débilmente a sus amigas que la miraban con alegría en el rostro, con aquella sonrisa expresaba su arrepentimiento por su cobardía y les daba esperanza –alguna vez... alguien me lo dijo en un sueño- hablo suavemente y sin prisa, como si aquella situación no fuera preocupante –que todo estaría bien... ahora conozco el significado de esas palabras- una esfera carmesí se dirigió hacia ella pero antes de que la tocara desapareció explotando en el aire, Hotaru volvió su mirada hacia Dark quien encolerizada había arrojado aquella esfera –te extrañare, te extrañare siempre-

Dark: silencio insensata, has obtenido un nuevo nivel de poder y que!!, no eres tan fuerte como yo, nunca lo fuiste!

Eternal Saturn: mira a tu alrededor- fue su respuesta

Los ojos rojos de la mujer recorrieron lo que antes había sido una habitación en un castillo que descansaba en el lado oscuro de la luna, ahora se encontraba flotando en un infinito espacio negro

Dark: me... me has transportado aquí... – sus palabras iban cargadas de odio y temor- como fuiste capaz! – reconocía el lugar, era una de las dimensiones que ambas solían crear en aquel hermoso pasado, cuando entrenaban, con el propósito de no dañar a nadie

Eternal Saturn: deseo... que tengas una muerte privada, lejos de las miradas de aquellas personas que te odian, deseo que encuentres el descanso, que tu odio termine aquí, Selene, realmente lo siento – levanto su mano izquierda hacia arriba y apunto con su dedo índice hacia misma dirección, una pequeña chispa de luz violeta resplandeció justo sobre este, inmediatamente después dirigió su brazo en dirección de la mujer – estoy segura... que si renacemos, nos volveremos a ver y quizás logremos ser felices, como alguna vez lo fuimos- le sonrió, Dark respondió al gesto liberando la esfera de energía que había creado reuniendo toda su energía aprovechando las palabras de su antigua amiga el ataque se dirigió con rapidez hacia la sailor, pero Hotaru no pareció sorprendida, ni asustada, era como si para aquella mujer no tuviera mas que aquella sonrisa, y aun con ella en su rostro dijo en un susurro: Eternal Silence- la chispa de luz fue liberada y rápidamente recorrió el camino que la separaba de la esfera de energía y el solo impacto con esta la hizo desaparecer, pero la chispa no se desvaneció, siguió recorriendo con velocidad la distancia que le separaba de su destino y justo antes de llegar a la mujer, la chispa exploto expandiendo su energía destructora envolviendo todo a su paso, alcancanzando a Dark y destruyendo su cuerpo, justo antes de morir, Selene pudo escucharlo, el sonido de la voz de Hotaru que le decía: encuéntrame en nuestra siguiente vida, y con estas palabras, se sintió feliz.

Cuando la esfera oscura que había aparecido justo en el centro de la habitación hubo desaparecido, Haruka y Michiru observaron a Hotaru, de pie justo donde la habían visto por ultima vez antes de que aquella dimensión las hubiera tragado a ella y a Dark, instintivamente los ojos de las sailors se movieron al lugar donde la antigua guerrera se encontraba, pero ahí ya nadie se hallaba, sus ojos se volvieron con rapidez hacia los cristales que mantenían atrapadas a Plut y Sky, se sintieron aliviadas cuando la oscura superficie de este se quebraba a pedazos liberando a sus prisioneras

Eternal Saturn: vayamos por nuestra princesa- dijo mientras ayudaba a Michiru a levantarse

Limpio la sangre que emanaba de su labio inferior y se puso de pie, el estaba ahí, esperando a que intentara algo para atacarla de nuevo, con sumo cuidado miro a su alrededor, en su mente solo había una cosa: escapar. sabía que la única manera de detenerlo era si contaba con el apoyo de sus amigas, era un pensamiento egoísta, estaba conciente de ello, pero que mas podía hacer, cada uno de sus movimientos era leído por Jedaite, impidiéndole atacar, el hombre era poderoso y lo sabía, pero estaba segura que su cristal de plata podría acabar con el, pero solo podría hacer uso del mismo si contaba con algo de apoyo, algo que le diera el suficiente tiempo para concentrarse y expulsar su poder, toco el broche en su pecho y luz de plata emano de este, la suficiente como para iluminar su camino, y sin pensarlo mas, corrió hacia delante, deseando encontrar la puerta que la llevara lejos de aquel hombre

-escapando de nuevo- escucho decir tras de ella, la mujer apresuro el paso al sentir aquellas palabras tan cercanas a su cuerpo –siempre fuiste una cobarde- el pecho le dolía y sus piernas estaban cansadas, aquella habitación parecía no tener limite – bien ve por ellas, tus amigas no te serán de mucha ayuda, primero las matare y después tu y yo tendremos nuestra diversión- se detuvo, aquella posibilidad nunca la había considerado, escenas de batallas pasadas vinieron a su mente, momentos en los que sus amigas se sacrificaron por salvarla, y ella les pagaba ahora huyendo como una niñita y para que, para que de nuevo murieran intentando salvarla... no, esta vez no.

Silver moon: bien... me quieres, entonces, ven por mi- las palabras hicieron eco y el silencio cayo sobre ella por unos minutos después de esto

-¿por que el cambio?- pregunto Jedaite desde las sombras –aaaa ya entiendo, temes por sus vidas, que te hace pensar que no están muertas-

Silver moon: tengo fe en ellas, se que te derrotaremos, se que tu no tienes el poder para vencernos- pequeñas esferas de luz aparecieron flotando frente a ella, por un momento temió que le atacaran, pero en su lugar, las esferas se elevaron y se dispersaron por la habitación quedándose congeladas en un sitio alejado de la otra, como pequeños faroles que iluminaban tenuemente la sala

Jedaite: vaya así que ya has recuperado tu valor- podía verlo, alejado y escondido entre las sombras – bien, entonces juguemos un poco- desapareció perdiéndose en la oscuridad- me gusta ver el rostro de mis victimas, es mucho mas gratificante- respondió a la pregunta que Serena se había mentalmente sobre el por que de aquellas farolas-

Silver moon: bien... y si deseas pelear, por que no te dejas ver

Jedaite: pequeña... quien dijo que tu jugarías- rayos de energía fueron despedidos desde diferentes puntos de la habitación, la princesa logro esquivar algunos elevándose en el aire por unos segundos, pero no fue capaz de evitar uno el cual se estrello contra su pecho y la hizo caer, aun en el suelo llevo sus manos al punto donde aquel ataque le había impactado y pensó con amargura que aquel sujeto solo le estaba atormentando, pues el ataque no había sido tan fuerte, se puso de pie intentando recuperar el valor que escapaba de su alma –hay cosas peores que la muerte- Serena escucho los pasos lentos e irregulares de una persona acercándose a ella, elevo sus manos hacia el frente y se preparo para atacar, las sombras de aquella habitación aun cubrían a aquel ser, pero estaría lista para lo que fuese, lentamente los pasos se aproximaron a ella, espero, un segundo, un minuto, una hora, el tiempo se había detenido desde hacia ya tanto tiempo que no importaba, y entonces la vio, aun lejana a ella y con parte de su cuerpo en la oscuridad, pero la reconoció con facilidad

Silver Moon: Mercury!- grito extasiada la mujer al ver el rostro de su amiga, olvidándose del peligro corrió hacia ella, estrechándola entre sus brazos, la sailor del agua correspondió tímidamente el gesto –estaba tan preocupada, tan asustada, donde están las demás, dime Amy, juntas lograremos- las palabras se atoraron en su garganta al sentir entre sus manos que aun estrechaban el cuerpo de la mujer una extraña sustancia, sin romper el abrazo elevo su mano derecha para ver de que se trataba, un pequeño grito escapo de su ser al darse cuenta que era sangre, se aparto de la chica y al hacerlo se encontró con el rostro de un cadáver podrido y corrupto, de los ojos habían desaparecido las pupilas y el cabello se le había caído a puños, empujo el cadáver y sintió su estomago revolverse, se volvió en un desesperado intento por alejar la imagen de aquel despojo humano de su mente, pero al hacerlo se encontró con Rei quien vestía su traje de sacerdotisa, el cual había sido manchado por la sangre que aun escurría de sus muñecas, la mujer estaba pálida y miraba a Serena con una alegría malsana en el rostro –te encontré, te encontré, les dije que te encontraría, que no nos abandonarías- dijo a gritos la mujer mientras corría hacia Serena la cual se quedo estática ante la imagen, miles de ideas cruzaban su mente, y las lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, se cubrió la cara con las manos, esperando encontrar en la oscuridad un refugio para aquella situación, espero unos segundos así, pero la curiosidad se apodero de ella al pasar el tiempo, lentamente retiro sus manos y suspiro al ver que de nuevo se encontraba sola, o eso pensó, pero al sentir el cálido tacto de alguien en su hombro se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocada, su cerebro le gritaba que no se volviese, pero sus instintos la llevaron a girar su cabeza para observar al ser que la llamaba, el grito se atoro en su garganta y las nauseas volvieron, Serena se alejo unos pasas y tropezando con sus propias piernas cayo al suelo, Lita la miraba tiernamente desde su lugar, con el cuello degollado dando la apariencia de que su cabeza caería en cualquier momento, la sangre manchaba el hermoso vestido blanco que la joven vestía, y justo cuando Serena estaba a punto de gritar, la imagen desapareció como la niebla ante el sol.

-te extrañamos- dijo una voz desde lejos, la princesa se giro hacia esta al reconocerla

Silver moon: Mina- musito aterrada al ver el rostro de la sailor del amor, por un minuto le había sido imposible reconocerla, cicatrices se extendían por todo su cuerpo, el cuerpo de la joven estaba completamente quemado, algunas heridas aun no cicatrizaban y dolorosas ampollas cubrían sus manos y parte de su cuerpo

-siempre confiamos en que volverías... en que no nos abandonarías, así que luchamos.... por ti, morimos por ti y regresamos de la muerte solo por ti- el cuerpo de la mujer fue invadido por la llamas, Mina gritaba de dolor y arrancaba su propia piel a jirones –ayúdame, ayúdanos!- imploraba venus mientras su cuerpo era consumido por el fuego, pero Serena no hizo nada, se quedo estática en el suelo tratando de comprender lo que sucedía, las lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos de nuevo

Silver moon: detente, detente por favor!!!- grito desesperada, cerro sus ojos con fuerza e intento imaginarse a sus amigas a salvo, lejos de aquel horrible lugar, pero no pudo, cuando reabrió sus párpados todo rastro del fuego que consumía la vida de su amiga había desaparecido, no dejando nada en su lugar – eres un ser despreciable- murmuro la princesa -ERES HORRIBLE!- grito dominada por la furia

-tu eres despreciable- frente a Serena los cuerpos de las 4 outers habían aparecido, se veían justo como Serena las recordaba, se alegro al encontrarse con aquellos rostros conocidos, la pesadilla había terminado, se levanto y corrió hacia ellas

Silver moon: chicas, gracias al cielo, tenia tanto miedo- antes de alcanzarlas una esfera dorada surgió de las manos de Haruka y esta la lanzo hacia el frente, la esfera voló con rapidez y esquivo a Serena por pocos centímetros

-no te acerques- hablo Neptune mientras le miraba con odio –te aborrecemos-

-eres débil... no vales la pena- Saturn no la miro solo susurro aquellas palabras con un infinito desprecio

-no sirves para nada, te defendemos, te obedecemos y en su lugar que obtenemos... muerte y tristeza, eso es lo único que nos puedes ofrecer- Pluto apunto su báculo del tiempo hacia ella amenazante

Silver moon: es... es una broma verdad- pregunto temerosa –si.. debe serlo, justo como paso con Galaxia, si eso debe ser, quieren hacer creer al enemigo que me odian para atacarlo- sonrió débilmente al creer haber descubierto su plan

-te equivocas!- esta vez fue Haruka quien hablo- tu no eres nadie para nosotras, no tenemos por que arriesgar nuestras vidas para salvar a una niña tonta que solo piensa en si misma- se lanzo hacia ella y le bofeteo haciéndola caer al suelo –te desprecio- hizo aparecer su talismán y apunto su espada hacia la mujer, posicionándola justo sobre el pecho, levanto sus manos y dejo caer con fuerza el mortal filo, pero antes de tocar el cuerpo de la princesa se detuvo, serena abrió los ojos solo para ver como era que el cuerpo de Haruka explotaba en millones de chispas doradas, liberando así el objeto causante de su muerte, Serena observo fascinada la rosa roja que cayo en su regazo por unos segundos, luego alzo la vista solo para ver como es que las cuerpos del resto de las outers sufrían el mismo destino que Haruka, se volvió y busco entre la oscuridad a su salvador

Silver moon: Darien!- grito al ver como era que el hombre emergía de entre las sombras, protegido por su armadura y aun sosteniendo un par de rosas entre sus dedos

Darien: Serena!- corrió hacia ella y al llegar hasta la mujer la levanto del suelo y la atrapo entre sus brazos –lo siento llegue tarde- se disculpo abrazándola con fuerza

Silver moon: sabía que llegarías, sabia que me salvarías- lagrimas seguían corriendo por sus mejillas –te extrañe tanto, no te vuelvas a ir de mi lado-

Darien: nunca, nunca mas

Silver moon: ya se ha ido verdad, lo has matado... ¿cierto?... a Jedaite- hablo temerosa mientras miraba en los ojos de aquel hombre

Darien: si, se ha ido para siempre –le sonrió con dulzura, mientras tomaba entre sus manos el mentón de la mujer, Serena adivino sus intenciones y al mismo tiempo que cerraba sus ojos se paro en las puntas de sus pies, sintió la calidez de los labios de su amado uniéndose a los suyos y se sintió afortunada de haberle encontrado, el beso se prolongo y la lengua de Darien abrió la boca de Serena con violencia, se sintió asfixiada y asqueada, un fuerte dolor recorrió su boca y saboreo su propia sangre al momento en que el hombre mordió sus labios con fuerza, intento apártalo con suavidad pero el sujeto se resistió, atrapándola con tanta fuerza entre sus brazos que la lastimaba, Serena le pateo y golpeo hasta que finalmente el sujeto la libero, empujándola con fuerza y haciéndola caer al suelo de nuevo, se sintió horrorizada cuando Darien paso una mano sobre su rostro y esta cambio para asumir la forma de Jedaite

Jedaite: sabes bien- dijo mientras sonreía cínicamente, Moon se sentía violada, tanto física como mentalmente, movida por el deseo de venganza se puso de pie

Silver moon: SONIC WAVE!- grito con furia, ondas sónicas fueron liberados desde los protectores de sus coletas y se dirigieron con rapidez hacia el antiguo general del Negaverso, quien recibió el ataque de lleno

Jedaite: estúpida!- grito desde el suelo donde se encontraba, la potencia del ataque había sido suficiente para hacerlo caer sobre sus rodillas, la fuerza que las ondas aun ejercían sobre el le impedían levantarse, aun así libero un ataque psíquico que levanto a la sailor del suelo interrumpiendo así su concentración provocando que el ataque sonico desapareciera, antes de que la mujer pudiera reaccionar fue envuelta por un rayo de energía que el hombre lanzo, el ataque la arrojo lejos y rompió los broches de plata que protegían sus odangos, las coletas se deshicieron y Serena cayo uno metros atrás derrotada.

Aun en el suelo escucho los lentos pasos de Jedaite que se acercaban a ella, no intento levantarse, solo deseaba quedarse ahí para siempre y ser ignorada por el mundo

Jedaite: bien... creo que ya nos hemos divertido- se inclino y tomo a Serena de las manos, la sailor no opuso resistencia cuando el hombre la obligo a sentarse en el suelo a la misma altura que el - dime, esta es toda la fuerza de la poderosa Sailor Moon- puso sus manos alrededor del cuello de la mujer y comenzó a presionar sobre este con fuerza, el aire escapaba poco a poco de los pulmones de la princesa – te romperé el cuello, y cuando mueras, tu cadáver será la prueba viviente de que mi domino sobre la tierra comenzara, una vez que te derrote ya no habrá nada que puedan hacer contra mi- las manos del hombre ejercieron mas fuerza, Serena intento detenerlo golpeando los brazos del sujeto pero era inútil, el aire se le escapaba y la fuerza desaparecía de su cuerpo

"así que... este será el lugar en el que muera" pensó la mujer mientras sentía el peso de la inconciencia caer sobre ella, entonces lo vio, una hermosa luz dorada que inundo todo el lugar y golpeaba a su enemigo provocando que este la soltara, una vez libre aspiro grandes bocanas de aire y solo hasta que se hubo repuesto poso su vista en su salvadora, Sailor Earth le miraba desde unos metros atrás y tras de ella, Mars, Mercury y Júpiter amenazaban con atacar, Serena giro su cabeza solo para ver como era que Jedaite se levantaba molesto, sangrando de un hombro, justo donde el impacto del ataque de Earth le había dado.

Jedaite: maldita... estuve tan cerca, y tu te atreves a interferir- se elevo unos centímetros en el aire y comenzó a concentrar energía en sus brazos, liberando el ataque hacia las recién llegadas, quienes lo esquivaron con facilidad

Eternal Earth: nosotras no permitiremos que dañes a Serena!- dijo con decisión mientras se preparaba para atacar

Eternal Júpiter: somos sus amigas y protectoras- grito esquivando el ataque que el hombre le lanzaba –RED ELECTRICA DE ROSAS!- bramo liberando su ataque, pero fue esquivado con facilidad por el antiguo general del Negaverso, aun así Mercury y Mars aprovecharon la distracción creada por Júpiter para posicionarse junto a Sailor Moon

Eternal Mercury: Serena!, estas bien?!- reviso los signos vitales de la joven y con la ayuda de Rei la puso de pie

Silver Moon: lo siento... no pude derrotarlo- se disculpo llena de pesar- el es muy fuerte, de alguna forma obtuvo mas fuerza que nunca, yo quería... yo quería vencerlo para que ustedes no corrieran peligro... pero no lo logre, como siempre ustedes son las que me han salvado, soy una inútil

Eternal Mars: tonta- le dijo con una sonrisa- no se como es posible que Jedaite este vivo, pero si logro sobrevivir por todo este tiempo es lógico que sea fuerte, no te sientas mal, descansa, nosotras nos encargaremos de el- mientras hablaba caminaba con rapidez hacia donde Molly y Lita se encontraban, una vez ahí, las mujeres formaron una barrera frente a la princesa de la luna, con la intención de protegerla contra cualquier peligro –no se como es que has regresado- la batalla se detuvo un momento y la sailor del fuego aprovecho este lapso para dirigirse al general- pero te prometo que te volveremos a mandar al infierno- mientras hablaba había concentrado su poder en sus manos creando una esfera de fuego- MAR´S MAGMA BOMB!- grito al tiempo que arrojaba el ataque hacia Jedaite quien para contrarrestarla lanzo una esfera de energía

Jedaite: debo admitirlo, ustedes son muy valientes cuando tienen a otra estúpida a un lado suyo – una media sonrisa se había dibujado en su rostro y la distancia que lo separaba de las sailors eran ahora unos escasos metros –saben, he estado paseándome por la mente de su querida princesa, pueden creerlo, su mas terrible temor es ver a sus amigas muertas por su causa –un rayo de energía azul fue lanzado en contra de Mars, esta intento defenderse invocando su fuego de Marte, pero después de unos pocos segundos de batalla el ataque de la sailor fue derrotado y el rayo de energía se impacto contra su cuerpo haciéndola volar unos metros atrás – hagamos ese hermoso sueño realidad- la sonrisa en su rostro se amplio y 2 pilares de luz salieron del suelo atrapando a Júpiter y Mercury, las mujeres gritaron de dolor, el ataque se intensifico y ambas jóvenes se elevaron dentro del pilar, al final el poder que las aprisionaba era tan grande que las hizo salir disparadas hacia arriba, fuera del pilar de luz y lejos de Earth y Moon

Eternal Earth: eres un monstruo – le dijo mientras se posicionaba justo frente a Serena

Jedaite: así que... la princesa de la tierra defiende a la princesa de la luna, eso no es algo que uno vea todos los días – se preparo a lanzar una esfera de energía mientras hablaba –dime por que la proteges con tal fervor, acaso crees que ella haría lo mismo por ti-

Eternal Earth: no comprenderías, nosotras hemos aprendido que lo mas importante en nuestras vidas es proteger a aquellas personas que amamos mas que a nadie, Serena es una de mis mas importantes amigas, si la dejo morir sin siquiera combatirte... no sería un ser humano, vivimos nuestras vidas solos, y vamos por el mundo tratando de encontrar sentido al destino... y entonces, cuando creemos que nada vale la pena, encontramos a nuestras personas mas importantes, aquellas que nos ayudaran a ver que la vida no tiene por que ser siempre solitaria, por un tiempo me aleje de esta verdad, pensé que si huía de mi destino como una guerrera estaría feliz por que estaría con vida, pero es ahora cuando veo, que nunca me he sentido mas feliz, que ahora que estoy con mis verdaderos amigos, si he de morir aquí, será protegiendo a lo mas valioso en mi vida

Jedaite: hermosas palabras... dime, cual de ellas quieres que escriban en tu lapida- libero la esfera de energía que aun mantenía entre sus manos y esta se dirigió con rapidez hacia la mujer

Eternal Earth: tu no has visto, todo de mi –un extraño grabado apareció bajo sus pies, líneas doradas formaban el emblema que portaba en su broche y alrededor de este podían leer los Kanjis de las 4 antiguas regiones de la tierra –EARTH SPIRIT GAIA! GIVE ME YOUR POWER!- el emblema dorado se transformo en un vapor que envolvió el cuerpo de la joven, el símbolo en la frente de esta brillo y al hacerlo el vapor comenzó a tomar la forma de una mujer, con delicadas alas de mariposa y largo cabello dorado, la mujer no daba la apariencia de ser corpórea, aun así su presencia era imponente –ATACA!- grito molly, la amable sonrisa del espíritu de la tierra se transformo y sus labios se abrieron para dejar escapar un grito silencioso, para después dirigirse hacia Jedaite, la esfera de energía liberada por este se impacto contra el espíritu sin provocarle daño y este continuo su camino, transformándose en un rayo de luz de oro, que se impacto contra el rubio lanzándolo varios metros hacia atrás y tirandolo al suelo –ese.. es el ...poder de la tierra-Molly hablaba entre jadeos por el esfuerzo realizado, aun así se veía satisfecha – le dio la espalda al derrotado general y le dedico una sonrisa a Serena, quien aun seguía parada tras de ella –te lo dije, no es mi primera batalla- hablo despreocupadamente y con alegría

Silver Moon: si... ya lo veo –correspondió a la sonrisa –gracias

Sucedió demasiado rápido, tanto que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, solo sintió la sangre que mojaba sus manos y empapaba sus ropas, al principio pensó que su propia sangre era la que la manchaba, pero cuando vio que el cuerpo de su amiga de la infancia había caído sobre ella se dio cuenta que era la de esta. Recorrió el cuerpo de la mujer con sus manos e intento detener la hemorragia cuando hubo encontrado la herida, pero su lógica le decía que no tenia caso, la joven moriría, un hueco del tamaño de se su puño atravesaba su vientre. ¿por qué? Por que tenia que perderla cuando la había reencontrado –POR QUE!!!- grito mientras abrazaba el cuerpo de la mujer al suyo-

-...re...recuerdas- la moribunda joven susurraba al oído de su amiga- si... si he de morir aquí... será protegiendo... a lo mas valioso en mi vida – el cuerpo de la mujer se volvió pesado súbitamente y sus brazos no pudieron sostenerla, con suavidad coloco el cuerpo de la joven sobre su regazo y mientras las lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas observo como era que en el rostro de la difunta una suave sonrisa se había dibujado

-no...- puso su oído justo sobre su corazón intentando captar señales de vida, el alma se le hizo pedazos cuando no percibió los latidos del órgano –no... no... NO!- grito mientras golpeaba el pecho de la mujer con la esperanza de que esto la reviviera –NO MUERAS, POR FAVOR NO TE MUERAS!- su mente le decía que era estúpido, pero su corazón gritaba que quizás si lo deseaba mucho la mujer volvería a la vida- SERENA, POR FAVOR NO TE MUERAS- sus gritos resonaron en la oscuridad y se perdieron a los pocos segundos- SERENA!!!!!- grito Molly dominada por la tristeza, pero la princesa de la luna no respondió, en su lugar lo único que pudo escuchar fue el sonido de la risa de Jedaite que se escuchaba por todo el lugar, esparciéndose como veneno.

NOTAS DEL AUTOR:

Solo dire: un capitulo muy corto, espero que lean el capitulo final para que se enteren de que pasa n.n hasta entonces.


	17. Las alas de Cosmos

Capitulo 17.-

Las alas de Cosmos:

Despertó cubierto en sudor, y con un sentimiento de vació en su estomago, aterrado busco en aquella oscuridad el cuerpo de su amada, el cual, momentos antes había visto cubierto de sangre, inmóvil y sin vida, en algún lugar lejano. No fue si no hasta que sus ojos se posaron sobre la brillante señal roja que indicaba que no era permitido fumar, que recordó que estaba en un avión y no en un asteroide a cientos de kilómetros de la tierra –un sueño, si solo fue un sueño- se dijo a si mismo para calmarse, pero su corazón seguía latiendo con rapidez, las lagrimas cubrieron sus ojos e intento impedir que estas corrieran por sus mejillas, atrapándolas entre sus dedos –por favor - pensó Darien Chiba mientras entrelazaba sus manos –permite que sea un sueño-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La sangre brotaba sin cesar por la herida de su vientre, sus pies apenas la sostenían y aunque su mente lo negara, el deseo mas profundo de su corazón era perderse en la inconciencia, aun así caminaba apoyándose en Plut, arrastrando los pies, moviéndose con lentitud por aquellas sombras que caían sobre ellas, desde hacia varios minutos habían estado en aquella búsqueda desesperada por su princesa, ella solo deseaba detenerse.

-Señorita Mina, ¿esta usted bien?- la voz de Kaoru la saco de su estupor y la joven intento corresponder a la atención de esta con una gran sonrisa, pero en su debilidad, solo atino a dibujar una extraña mueca que desapareció de su rostro tan rápido como emergi

Eternal Neptune: debemos darnos prisa... Mina no resistirá mucho- intento apresurar el paso pero sus piernas no le permitieron hacerlo, su pelea con Dark la había dejado agotada

Eternal Gs: fuimos descuidadas... y este es el precio que debemos pagar- dijo la mujer mientras se detenía unos segundos para intentar recuperarse un poco, sus heridas no eran tan graves como las de Venus, pero se sentía infinitamente cansada

Eternal Sky: ¿falta mucho? –pregunto preocupada a Hotaru, quien desde el principio había liderado la marcha

Eternal Saturn: no- comento secamente y sin volverse, Kaoru le miro preocupada, lo cierto era que desde que habían comenzado aquella peregrinación Hotaru se había apartado de las demás, sin intercambiar muchas palabras con el grupo, exceptuando por las indicaciones del camino

Eternal Plut: ella esta bien- le susurro a la chica de cabello rosado –pero debe concentrarse para encontrar la energía del enemigo- explico en un intento de tranquilizar a la joven, aparentemente Hotaru podía adivinar la ubicación de su adversario, utilizando como guía la energía de Dark. "solo debo encontrar una energía similar" había explicado antes de iniciar el recorrido.

Eternal Saturn: atención!- el grupo de mujeres se volvió hacía la chica esperando sus indicaciones –ya hemos llegado- se detuvieron frente a unas enormes puertas de metal con grabados oscuros, la sailor del silencio dio un paso hacia delante y con solo tocar ligeramente las puertas, estas se abrieron, tras de ellas, una gigantesca habitación oscura las recibió, pequeñas esferas de luz iluminaban nítidamente la sala, Haruka estuvo a punto de preguntar por la posición exacta de Serena, pero entonces la vio, de pie, dándoles la espalda y a unos cuantos metros de ellas, estaba Amy, quien parecía tener toda su atención concentrada en un punto inexacto de aquel lugar, la Sailor de Urano se adelanto al grupo y llego hasta ella con rapidez

Eternal Uranus: ¿donde esta la princesa? –pregunto mientras tomaba a la sailor del agua, obligándola a mirarla, la mujer noto que una línea de sangre corría desde la frente de Mercury hasta el final de su rostro, desde donde la roja sustancia caía y no se detenía hasta golpear el suelo, Amy le dirigió una mirada de profunda extrañeza como si no hubiese entendido la pregunta, por unos segundos Mercury le miro con desconcierto , como si aquella mujer de cabellos arena en realidad no estuviera ahí, como si todo aquello fuera solo un sueño, finalmente una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro

Eternal Mercury: Haruka, que bueno que estén aquí- dio una segunda mirada tras de la mujer y al ver al resto de sus compañeras les sonrió de igual manera- oh vaya... parece que han tenido una batalla- sus ojos recorrieron los cuerpos de las recién llegadas deteniéndose en casa una de sus heridas- quizás... debería hacer algo

Eternal Uranus: déjate de tonterías Amy!, no es el momento para eso, ¡¿donde esta la princesa?! ¡¿Quien te ha herido?! ¡¿Qué haces aquí sola?!- con cada pregunta la sailor del agua parecía confundirse mas, se cubrió sus oídos con sus manos y cerro los ojos fuertemente, Haruka sacudió el cuerpo de la jovencita desesperada por obtener respuestas –AMY!- grito furiosa

Eternal Mercury: ... serena... – susurro la joven sin destapar sus oídos y aun con los ojos cerrados- ella... ella....

-esta rota- la voz de Rei completo la frase y por primera vez las mujeres la vieron, estaba sentada en el suelo, alejada de Amy, con sus manos acariciaba dulcemente los cabellos de Júpiter, quien tenia su cabeza recostaba sobre sus piernas, de sus ojos amargas lagrimas emergían

Eternal Neptune: de que están hablando, que les pasa a todas!- hablaba con temor, aquel lugar, la actitud de sus compañeras y la aun desconocida posición de su princesa la habían alterado

Eternal Mars: Serena... ella esta... rota- su voz estaba cargada de una infinita tristeza, su mirada fija en Lita quien aun lloraba desconsoladamente y su Fuku manchado por la sangre de sus propias heridas

Eternal Sky: ¿rota?- pregunto sin comprender, aquella palabra no parecía ser la indicada para describir el estado de una persona- donde... ¿donde esta?- Rei se volvió a mirarla y levantado su mano, indico con su dedo índice hacia delante, donde la oscuridad consumía todo, por unos segundos las mujeres escudriñaron la penumbra, intentado atravesar el manto que les impedía observar lo que Mars señalaba, y entonces el techo se ilumino, las esferas de luz brillaron con mas intensidad y volaron por toda la habitación de manera que ningún rincón de esta quedara en las sombras, como si siempre hubiesen estado esperando a que la sailor del fuego hiciera aquel movimiento, la respiración de las mujeres se detuvo por un segundo, por un momento se quedaron estáticas ante el cuadro que la luz les había presentado, justo en el centro la habitación, Molly sostenía el cuerpo sin vida de la princesa de la luna

Eternal Plut: no....- fue la primera en reaccionar, intento caminar hacia donde Serena se encontraba, pero no pudo moverse, el dolor invadió su pecho y se manifestó como lagrimas que corrieron libremente por su rostro

Eternal Neptune: ella... ella no esta muerta- dijo en un hilillo de voz la mujer mientras lentamente se acercaba a su princesa –que hay del futuro!, de Chibiusa, de Tokio de cristal!, ella no esta muerta, ella no puede estarlo- se inclino sobre el cuerpo de Moon, y observo por unos instantes, la sangre que emanaba de su pecho, los cabellos rubios que dispersos por el suelo, presentaban manchas de sangre, las alas blancas rotas, así como varias plumas que se habían desprendido de las mismas, con terror comprobó que la luna creciente en la frente la chica había desaparecido- Serena- le llamo dulcemente, como una madre que intenta despertar a su hijo –despierta, por favor- toco con delicadeza el cuerpo de la joven, en un intento por despertarla de su letargo, pero aun a través de sus guantes podía sentir el frió de la muerte que había invadido su cuerpo

-pensé... pensé que si evitaba que se enfriara, ella estaría bien- Molly hablaba sin emoción y con la mirada perdida en algún punto inexacto -... pero no funciono... la luna creciente desapareció- trato de recordar como era que aquello había pasado, revivir el pasado... para darle sentido a aquel desgarrador presente, recordaba haber visto a Serena frente a ella, sonriéndole en gratitud por defenderla, recordaba sentir las manos de la princesa empujándola a un lado repentinamente, recordaba la luz de un oscuro rayo atravesando el cuerpo de la mujer, la sangre que broto del pecho de la misma, salpicando su rostro, sus ropas y su alma... pues dentro de ella, su espíritu había perecido cuando vio a su mejor amiga, recibir la muerte en su lugar... pero todo le era confuso, y si lo pensaba fuertemente, y cerraba sus ojos, podía imaginarla aun con vida... junto a ella, pero al abrirlos de nuevo, y observar el cuerpo, vació, sin fuerza, alma o luna creciente en la frente... y comprendía con dolor que la mujer si había perecido

Eternal Uranus: por que... POR QUE NO LA DEFENDIERON- la furia dominaba a Haruka mientras golpeaba con fuerza el suelo en un desesperado intento por controlarse- ELLA ERA NUESTRA RESPONSABILIDAD Y USTEDES, USTEDES LA DEJARON MORIR- se desplomo en el suelo mientras gritaba, y siguió golpeando el mismo con fuerza

Eternal Saturn: no hay tiempo para esto- todas las mujeres se volvieron hacia la joven quien había adoptado una pose defensiva –el enemigo, esta aquí- frente a ellas Jedaite apareció flotando, una sonrisa de satisfacción estaba dibujada en su rostro

Jedaite: ¿disfrutaron mi regalo? Sabía que les gustaría, por eso las deje llegar aquí, ahora es el momento de que todas mueran- una carcajada escapo de su ser, y después dirigió sus manos hacia cada una de las sailors –cual de ustedes será la primera- añadió divertido

Eternal Uranus: silencio- musito la mujer mientras se ponía de pie y secaba las lagrimas que se habían formado en sus ojos- tu monstruo repugnante, como te atreves a dirigirnos la palabra –en sus manos una energía dorada se manifestó-

Eternal Neptune: eres un ser despreciable- Michiru dirigió una mirada de profundo odio al ser frente a ella, el símbolo en su frente brillo intensamente mientras que en sus manos la energía esmeralda se manifestaba

Eternal Plut: tu.... tu debiste quedar en el olvido, donde dormías!- recocía al hombre, para la sailor del tiempo, aquel rostro del pasado le resultaba despreciable, aun recordaba haber observado desde el palacio del tiempo como Sailor Moon y las demás le derrotaban, el cristal que dormía dentro de su báculo del tiempo, despertó y se ilumino

Eternal venus: no... no te lo perdonare- aun sostenida por Plut, manifestaba su energía en una de sus manos, el dolor había desaparecido, la debilidad también, para ella solo quedaba el deseo de herir a aquel hombre tanto como le fuera posible

Jedaite: tontas, las destruiré antes de que si quiera puedan tocarme! - 4 rayos oscuros fueron liberados de sus manos, pero fueron interceptados por los ataques de: Mercury, Mars, Júpiter y Sky, el choque de ambas fuerzas, nulifico los poderes, provocando que estos explotaran el aire

Eternal Mercury: Serena... ella siempre lucho por este mundo y por sus amigos

Eternal Mars: ella no nos perdonaría si dejáramos que nuestra tristeza nos dominara

Eternal Júpiter: siempre fue la mas fuerte, nosotras sacrificamos nuestras vidas en varias ocasiones, pero ella nunca se dejo dominar por la tristeza, siempre lucho por nuestro planeta, por sus amigos, por el futuro, es nuestro turno!- los símbolos de las sailors de la luna se iluminaron uno a uno, liberando su poder

-ALUD DE URANO-

-DRAGON DE LAS PROFUNDIDADES-

-CRONOS TYPHOON-

Los 3 ataques fueron disparados con rapidez hacia Jedaite, quien creo una barrera para protegerse, aun así las sailors mantuvieron la fuerza de sus poderes, en un intento de romper la barrera

-MAR´S MAGMA BOMB-

-MERCURY BLIZZARD WATERFALL-

-JUPITER ELECTRIC SPEAR-

El poder liberado por las 3 inners se unió con que ejercían las outer, Jedaite retrocedió y fue lanzando al suelo, aun así la barrera oscura no se rompió, los ataques siguieron ejerciendo su fuerza sobre el hombre

-DISCOS DE AMOR Y JUSTICIA DE VENUS-

-MAGNIFECENT EXPLOSION-

-EARTH´S DESTRUCTIVE TEMPEST-

Mina se sorprendió al observar como es que los ataques de golden star y earth, se unificaban con el suyo y se dirigían hacia Jedaite

Eternal Gs: ella también... era mi amiga- le dijo a Venus mientras sonreía ligeramente

Los 3 ataques se fusionaron con el resto y ejercieron su fuerza sobre la barrera que aun protegía a Jedaite

Eternal Earth: te destruiremos, y aquí acabara todo- el símbolo en su frente brillo, en la frente de Naoko, el símbolo de la tierra también se ilumino, y con ello, el poder de sus ataques se intensifico, finalmente la barrera cedió y Jedaite fue consumido por la ola de poder.

Por unos momentos el silencio se apodero de la sala, el tiempo parecía haberse detenido y lo único que se escuchaba era las respiraciones de las mujeres, que observaban atentas la gran humareda provocada por el choque de sus poderes contra el suelo

Eternal Mars: la energía maligna... no se ha disipado- informo, a su alrededor sus compañeras se prepararon para atacar de nuevo –¡es mas fuerte que antes!- grito alarmada, pero aquel anuncio llego muy tarde, pues un segundo después, el humo oscuro que cubría el punto donde Jedaite había caído, se disipaba, para revelar la silueta de lo que antes fue un hombre, la mitad derecha de su cuerpo había desaparecido, y la sangre cubría su rostro, aun así se había levantado, un aura oscura lo cubría por completo

-mal... malditas- musito el ser, el poder a su alrededor se intensifico, el aura se expandió y fue liberada de su cuerpo, el cual cayo al suelo sin vida, donde se desvaneció explotando en miles de chispas oscuras, la oscura neblina que había emanado de aquel destrozado cuerpo, tomo forma, la silueta de un enorme demonio oscuro, que simulaba un murciélago con características humanoides se había formado frente a ellas

Eternal Júpiter: que... que eres tu- pregunto llena de temor

-oscuridad- respondió la criatura, mientras de sus manos liberaba una ola de poder que arrojaba a todas las sailors lejos de el, aquella criatura parecía complacido al ver los rostros llenos de dolor de sus oponentes, de nueva cuenta acumulo energía en sus manos, con la intención de destruirlas a todas y entonces las vio, frente a el, aun de pie y protegidas por la barrera del silencio, estaban Sky y Saturn –por que no simplemente mueren- grito furioso el ser, mientras liberaba cientos de esferas de energía sobre la barrera, la cual no parecía sufrir ningún daño –mujeres inútiles, acepten su destino- agito sus alas y de estas surgieron cientos de pequeñas cuchillas que se estrellaron con furia sobre la barrera

Eternal Saturn: ¿para que me pediste que hiciera esto?- susurro la joven, dirigiéndose a Sky, quien en esos momentos observaba el cuerpo de Serena con una inmensa tristeza

Eternal Sky: por que era necesario, antes de que algo mas suceda, quiero hablar contigo –se hinco al lado de serena y puso sus manos sobre su frente, ráfagas se aire la cubrieron momentáneamente y cuando las corrientes se calmaron la mujer dijo sonriendo- aun no es tarde-

Eternal Saturn: ¿que intentas hacer?- los golpes del demonio sobre el campo la hicieron caer, aun así mantuvo su Silent Glaive frente así y con ello su escudo intacto

Eternal Sky: pronto... partiré de este mundo – se levanto y camino sin prisa hasta donde su amiga se encontraba, una vez junto a ella le ayudo a levantarse –y necesito que comprendas... que no estarás sola, nunca lo has estado- toco delicadamente la mejilla de la sailor del silencio y le beso tiernamente en la misma – el dolor de tu corazón, el llanto de tu alma... son demasiado tristes, pero es una pena silenciosa, que te consume y te hace sufrir, devorándote poco a poco, fue por eso... que cuando despertarse tu nuevo poder te encerraste en ti misma, para no demostrar emociones y que nadie pudiera darse cuenta de tus lagrimas, pero... te olvidaste de que alguien como tu, podría ver a través de tu coraza, yo como tu, encerré mis tristezas en el corazón y cree una barrera que impedía que mis sentimientos emanaran, mientras mantuviera una alegre sonrisa, y una actitud positiva nadie podría darse cuenta de mi dolor, pero... ya no quiero ser así, por que no deseo que tu seas así, quiero que seas capaz, de reír, llorar, amar y olvidar... olvidar el dolor que te ha acompañado desde hace ya tanto tiempo –Hotaru la miro sorprendida, aquellas palabras, no parecían provenir de su amiga Kaoru, alguien que jamás había conocido el dolor, la traición, la perdida, la muerte... pero cuando miraba sus ojos grises, no podía evitar que la pena la invadiera, la infinita tristeza de un corazón roto estaba reflejado en ellos –mi corazón... se ha roto en tantos pedazos, que es imposible que pueda ser reparado, pero estoy feliz, por que gracias a ti, a tus maravillosas amigas, y el apoyo de mis hermanas, he logrado... encontrar mi destino en este mundo, yo he de morir, para salvar todo aquello que las personas aman –de nuevo aquella palabra, muerte, Hotaru derramo silenciosas lagrimas al sentir un fuerte dolor que invadía su alma, cuando aquella joven la pronuncio – gracias, muchísimas gracias, por intentar reparar mi corazón, por hacerme sentir viva de nuevo – Los ojos grises de la joven se iluminaron con un brillo esmeralda, el mismo que alguna vez había visto en sus sueños, en los ojos de una mujer con hermosas alas rosadas –la traeré de vuelta, por favor, solo detenlo, por unos minutos, detenlo – Kaoru se elevo unos centímetros, bajo sus pies el símbolo de la tierra apareció brillando con fuerza, abrió sus brazos y el cuerpo de Serena floto en su dirección, el campo protector de Hotaru se lleno de viento, ráfagas que corrían con la fuerza de un huracán, finalmente se rompió con fuerza arrojando a la criatura en la que Jedaite se había transformado lejos de ellas, el monstruo se levanto y observo el hermoso espectáculo que la sailor del cielo ofrecía, bajo sus pies el símbolo de la tierra brillaba, y el espíritu que había aparecido, cuando Sailor Earth le había atacado, ahora aparecía tras de ella, flotando a corta distancia de Kaoru, el cuerpo sin vida de Serena se acercaba a la joven

-no... NO LO PERMITIRE- rugió el ser mientras se lanzaba con rapidez hacia Sailor Sky, aquella energía que era desprendida, le llenaba de terror, desconocía su uso, pero intuía que no podía ser nada bueno, sus alas lo elevaron y lo llevaron con rapidez hasta su blanco, pero antes de alcanzarlo, fue atrapado por el ataque de Saturn, esta mantenía su lanza dirigida hacia el y una mirada de determinación en su rostro

Sailor Saturn: no podrás liberarte de estos discos- dijo con firmeza, el demonio observo como era que su cuerpo había quedado atrapado por numerosos discos violetas

Una a una las sailors scout se pusieron de pie, las ráfagas de viento liberadas por Kaoru, las reconfortaba, el hermoso espectáculo de luz y viento que la sailor creaba frente a ellas las tenia fascinadas

Eternal Mercury: que... que es lo que hace- dijo al darse cuenta de que aquella técnica era muy parecida a la que Molly había utilizado antes

Eternal Earth: eso es... el obsequio de Gaia... no puedo creer que ella... vaya a utilizarlo- la mujer era la única que no se había levantado, en su pecho su broche brillaba intensamente

Eternal Mars: el ataque que tu utilizaste Molly... era muy parecido

Eternal Earth: no... el obsequio que Gaia me dio, es un ataque de energía, ella me deja utilizar su espíritu para atacar al enemigo... Naoko posee uno similar... pero el de ella... es diferente, su obsequio, le permite intercambiar su alma por la de otro ser viviente que ha partido de este mundo

Eternal Plut: entonces ella... intenta traer de vuelta a Serena –Molly asintió lentamente, el brillo en su broche desapareció y la mujer musito un –adiós- cargado de tristeza, las sailors se volvieron hacia golden star, cuando observaron que el broche en su pecho había comenzado a brillar

Eternal Gs: no... no lo aceptare- la mujer tomo el broche entre sus manos mientras amargas lagrimas surcaban sus mejillas –podemos vencerle, no hagas esto por favor- fue entonces cuando el resto de las mujeres lo comprendieron, aquel brillo que iluminaba sus broches, debía ser causado por Kaoru, quien de alguna forma se comunicaba con sus hermanas a través de este –NO!- grito mientras corría en dirección de su hermana, pero salió disparada hacia atrás, cuando una de sus manos toco el campo formado por viento que cubría el cuerpo de la princesa de la luna y Kaoru –por favor detente- imploro desde el suelo, pero el campo se lleno de luz, y la sailor no pude ver mas hacia su interior

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miles de colores coexistían en aquel lugar, era imposible diferenciar uno del otro, y a pesar de estar desnuda, sentía tanta calidez, que no le importaba, observo a su alrededor y cientos de pequeñas esferas de oro flotaban rodeándola, intento tocar una de ellas pero al hacerlo su mano atravesó la superficie dorada

-bienvenida- Serena se volvió hacia el lugar de donde venia la voz y se sorprendió al ver a su Madre sonriéndole –esperaba... que no vinieras a este lugar- la reina Serenity se acerco a la mujer y le abrazo con amor –pero aun así... me alegra tanto verte-

Serena: que... esto es ... por que estas aquí- eran tantas las preguntas en su mente, que no podía ponerles un orden, al final aquella ultima frase salió de ser

-intenta recordar- fue la respuesta de su madre mientras se separaba de ella, Serena cerro sus ojos e hizo lo que su madre le pidió, fragmentos oscuros del pasado llegaron a su mente, una pelea, sus amigas, Jedaite y su muerte

Serena: entonces... yo morí... ¿no es así?- pregunto mientras tocaba su pecho frenéticamente en un desesperado intento por encontrar la herida provocada por aquel hombre, pero al no encontrarla se dio cuenta de que su pregunta no necesitaba respuesta –pero y las chicas, ¿estarán bien? y Darien, y Chibiusa... ¿que pasara con ellos?- la mujer miro a su madre con desesperación y tristeza, implorando respuestas para los dudas que atacaban su corazón

-pensé que cuando menos... te arrepentirías de haber perdido tu vida- sonrió amablemente y acaricio la cabeza de su hija con la intención de tranquilizarla –quizás por eso fuiste elegida- Serena levanto la cabeza extrañada ante las palabras de su madre –ella fue la que me trajo aquí, para que esperara contigo-

Serena: ¿ella?

-pronto la conocerás- dijo enigmáticamente, la princesa estaba a punto de replicar, pero una esfera de luz dorada la rodeo, jugando con sus cabellos, cosquilleo su cuerpo y antes de que la mujer hiciera algo se alejo de ella con rapidez –le agradaste, generalmente no se acercan a los que son como tu-

Serena: ¿los que son como yo?, de que hablas madre, ¿dónde estamos?

-los humanos lo llaman, purgatorio, es un lugar entre el mundo de los muertos y los vivos, las personas que mueren vienen a este lugar a esperar... si sus pecados son perdonados, una vida llena de felicidad les espera, pero en cambio si sus pecados son demasiados... –se detuvo y su rostro adquirió un triste semblante

Serena: y que hay de mi... por que yo no, he adquirido esa forma- la mujer señalo a las múltiples esferas al intuir que se trataban de almas y no de chispas de luz

-por que... ese fue su deseo, eres especial, una persona a que le que será otorgada una segunda oportunidad, alguien que cruzo la línea entre el mundo humano y el nuestro –dijo tocando su pecho- el mundo de los que ya hemos pasado a una siguiente etapa-

Serena: pero... ¿cómo?

-no te preocupes, disfruta la paz, la calma y la seguridad... pronto...extrañaras este sentimiento- un silencio se cernió sobre las mujeres, pero no era pausa incomoda, fría y desagradable, si no todo lo contrario, era un momento hermoso, un instante en el que no se necesitaban las palabras para expresarse, dejaron pasar el tiempo, disfrutando cada segundo, finalmente la reina del antiguo imperio lunar dijo- quisiera pedirte una disculpa... por no contártelo todo, sobre Selene, sobre la antigua Sailor Moon- Serena negó con la cabeza y tomo las manos de su madre entre las suyas

Serena: entiendo tu posición, y se que debió haber sido doloroso observar el mundo, conociendo muchos de los secretos que pudieron ayudarnos en momentos de terribles sufrimientos...

-ella tenía razón-la mujer parecía extremadamente feliz por aquella respuesta –ya no eres mas la princesa... ni tampoco Sailor Moon, te has convertido en algo mas... pero no solo gracias a su poder... tu luz interior brilla tanto, has superado todas mis expectativas, le estoy extremadamente agradecida, por permitirme verte, una ultima vez –el cuerpo de la reina comenzó a desaparecer poco a poco, perdiéndose entre los colores de aquel lugar, lagrimas de felicidad corrían por sus mejillas y una hermosa sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, así fue como la vio por ultima vez Serena, se alegro, aun recordaba como era que su despedida en la luna había estado llena de dolor, ahora sentía que su madre, había encontrado la completa felicidad y con ella el descanso eterno, fue entonces cuando lo escucho, una lejana voz que le llamaba, busco por todos los rincones el lugar de procedencia de la misma pero no lo encontró, el llamado se acercaba poco a poco, sin prisa y por un punto desconocido por ella, no fue si no hasta que vio el cuerpo traslucido de Kaoru aparecer frente a ella que reconoció la voz que le llamaba con insistencia

Kaoru: te encontré, por fin te encontré- la joven parecía extremadamente contenta, y manifestó su felicidad abrazando a Serena –es hora de que vuelvas-

Serena: no vendrás conmigo verdad- de alguna forma lo sabía, aquella jovencita estaba destinada a quedarse en su lugar, Kaoru la miro con sorpresa y después le sonri

Kaoru: no, pero esta bien, por este hermoso planeta, por mis maravillosos amigos, entregare mi vida, justo como tu lo hiciste- aun abrazaba a la princesa y mientras hablaba, una brillante luz esmeralda cubrió a la misma – dile a mis padres... que lo siento- agrego antes de que la luz desapareciera llevándose a Serena consigo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La barrera luminosa que había aparecido en medio de la sala, había crecido hasta transformarse en un pilar brillante, la hermosa luz esmeralda impedía que alguno de los presentes observara lo que adentro sucedía y la muralla de viento que giraba con rapidez alrededor de este hacia imposible el acceso de alguno de los ahí reunidos, las corrientes de aire elevaron su fuerza, la luz se intensifico, cegando a los personajes que se encontraban dentro de la sala, cuando pudieron abrir de nuevo sus ojos, se encontraron con los cuerpos de Serena y Kaoru que flotaban a unos cuantos centímetros del suelo, el símbolo dorado a los pies de ambas desapareció lentamente y mientras lo hacia ambas mujeres descendían al suelo, el cuerpo de la joven de cabellos rozados se precipito sin vida hacia la superficie, pero antes de tocarla, fue detenida por Serena, a su alrededor los guerreros observaron en silencio aquel acto, encantados por el milagro que antes sus ojos se había realizado, el silencio perduro, incluso mientras la princesa recostaba amorosamente a Kaoru en el suelo, como si la joven estuviese dormida, y no invadida por el espíritu de la muerte –gracias, muchísimas gracias- dijo besando la frente de la sailor de los cielos con ternura, una vez que la hubo situado en el suelo

-tu... tu maldita mujer, como te atreves a regresar- rugió el ser vampiresco, liberándose de los discos que evitaban su escape, aprovechándose de la distracción de Hotaru, quien como todas había bajado la guardia al ver el regreso de la muerte de su princesa –te mandare de nuevo al infierno de donde no debiste salir- una esfera oscura se desprendió de las manos del ser y se dirigió hacia la sailor, pero antes de tocar el cuerpo de la mujer, la esfera se desintegro ante la brillante luz de plata que emano de su broche

Serena: estoy cansada... cansada de ser una sailor, cansada de ser una princesa, yo no soy ninguna de esas cosas – se había puesto de pie, su fuku se deshizo en miles de listones color luna, y el broche en su pecho brillo con intensidad- ya no soy como antes Jedaite

-silencio, perra, guárdate tu palabrería para tus amiguitas – decenas de esferas oscuras emergieron de las manos del ser, atacando a la princesa, pero compartieron el mismo destino que la primera

Serena: tenías razón Jedaite, era débil, pero era debido a mi propio corazón y a mi falta de poder, te temí, te odie, sentí lastima por ti, pero ya no siento mas... es el momento de que deje de ser lo que antes era, el momento de que deje de pretender ser una guerrera, una princesa, y sea fiel a lo que realmente soy

-jajjaaja eres una cobarde, acaso aceptas tu derrota- la furia del demonio se había transformado en deleite

Serena: te equivocas, simplemente, seré yo misma, yo no soy Sailor Moon, ni tampoco la princesa de la luna, simplemente soy Serena Tsukino

-jajajajajaj gran cambio, una niña cobarde sin poderes-rió divertido, entre sus manos concentro su energía dispuesto a atacar a la joven

Serena: nuevamente, cometes un error, subestimas a los humanos, nosotras no somos guerreras con poderes mágicos, somos chicas normales que luchan por proteger lo que aman, lo único que nos hace diferentes a los demás... es que tenemos el poder para detener al mal que amenaza el mundo – en su pecho el broche se había transformado, un corazón hueco, forjado en plata había aparecido, y en centro de este, una hermosa gema de color plata de forma hexagonal, cuyos lados laterales se extendían hasta igualar la altura del corazón.

Eternal pluto: ese broche- dijo asombrada la sailor cuando hubo visto el accesorio – es... parte la corona de la Neo-reina – la sorpresa se hizo presente para todas, durante años Pluto se había preguntado que significaría aquel símbolo que la neo-reina portaba con elegancia y poder, ahora por fin lo sabía, era el recuerdo de sus poderes del pasado, era el legado que ella misma forjo- impresionante-

Serena: este es el momento, de que mi verdadera fortaleza surja, tuve que morir para entenderlo, que siguiendo el camino de otras vidas sería derrotada, pero ya no soy la princesa, ni la guerrera, soy ambas! Y con este poder te derrotare- el cristal en su pecho brillo los cientos de listones de plata se tornaron de un puro blanco, y se unieron a su cuerpo, creando un nuevo Fuku, sus cabellos dorados se tornaron blancos, en su frente una tiara que presentaba una chista de luz de oro y 3 perlas al costado de la misma había tomado el lugar de su luna creciente, sus alas fueron reemplazadas por una larga y blanca capa, que hacia juego con sus blancas zapatillas, las cuales presentaban a los costados delicadas alas de cristal, el traje, ya no presentaba ninguna cinturón entre la falda y el pecho, pliegues horizontales recorrían la superficie de la falda, con excepción del frente, donde los pliegues presentaban 9 listones de colores, cada uno representado el color de las sailors de la luna, y sobre esta un broche con la forma de esfera halada, que presentaba una chispa de oro en centro, había aparecido, un broche de igual forma y tamaño había surgido en el pecho de la joven, las hombreras se habían transformado de esferas de plata, a 3 protectores dorados, del ultimo de ellos perlas blancas nacían, y de estas surgían unas pequeñas y delicadas alas de cristal, sus manos estaban desnudas con la excepción de anillos de perlas en todos los dedos de ambas manos, con excepción del dedo pulgar, su cuello presentaba un protector blanco y en el frente de una chispa de oro, los odangos volvían a adornar sus cabellos, estos tenían la delicada forma de un corazón y eran protegidos por una placa blanca, con bordes de oro, la mujer alzo sobre su cabeza el cetro que sostenía entre sus manos el cual presentaba en la parte superior una esfera de cristal halada con una chispa de oro en el centro, para después decir – este es el poder de una sailor y una princesa, separados, no son nada, pero unidos en uno solo, es la fuerza del cosmos – la esfera de cristal en la punta del cetro libero una suave luz de plata mientras hablaba

-eres despreciable, tu luz, tu pureza, me enferman!- la energía entre sus manos se transformo en un rayo que lanzo hacia la joven, a su vez Serena estiro sus manos hacia el frente liberando una energía plateada

Serena: COSMOS EXECUTION!!- grito la mujer, mientras liberaba el poder de su cetro, el cual se estrello contra el rayo lanzado por la criatura, chocando estrepitosamente, liberando energía, y luchando por empujar a la corriente enemiga – no me ganaras, no podrás, contra mi, ya no somos iguales, ya no estamos en el mismo nivel- el ataque de la princesa adquirió mas fuerza, empujando poco a poco al de su adversario, hasta estrellarse contra el monstruo, haciendo un enorme agujero en su pecho, el demonio cayo al suelo y no se movió, pero de su cuerpo la energía oscura broto, justo como lo había hecho cuando el cuerpo humano de Jedaite había sido destruido, la energía se convirtió en un humo oscuro y espeso que voló con rapidez hacia la mujer de cabellos color luna para después envolverla, impidiéndole escapar

Eternal Uranus: princesa! –grito mientras se preparaba para lanzar un ataque pero fue detenida por Júpiter antes que lanzara su poder –que te pasa, esta en peligro- le dijo molesta a la sailor del trueno

Eternal Júpiter: si lo atacas, podrías herir a Serena, debemos confiar en que ella lograra vencerle- dirigió su vista hacia su amiga, esta luchaba por liberarse de aquel espeso humo que la cubría

-me equivoque, pensé que eras débil y que no merecías este destino, pero has probado que estaba equivocado- la voz de Jedaite llegaba con claridad hasta los oídos de Serena, quien intentaba defenderse, empujar la asfixiante fuerza que se cernía alrededor de su cuerpo, pero no podía, el espeso vapor la envolvía y era intangible para sus manos –pero, justo ahora, haremos algo bueno, usare otra de sus habilidades, caos realmente era poderoso, pero no tanto como yo, a diferencia de las victimas de el, tu no podrás escapar de mi control, matare tu alma, vaciare tu cuerpo y me apoderare de tu corazón, no podrás hacer nada, mi control será eterno y poderoso, y destruiremos tanto... devastaremos todo, nuestro reino se extenderá por toda la galaxia –mientras hablaba millones de imágenes llenaban la mente de Serena, visiones de destrucción y sufrimiento, de almas destrozadas, de corazones rotos, de esperanzas perdidas, de sueños sin futuro –no habrá felicidad para nadie, borraremos el recuerdo de su existencia y todo lo lograremos juntos – Serena observaba todo, cuerpos apilados y sin vida, niños que llamaban a sus padres, escalando la pila de cadáveres, ancianos que morían de hambre y el fuego extendiéndose por todas partes

Serena: no.... – musito la joven mientras se cubría los ojos intentan escapar de la voz de Jedaite- no te lo permitiré- luchaba por el control de su cuerpo, pero el poder de Jedaite era demasiado fuerte, se sentía débil, vencida y la espalda le dolía –aléjate de mi, fuera de aquí- dijo desesperada, pero el enemigo no hizo caso de sus ruegos –no lo lograre- pensó la joven sintiéndose derrotada "no... tu tienes la luz, tu eres mas fuerte" , por un segundo pensó que aquella voz que hablaba directo a su mente era Jedaite, pero descarto la idea, pues se trataba de una bondadosa y fuerte voz, que hacia que los gritos y risas de Jedaite se perdieran en la nada "te elegí a ti, solo a ti para entregarte mi fuerza y poder, la luz, ese es tu elemento" -¿quien eres?- pregunto Serena a la amable voz, era difícil concentrarse en ella, las imágenes de devastación aun aparecían en su mente y el dolor en su espalda se había intensificado "un guardián como tu, el no es nada para nuestra fuerza, la verdadera oscuridad se acerca, no tienes tiempo que perder, elimina a este ser" las imágenes desaparecieron, el dolor aumento, si alguien le hubiera preguntado, que lo describiese, solo hubiera podido hacerlo con una palabra: Glorioso.

De nueva cuenta el cuerpo de Serena se elevo, pero esta vez gracias a las hermosas alas blancas que habían surgido en su espalda, reemplazando a su larga capa, grandes y angelicales, no se parecían nada a las que alguna vez tuvo en su forma eternal, el vapor oscuro se alejo de su cuerpo, y se quedo en el suelo, donde tomo la forma del antiguo general del Negaverso

-que... que demonios eres- pregunto aterrado Jedaite mientras retrocedía de la mujer

-un ángel guardián- respondió Serena, abrió sus ojos y estos se habían tornado de plata y sin pupilas, sin siquiera moverse detuvo la esfera oscura que el rubio le lanzo, y con un solo brillo de sus ojos esta se desvaneció –la luz ilumina todo- estiro su mano derecha y en esta fue cubierta por la luz – y destruye la oscuridad- un hermoso rayo de luz se desprendió de su mano, y cubrió el cuerpo de Jedaite, este intento resistirse, huir, la luz le quemaba, lastimaba su cuerpo y drenaba sus poderes, pero no pudo escapar, fue consumido por el resplandor y desaprecio explotando y convirtiéndose en cenizas –cenizas a las cenizas... lo que nace de la oscuridad encontrara su fin con la luz, ese es el destino- la mujer descendió al suelo y se mantuvo de pie dando la espalda a sus compañeras por un largo rato

Eternal Mercury: todo... ¿todo termino?- pregunto finalmente la mujer, rompiendo con el silencio, Serena volvió su cabeza lentamente, las hermosas alas blancas en su espalda, iluminaban el lugar, y enmarcada por la distante tierra, se veía imponente

-apenas esta comenzando- dijo la mujer como respuesta

FIN

NOTAS DEL AUTOR:

n.n bien se que es un final raro y bastante abierto, pero lo cierto es que la historia no termina aquí, este fic tendrá su continuación en el crossover: Angels, en el que empezare a trabajar pronto, ahora se que quizás el final decepcione a muchos y la verdad lo siento.

Bien solo quiero agradecer a los que leyeron este fic, se que empezó feo, tuvo un desarrollo mas o menos lento y el final pues ya ven jajajajajaja pero me alegro que haya gente que haya leído hasta el final, y muchas gracias a todos los que me mandaron sus comentarios. Todos los recibí con igual gusto. Espero no haberlos decepcionado n.n mi mail seguirá abierto para todo, excepto virus

Por cierto, publicare un pequeño Trailer de la continuación de este fic en cuanto pueda.


End file.
